Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir
by murloc rampage
Summary: Rui is an 18 year old Traveling Merchant. Five years prior, with only his cart and his trusty Tauros, he began his journey. During those years, he's made quite a few accomplishments but still felt only one thing. Lonely. That is... until an unexpected and quite unusual freeloader jumped into his cart without his knowledge. To kind to say no, he allows this person to go with him.
1. Ch 1 Our Journey Begins

Ch. 1 Our Journey begins

(There wasn't enough space in the summary to say this but this story may include nudity, possible lemons, cussing, drunk people, and other stuff. As always, please review, favorite, or alert to support the story. Also, if your reading and read MUL, you may like the main characters already. Enjoy! XD here's too a new adventure! Also, I need to stress that this story has absolutely nothing to do with my other stories. It's completely new and will not have anything to do with MUL.)

(Newly edited this chapter to remove more mistakes.)

{Third Person point of view}

-338 years ago-

A tiny village is being attacked by bandits. Its small home were made of stone and wood with hay on the roofs. The village is often discarded as a simple farming town with no real value. Men, Women and children were being either murdered, raped or burnt in bonfires. A single boy was able to make it out of the village with a fatal wound. He was about 4 feet tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an extremely itchy light brown button-down t-shirt made from wool. His shorts were made of the same material but he had no footwear on. Surrounding the village was a lush green meadow with extremely fertile soil. A tiny forest was seen as the boy tried to reach it. Just as he reached the edge of the forest, he collapsed. His wound made it too difficult to move as he started crying. A Gardevoir stepped out of the forest and approached the young boy.

He looked at the Gardevoir with tear filled eyes, "Can... Can you help us?" he asked.

The Gardevoir walked over to help him with his wounds but he shook his head, "No. I don't need the help it's my village. Are you strong?" The Boy asked as he suddenly started coughing a bit of blood.

The Gardevoir nodded, "Yes, I am." She told him.

"Then... can you make me a promise?" he asked.

"Hm?" Gardevoir asked.

"Can you promise me you'll protect my village? No one ever tries to help us and, cough, we need help. Please?" The boy asked.

The Gardevoir looked at the burning village before looking at him, "Yes. I promise." she whispered.

The boy gave her a happy smile before laying submissively still, "Thank you..." he whispered.

The Gardevoir walked past the dying boy and approached the Village. After that day, the village was never raided by bandits. Anyone that tried was either put down or saw the fabled Gardevoir. Although she protected them, the villagers still lived in fear of the Gardevoir. Saddened by this Isolation, the Gardecoir chose to isolate herself within the forest and kept a watchful eye on the village.

-Present day: year 507

The same Gardevoir was overlooking that same village still. She hasn't aged a bit but the village moved ahead. Humanity just learned how to make tin and iron into materials. It's just an expensive product. Armed guards patrols the entrances of the town as it became more important to the land. The village became the leading producer of wool, cotton, and wheat. The villagers were committing the final harvest before the winter. Food needed to be stocked up or else the villagers will either starve or purchase some from nearby towns. Three dirt roads led into and out of the town. One to the north, the east and the south. The one she was currently looking at, was the southern road.

"It looks like they don't need me anymore... I guess there's no need in keeping my promise any longer." she whispered sadly.

She suddenly picks up her head as she senses someone approach the village from the south. She looked in that direction to find a small cart being pushed by a Tauros. The cart was about medium sized with the cargo load being about 8 feet by 6 feet with a depth of 4 feet. The cargo load was covered by a blue cloth that was tied down by rope. In the coachman's seat was an 18 year old man with short black hair. The front of his hair made spiky bangs that covered his forehead and a bit of his light green eyes. he wore a brown jacket over a white t-shirt. For bottoms, he wore black pants and worn out black dress shoes. This man visits the town yearly for the past five years to buy wheat. As he approached the town, the Gardevoir stepped out of the woods and headed towards the town as well.

{Rui's point of view}

My name is Rui and I'm a traveling Merchant. I travel from town to town selling goods for a profit. Currently me and my trusty Tauros are going to a village called Yargrove. I visit the town every year to buy it's wheat at a discounted cost. I know the people of this village very well. I love going into towns on my journey. Due to the distances, I usually spend four to ten days on the road. The only thing I get to talk to is my Tauros but it can't talk back. When I'm in a village or town, I'll be able to talk with anyone I want. It's my favorite thing to do. As I approached, several guard noticed my imminent arrival.

"Hey! It's Rui!" A guard yelled with a wave.

I smiled widely as I waved back. When I got close enough, I pulled the reigns attached to my Tauros to stop him. Three guards approached me. Each guard was either equipped with a mace or a longbow. They wore leather armor made from either Miltank or Tauros skin. However, their helmets were made of tin and Leather but kept their faces exposed. Only one didn't have a helmet as he greeted me with a fist bump.

"About time you showed up. I was afraid you were skipping out this year." He grinned.

"You know I wouldn't do that Andre." I smiled.

Andre is a 23 year old dark skinned human. Right now he was in his guard uniform so he was wearing his leather Armor and leather leggings. He was an expert in the bow as well as the mace. Armed with both, he was an interesting fighter. His short curly black hair really shone in the sunlight. A goofy grin cracked across his face.

"Yeah... I guess you wouldn't. After all, who else would sell you such cheap wheat at this time?" Andre shrugged.

"I'll give you that. So, guard duty still just as boring?" I asked.

Andre held his arms up with a disappointed shrug, "Yeah, I guess they still believe that old legend." he sighed.

"Legend? I've been visiting for five years and no one told me about this legend." I asked.

"You sure? I was positive someone would've told you in the bar." Andre asked back.

"Andre, no one is sober in the bar. I don't drink either so I never get a decent conversation." I told him with a half frown.

Andre scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, "Oh yeah... Forgot you don't drink. Uh, would you like me to tell it to you?" Andre asked me.

Two guards went to my Cargo load to inspect it, "Sure, we have time since they're inspecting my cart." I told him with a smile.

Andre nodded as he started telling me the story, "It happened over 300 years ago when this village was still very small. It was attacked by bandits that raided the area. Half of the village was destroyed, dead littered the streets and all hope seemed lost. Then, she came. One of the rarest pokemon in the land, a Gardevoir. She killed all the bandits mercilessly as well as quickly. After that day, she continued to protect the village... so they say. For a time she was revered as a god due to the fact pokemon as rare as her never age. Bandits were found dead on their way to this town and it was pinned on the Gardevoir. After the rumors spread, bandits started avoiding this town like the plague."

"Are you sure it was a Gardevoir?" I asked.

"That's what the legends say. Although it's said that pokemon as rare as Gardevoir never age, no one has seen her in over 200 years. I believe she died and shouldn't be thought of as a god no longer." Andre replied with a thoughtful tilt of his head.

I smiled and replied by saying, "Hey, be careful what you say. She could be real and come kill you in your sleep."

He laughed, "Yeah? And your god sent you here to help our world be cleansed of sin." Andre joked.

I joined in on the joke, "Yes my child. I shall cover this land with a blanket of justice. All who believe shall be saved! All who don't, will be left behind for the devil to poke with his pointy stick."

We both started laughing hysterically, "Ah, we don't get many visitors like you. Meet me in the bar later so we can catch up." he smiled.

The guards came back and nodded at Andre, "I'm guessing the inspection is done and nothing is wrong," I heard what sounded like someone getting in the cart, "Huh?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"I thought I heard something." I replied.

"There's no one around other than us. Must be your imagination." Andre reasoned.

I agreed with him and waved goodbye before having Tauros walk on. Upon entering the town, I was greeted by many of the villagers. I waved at them all as I headed into the town. The village got a bit bigger since my last visit. Even the houses were different since all of them had fireplaces and chimneys now. I guess everything's going well for them and that made me happy. Eventually I reached the town's inn and stables. I parked my cart in it and unattached it from my Tauros. I led him to the stable pens and checked my pockets. I pulled out a small pouch and looked in it to count my money. I had 2 gold coins, 24 silver coins, and 78 copper coins. I pulled out ten copper coins and gave them to the assistant. He smiled widely as he took my Tauros into the pen and I went into the inn. The inn was a large wooden building with polished floors and walls painted white. The inn's desk was beside the door with two people talking. One was the inn owner who was about 60 years old with short white hair and a rather large bald spot. He wore a green and red sweater vest and black dress pants and shoes. The person he was talking to, is the village's mayor. He was very happy to see me as he grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously. The Mayor himself was only 35 years old with straight brown hair that's longer than mine by a few inches. His eyes were a lighter brown and he had a large brown mustache as well. He wore the same clothes as the inn owner so that must be their way of looking professional.

"Rui! I was hoping to see you here!" The Mayor yelled happily.

I did a nervous laugh, "Heh, I came the last four times right?" I asked.

"Yes. Come with me and we can go talk business alone." He told me.

"Can I get my room first?" I asked.

"Already taken care of." The Mayor smiled and pat my back.

I sighed but smiled, "Alright. lead the way." I told him.

The Mayor smiled and lead me out of the inn. We walked through the town which allowed me to see more of its people. I saw both men and women working hard to transport Cotton, wheat, water, or wool. It was nice to see everyone working so hard. The Mayor's building was about half the size of a nice mansion. He led me inside and revealed that it was made of newer material but I couldn't think of it. Some sort of clay that hardens quickly into white stone. The floor was made of a reddish glossy wood that shone in the light. He led me into an office that had a wooden desk and a few papers. A quill is inside a bottle of ink near the papers. The Mayor pulled up a chair for me to sit in. When He and I were seated, he pulled out a small box.

"Our village owes you quite a bit now Rui." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The deal you sent to the Earl of Strome; it went through. It's because of you, we made this." he told me as he opened the small box.

The box was full of silver and gold coins. I jumped up in surprise and looked at the money they made. I kind of wish I made it so I got a cut but I guess I was being too kind.

"How much in total?" I asked.

"134 gold coins and 537 silver coins." he told me proudly.

"Wow. That's quite a profit." I replied with an innocent smile.

"Now, since you helped us with that profit, I proposed a way to repay you that the town supported." he suddenly got serious.

I sat straight and made sure to pay attention, "How's that?" I asked.

"We're giving you 60 silver coins and about one gold coin's worth of wheat for free." He smiled.

I think my eyes were sparkling as I made an open mouth smile, "Thank you!" I yelled.

"Oh, and we sent 5 gold coins and 45 silver coins to your association as well." He told me.

My smile grew, "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep giving me good news." I told him.

He laughed, "Hah! I guess that's normal for you. If you ever want to stay here, you're welcome too."

I smiled, "Maybe one day." I replied.

He handed me the money and told me that the wheat will be placed in my cart by the time I get back to the inn. I decided to head to the village's only bar to catch up with Andre. As we talked, he gave me some interesting information about the town I was going to next. Apparently, the church started causing problems for the king that lived their. They're trying to expand their control and power. I decided to head back to the inn after that and went to get my cart ready. I had the wheat so I got what I came for. I didn't have time to dawdle in this village. When it was all set, I sat in the coachman's seat and had my Tauros start walking. As we left the city by walking on the northern road, I noticed the sun was close to setting. After a few hours of riding, I decided to call it a night. I pulled out some beef jerky that I like to eat before bed. I checked my back pocket to feel my knife was there. I walked around the side of my cart and pulled off the cloth. It revealed a pile of Mightyena furs and a large bundle of wheat. There was also a small bag with spices in it for when I get farther north. Then I noticed something. There was a person under my Mightyena furs. Whoever it was, squirmed underneath it as if to get comfortable. A bit of a dress appeared along with a shoulder that had green on it.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Whoever it was ignored my yell. They continued to get comfortable and snuggled under the furs to hide completely.

"Hey!" I repeated and tried to grab whoever it was.

I found a hand and pulled on it. When I did, I was quite surprised. It's hand had only three fingers and didn't look very human like. I heard a groan as whoever it was, start to stir. The hand reached down to help pick up the body. Green hair revealed itself as whoever it was, stood up in my cart. It was a Gardevoir and I was too caught off guard to think clearly. I dropped my jerky in the cart, stepped back and pulled out my knife.

I pointed it at the Gardevoir and yelled, "Who are you!? Are you real or one possessed by the devil!"

The Gardevoir looked a little groggy but soon straightened herself. She looked at me with annoyance but also curiosity. She placed one hand on the edge of the cart and grinned at me before noticing the dropped half eaten jerky. She picked it up and started to eat it with a content sigh. I started waved the dagger at her with a glare to hide my fear.

"You must be a real hot head to point a dagger at me." she told me.

"W-what? T-tell me who you are!" I stammered.

She smiled before finishing the jerky off, "My name is Silvia. I'm a Gardevoir from the north." she told me proudly.

I looked at her in shock before putting the dagger down, "A Gardevoir? I find that hard to believe." I told her.

She looked puzzled, "Why's that?" she asked.

"I find it strange because what a coincidence. In the town I was just in, there's a legend about a Gardevoir." I told her.

She smiled at that, "Oh?" she asked with interest.

"You could be using that legend to make me believe you are a Gardevoir because no human has seen one in centuries." I told her.

Her eyes started to glow as I felt my body get lifted into the air, "Is this proof enough?" she asked with an innocent.

I looked at her in half fear, half shock until she suddenly dropped me. I fell hard onto the ground and rolled. Panicking, I held up my arms defensively and peered through the crack. Silvia looked at me sadly before turning away and leaving from my sight. After a couple of minutes, I got up and looked around. Silvia was nowhere to be seen and I took this opportunity to head back to Yargrove. I apologized to the inn keeper for my sudden appearance but he was okay with it. My room was on the first floor so that made it easier. The entrance to it was about 15 steps straight from the door to the left. I opened the door to reveal a single bedroom with a queen sized bed. The bed was covered by a large grey blanket with two fluffy pillows. Behind the bed was a large wooden boarded window. I opened it before laying down on the bed. I felt the cool breeze hit me as I was reminded of the winter. I was born in the north. The city is called Northpoint. Winter usually hits hard there but I always found a way to survive. The surviving was the problem though. If it weren't for my merchant association, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up to answer it. Standing there was Andre with a half full wooden cup of beer.

"Hey, I heard you skipped out on us but suddenly came back. What's up with that?" he asked half drunk.

I sighed and allowed him in, "Something... came up." I told him.

"Must have been something big." He told me.

"You have no idea..." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering if that Gardevoir really exists." I muttered.

"Why are you wondering that? Of course she's not real. The story is like... uh... mad old. You shouldn't focus too much on it." Andre told me.

"Yeah... you're right but I want to be hypothetical. What do you think it'd be like if I continued my journey with a Gardevoir?" I asked.

"One, I'd think you're retarded and two, she ain't fuckin' real so this hypothetical bullshit is useless." he told me after finishing his beer.

I laughed, "Yeah. I'm sorry about bringing it up but you gotta go. You've had one too many beers and need to sleep. That way, you can wake up with a nice hangover." I joked.

Andre got up and staggered out of the room. I closed the door behind him and sighed. I walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"Well, there's no way she's real." I whispered as I fell back to lay down.

Silvia was right next to me, laying down, "Who's not real?" she asked.

I shot up to a sitting position, "Silvia!" I yelled.

"Yeah? You don't have to yell it so loudly you know." Silvia replied with a bit of confusion.

I held my head with one hand, "So I didn't imagine it." I whispered to myself.

"Uh, of course you didn't. I don't think your imagination is strong enough to make you fly. Pfft, males." she sighed with a head shake.

"Yeah? Well sorry for not being used to you. Why did you jump into my cart?" I demanded.

"Well... I wish to go back to my home in the north and, I knew a good person like you would take me there." she told me.

"What makes you think I'd do that!?" I yelled.

She looked cute and helpless, "Please be kind to me," I blushed hard, "Heh, you're too cute but I'm a good judge of character. Please take me." she begged.

"Why should I?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Because I can bring you good fortune. Wouldn't that help you make money? I'll even earn my own meals. Please?" she gave me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Ugh. Fine. I promise to take you back to the north." I held out my hand.

She smiled and took it with a shake, "Thank you. I'll do my best to make our travels together, quite enjoyable." she smiled.

Yes, Spice and Wold inspired this.

(That's the end of the first chapter. Again, I'll stress that it has nothing to do with MUL in the slightest. I only used Rui and Silvia's name but that doesn't mean anything. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, favorite, or alert to help support the story. Love you all.)


	2. Ch 2 My Cloaked Wife

Ch. 2 My Cloaked Wife

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes.)

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up at the crack of dawn to get my cart ready to leave. Silvia was still asleep on the bed so I shook her awake. She groaned before throwing her pillow at me. I threw it back at her, earning a punch delivered by weak psychic force.

"Come on! We have to leave before anyone sees you!" I pleaded in a harsh whisper.

"Fine." she groaned.

Silvia went into the back of the cart, like she did before, and hid from view. I made my Tauros move quickly as we left the town and walked on the same road as yesterday. After an hour, she came out of the cart wearing some sweatpants and a brown robe that hid her body and face. I looked at her in shock.

"Those are my comfortable clothes!" I yelled.

"Yes, they're well tailored. Even the robe is well made. It's able to keep out the cold very well." She smiled.

"I spent 3 gold coins on those! Take them off." I demanded.

"Are males normally this possessive or just naturally stupid?" She asked.

"Huh?" was my response to her insult.

"I'm not going to stay in the cart forever you know, and this will help keep my identity a secret. At least for now." She explained.

I started grumbling curse words before saying, "Fine. Wear them." I muttered.

She smiled at me, "Thank you mister... uh..." she looked at me expectantly.

I sighed, "Santos. Rui Santos. I'd prefer you call me by my first name. I'm not married so Mr. Santos just doesn't suit me." I replied.

"I agree but my reasons differ from yours. You're not mature enough to be a married man." Silvia grinned.

"You want to get off right now?" I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that. You're too much of a good person." She smiled confidently.

I looked ahead with a blank expression, "You'd be surprised..." I whispered.

Silvia moved to wrap an arm around me and I looked to see puppy dog eyes again as she sweetly smiles, "Please don't kick me off." she begs in such a cute voice.

I blushed hard, "Ugh... sigh... fine. I'm sorry for threatening to kick you off." I apologized.

She sat back with a playful grin, "Heh, males are so easy to manipulate. You're so cute." she pinched my cheek.

I smacked her hand, "Enough!" I yelled.

Silvia chuckled before looking on ahead, "You know... this is the first time I've been out of the village's lands for over 300 years..." she whispered.

I glanced at her to see she was leaning on her hand as it was crossed over her leg. I saw the sweatpants to see they fit her quite well.

"Wait... are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. We Gardevoir can live thousands of years but never physically age past 16 years old. I knew I'd return, so I left my village to go on my own journey. I wonder if everything is the same..." She whispered with a hint of sadness.

I looked on ahead, "Pokemon like you are quite rare. I'm not sure if you're well known in the north but around here, you are. Once we clear the next town, we should be fine. Just don't ever use your powers." I warned.

"Huh? Why?" Silvia asked with a concerned look.

"The Church. 50 years ago the first church was established to spread the word of god. Back then, most people believed Arceus was their god. The church rejected that ideology and stated that god made man. Not some pokemon. Then... came the crusades..." I paused to remember the stories of bloodshed and treachery.

She noticed how scared I suddenly was, "What happened?" Silvia asked.

"A lot of pokemon died. Pokemon like you, are extraordinarily rare." I told her.

"Oh... Rui... where are you from?" Silvia asked.

"I'm from Northpoint. It's a castle town surrounded by walls taller than any tree. Our king that lives there is quite kind to us and helps most of us, but some people don't get any help..." I whispered.

"What kind of people?" Silvia inquired.

"People like me. Orphans. Children without parents weren't allowed to be adopted. They were just left there... abandoned. To survive, I learned how to sell and make money on my own." I told her.

"Is that why you're a traveling merchant?" Silvia asked.

"No... that's a whole different reason..." I whispered.

Silvia wanted to ask more but stopped herself. She looked up at the sky and seemed to giggle. I didn't ask why because I was too focused on the road but she caught my attention.

"Hey, you know you're right about the town thing?" Silvia asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I know they won't know who I am." she whispered.

"Why say that?" I asked.

"Well... do you want to know why I left the village?" Silvia asked.

"Actually, I'd first want to know why you even stayed near that village in the first place." I replied.

"Well, it started many years ago. I was on my journey when I came across that small village. It was under siege by bandits. A small boy was laying on the floor with a fatal wound. I tried to help him but he rejected it. He made me promise to protect the village rather than save him. I... felt bad for him and his village so I accepted. However... after saving them, the village stayed away from me. They revered me as a god for some time but that slowly died off. They didn't want anything to do with me, but I still protected them. I just wanted to keep my promise to that boy. The more time that went by, the more its people started to reject me. They didn't want me around at all and got guards of their own," Silvia hugged herself sadly, "No one needs me. Knowing this, I had to leave. Then I saw you coming and snuck onto your cart after they inspected it." Silvia told me.

"Why did you sneak onto my cart?" I asked curiously.

"You were the only traveling merchant around so why even ask... unless..." she grinned through half lidded eyes, "You were expecting me to say," she slightly covered her mouth and said cutely, "Ah, I fell in love with you, oh my~"

I blushed hard and ended up choking on my spit as she exploded into a fit of laughter, "I wasn't thinking that at all!" I yelled.

"Any male would say that. Tell me, are you inexperienced with females?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. You're the first female that's ever joined me on my journey. Guess I'm not interesting enough to have a girl want to join me..." I whispered to myself.

Silvia looked at me with a smile, "Don't say that. You're a male, have confidence." Silvia told me.

I frowned but kept my eyes on the road ahead, "You said it yourself. Nothing about me was interesting enough to draw you in. You joined me because I was the only thing available. I guess I am the type to be a last resort..." I muttered to myself.

Silvia frowned and looked down, "I didn't mean to offend you." Silvia whispered sadly.

"It's fine. God made it that way for a reason. As a traveling merchant, it's not like I can settle in one place and get married. So, I guess you can say I was born to be alone." I replied as calmly as possible.

My sadness was buried under reason and logic to keep it from being a problem. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Silvia staring at me. I don't see why she cares now when she admitted to choosing me because she had no one else to choose. Plus, our contract is simple. I take her to the north and she either pays me what she owes or earns her own meals. I'm fine with paying for her food and stuff but she needs to try to make money as well. I can't just take in a freeloader. This business is hard enough. Feeding an extra mouth... ugh...

"Say... as a male... how do you get off?" Silvia asked.

"Huh?" I asked, completely oblivious to her question.

"You know, get off. Cum." she clarified.

I blushed a bright red, "S-shut up!" I stammered.

Silvia looked ahead but kept one eye on me with a smile, "Do you pay for it?" Silvia asked.

I frowned, "No... can we please avoid this topic. I'm not comfortable with it." I told her sadly.

Silvia chuckled before looking up, "Sure, we can just wash away the memory like you're about to be." Silvia giggled.

"Huh?" I asked

Silvia pointed at the sky, "From your head to the waist down." She giggled.

I looked up to see storm clouds gathering as rain approached. I made my Tauros run so we could reach the next town as soon as possible.

-5 hours later-

We reached the town completely drenched. It was a castle town have a small wall around it to keep it protected. A guard wearing red and blue leather armor approached me.

"Who are you sir?" The guard asked politely.

"My name's Rui. I'm a traveling trader from the Lucard Trading Association." I answered.

"And this?" he asked pointing at Silvia.

"She's... uh... my wife. She's got a burn on her face so she's keeping it hidden." I lied.

Two other guards came back with a thumbs up, "Hm... alright. You can come in." he told me.

I smiled at him as I made my Tauros started walking to enter the town. Silvia looked ahead but I glanced to see she was indifferent. Especially since we're both soaking wet. We reached an inn, a rather large place that had many double rooms so renting was easy. The room we got was about 15 feet by 20 feet. It was made of wood planks that were painted with gloss to look auburn. Two beds were neatly made being single sized with red sheets. I placed two buckets in the room and decided to go get some food. Silvia stayed in the room as I went to get some roasted potatoes. When I came back, I was met with Silvia completely naked. She was squeezing her dress to get the water out of that first. Her breasts jiggled lightly with each squeeze. She bent over slightly and showed off her ass. I just stood there frozen until a gasp escaped my lips and I passed out. I woke up 2 minutes later to Silvia shaking me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just shocked from seeing you n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n Naked!" I suddenly screamed.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Silvia asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Just... Just dry off your clothes. I have to do the same. Don't peak at me and I won't peak at you? Deal?" I asked with a bright blush.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know why you're so nervous about this. Most males would love to be in your shoes." Silvia frowned.

As she stood up, her breasts bounced with her pink nipples exposed. I blushed hard as I found myself staring at them before getting up with a headshake. I walked over to the right bed and took off most of my clothes. I squeezed my shirt first and watched the water drip out into the bucket. It took several squeezes for most of the water to be gone. I found myself half glancing at Silvia half the time. She was so natural about it. Like being naked is an everyday thing for her. During one glance, I found myself staring right at her ass but quickly looked back at my shirt when she turned to look at me.

She grinned, "Were you staring at me?" Silvia asked.

"N-no!" I stammered as I hung my shirt from an overhead support beam.

"I think you were. I guess you are a man after all." She smiled.

I felt so embarrassed after that, "Yeah, well I am a man." I replied.

I felt someone blowing on my skin to see her smelling me, "Even with all that rain you still smell bad." she giggled.

I tried to grab her but she ducked and jumped back, making her breasts bounce, "I think you're a good looking male. You should take better care of yourself." she chimed.

I scoffed and turned to look at my clothes that I was draining of water, "I do it enough so that it doesn't effect my business. It's plenty enough because I've never heard a single complaint." I pouted angrily.

"Don't be so angry. I did give you a compliment." Silvia giggled.

I scoffed again, "Oh really? Sorry, I probably didn't hear it over your insults." I replied.

I felt a pitch on my butt, making jump and screech in shock. I dropped my almost drained shorts into the buckets and rubbed my ass. I glared at Silvia hatefully with a blush.

"I always thought females knew how to keep their hands to themselves." I growled with an angry blush.

Silvia giggled with a bit of her tongue out, "We do." she chuckled, "If it hurt your feelings, you can touch me," she cupped her breasts, "See? Go ahead." she winked.

I turned back to look at my bed and bent down to grabbed my shorts out of my bucket. I heard a happy gasp as my modesty started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Huh, you have a nice ass." Silvia commented.

"I thought we had a no peaking truce." I groaned.

"Uh, let me remind you, that you broke it first." Silvia smirked.

I sighed and started squeezing my shorts again, "Sigh... oh yeah. How could I forget? Shouldn't you be squeezing your clothes?" I asked.

"All done already." She told me.

"What?" I asked as I looked back to see she was telling the truth.

I grumbled angrily to myself as I continued to squeeze the water out of my shorts. Silvia sat on her bed and watched me, adding to my uncomfortable feeling. Finally, my shorts were done as I hung them from the support beam as well. I had to stand up in my wet boxers until those dried because I wasn't going to be naked in front of this Gardevoir.

"You're not doing your boxers?" Silvia asked.

"No way. Not if you're here." I replied with my arms crossed.

"Aw, poor baby. You nervous?" Silvia teased.

"I think this officially the worst job I've ever taken." I muttered.

"It should be the best one you've ever taken. You get to see your traveling partner naked. Isn't that lovely?" Silvia grinned.

"Maybe for other males..." I whispered.

"Are you gay?" Silvia asked.

"What!? No!" I screamed.

"Ah, what a relief. I was worried that you were. That'd make the journey boring. What would I do if my teasing and such won't lead to anything." She winked with a grin.

I grabbed my bucket of water and throw it on her. Dripping wet, she got up furiously and threw her bucket onto me. We started glaring at each other with low growls until we were face to face with our foreheads aggressively pushing against each other. Next thing I knew, Silvia smacked me right on my balls and I was on the ground in pain.

"Ow! Fudge!" I screamed.

Silvia laughed, "Hah. Males forget how easy it is for us to hurt them."

I laid my head on the floor, "I hate you Silvia." I grumbled.

She turned around, giving me a nice view of her privates as she walked to sit down on her bed.

"I now know why you didn't want to take off your boxers. Your friend woke up. Isn't that cute. You like how I look." Silvia teased.

"Go kill yourself!" I retorted.

It's really hard to stand up to the person mocking you when your on the ground. It's even harder to do so when said person gave you an erection, so your both hiding it and in pain. Eventually it and my pain subsided, so I stood up and sat on my bed. Silvia just smiled at me as I glared at her. I then remembered the baked potatoes and grabbed the plate.

"I got us food." I told her.

"Mm. Baked potatoes." Silvia drooled.

I allowed her to grab one, out of the ten on it, but then pulled the plate away, "You only get one for teasing me and hurting me." I replied.

Silvia grinned and used her psychic powers to force the plate out of my hands and into hers. I tried to take it back but she blasted me back onto my bed.

"Hah, serves you right for being selfish." Silvia grinned.

"Know what? Fine. Go ahead and eat my dinner. I wasn't hungry any..." Growl! "Fuck..." I muttered.

Silvia started laughing, "You were saying?" she asked.

I frowned at her and looked as sad as I could, "Can I pwease have the plate back." I asked cutely.

It was her turn to blush, "Wow... that almost work. You're almost at my level." Silvia laughed.

"God damn it! Silvia, I paid for them, please give me half." I was genuinely saddened.

Silvia sighed with a small smile before getting up and sitting next to me, "We'll eat together." She told me.

I grabbed a potato and ate hungrily, "Thank you." I told her.

"No, thank you. Even if I act like I don't, I appreciate your company. I'm tired of being alone..." Silvia whispered.

"Yeah... Loneliness is something I've had to battle with on my five years of traveling as a merchant." I told her honestly.

We continued eating until the plate was empty and put it aside, "You feel comfortable about me naked now?" Silvia asked.

"A bit, yeah. Why are you so comfortable with it?" I asked.

She giggled, "I'm a pokemon idiot. Under my gown, I'm naked all the time." she told me.

"Oh! That makes sense." I nodded.

She smiled, "Why are you so insecure about being naked?" Silvia asked with a raised brow.

I looked away feeling a mixture of fear and depression, "Can we avoid this topic? Please?" I asked politely.

Silvia nodded, "As you wish Rui. So, what can we do after the clothes dry off?"

"Let's see... there's a bar and a..." I was cut off.

"Bar!" Silvia screamed.

"Huh?" I asked nervously.

"Bar! I want to go to the bar!" Silvia screamed.

"You used to drink?" I asked.

"When did I ever stop?" Silvia grinned.

"So... I'm guessing my input is invalid..." I whispered.

"Yep! Let's go!" Silvia demanded.

"We still have to wait for our clothes to dry off." I told her.

"Aw! Damn it rain!" Silvia cursed.

"Jeez, you must really love bars." I replied.

"I love alcohol. Oh god. I hope they have good beer!" Silvia chimed.

"Well... don't drink too much. I do have to pay for it you know." I told her.

"What will you drink?" Silvia asked.

"Sorry but I don't drink alcohol. So, I'll just have water while we're there." I told her.

"That's no fun. Have a cup with me to celebrate our new friendship!" Silvia demanded.

"No thanks. I don't want to get drunk and find myself being taken advantage of. I know I'll wake up tomorrow copperless and hungover." I replied.

Silvia rubbed my back, "Come on. Live a little. I promise you'll only drink one cup. After that is entirely up to you. Please." she hung her lip cutely with begging eyes.

"Gah... Sigh. God damn it. Fine. I'll have a cup. One Cup! That's it." I replied.

"Yay! We drink tonight!" Silvia cheered.

'Ugh. Why do I feel a slight pain in my wallet?' I wondered with a sigh.


	3. Ch 3 Just A Cup

Ch. 3 Just a cup

(Newly edited to remove mistakes.)

{Rui's point of view}

Silvia and I were in the bar. Our clothes were dry now so there wasn't anything stopping us... or Silvia rather.

She drank a freshly poured wooden cup of beer and slammed it down on the table, "More please!" Silvia yelled happily.

I gave the bar tender a copper coin after he poured another cup for Silvia, "You hold your drink rather well." The bartender complimented.

I groaned, "She holds it too well. Look at her. 8 cups down and she's still fine. I dread to imagine what she's like, drunk."

The bartender pat my back, "You'll be fine. She sounds pretty enough. I say, you should be happy to be with a girl like her." he told me.

Silvia started drinking her newly poured beer, "Oh, I'd be happy but how long until I'm copperless?" I asked.

The bartender started laughing as he walked away. I had my own cup of beer in front of me but I wasn't too sure about it. I hesitantly sniffed and shook it as I thought about it. I could just give it to Silvia. She might be to drunk to care and I could always lie about it. She gulped down the last of her beer and sighed contently.

"Ah~ I love alcohol. It's the best thing I've ever drank." Silvia moaned.

Even with her face hidden, I could still see the developing blush on her face. Her hands were exposed but no one has seemed to notice. Guess everyone's too drunk to notice.

"Hey, hiccup, why haven't you taken a sip of yours?" Silvia asked.

"Eh... I changed my mind. Can you drink it inste..." she jumped across the table to grab it.

The table almost flipped as she started gulping it down, "Mm~ I hope you don't have plans you naughty man~" Silvia moaned drunkenly.

I blushed hard, "Okay, you're drunk. We're leaving." I replied.

I grabbed her hand but she fell on me, "Ah~ Help~ A man is taking me to his room~!" Silvia laughed.

Everyone was staring at us as I pulled Silvia out of the bar and helped her stumble back to our room. When we entered, she continued to stagger until she fell onto her bed. She started rolling with a lazy laugh.

"Ah~ It feels so good to have fun again~" Silvia moaned.

I held my head with a sigh, "Go to sleep. I need to do some math." I told her.

I left the room to grab some office utensils to bring back to our room. I placed it across the bottom of my bed in the corner. I placed some paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink onto it before leaving to grab a chair. After placing the chair down, I looked to see Silvia dancing on her bed. She must be hammered or something.

She then made a motion as if she was going to fall off the bed, "Hey! Watch out!" I yelled in a bit of worry.

She caught herself easily and laughed, "Hah! You thought I'd fall? Idiot male, I'm 1000 years old. I think I have enough experience being drunk not to fall." She told me with her tongue sticking out cutely.

I leaned back on the chair until I almost fell back, "Oh really? I find that hard to believe." I replied.

She started laughing hysterically, "You shouldn't do that! I had a friend who used to do that. He was a total fool and never learned from his mistakes but... he was a kind person." Silvia fell back and whispered the last sentence as if in bliss.

"Just a friend huh?" I asked curiously.

I looked to see Silvia was passed out with a happy smile as she snored loudly. I smiled to myself and looked back at the ink and paper. I picked up the quill and lightly dipped it in the ink bottle. I started to write down numbers. Currently on my person, I have 2 gold coins, 158 silver coins, and 3 copper coins. In the next town over, I'll be able to sell my wheat and Mightyena furs. That'll earn me another gold coin and probably 85 silver coins. I bought 50 furs for 45 silver coins due to knowing the seller on a personal level. In the next town, Mightyena furs are used to make clothing. All I need is a buying price that's over the initial purchase price. Although... I sighed and remembered an important detail. Silver coins are worth less now so I technically lost ten silver coins due to economic changes. That means I'll need to at least sell for 55 to be neutral. Breaking even is fine because, even though I didn't make a profit, I'll give a good impression. The wheat was free so I'll make a profit on it no matter what. The town I'm selling these items at, is called Craver. Wait... damn it! I forgot about the tariff! Damn it! The church there demands a high tariff on all trading good that enter the city. 20 percent... shit. I could just give them some wheat instead but how much will they actually take? Ugh. My profit needs to be... 72 silver coins and 56 copper coins for the furs to break even. I can't do that. I guess I'll have to take that loss. I have enough money to last a month or two weeks if Silvia's drinking becomes a problem. I'm still waiting for her to earn her own meals. With her drinks and the potatoes, she owes me about 67 copper coins.

I looked at Silvia to see she had her ass in the air as she snored loudly, "Huh, why does she act so high class when she sleeps like this?" I asked myself with an eye twitch.

I went back to my papers and thought about what I could buy in that town. I glanced at Silvia again and thought about it. In that town, Silvia won't have to be covered up. As long as she acts helpless, the church will not try to kill her. The only problem, are the racists. If one tells the church she's dangerous then it'll just be my word against theirs. With how corrupt the government is, they'll probably kill her anyway. I glanced at the sleeping Silvia again to see her laying on her back again. Her snores grew louder as a small trail of drool left the corner of her mouth. I smiled to myself before looking back at the paper. Silvia will be fine. If she's as old as she says, then she'll get away. Maybe she'll hitchhike with a different merchant or travelers. A strange sense of sadness seemed to fill my heart as I thought of losing her companionship. After traveling solo for five years, having her around was refreshing. Even if she's a teasing bitch. A knock on the door got my attention, so I answered it. It was the inn keeper.

"A messenger gave me this letter to deliver to you." he told me as he extended a hand with the letter in it.

I grabbed it from his hand gently, "Thank you." I replied politely.

He nodded and turned to leave as I closed the door. I examined the envelope to see it has my name on it as well as the Lucard Association's emblem on it. The emblem is a blue circle with a Lucario trying to do an Aura Sphere. I opened the letter to see what it said.

I started reading it, "Dear Rui, This letter is to inform you that your payment deadline is almost up. Out of the 1000 gold coins you owe us, you've only paid off 793 golds coins, 30 silver and 28 copper. You still owe us 206 and 2/5 gold coins. If you want an extension on this deadline, then you are required to come back to the Association and speak to our boss. We eagerly await your arrival via money or in person. If you do not show up or pay what you owe, then you'll be cast out and never work as a merchant again. Running and hiding won't help. We will find you eventually and get what you owe by either picking it from your corpse or selling it. Good day and good luck."

I felt my mood suddenly crash down as I remembered my debt. I glanced at Silvia before ripping up the paper and burning the bits. I don't want her to know about it or she might either abandon me. I sat back down at the table and held my head in frustration. How am I going to make all that money in a month!? Well... we were going north anyways. Maybe Silvia's old home was near there. That way they'll leave her out of my debt. I crumbled up the paper I wrote on earlier and threw it aside angrily. I got up and glanced at the sleeping Silvia before walking over to her bed. I tucked her in, earning a sweet smile from her sleeping body. It made me feel better but I then left the room to head back down to the bar. I needed some kind of information that could lead to some sort of profit. The bar was empty bow, leaving just the bartender there. The large room was filled with circular wooden tables and chairs. Most of which were knocked over. The bartender was busy washing a few wooden cups. I sat down and waited for him to be done. The bartender looked a bit on the chunky side but you can still see how his arms were all muscle. He had a bushy brown beard and mustache. His hair was a bit on the grey side from his age I was guessing. His stomach bulged as his grey shirt strained to conceal it. His white skin sagged on his cheeks as he smiled. He looked at me when he finally noticed I was there. His eyes were gray. He sat across from me as I placed a copper coin on the table.

"So... you heard anything interesting lately?" I asked.

He took the copper coin, "Depends. What do you mean by interesting?" He asked.

"Anything involving money." I clarified.

He held up his hand and did a beckoning motion. I pulled out another copper coin and gave it to him. He placed it in his pocket before covering his mouth to hide it from other's view.

"Supposedly, the silver coins are dropping in price due to lack of silver. They started collecting silver coins to melt them down and make them back into coins with less silver in them." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

He held up two fingers and beckoned me. I pulled out two copper coins and gave it to him.

"They say the silver mines are overrun with Excadrills. They won't let the miners dig out the ore. The church is currently amassing troops to take the mines by force but that won't happen for a month or two." The bartender whispered.

"Hm... thanks for the info." I nodded before getting up.

He waved goodbye before cleaning the table. When I got back upstairs to the inn room, Silvia was awake and groaning.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Room spinning. Head hurts. ...You're naked?" Silvia asked.

"What!? No!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Silvia started laughing, "I'm just messing with you. I don't get hangovers that often." Silvia grinned.

"Ah, you're one of those high quality Alcoholics. Figures." I replied blankly.

"You okay?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"That's a lie." Silvia glared.

I shrugged, "Believe what you want."

"No, I know you lied. My sensory allows me to tell it a person is lying." Silvia glared.

I sighed, "Great. Another thing to worry about." I muttered.

"What's that?" Silvia demanded.

To avoid her real question, I found the paper I crumbled up and picked it up, "Oh, this? I was trying to figure out how much I need to sell my furs in order to break even or make a profit." I told her honestly.

She was still glaring but didn't pursue the real issue, "Uh huh. Alright, then explain something to me." Silvia nodded.

"Explain what?" I asked nervously.

"Currency. When I first started my journey, humans had no such thing. I'd like to understand how it works." Silvia sighed.

"Alright. I'll have to start off with the basics. There are three coins and types. The coins are made of material as the type is depended on the kingdom. Currently, there're three kingdoms that make coins for currency. Northpoint, Exernite, and Frezzi. Currently, I'm using Frezzi currency. That's the main currency used in the south and western cities. In Frezzi's currency in today's exchange One gold coin is equivalent to 45 silver coins. As for one silver coin, they're equivalent to about 73 copper coins." I explained.

"Since there are types, they must have different values as well." Silvia hypothesized.

I nodded with a smile, "Correct. Northpoint currently have the strongest coins. Their gold coin is worth 1 and 2/5 of a Frezzi gold coin and 1 6/7 of a Exernite gold coin." I told her.

"How do you know the difference?" Silvia asked.

"Easy. The Frezzi coin has a head on it, a Exernite has a church on it, and a Northpoint coin has a snowy tree on it." I told her.

"Do values change?" Silvia asked.

"All the time. The values depend on three things, Economy, Church, and material value. Economy is simple, shit cities, zero business and no people. Worth nothing. Church, they have influence on all of the kings, especially Exernite's king. So they can tell them to increase or decrease value. Then there's material value. How valuable and rare the materials are for the coin, directly affect the coin. Less silver, worth less. Simple really." I smiled with a head tilt.

Silvia walked over and stretched, "So, where to now?" Silvia asked.

"Uh, sleep? I haven't slept yet and we have a long road ahead of us." I told her sternly.

Silvia yawned, "Haaaah~ Yeah. I guess I am still tired." Silvia grumbled drowsily.

I shook my head and went to my bed. Silvia went to hers and I blew out a candle to make the room dimmer.

"Good night." I told her.

"You too." Silvia smiled.

-The Next Day-

Silvia and I were already on the road to the next town, Craver. The bartender's news was still fresh in my mind. As is the recent letter. I was worried and I noticed Silvia looking at me, worried as well. She can sense it but I didn't want her to. My debt has nothing to do with her. I decided to bring up a topic that might help deduce her old village's whereabouts.

"Silvia... you said you live up north but where exactly is it?" I asked.

Silvia shrugged, "I'm not sure. I know it was in a forest and it was winter most of the year. We needed to place bonfires everywhere to keep ourselves warm. It sounds harsh but we loved it. Especially when it snowed and I'd watch it with my friends. After a while, I left and moved to a human village for a time. After that, I went on my journey to the south. I met many amazing people and found my love for beer and other alcoholic beverages." Silvia told me as she stared at the ground, lost in her memories.

I looked ahead and sighed, "Did your village have marriage?" I asked.

"Of course but it was called bonding. Why ask? Interested?" Silvia giggled.

I blushed, "No! Ugh. Freaking Gardevoir..."

"Don't be so mad." Silvia giggled.

"I'm not mad and you owe me 10 silver coins." I told her.

"What? Why?" Silvia asked.

"You broke the inn's bed and made me have to pay for it." I told her with a glance.

"It's not my fault. The bed was too uncomfortable and begged me to destroy it." Silvia defended.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." I sighed.

Silvia shrugged, "Well, that's what happened and how the story will stand." Silvia chuckled.

"...Bitch..." I whispered under my breath.

I felt Silvia wrap her arms around me as she laid one leg atop mine. I looked at her with an intense blush as Silvia gave me the most innocent look she could, "I'm sorry Rui." She whispered.

I stammered for a moment before looking away, "It's fine! Just pay me back by the time we get to your village."

"Sure buuuuuut, you never drank a cup of beer." Silvia chimed.

I sighed and held my head in annoyance, "I don't get why you want me to." I frowned.

"It'll help you loosen up." She giggled.

"Sounds like you have an ulterior motive." I said with a glance.

"Trust me. Don't be a wimp. It's just one cup." Silvia giggled happily.

"Just a cup? We don't have any alcohol." I reminded her.

She blushed from embarrassment, "Uh... yeah... you see... I kind of stole a silver coin from you to buy a few cups of beer and breakfast. I saved a cup specifically for you." Silvia chuckled with a bit of nervousness.

I sighed gloomily, "Make that 11 silver coins that you owe me."

"Don't worry, it's not like one cup will kill you." Silvia gave me her cute face again, "Please my kind merchant friend."

"You're going to get me killed one day." I muttered.

"That's half the fun though." Silvia chimed.

"Ugh. Fine. One cup but never again." I agreed.

Silvia couldn't stop giggling, "Yay, we may end up being bar buddies." Silvia joked.

"Hey, I've met plenty of people who got knocked up by their bar buddy." I replied.

"Never happened to me. Guess no male can handle me when I'm drunk." Silvia winked.

"I find that hard to believe when you become a giggling weirdo when you're drunk, followed by your loud snoring when you fall asleep." I replied.

"I do not snore!" Silvia yelled.

"Uh, yes you do." I replied.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt, "Yeah? Well, I'm saying I don't. Got it?" She demanded.

I felt a bead of sweat drop as I realized no was not an option, "Okay, fine. You don't snore." I agreed.

Silvia crossed her arms and looked away with a pout, "Ugh. This is going to be a long journey." I groaned.

After a couple more hours, we stopped and decided to relax before going to bed. I was able to make a fire while she prepared the makeshift beds for... oh crap. There's only one.

"God damn it. I forgot to buy you a bed." I swore a bit more after saying that.

"It's fine. We'll just have to share." Silvia shrugged.

I sat near the fire, "Alright, lay that beer on me." I told her.

Silvia sat next to me and got the beer to float over to us, "I used my powers to keep it fresh and cold." Silvia chimed.

I held the wooden cup in my hands and found myself feeling nervous, "Do I have to?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, "Come on, be a male." Silvia slightly cheered but I took a baby sip, "Just drink it like I do." Silvia ordered.

I sighed and started gulping the damn drink with no regrets. When it was done, I placed the cup down and felt strange. Like everything is moving. Am I drunk?

"How do you feel?" Silvia asked curiously.

I looked at her, "I feel like... like... wow... you look really pretty." I blushed hard.

Silvia raised a brow in surprise, "Yep, you're drunk. Come on, bed time for you. You're going to have a rude awakening." Silvia ordered.

I looked at her boobs, "Huh. Were your boobs always this nice? Wait... where am I?" I asked.

Silvia started pulling me but I resisted, "Rui, stop being a dumbass!" Silvia yelled.

"Not my... hic... fault. You got me to drink and... whoa... your face is really pretty." I repeated.

Silvia used this to get me to the makeshift bed and kept me there with her powers, "That should work." Silvia sighed with a bit of relief.

"Why can't I move? Did I not pay rent? Brain! I'm going to pay! Just let me use my hands. Come on! Don't leave me hanging!" I yelled at myself.

"Jesus. No more alcohol for you." Silvia commented.

I noticed her again, "Oh, it's you boobs. Can you like, unzip my pants. Once my rent goes through, I want to tame the lizard." I told her.

"...The fuck?" Silvia asked.

I don't remember the rest that happened.


	4. Ch 4 Rude Awakening

Ch. 4 Rude Awakening

(Happy holidays everyone. I hope your all having a great time with your family so, let's make it better. New chapter! YAY!)

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes)

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up to a splitting headache and the feeling to vomit, "Agh! What the fuck happened last night!?" I screamed in agony.

I noticed my pants were missing. Why are they missing... WHY ARE THEY MISSING!? Then I noticed they were next to me the whole time... in Silvia's hand... Fuck it. I looked at Silvia to see she was asleep next to me. Her snores were loud and robust. With an aggravated eye twitch, I noticed her left nipple was exposed. So, I did what I wanted to do in this situation. I grabbed and started to twist it. Silvia's eyes shot open as she sat up moaning.

"Whoa, what was that?" Silvia asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

Silvia glared at me, "Did you just touch my nipple?" she demanded.

I got up, still had the splitting head, but got the cart ready, "Nope." I lied again.

"I know you're lying." Silvia huffed.

"No you." I retorted.

"Wait, what? Did you lose one too many brain cells?" Silvia asked.

I glanced at her, "That was your fault. In fact, I was so hammered, you were actually attractive to me." I retorted.

Silvia got mad, "What do you mean by 'actually attractive'?" Silvia flared.

I glanced at her with a smug grin, "You mad bra?" I started laughing, "Come here, I'll give you a freeby. Give me your best shot. I already feel like shit."

Silvia walked right up to me but did something I didn't expect. Instead of punching me, she caressed my cheek. I found myself dumbfounded and blushed with my mouth slightly open. Silvia started pulling my head towards her and my heart began to beat quickly. Then she grinned as she reeled back quickly and smacked the seven shades of shit out of me.

She was laughing hysterically as I rubbed my newly hurt cheek, "Hah! There. Idiot. Did you really think I was going to kiss an ugly male like you?" Silvia teased.

I looked away, "That's why I was so shocked. Come on. We need to get moving. Craver is about three days from here." I told her.

She sat on the coachman's seat with me as my Tauros began walking. I stayed silent the entire trip which bothered Silvia. She'd try to initiate conversation but I'd stonewall her or give one word answers. Sometimes I'd say something completely off topic to show her how much I really care about her conversation. After a couple hours, she gave up and looked down. Then, I felt her head lay on my shoulder. I glanced at her to see she was frowning. I returned my gaze to the road as we silently road on. When nightfall hit, I chose to sleep in the cart alone. I decided to isolate myself. I'm used to it honestly. I guess I'm... disappointed. I always wanted a companion but this isn't what I expected or hoped for. As I laid there, I heard footsteps approaching the cart. When they stopped, I felt the cart shake as Silvia got on. She laid down next to me but my back was to her.

I felt her hug me, "I'm sorry about what I did and said." She murmured.

I shrugged, "It's okay. You were right. Nothing wrong with speaking the truth. It helped me learn where we stand." I replied.

"And where do we stand?" Silvia asked.

"No where close. You're a Gardevoir. I'm a human. I'm just going to die soon while you live on. Why bother being friends. Heck, you only joined me because I was your only option at the time and you want to go home. I mean nothing to nobody." I murmured back.

"That's not true. What about all the people you've help. I know you helped the village to get a lot of money." Silvia suggested.

"That means nothing Silvia. I'm just a business opportunity. A quick buck. I don't have any friends." I replied.

"What about Andre?" Silvia asked.

"Do you see him with us?" I asked.

"No..." Silvia whispered.

"Then he's just an acquaintance. I've always been alone." I muttered in a depressed tone.

Silvia made me look at her, "Loneliness is a disease that can lead to death. In fact, they might as well be the same thing. I've spent hundreds of years alone. I'm tired of being alone. It's cold to be alone. I don't want to be alone!" Silvia was crying.

Her sadness seemed to force me out of my depression as I forced her to cry into my shoulder. I held her there for a short while as she gripped my back. When she stopped, she seemed to stare at me for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Being alone for so many years has made me soft to emotions." Silvia sniffled.

I hugged her again and felt her nuzzle my shoulder, "You'll be fine..." I whispered.

"Yeah... Thank you for putting up with me." Silvia replied.

"No problem." I replied.

I left the cart to sleep on the makeshift bed with Silvia. It was a good night's sleep.

-3 days later-

Silvia and I were approaching the next town. The town was huge compared to the last one we were in. It didn't have a wall which revealed a rather large open market. Craver was famous for having the third largest open market in the land. Small wooden booths covered by a red, white or blue cloth to block rain or sun. Silvia stood up on the Coachman's seat and looked at it in wonder.

"Oh wow! It's so large!" Silvia yelled happily.

"Of course. It's Craver. One of the largest trading cities in the land. The Church has a firm hold over it however. You don't have to keep your face covered but be careful. Use one attack and they'll try to kill you. Then me probably..." I whispered.

Silvia sat down and wrapped an arm around me, "Don't worry. If worse comes to worse. Then, upon my honor, I'll get at least you out of there." Silvia whispered with a grin.

"What about you?" I asked with a hint of worry.

Silvia's grin grew, "Aw, can't live without me?" Silvia teased.

"No. We haven't been traveling together for that long, but I don't want you to die. It'll wear on my mind." I answered.

Silvia sat back, "I was expecting a lie, to be honest, or a stammer." Silvia smirked.

I shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint." I responded.

"So, Rui. Why do you collect money?" Silvia asked.

"To live. Duh." I responded simply.

Silvia chuckled, "What a witty response, but you know what I was asking." Silvia smiled lightly.

I sighed, "I do it for my association." I answered honestly.

"Why? Couldn't you do this without them and make more profit." Silvia asked curiously.

"Yes, but, there are many reasons as to why I do it for them. One, their name. In the north, and in various other place, their name has great meaning. One shopkeeper sold me this cart for a third of its actual value. Others pay more for my materials because they want a good impression with the association through me... However... that in of itself, is a problem." I whispered to myself and looked down at the reigns in my hands.

"What's the problem?" Silvia asked.

"The name overshadows me. In fact, no one in the north 'likes' me. They just want to get in good with Lucard Trading. One woman tried to sleep with me to get me to give them a good word for her." I sighed.

Silvia raised a brow and looked a tad bit jealous, "Oh? Did you?" Silvia asked with a bit of a glare.

"No! God no. She was like 33. I was only 15 at the time. It'd be like me and you. You're waaaay too old." I was teasing about that.

Silvia giggled, "Old? Do I look old." She rubbed my leg to get my attention and caressed my cheek, "Do I feel old?" Silvia whispered.

I blushed bright red until she pulled away laughing hysterically, "Ugh. You always get me to blush like that." I grumbled.

Silvia laid her head and hummed a bit, "Mm. But I love that. Reminds me of the men that fell for my beauty." Silvia chimed happily.

I blushed hard and looked away, "Yeah. I've seen more than I should have..." I whispered.

She looked up at me with one eye, "Oh? Do you find it attractive?" Silvia smirked.

"I've seen better." I half lied.

"Liiiiiiiies." She sung.

"Ugh. I've imagined better!" I corrected and pouted.

Silvia giggled, "Males always imagine more. You're like a Snorlax. You always want more and when you get it, you fall over and stay asleep." Silvia told me with a strangely blank face.

I looked at her a bit puzzled, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I just thought about my home. I wonder about my old Gardevoir friends. Izia, Aigis... Do you think they're there?" Silvia asked.

I frowned, but then smiled to comfort her, "Did you change?" she shook her head no, "Then why would your home change?" I asked.

Silvia smiled and looked up at me, "If you were better looking, I'd kiss you right now for being so kind." Silvia chimed.

I shrugged with my own chuckle, "Well, don't I feel special. Although, it was you who wanted to leave. You should've waited for your fated knight in shining armor." I joked.

She hugged my left arm, "Maybe, but if push comes to shove, he would be an idiot who uses strength to solve everything. To some females, that may be romantic but to me, that just makes me burp." She glanced at me to see I covered my mouth to chuckle, "What's so funny?" Silvia asked.

"Just... Hah! Just the thought of you burping because some big veiny dude was flipping tables with his toes made me laugh. I don't know why but it looks hilarious in my mind!" I laughed out loud.

Silvia looked so sad and pleaded cutely, "Please don't laugh at me."

"Eh... huh?" There was a sparkle in her eyes that made me just want to do what she asks, "Jeez. Fine..." I sighed.

She immediately grinned and sat back, "You really are easily manipulated by me huh?" Silvia asked with a hint of superiority.

"Yeah well, you're the first female I've ever traveled with. Not to mention one of the most beautiful." I whispered the last part to myself.

"What was that?" Silvia inquired.

"Nothing important. So, what do you want to do? Show off your nice green hair or hide yourself?" I asked.

"I'll wear the hood, but maybe show off my beauty every other day. I wouldn't want you to be the only one seeing my beauty." She winked at me.

I blushed hard but kept my cool, "Oh yes, what a tragedy it'd be if I was the only one seeing such a," I glanced at her and gently pat her head, "Beautiful woman." I smirked.

Silvia blushed hard before smacking my hand away, "Ugh. You win that round." Silvia grumbled angrily.

I got serious and looked on ahead as we neared Craver, "Just so you know, I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm very sharp. I may forget trivial things from time to time, but I never forget anything important," my debt flashed in my mind, "You may be a thousand years old, but I can surpass you in intelligence." I grinned at her, "Especially when one talks so highly."

Silvia smirked at that, "Oh? So you think yourself a genius?" Silvia asked.

"Genius? No. Wise? No. There are many things in this world that I don't know about. That's what makes me smart. I can tell what something is, or is not, with but a single glance. You... are a different story. As a different being, I couldn't know what you were. I only had the story to go by. You've killed people... You were in my cart... you could've killed me... These thoughts rang in my mind when I saw you." I whispered.

Silvia grinned, "I'm a bit interested in what thoughts went through your mind when you saw me in the inn room?" she asked.

I glanced at her for a moment before looking ahead, "'Damn! I want to bang her all night!' is probably what your expecting me to think. No. I thought, why didn't she cover herself up with a blanket or something? I'm not perverted. Even if my body acts like it. Instinct isn't something that can be controlled. You should be able to understand that, right?" I asked honestly.

Silvia started laughing, "To be honest, I thought you were going to lie. Hearing you say that was hilarious. Although, I guess you thinking I was very attractive isn't something that needs to be said. After all, you admitted it several times. I'll admit I had some interesting thoughts about your body as well." Silvia grinned.

"Fucking pervert." I murmured.

Silvia started laughing, "Says the one that stared straight at me first." Silvia teased.

"What can I say. I'm a male. We just do stupid things. Like when I agreed to your request." I grinned.

Silvia smirked with a shrug, "Oh really? What's stupid then? The request or the idiot who ACCEPTED the request. If you had a mean bone in hour body then you'd say no, but you didn't. The only mean part of you doesn't actually have a bone in it." Silvia giggled.

I didn't get what she meant until I thought about it and flinched with a blush as she started laughing, "Screw you! You're nothing but a bad influence!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Silvia pulled her hood on, "Uh huh. Well, I'll leave the conversation to you." Silvia grinned.

"Huh?" I asked.

I looked ahead to see we were almost at the city. Several guards sat idle as they waited for me to reach them. Silvia smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled on her hood to pull it lower. Only her mouth was visible now. The guards approached me as I stopped my Tauros. They seemed to be wearing brand new armor made of both Leather and Tin for increased protection. Especially in the torso, legs, and joint areas. One was equipped with a bronze Mace that peaked my interest.

"Hello. What are you here for, good merchant?" The guard with the bronze Mace asked.

"Just traveling. I may stay here for a few days to recuperate from traveling so much. I'm going to be selling some wheat and furs here as well." I told him.

He seemed interested when I said furs but said nothing of it, "Alright. I'm sorry but the Tariff is 1 gold coin or all your wheat."

I face-palmed as I stared at the ground in aggravation, "Damn it... I should've known this'd happen." I groaned before looking at him, "Just take the wheat." I concluded.

A soldier approached him and nodded, "Alright, take the wheat boys." He ordered. After they took the wheat, he nodded at me, "Good luck sir." he told me.

"Wait, before I continue, what's that?" I asked pointing at the mace.

He pulled it out, "Oh this? It's made of bronze. A newly made metal apparently. Very expensive." He told me.

"Interesting. Thanks for telling me." I smiled with a respectful nod.

The guard waved as we continued into the city and proceeded through the market. Silvia stood up excitedly and looked everything she could. One particular booth peaked her interest. It was selling an abundance of freshly picked clean red apples. Her smile said it all as her eyes came into my view. They sparkled with delight.

"This place is great!" Silvia chimed.

"I know it's a great place, full of delicious things." I smirked.

"I know! They look delicious!" she looked at me with a small smile expectedly.

"A friend of mine used to deal with apples. He used his entire fortune to buy and sell them with a vessel." I told her.

"Oh?" she asked half interested.

We started passing the Apples, "With a vessel, it's a risk but the payout is worth it. You buy a cart and the items for sale. Then you..."

"uhh..." she groaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me with a cute sad face, "I would like to eat apples..." she told me.

I chuckled to myself, "Figures." I pulled out a silver coin and frowned before giving it to her, "Here. Buy as many as you want with this." I told her.

She snatched out of my hand with a big grin, "And that's why I like you!" she chimed.

-2 minutes later-

My mightyena furs were covered with apples, "Who the fuck buys 37 apples!?" I yelled.

Silvia was busy eating two, "Hey, you said to buy as many as I want. Ackem!" she bit into an apple.

"Don't you know how to restrain yourself?" I asked as I reached for an apple.

She smacked my hand, "They're mine!" she yelled.

"It was my money!" I yelled.

"Hmph. I'm a wise Gardevoir. Chomp. Trust me. I can make you plenty of coins." she grinned with one eye on me as she ate.

"Uh huh. With a body like yours, you'd be making hundreds of gold coins a day." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh? Would you really be fine with so many men touching your companion?" She asked with a happy grin.

"If it means money. I'd be fine with it." I lied.

She just smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder. She knew it was a lie. I guess that's what mattered. After an hour, we reached the inn we were going to stay at, and Silvia finished all of her apples. She walked into the inn room and laid on it, rubbing her stomach happily.

"Ah~ The devil's fruit. How I love it." she chimed with a big smile.

"How can someone eat so many apples?" I asked.

"Mm." she sat up, "How can one ask such a question?" she asked back.

I just shook my head and walked over to her. She looked at me a bit confused as I pointed my finger at her. A piece of apple was on her cheek so I moved it into her mouth. She started sucking on my finger before shoving her own index finger into my mouth. She glared at me until I sucked on her own finger. I pulled out my finger as she did and watched her smile at me. I looked at my finger to see it drenched in her spit while hers was almost dry of mine. I glanced at her to see she licked the finger I sucked on. I just sighed and sucked on the finger drenched in her spit.

'Ugh.' I grimaced.

She started giggling, "Too gross for you little boy?" she smiled.

I blushed hard and just laid on my bed. The room we stayed in, was almost exactly the same. The only difference was a window that opened to the street below. We were on the second floor so it wouldn't be wise to fall out. Our sheets were green as well so that was different. When we were done relaxing, Silvia took off her hood to keep her face revealed. She extended her hand.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving." Silvia asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." I answered.

"To the bar!" Silvia cheered.

"Damn It!" I screamed.

-30 minutes later-

25 silver coins, 18 beers and my sanity later, Silvia was dancing on our table as I held my head in aggravation. Everyone was pounding their tables with beers as Silvia cheered happily. My food arrived but I held it on my lap due to Silvia's drunk dancing. It was a plate of beef and rice that I ate hungrily. Silvia got off the table and sat next to me. I started eating as she stared at my plate hungrily. Silvia's plate arrived with several pieces of beef, potatoes, rice, carrots, and peas. The plate was literally three times bigger than mine. I looked at my plate and hers before glaring at her.

"How much did you order!?" I asked.

"Uh... I think it was like... 17 copper coins worth." Silvia replied drunkenly.

I asked the bartender who said 17 silver coins, "...you fucking owe me 30 silver coins now." I growled.

She was devouring her food, "I'll pay you back. Don't worry about it." she waved it off.

I groaned and returned to eating. The food was delicious, way better than the food we ate on the road, and the juice was amazing. Instead of water, I got this blend of juice made from several berries. I just don't know what they were. I could taste the Oran berries easily but what else? Cheri? Hm... oh well. It's good but I kept my attention on Silvia. She better pay me back because this entire journey has been bullshit... Except for the nude part... That was a high I guess...


	5. Ch 5 A Gardevoir's Business Skill

Ch. 5 Gardevoir's Business Skill

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes.)

{Rui's point of view}

Silvia and I were still in the bar with our plates empty. Silvia sobered up and sighed contently as I looked at my slowly diminishing funds. I sighed sadly as I closed my coin pouch and put it back in my pocket. Silvia was looking around at the men that looked at her. One guy suddenly approached us and sat across from me.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi..." I muttered.

"How are you ma'am?" he asked politely with a smile.

Silvia acted cute, changing her voice to sound young and vulnerable, "Oh me? I'm okay."

'Faker.' I glanced at her but then back at the guy.

The guy looked about 20 years old with short silver hair. He had a very slim build with a small beard on his chin. He had brown eyes and wore a baggy tanned t-shirt. On his legs were green shorts and black shoes with a height of about 6 feet. One of his front teeth were chipped into a half circle indent.

"You're a merchant, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you're a merchant too." I replied.

He grinned, "Yep. I'm from Exernite." he told me.

"Wow. I'm from Northpoint." I told him.

"Brr. That place is cold." He shivered.

I smiled, "Especially to orphans," he started to laugh, "I used to be an orphan," he stopped so I laughed, "Anyways, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was looking for a merchant that might want to assist in a deal." He told me.

"A deal?" I asked.

"Yes. I've heard something interesting." He told me.

"What kind of interesting?" I asked.

"Silver coin related." he answered.

I got a bit interested, "What is it?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered, "Recently, Excadrill have been keeping miners at bay but the new metal, bronze, helped clear them out. The Silver supply has been re-established. That means the value of new silver coins will increase." He explained.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

I glanced at Silvia to see she was interested as well, "From the church directly. So, I'm trying to amass silver coins from other merchants." he told me.

"Okay, say I indulge in this, what kind of cut do you want?" I asked.

"Ten percent." he answered.

My eyes widened a bit, "Huh. That's rather modest." I replied.

"Yes. Now, even if it doesn't happen and the info was false, I don't want you to be mad. I'll still give you back your money. All I ask for is ten silver coins." he told me.

I thought hard for a moment before pulling out my coin purse, "Alright. I'll join in this little scheme of yours." I told him.

He smiled widely, "Thank you." he nodded.

I gave him the ten silver coins and watched him put it away, "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rui. Yours?" I asked back.

"Pledge." he answered.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

He turned his attention to Silvia, "And you are... wait... what kind of pokemon is she?" Pledge asked.

Silvia kept her cute and vulnerable persona up, "Me? I'm Silvia. We don't know what kind I am." she answered, covering her mouth slightly with a blush.

Pledge smiled at her, causing me to unintentionally glare at him, "Well, Silvia, you look very beautiful for a pokemon. I hope god lets us cross paths again." he told me with a nod before leaving.

I glanced at Silvia to see her smiling, "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." she chimed with a giggle and hugged my arm.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"One more drink?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Aw..." she groaned.

We headed back to the inn and started to talk. I was curious about that merchant and wanted her input.

"So, was he lying or telling the truth?" I asked.

She glanced at me with a smile, "Oh, so you're going to ask me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'd like to know." I replied.

"Hm. Did he lie?" she scratched her chin cutely, "Maybe~" She told me with a wink.

"Please tell me." I begged.

Silvia smiled, "He lied." She told me.

"So I lost ten silver coins?" I asked.

"No. That was true but the lie was the silver coin value increasing. The Excadrills are still a problem." she told me.

"Huh... so he knows it's going down?" I asked.

"Yep but the lie is not important. What's important is the reason. The why he lied." she smiled.

"Hm... How will he make money off this if I'll get my money back..?" I wondered.

Silvia started laughing which confused me, "You really don't know?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later."she grinned.

I frowned, "Alright. Fine. I need to go sell the furs." I told her.

"I'm going too!" she yelled.

"Wouldn't you be bored?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "Trust me. You'll want me there." she smiled.

I shrugged, "Alright. Lets go then." I agreed.

Silvia smiled and pulled her hood on before leaving with me. We sat on the coachman's seat and headed towards the center of town. Silvia looked at all of the buildings in awe. Most of them were made a smooth stone exterior with a painted overcoat. Most were tan or white but others were blue. They were different from the completely wooden buildings we saw before. Sturdy... probably more resilient to weather. Hm... progress is steadily being made. Silvia sat down and kicked her feet happily. Eventually we reached a large mansion like building with a wooden fence and gate. As we approached, the gate opened and welcomed us inside. A man in his 40's appeared and approached us. He wore an white overcoat with long brown pants and dress shoes. He had pale skin with a trimmed brown mustache and short wavy brown hair. He was about 5 foot 9 and held a hat in his hand. He held the hat over his hat and bowed respectfully to us.

"We've been awaiting your arrival Rui. We got word from your association that you were coming for business. Oh? Who's this?" he asked.

"A business partner I picked up." I chuckled lightly.

He smiled, "Ah, may I see her face?" he asked.

Silvia smiled, "A woman is always prettier when she's shrouded by mystery. I can never be as pretty as you hope or imagine me to be. Wouldn't it be better to dream and live on in blissful ignorance?" Silvia asked sweetly.

He was caught off-guard, "Uh... yes. Wow. She has a way with words. Now, what are you selling to us today?" he asked.

"Yes. I've come to sell," I got off the cart with Silvia and pulled off the cloth to reveal Mightyena furs, "Furs. I've heard you needed them for clothing." I told him.

"Yes. With winter approaching, we need fine quality furs so this is good news for you." He told me.

I coughed and cracked my neck, "I have 50 fine Mightyena furs here from the south. They were killed without any collateral damage to the furs. The people who skinned them were experts, by far, the best. Every fur is one single piece and, as you can see, clean with a glossy exterior." I told him.

"Hm... yes. They look like fine furs. How about 70 silver coins for them?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping to have and continue my good relations with your association. Especially since it can befit from befriending my association." I replied.

I held my head to hide my mouth, "Yes. We feel exactly the same." I grinned at that, "Taking our future friendship into consideration, how about 90 silver coins? almost 2 for every fur." he concluded.

I smiled and extended my hand, "Yes, that'd be... huh?" Silvia grabbed my attention, "Give me a second please." I told him.

He nodded and turned away as me and Silvia started whispering, "Since I don't know the market price, how good is that?" Silvia asked.

"Great." I told her and turned back to the man with a smile.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

I extended my hand, "Yes we have a..."

"90 silver coins!" Silvia turned to face him, "That is what you said right?" she asked.

"Uh..." he looked around to see all eyes were on us, "Yes. That is what I said." he confirmed.

"Hah, he acts like he doesn't notice. Sometimes you are too kind when you sell your items Rui." Silvia scoffed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shut up and let me handle it." she turned to the man, "You must be a good merchant if you can pretend to be oblivious as well as you do." She told him sternly.

"What do you mean? What am I pretending not to know?" he asked.

Silvia scoffed, "He continues to mock us with his charade. If you're genuine then please pick up one of the furs." she instructed.

The man looked at me to which I did a nervous smile and shrug. He frowned as he picked up one of the furs and looked at Silvia.

"Alright, now pull on them," he started to pull, "As hard as you can!" Silvia demanded.

The man started pulling with all his might but, alas, it did not tear in half, "Huh..." he murmured.

"See, strong and durable like the pokemon it comes from. You see, during the warmer seasons, the Mightyena run daily to exercise. This allows their fur and skin to toughen up. These furs are so tough that they survived through countless storms on their way here and yet... look at them. So well met and durable." She told him with a smile.

"Yes. These will make amazing clothing for the winter." he agreed.

"Now, smell it." she ordered.

Again, he glanced at me but I nodded at him and he smelled it, "Ah! Fruits!" he gasped in shock.

Even I was shocked, "Huh?" I asked.

"Yes. During the warm seasons, the forest is bursting with life and vegetation. Fruits and berries naturally grew and the smell of the forest sticks to these mightyena. That gives their fur a pleasant odor. If they're turned into clothing, won't the pleasant smell attract more customers and their coins?" Silvia asked.

"Y-yes." he stammered.

"Now. How much will you pay for these?" Silvia asked.

"Uh... 145 silver coins!" He yelled.

I covered my mouth as I tried to scream yes but didn't, "Hm... how about 170 coins so it's a little more than 3 silver coins each?" Silvia asked.

"Uh... uh... Well..." He was conflicted.

"We do have other people to deal with, right Rui?" she asked with an angry frown.

"We'll take them!" He yelled.

"Well, you heard him. Thank you." she happily shook his head, "See? Wasn't it great that I came along?" she asked.

"Uh..." I held my head, "Yeah..."

"Do you want them cash or credit?" The man asked.

"Cash. I need 40 coins for myself and send the rest to my Association." I told him.

He nodded and left, "So what do you think of my business skill?" she asked.

"I almost want to kiss you. That was incredible." I told her honestly.

"Huh. I thought that'd crush your honor or something." She smirked.

"I lost my honor a long time ago." I told her honestly.

"So why do you send money to your association?" she asked.

"Uh... it's part of being in a association. Every member does it." I replied nervously.

"I know your hiding something but you didn't lie so I'll be content with that answer." she replied.

The man came back and handed me a small pouch of silver coins. We got back on the cart and head back to the inn. When we got there, I gave her the pouch and hugged her.

She was genuinely surprised, "Tell me. How did you know you could bump up the price?" I asked.

"I learned it from a merchant many years ago. Sneaky and conniving, he was a terrible person but he did well. He knew the right ways to get his prices up." she told me.

"Well, you paid me back with a bit of interest so these 40 silver coins are yours." I held her hands that had the coins, "Don't lose them okay?" I asked.

She blushed, "Okay." she nodded.

I smiled and pat her head, "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Can we explore the town a bit?" Silvia asked.

"Sure, I actually need to go exchange a gold coin for more silver ones since I'm running out." I told her.

"Okay." Silvia smiled and pulled down her hood.

"Going to show off?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go." she cheered.

I smiled and started walking with her. As we walked, she stood closer to me than before. We were almost the same height, with her a bit taller than me, so it was weird. As we walked, I noticed the stairs people were giving us. Even now, I'm not very used to it. I enjoy the attention but their gazes cause a type of awkwardness. As an orphan, I was ignored. No one saw me. Instead, they saw dirt. Something to step on and over. I was good for nothing to them. Then I... I...

"Rui?" Silvia asked worriedly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're at some kind of bridge. You zoned out while I was trying to tell you." Silvia told me.

"Oh? Oh! This is where I can trade the gold coin in for some silver ones." I remembered.

"Why did you space out?" Silvia asked.

"Memories... bad memories..." I murmured.

Silvia stayed quiet as we walked onto the bridge and found a cash exchange booth. The man behind it, was an old friend of mine from my earlier travels. He had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a tight yellow shirt and dress pants. As for his feet, he wore plain black shoes.

He saw us coming and rushed to greet us, "Rui! What's up man!?" he asked with a hug.

"Charlie! Get the fuck off me! You know I hate it when you do that! I only came for an exchange!" I screamed back.

"Oh? Who's this?" He asked.

Silvia started to act cute and shy, "Oh me? My name's Silvia." she replied.

"Hey, did you sleep with her?" he asked.

"I wouldn't do that unless I liked her!" I yelled back.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I try to hit the four walls would you?" he asked.

"Oh my~ Aren't you a naughty man." Silvia giggled with a sweet smile.

Charlie blushed as he smiled endearingly at her until I got his attention, "My business comes first." I told him with a death glare.

I saw a bead of sweat drop down his face, "O-okay." he stammered.

Silvia hugged my right arm as me and Charlie got down to business. Charlie started pulling out boxes but I felt my mind wonder as I remembered my debt. Can I ever pay it?

He sat behind a small booth with a scale, "So what are you exchanging?" he asked.

"I need to exchange a gold coin. What's today's rate?" I asked.

"One gold coin is equivalent to to 48 silver coins." He told me.

"How much is the exchange cost?" I asked.

"47 copper coins." he answered.

"I'll pay it with one of the silver coins you'll give me." I replied.

Charlie took my gold coin and placed it inside a small box. He counted 47 silver coins and only 13 copper coins. I was slightly confused by that but I didn't say anything. Silvia noticed the confusion but stayed silent. Charlie poured the coins into a small pouch and placed it into Silvia's hand.

He held her hand with an endearing smile, "Don't lose them." he chimed.

"Oh my~ Your hands are so warm~" Silvia blushed with a cute gasp.

I got a little pissed off, "Charlie! I'm the customer and get your hands off her!" I screamed with a bit of jealousy.

Charlie pulled back his hands quickly as everyone started staring. Even Silvia was surprised. When I realized what I did, I just grabbed my pouch of money from Silvia. I started walking back towards the way we came with my head hung low.

"Rui?" Silvia asked.

I didn't answer her. I just kept walking with my head hung to look at the floor. Silvia ran up to be at my side as I walked and held my hand to comfort me. I looked at her sadly to see her give me a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Silvia asked.

"I got a tad jealous and ended up embarrassing you..." I muttered.

She hugged my left arm, "You were jealous?" she teased.

"A-a bit." I stammered with a blush.

"Males are jealous idiots but so are females. Know why? Because we love it when males fight over us. There are idiots everywhere." She smiled and laid her head against mine.

I blushed, "You're definitely a bad influence on me." I whispered.

"Maybe every female is, but you'll never know since I'm the only female you have." she grinned.

"So, what will you do with the 40 silver coins?" I asked.

"Mm. How about dinner? My treat." she smiled at me.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Then it's a date." Silvia chimed.

"D-date?" I stammered.

Silvia started laughing, "Figure of speech!" she yelled in between laughs.

I started blushing from embarrassment, "Heh, right. Sorry." I replied while scratching the back my head with my right hand.

"Hey Rui?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She kissed my left cheek, "I'm really happy you came to that town instead of anyone else." she smiled with a blush.

I blushed hard, "Uh... thank you..." I whispered a bit in shock.

Silvia's smile widened as she started pulling my arm, "Come on. When we get back to the inn, I'll tell you the secret to that young man's scheme." She giggled.

I nodded quickly as we started running back to the inn. Silvia was laughing as we did and I'll admit, it made me smile. When we got back to the inn, I sat on my bed. Silvia laid on hers and looked at the ceiling with a smile.

"So... why tell me the scheme now?" I asked.

Silvia looked at me with a smile that seemed to hold more meaning than it did before, "I suppose it's a thank you." she replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. The coins, compliment and acting off your jealousy." she smiled and sat up to turn her body towards me.

I blushed, "Yeah well... Charlie likes to sleep around and..." I scratched the back of my head, "I didn't want him to do that to you." I told her honestly.

Silvia got up and walked over to sit next to me, "So you were protecting me?" she asked.

"I-I guess you can say that." I stammered.

Silvia smiled and held my hand, "That's sweet. I'll make sure to protect you too but my protection will be from assailants. For me, you'll have to continue getting jealous. Since I'm cute, males easily fall for me. Think you can handle that?" Silvia asked.

I blushed a bit more, "U-uh. Yeah. I think I can handle that." I replied nervously.

"Good. Now here's what he did. He sold your coins for copper the day he got them." she told me.

I felt my eyes widen, "No way." I muttered as I realized what she was going to say.


	6. Ch 6 Silver Coin Scheme

Ch. 6 Silver Coin Scheme

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes)

{Rui's point of view}

"I'm surprised that you, as a merchant, didn't pick up on his scheme." Silvia giggled.

"I just didn't think about it thoroughly. I can't believe how obvious it is." I groaned.

"Yep. The day he took those ten silver coins from you, he traded them in for copper coins from an exchange for free. In return, the coin dealer gets a cut. The merchant then waits for the value to go down and trades the copper coins in for more silver coins. He then gives you 10 silver coins, apologizes, and keeps the extra copper and silver he made. Although, he gives some to the exchanger as a payment." Silvia explained.

"Ugh. He's probably done this to hundreds of merchants! He's not one of us, he's a swindler!" I yelled.

"Yes. So, shall we call him out on it?" Silvia asked.

"No... We can't. You said he never lied except for the silver coin increase right?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, "Yes. Why?" Silvia asked.

I growled in aggravation, "He's working for the church. That means this is bigger than just him and us. They're robbing people blind."

Silvia gasped, "Then we have to do something. I know you're thinking the same." Silvia told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Silvia smiled and held my hands making me blush again, "Because you're a good person." Silvia told me confidently.

I looked at our hands and tried to stop blushing, "Thanks..." I muttered.

"So how will we stop them?" Silvia asked.

"We'll need the help of a Merchant Associa... oh crap..." I stopped talking.

Silvia started to grin, "Do not worry about them being mad. If you get mad for being tricked then you won't get very far. A true merchant would see this as a learning experience and think, 'Oh, I did not know such a method.' to learn from it. In order to grow, you need to learn as much as you can. Everything is a learning experience, so don't be afraid of failure. Instead, use your failures to increase your wisdom and never make the same mistakes twice." Silvia lectured.

I smiled and decided to tease her by kissing her hands, "I won't be afraid. Especially since you're beside me." I smiled.

It was Silvia's turn to blush until she scoffed and pulled her hands to cross them over her chest, "Idiot..." she muttered with a pout.

I started chuckling, "Don't like being teased?" I asked.

Silvia covered her mouth as she chuckled, "It just catches me off-guard since it's you. Maybe I am a bad influence on you." she grinned.

I nodded and stood up, "Yes, you most certainly are but maybe you're good as well." I smiled.

"How am I good?" Silvia asked curiously.

I smirked as I thought of a good way to get her back by being flirty, "Well, you certainly are an interesting partner." I held her hips much to her surprise, "You certainly give me a run for my money. Your beauty, cuteness, and wisdom makes me studder a lot. I think I'm in love with you." I whispered.

She started to blush hard, "R-really?" She stammered.

"Nope!" I fell back onto my bed laughing, "We haven't been traveling long enough for it to be that." I smirked.

"Ah. Payback for the nudity, isn't it?" Silvia asked.

I nodded, "Yep. Come on. You said dinner was your treat." I smiled.

Silvia grabbed my hand, "Yeah and the beer is only for me." Silvia chimed.

"Well, I'm not drinking. Who knows what would happen." I shrugged.

"Well~ We might wake up tomorrow in each other's arms... naked~" Silvia whispered.

I gasped, "Nope! No beer for me!" I walked to the door with Silvia close behind me as we went to the bar/restaurant.

-15 minutes later-

"Ah~! So yummy! Mm!" Silvia started rubbing her cheek against her beer filled wooden cup.

"You're such an alcoholic." I chuckled.

"Hey! I am not! I am... hic... I'm... uh... Huh..." she stared at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Were you always this cute?" she asked.

"Uh... no?" I guessed.

Silvia started laughing, "You know I'm not drunk yet." Silvia smiled half drunk.

"Then I'll wait before taking advantage of you." I joked.

"Mm. Please do." She replied with a wink.

I blushed and just took a sip of some water. Silvia gulped down another cup before raising her hand up and ordering another. A blonde waitress came over and placed a plate of food in front of me. After that, she filled Silvia's cup.

"Here you go." she smiled.

"I didn't order this though." I replied with a bit of concern.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry." she rubbed down my arm seductively, "It's on the house." She whispered.

Silvia started growling, "Get away from him." Silvia glared daggers at her.

The waitress scoffed at her before walking off. I looked at the plate to see it had boiled carrots, peas, beef, and baked potatoes with goat cheese. I realized something was strange about this. How did she know this was my favorite thing to eat for dinner? I started eating and noticed Silvia's mood turned sour.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't like that girl touching you." she admitted.

"Aw, you were jealous!" it was my turn to tease.

"No I wasn't! I just didn't want to end up going home alone or worse, having to hear you two in the same room. Stupid male..." Silvia retorted as she drank her beer.

I smiled at her as I ate my food. Then I thought back to the waitress. Something was off about her. There're plenty of other guys in the bar who are more attractive than me. Why do this to me then? I glanced at Silvia to see she was still sour about the waitress touching me. Her face blushing hard from the alcohol. She was on her sixth beer and her food hasn't come out yet. I feel like the restaurant is purposely holding her order back to let her drink more beer. Silvia started staring at me again and it felt really uncomfortable.

"Hey... who are you again?" she asked with a drunk slur.

"...Where's the damn food you ordered?" I avoided her question by distracting myself.

"Hey! Don't ignore me Rui! ...oh. I remember who you are. Sorry." Silvia giggled.

The blonde waitress came back, placing Silvia's plate in front of her. The waitress smiled at me, earning another glare from Silvia. The waitress rubbed my shoulder lightly as she walked by. Silvia grumbled something as she started eating. Halfway done, she picked up her plate and decided to sit right next to me. I looked at her with a raised brow and noticed her glance at me.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're so close to me now." I replied honestly.

"...Do you like that waitress?" she asked curiously.

I started laughing, "Just drink your beer. You're obviously not drunk enough if you care about that."

Silvia gulped down her beer, "You like drunk females?" she asked with a blush.

"What can I say, you're kind of cute when you're drunk but super annoying too." I replied.

"I am not annoying! You're just too stupid to see how brilliant I am." Silvia scoffed.

"I think I know just how brilliant you are. After all, you got that merchant to buy my furs for almost double the original agreed price." I chuckled.

Silvia smiled and looked at me, "So, I recall someone saying that they wanted to kiss me because of that." she grinned.

I kept my cool, "I meant on your cheek or hand." I replied.

"Uh huh. Even if that wasn't a lie, I still don't believe it." Silvia grinned with one eye looking at me.

I shook my head with a small smile, "You think too highly of yourself. You've got no proof that I like you."

"You blush and enjoy my company." Silvia suggested.

I looked at her with a smirk, "Wouldn't any male?" I countered.

Silvia laughed, "I see your point. Though, how do you think I feel about you?" Silvia asked curiously.

"You probably feel like I'm a dumbass you can easily manipulate with your feminine charm. Though, I'll start to resist this charm so screw you." I replied smugly.

"Oh really? What if I start mixing it up?" She asked.

I was about to ask how but I bit my tongue to stop myself, "I-I'll see right through it." I stammered and took a sip of water.

I gasped when I felt her wrap an arm around my waist to pull me into her. She rubbed up my chest, making me blush hard. Her eyes sparkled with bliss as she looked into my eyes.

She whispered, "Can you please get me a necklace?" she begged cutely.

"U-Uh. U-uh! U-Uh! Fuck it. Fine..." I groaned and stammered from my nervousness.

She pulled back and started giggling, "So you'll resist, huh?" she asked with a grin.

I blushed hard, "Shut up!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Silvia started giggling as she finished her food. I looked at a window to see it was dark out and ordered a few extra beers to go. I wanted to bring them so Silvia would stay just for more beer. I held two beers in my left hand as I used my right arm to help Silvia stagger back to our inn room. I gave her the beers as I light a few candles to light up the dark room. Silvia sat on her bed and started to guzzle down the beer.

"It's no wonder your spit is nasty. Your alcoholism makes your spit taste bad." I commented.

"Oh really? Well~ You owe me a necklace." she giggled.

"Oh I'll get you a necklace. With these." I pulled out her money pouch.

"How'd you get my money without me knowing!?" She demanded.

I started laughing, "Trust me. I know how to steal. It's a skill I rarely use however. Surprise." I chuckled.

"Oh? So you have a mischievous side too~" Silvia asked.

"No." I answered sternly.

"Hm?" she looked confused.

"I don't steal anymore." I told her.

"Well... you stole my money." She grinned.

"It was my money to begin with. You just helped with the profit." I grinned with a shrug.

"...give it back!" Silvia yelled after placing her beer down.

I was barely able to react when Silvia tackled me onto my bed. She wasn't able to effectively hold herself up as she reached for the pouch in my right hand. She growled as I started laughing at her until her chest blade stabbed me.

"Ow! Ow! Your chest blade is hurting me!" I yelled.

"Give me back my money!" Silvia yelled as she tried to get up using one hand.

Then she slipped and collapsed a bit onto me. Her chest blade was caught between my left arm and side. Her face felt onto mine, unintentionally making us kiss. Blushing furiously, I pushed her off me.

Silvia, too drunk to care, reached for her money pouch still, "Come on! Give it!" she pleaded.

I frowned and just handed it to her, " Sigh. Sorry."

She took it eagerly, "You better be. Next time I'll actually attack you." She threatened.

I shrugged, "Fine." I muttered.

Silvia nuzzled the small pouch of money, "Ah~ My beer money~ More yummy yummy beer for me~" She chimed.

I was too caught up in the unintentional... ugh... forget it. I tapped Silvia's shoulder to get her attention.

"Come on, it's time for bed. Get out of mine and..." she grabbed me and made me lay with her.

"Too drunk! Giggle." She started laughing as she held me tightly.

I tried to get out of her grasp but she held on, "Let go of me!" I blushed.

"Nah. Go to sleep before you try to tame the lizard. Ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed happily.

"T-tame the lizard?" I stammered before flaring up, "What the fuck does that mean!?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you meant you wanted to masturbate." Silvia giggled.

"I meant? What do you mean? I don't remember ever saying that." I replied.

Silvia smirked, "You said it while you were drunk. You said a lot of things while you were drunk. Like paying rent and other stuff. It sounded like you were very guilty about something and need to find ways to relax. Drunk personalities are very honest ones. Especially to the untrained." Silvia chimed.

I blushed, "Oh. What about you?" I asked curiously.

Silvia giggled, "I'm very trained. In fact, I could just be lying to you or maybe telling the truth. Unlike me, you'll never know. I have my abilities while you have nothing but your wits. Which isn't very much." Silvia giggled.

I chuckled, "You're so weird sometimes."

Silvia's loud snore made me realize she was knocked out. Because of the way she was holding me, I couldn't block my ears. I just sighed and laid my head on my pillow and drifted to sleep.

-The Next Day-

When I woke up, I found my face buried in Silvia's breasts. I felt my arms were free, so I did my best to get her off me. She fell onto my left side, with one arm and leg draped over me. Her snores weren't very loud but still there. I tried to get up but the draped arm and leg kept me in place.

Started poking Silvia's face, "Silvia! Silvia! SILVIA!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Ugh. Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep." Silvia groaned.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to get up." I told her.

Silvia ignored me as she started snoring again. Aggravated, I took one hand and smacked it right on her ass, earning a huge jolt. Taking the chance, I rolled off the bed and caught myself. I stood up and looked at Silvia to see she was holding her bottom while blushing and glaring furiously.

"To be fair, I gave you a chance." I giggled nervously.

"To be fair, I'm going to rip your friend off, cook it, and sell it for 30 copper coins as a sausage. A really really small sausage." Silvia threatened.

I was slightly offended, "It's not small!" I blushed.

Silvia smirked, "Oh yeah? Mr. Lizard tamer over here?" Silvia teased.

"Go kill yourself!" I retorted.

She beckoned with her hand, "That all you got to say back? A real man would show off." Silvia urged.

I was absolutely dumbfounded, "W...What?" I asked.

Silvia got up and grabbed the hem of my pants to pull me to be face to face with her, "I say you have a tiny penis. You say otherwise." She moved her head to whisper in my ear, "Prove it, or are you not man enough to do it."

I shuddered, "Not falling for this one. That's the oldest trick in the books." I replied shakily.

Silvia pulled back and smiled at me sincerely before asking cutely, "But I want to see what you have. Please?" Silvia begged cutely.

"N-no! I'm not falling for you or your cuteness!" I stammered.

She kept her cuteness up with her eyes sparkling as she looked into mine. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as my blush darkened.

Her spike and breasts pressed against my chest, "Please. I've never seen a human male's thing before. I'll let you touch me too." She pleaded.

I pulled back, "Stop!" I yelled.

Silvia started laughing, "Wow, you are getting better, buuuuut I wasn't lying. I want to see it. Please." Silvia smiled.

"I don't... It... I..." I thought hard for a moment before an idea popped up, "It's small. You'll be disappointed." I told her but knew it was a lie.

Silvia smirked, "Oh? I don't think it is now. You lied just now." Silvia giggled.

I blushed hard, "Why does it matter!? Why want to see it!?" I yelled angrily.

Silvia calmly walked up to me and hugged me tightly before whispering, "Everyone has needs. Some are material, some are physical. It's up to us to figure it out."

"So... what do you need?" I asked hesitantly.

Silvia held my face and had her mouth mere centimeters from mine, "Just to see it." She whispered.

I frowned with a nervous blush but sighed, "Fine..." I muttered.

I grabbed the hem of my pants but Silvia suddenly bursts into laughter, "I told you I'd mix it up!" Silvia yelled in a fit of laughter.

I growled angrily, "I actually thought you were serious and that you... gr... Fuck you Silvia!" I screamed.

Without thinking, I grabbed her gown and pulled it down to expose her breasts, "Hey! Don't rip my dress." Silvia replied calmly.

I facepalmed hard, "I forgot. You don't care about being exposed." I sighed.

Silvia pulled her dress back up, "Yep. Smooth. If you wanted to see my body, you could've asked." Silvia smirked.

"Done. Conversation is too awkward to continue. We're going to Frenzi Trading Association." I muttered angrily.

"The place we sold the furs?" Silvia asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"If I make us some money will you kiss me this time?" Silvia joked.

"You're a whore..." I whispered as we left.

-50 minutes later-

Silvia and I were sitting in the Frenzi Trading Association's main office. I was surprised to find the leader being a Lopunny. ...How?

She smiled warmly, "Hello. My name is Mimilop. You can call me Mimi however." Mimi introduced.

"Rui Santos and this is Silvia." I told her.

"Mm. A Gardevoir. Interesting." Mimi smiled.

"I have to say Mimi, you were not what I was expecting." Silvia told her.

Mimi giggled, "I get that a lot. How can a pokemon like me own a trading Association you might ask? That's simple, I married the owner, he died, I took over." Mimi explained.

"Did you love him?" I asked curiously.

Mimi made a look that I couldn't understand but she answered simply, "Yes."

Silvia grabbed my hand, "It must have been hard for you to move after he died." Silvia whispered sadly.

Mimi sighed and sat back, "Yes. You understand, right?" Mimi asked Silvia.

"Being a thousand years old, of course I do." Silvia frowned and looked at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat, "That's why we learn to enjoy every day we have with those we care about. Enough sentimentality, let's get down to business. What can I do for you?" Mimi asked.

"We found out about a scheme you may be interested in." I told her.

"A Scheme?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Yes. The church in this town is collecting silver coins from merchants and selling them for more copper coins." I told her.

"Actually, you're half right. They're collecting silver coins but not selling them for copper. They're selling them for silver." Mimi replied.

"What?" I asked.

Mimi smirked, "Your idea is good if it was one person doing it. However, that isn't the case. The church is collecting them to sell back for an exchange of silver coins with less value. For every 100 silver coins, they can turn into 157 silver coins by substituting some of the silver. 100,000 become 157,000 coins. They'll pay back the silver coins exactly as promised but keep the extra." Mimi explained.

My eyes widened, "You know your stuff. How?" I asked.

Mimi's smirk grew, "Easy. We hate the church." Mimi answered.

"We?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. We. 20 percent of Frenzi Trading's staff and merchants, are pokemon. You didn't know that?" Mimi asked.

My jaw started to drop as I started to realize what she meant, "You're against the church..." I whispered.

"Yes. So, we'll take any help we can get to harm the church." Mimi chimed.

I nodded, "I'll help you. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

Mimi lifted a paw, "Nothing. It's all about timing. I'll let you know when we need you. Honestly, I've had to seduce quite a few men to get them to agree." Mimi grinned.

Silvia held my hand tightly as she glared at her, "Yeah? And?" Silvia demanded.

Mimi held up her paws defensively, "Nothing. Just happy to see it happen again." Mimi grinned with a glance at Silvia.

I was a bit confused, 'What is she talking about?' I wondered.


	7. Ch 7 The Necklace

Ch. 7 The Necklace

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes)

(Happy New Years Guys! I was hoping to update this sooner but I didn't get the chance to. I'll try to make it up with this chapter. Please Favorite, Review, or alert to support the story ^_^)

{Rui's point of view}

"Rui... how do you feel about me?" Silvia asked.

"Silvia... I love you." I told her.

Silvia and I started kissing as wedding bells rung and... wait what?

-Real world-

I woke up with a gasp, "What the hell?" I asked myself.

I looked around to find myself in our inn room. I looked over to see Silvia sound asleep on her bed. I held my head as my recent dream came to mind. I shook my head and got up. I walked over to Silvia and lightly shook her. She opened her eyes after groaning.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning... Uh... did you have a dream where you said you loved me?" Silvia asked.

"What!? No!" I denied.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiie." Silvia started laughing.

"People just have stupid dreams from time to time!" I yelled and crossed my arms with a pout.

Silvia smiled and hugged my arm to nuzzle it, "Thank you for dreaming of me." Silvia chimed.

I groaned, "Look, I'm getting you a necklace, don't act so cute okay? I know you do it just to get something."

"That's not true. Most of the time I just want your undivided attention." Silvia smirked.

"Silvia, you have my attention ALL the time." I countered.

"Heh. I know one way to get more of your attention." Silvia grinned.

"I don't want to know. Let's go." I replied as I unintentionally pulled Silvia.

I turned around just in time for her to fall on top of me. I fell onto my back with her chest blade poking my chest. I moved my head up to see what happened only to accidentally kiss Silvia. In the three seconds we kissed we both went wide eye from shock. I wanted to pull back but Silvia held my head there. I felt her tongue licking my lips but I kept my mouth closed. I saw a teasing glint in her eyes as she pulled back.

"Ah~ You're no fun~" she chimed.

I wiped my lips, "You taste like alcohol. It's pretty nasty." I commented.

"You're the one that wanted to kiss me in your dreams." Silvia reminded.

"Yeah? Well, those were dreams and in them, you're not an alcoholic Gardevoir that'll kill me." I retorted.

"I wouldn't kill you." Silvia whined.

"Good." I threw Silvia's coin pouch into the air and caught it, "We need to get you a necklace right?" I asked.

"Yeah... wait a minute," she used psychic to force me on my bed and locked the door, "You stole my money pouch again!" Silvia yelled.

I looked at the window and grinned to myself, "Sorry Silvy but you can't keep an untamed animal trapped." I replied coolly as I stood up.

"Huh? Why so confident? The door is locked and I have you trapped. Wait... did you just call me Silvy?" Silvia asked.

"Yep. Well... I guess we did need... FRESH AIR!" I yelled as I opened the window and jumped out.

We were on the second floor so it was going to hurt but I didn't fall. ...Oh right... Psychic. Fuck... I turned my head to chuckle at Silvia nervously.

She glared at me as she beckoned me back into the room, "Not only are you going to get me a necklace, you're going to answer one question." Silvia growled.

I swallowed hard, "Alright..." I replied in defeat.

She laid me on my bed. I wasn't able to move as she gingerly walked over and took her coin pouch back.

"So, where's my question. Which would you rather have as a punishment. Striptease or be stripped?" Silvia asked.

"What!?" I asked with a sudden blush.

"You heard me. As you can tell..." She crawled on top of me, "You're completely at my mercy." she whispered in my ear.

I shuddered as my blush grew, 'Shit. She's right... I hate being naked... but she doesn't mind it at all. I'll get hard from it but that doesn't mean anything. She most certainly laugh from my embarrassment but that's much better than being stripped and fondled with I guess...' I thought hard.

"Sigh... you strip then." I replied.

Silvia grinned as she sat on my stomach, "As you wish."

Silvia pulled down her straps before pushing her dress down to release her breasts. They jiggled slight from the release. Her pink nipples were erect as she grinned at me, her helpless partner. My area erected as she groped her own breasts until she felt it on her bottom.

Silvia's smirk plagued my mind, "Oh my~ Aren't you excited." She started laughing after pulling her straps back up.

"How was this a punishment?" I asked.

She gripped my erection, "This is why." she started rubbing it hard.

I tried to say something but her rubs caused me to either shudder or gasp. My blush came from embarrassment and frustration. I felt something building up as my gasps grew louder until she stopped. A pitiful whine escaped my lips much to my humiliation.

Silvia grinned as she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You want me to finish you off?"

"N-No. I'll be fine." I stammered.

Silvia frowned, "Do you... not find me attractive?" Silvia whined.

"It's not that I don't. It's that I can't. I have too many personal issues and... our journey together ends in a month or more. Why build up love if we're just going to be torn apart?" I asked.

"What do you mean by 'build up love'?" Silvia asked with a grin.

"Uuuuuh. Just get off me." I muttered.

Silvia got off me and helped me to stand, "You're so easy to mess with." Silvia chimed as she pat my head.

I blushed with a scowl, "Let's go get your damn necklace."

Silvia hugged my arm, "Don't worry." she whispered in my ear, "I'll help you." She giggled.

I blushed again as we got out the inn and headed into the street. Silvia kept hugging my arm as we walked but had her hood up. People glanced or stared at us as we walked. My unease came back from their stares. Silvia stopped my uneasiness but nuzzling my shoulder. I decided to distract myself by observing the buildings and booths. Eventually I spotted a rather small booth that sold necklaces. Silvia started pulling me towards it and my pocket started to hurt.

"Welcome to my store. How may I help you?" the shopkeeper, a middle aged dark skinned man with black curly short hair, asked.

"Hi. I'm here to buy a necklace for her. I'm with Lucard Trading Association." I told him as Silvia took off her hood.

"Oh my... how gorgeous... Wait... what kind of pokemon is she?" He asked with a grin that showed a golden front left tooth.

"I... I really don't know." I lied with a nervous chuckle.

"It shouldn't matter sir. After all, wouldn't my beauty attract more customers?" Silvia all but chirped.

The shopkeeper chuckled with a nervous cough, "I hope so. What do you like? I'll give you a good deal." he asked.

I looked among the silver necklaces until I noticed Silvia pulling my arm, "What is it?" I asked.

She pointed at a special diamond in-crested silver necklace that seemed to sparkle in the light. Silvia's eyes seemed to sparkle with determination.

"What's that sir?" I asked.

"Oh. This? I got it from a mining village during my travels." He told me as he picked it up.

"You used to travel?" I asked in surprised.

"Yes, I was a traveling merchant for Frenzi." He replied.

"Oh? I got in good with Frenzi too." I replied with a big smile.

He smiled, "That's good. Well, let's get to the merchandise. You see, this necklace is sixty percent pure silver. The gemstones are pure diamonds that were expertly cut specifically for this necklace. Now, I'd usually charge 2 gold coins for it but for you, how does 1 gold coin and 37 silver coins sound?" He asked.

Silvia cut in before I could speak, "Will you bring down the price to 1 gold coin and 14 silver coins if I wear it. I'm sure all the women will get jealous if they see someone like me wearing such a beautiful necklace." Silvia asked with a wink.

The shopkeeper blushed for a moment, "Uh... Um... sure." He replied and extended his hand.

"Thank you." Silvia smiled as she grasped his hands and giggled cutely.

I watched with a small smile as Silvia took the necklace. She brushed up her hair and clipped the necklace. The necklaced seemed to spark as it magnified her beauty. I found myself staring at her in awe. The necklace hung down to her chest blade. The bottom of the diamond looked like it was touching it but didn't.

"How does it look?" She asked with a twirl.

"Amazing!" The shopkeeper yelled gaining everyone's attention.

People started murmuring,

"Wow, she looks gorgeous."

"Why didn't MY husband get me a necklace?"

"Think I could get her hand?"

I blushed when she looked at me with a grin, "What do you think?" Silvia asked.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." I replied in a half trance.

I pulled out my gold coin and then noticed Silvia pulled out 17 silver coins.

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder, "I'll help you pay for it. A broke merchant isn't fun to be with." Silvia giggled.

I blushed, "Of course it isn't but doesn't that make you broke?" I asked.

"Um..." she looked inside her tiny pouch, "Almost. 9 silver coins to my name." she replied with a chime.

"Alright. I have about 70 silver coins to my name..." I whispered.

"Is that bad?" Silvia asked.

"With the Tariff taking all my wheat, it could be. In the next town, I'll have to sell the pepper I have for a decent price. If not, we'll probably have a hard time." I replied.

Silvia smiled at me, "Don't worry. I'll help you sell it." Silvia told me confidently as she hugged my arm again.

I smiled at her, "I'm sure you will."

We continued to walk around until we found a booth selling makeshift beds. With Silvia's help, I bought two for the price of one. I walked to my cart and laid it in the back. Silvia went up to the room in order to wait for me. When I turned around, I found myself surrounded by six men dressed in all black. They wore masks to hide their identities. I was about to speak when I felt a bat slammed into the back of my head. I was knocked unconscious without uttering a single word.

-few hours later-

I woke up with a splitting headache and painful throbs from the back of my head. I woke up in what seemed like a jail cell. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of stone with wooden bars. The bars were made of wood blocks. A door could be seen in the middle of the bars. It was tied by rope though.

I got up and held the back of my head, "Ugh, where am I?" I asked aloud.

As I felt my head, I noticed that there was a bit of dried blood clumped up in my hair. That blow to the head I took must have made an open wound. I remembered being surrounded and getting hit but nothing else. The people who surrounded me could be kidnappers. I looked at the floor in sorrow as I slumpt to a sitting position.

'I wonder what Silvia is doing... She's probably either looking for me or... met a new traveler...' I thought to myself.

I sighed as that familiar feeling of loneliness started to creep into my heart. Silvia's company may have been annoying at times but... she was a nice person. I do hate her teasing though. I heard footsteps as a man in all black wearing a mask came to my cell. He untied the gate and entered the cell.

"Get up." he ordered.

I got up with a shrug, "Alright." I answered calmly.

He moved aside and pulled out the club they used to knock me out. I swallowed hard as I started to walk past him. When I exited the cell, I looked at my surroundings. I quickly deduced that we were underground. Everything was made of stone as a way to support the weight of dirt and other materials above. Support beams were made as well to support the center of the ceiling in certain areas. Due to the lack of windows, torches were aligned on the walls to provide light. The guy shoved me to move forward, or in the direction he wanted. So, I walked but quickly noticed there were a lot of crosses everywhere. Were we under the church? Why would they want me unless... they know about Frenzi Trading! As I walked, I noticed a lot of men dressed just like the guy behind me. Then, a priest came into the room with a knight wearing all bronze armor behind him. The armor completely covered the knight from head to toe. On his back was a bronze Kite Shield with a Cross imprinted on it. On his left pocket was a Sheath that hid his bronze longsword. The priest himself was wearing nice which contrasted himself from the others nicely. He looked about 66 with wrinkles and other blemishes on his pale skinned face. He wore a white gown that extended down to his feet. His height was about 5 foot 4 with gray receding hair. His eyes were blue with brown eyebrows.

His voice was gently and yet, commanding, "Do not worry. We're not going to hurt you in a place of god." he assured.

I frowned, "Why am I being held here father?" I asked.

"We just needed to ask you some important questions. I do hope your head injury is healed." he replied.

I shrugged, "It still hurts but can I ask who you are?" I asked.

"My name is Father Kabral." He answered.

"It's nice to meet you in person father Kabral." I bowed respectfully.

Father Kabral tilted his head a bit and said, "Interesting. You seem to be unafraid."

I shrugged before replying, "Rebelling won't help me in my current situation. Staying calm and cooperative will."

"Indeed. Now, so we stop wasting time, may I ask. Who is that pokemon your traveling with? When you first arrived in the city, the outer guards noticed something odd about your companion. The lower half of her face was visible so they noticed how white she was. That's obviously not normal. Then, you two started parading around with her face completely exposed." Father Kabral demanded.

"I do not know what she is. I found her in a town to the south. She wanted to go north so I agreed. She's completely harmless so..." I lied calmly.

"Uh huh. Well, since I know what she is, I'll tell you. She's a Gardevoir and not just any Gardevoir. She's the Mythical Gardevoir that protected yargrove." Father Kabral told me with a stern frown.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Simple, really. He told us." Father Kabral smiled.

He nudged his head to point at the bronze knight. I looked at the bronze knight in confusion as he started to take his helmet off. When his helmet was off, I felt my jaw drop as I realized who it was.

"I'm really sorry about this Rui. No hard feelings, it's just business." he whispered.

The bronze knight was none other than Andre, "There's no way... why are you even up here?" I asked.

"After you left, I decided to find a new job. I ended up here and met with father Kabral. A few days ago, we received word of your arrival. I was particularly interested by your arrival and originally planned to great you. Then... I heard about Silvia." he paused for a moment to sigh and look away.

"Why betray her?" I asked.

"Betray her? What do you mean Rui?" Father Kabral asked.

"The legend about her clearly states that she protected the town from bandits and other threats. Even if it made your job boring, shouldn't you be happy that she kept you and your friends safe?" I asked.

"That's why I join. I didn't want her to keep me and my friends safe." Andre answered.

Father Kabral snickered a bit, "Rui, you don't understand what it is we, the church, are trying to accomplish." He told me.

"Then help me understand." I replied.

Father Kabral started pacing as if in deep though, "What we, the church, are trying to accomplish, is independence." Father Kabral spoke to no one in particular.

"Independence?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. Independence. From pokemon. For many years, humans have depended on pokemon for everything. Rain, sun, protection, love, etc. We don't need them and shouldn't want their help. If we keep relying on their help, we'll become dependent on them. Humanity needs to forge its own path or else we'll be guided into slavery. With the church around, people can actually believe in something. Something that allows them to move on with hope. Our god loves us. Our god protects us. Our god is waiting for us. With these thoughts, people can live their lives without any doubts. They can finally believe in humanity instead of pokemon." Father Kabral explained.

"Then what happened? You decided to commit genocide in order to spread your ideology?" I asked with a sneer.

"I assume you mean the crusades. That was unfortunate. The pokemon attacked first however. When the church first started and gained a steady amount of followers, we were attacked. Pokemon threatened to kill us all unless we pray to their lord, Arceus. We did not submit. Instead, they fueled us the hatred we needed to do what must be done. So, we expanded, murdered, corrupted. We did for our kind. For our tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, pokemon are great being but we can't trust them. They know they can manipulate us easily. Take your partner for an example. How many times has she manipulated you or those around you? How long until you rely on her for everything? We have eyes everywhere. Our spies in Frenzi Trading saw what your Gardevoir did. They say the display was incredible. She doubled your profit with ease. As a merchant, wouldn't you utilize that? Of course you would, in fact, you already did. For that necklace you bought her. I bet you even wanted to let her do this at every opportunity. What's next? Are you going to sleep with her? Be her little puppet? Do you see where I'm going with this?" Father Kabral asked.

I sighed, "I guess but what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, many things can happen. You can join the church and reap all the benefits." Father Kabral suggested.

"Why? What benefits?" I asked.

Father Kabral snapped his fingers, making a cloaked man approach him. Father Kabral was handed a small letter with a Lucard Stamp on it. When he opened it, his eyes scrimmed along the note.

"Hey! That's my private property!" I yelled.

"Ah, a debt. That's why you really work for them. 203 gold coins? Out of a thousand!? Huh. How did that happen? No matter. If you pledge your allegiance to the church and its holy ways. Then I'll pay off and abolish your debt." Father Kabral suggested.

"...There has to be a catch. What is it?" I asked.

"Simple, kill Silvia. We can give you everything you need. We can give you anything you want. Don't you want to live in one town, own a modest shop and have a normal family? We can give that to you. Not the family of course, that you can earn on your own." Father Kabral chuckled.

"...Why kill her? She's done nothing wrong." I stated.

"To prove your loyalty. Plus, you can't possibly like this pokemon. All she does is play with your emotions, uses your money, and gets drunk. She probably thinks she's better than you in every way." Father Kabral argued.

'He has a point there.' I thought sadly, "That may be but... I made her a promise and I enjoy her company. You wouldn't understand Father Kabral. The main thing we traveling merchants face daily, is our loneliness. Having her around causes problems outright but her being there, talking to me, makes it worth it." I replied with a sad frown.

"Ah, nobility. Sigh. Fine. Then we'll go with option 2. Get him up to the town center." Father Kabral ordered.

I started to struggle as two men grab me, "What are you going to do!?" I demanded.

"Easy. Kill you for the act of treason. You see, we don't believe in pokemon/human relationships. You have to die for failing and screwing Silvia." Father Kabral grinned.

"I never had sex with her! You can't do this!" I argued desperately.

"Already done. Hurry up. We have an audience to attend to everyone." Father Kabral ordered with a loud clap.

As they started beating me into submissive, I had only one thought, 'How the fuck am I going to get out of this?'


	8. Ch 8 Getting Out Of This Mess

Ch. 8 Getting Out Of This Mess

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

I found myself standing in front of a noose in the middle of town. I swallowed hard as the cloaked men started forcing me onto the trapdoor. Father Kabral was standing in front of me, overlooking the gathering crowd. I looked at the crowd to see quite a few people I knew were among them. Pledge was in the background and I glared at him specifically. Andre stood beside Kabral as his bronze knight. The cloaked men held my arms to keep me there.

"Everyone! This sinner has defiled the church, this city, and each and every one of you. This merchant has been sentenced to death for the crime of treason!" Father Kabral yelled.

Everyone started murmuring, "Treason?"

"He doesn't look the type."

"Don't we know him?"

Father Kabral raised a hand to silence everyone, "This man, consciously made a deal with a group of bandits to sneak them into the city. Lucky for us, a merchant named Pledge warned us of this scheme. He befriended this merchant and was asked to even assist in the ordeal! Why would he do that, you might ask? Money. This man wanted a simple payment of 10 gold coins for all of your lives. This selfish merchant failed in his business and to make up for it, he wanted you all dead for profit. How can we let such a cruel horrid person like that live? God may forgive all and be merciful... but we are his disciples, so we don't have to." He turned to the cloaked men, "Do it." he ordered.

"Stop!" A woman screamed.

Everyone flinched as Mimilop jumped to stand in front of Father Kabral. Andre tried to make a move but he was stuck in his tracks. In the front, I noticed someone wearing a cloak with a necklace. I smiled inward as I realized who it was.

"You're a liar." Mimi spoke to Father Kabral.

"Liar? Dear pokemon, my word is god's word. Saying I'm a liar means god is and I assure you, he does not lie. However, he can tell who the liars are." Father Kabral smirked.

Mimi pointed at me, "How dare you use your religion to fool these people. Do any of you actually believe this!?" Mimi yelled.

I heard Charlie's voice, "I don't! Rui's my bro! I've known him for years! He's an honest to goodness merchant! He'd never conspire against anyone!"

I did an inward sigh of relief, 'Thank you Charlie for a little bit of support.' I thought to myself.

Another voice yelled, "He's been a customer at my restaurant for years! I've even seen his business skill when it comes to selling and buying! He's never swindled anyone and has always upheld the proud name of Lucard Trading!"

The crowd started murmuring again, "Lucard Trading?"

"He works for that merchant Association?"

"Isn't that the famous Trading Association from Northpoint? How can he be a failure if he represents them?"

Pledge started yelling, "Don't believe them! He told me his plans himself! He's no merchant! Just a bandit in disguise!"

I looked to see several people look at Pledge before glaring at him, "Wait! I know you! You're that swindler!"

A girl smacked Pledge before yelling, "You lied to me about the Silver coins increasing in value!"

Another merchant started yelling, "He lied to everyone about the silver coins! This is the church's inside information!? He's nothing more than a liar, profiting off false information! How can we trust such a bastard!"

Mimi turned to Father Kabral with a smug grin, "Who are you pokemon?" Father Kabral asked, earning everyone's attwntion.

Mimi's grin turned into a smirk as she held one of her hips and looked rather sexy with her left hip tilted downward, "I'm the leader of Frenzi Trading. Mimilop is my name." Mimi told him confidently.

"You can't be the leader." Father Kabral scoffed.

"Actually, I can and am. You see, as of year 397, March 23rd, at the sight of noon. I was duly wed to Marcus Frenzi, the original owner and founder of Frenzi Trading. When he died, I took all of his property and made Frenzi Trading my own. Your argument and disbelief rings hollow in the eyes of the king and all Associations." Mimi told him.

Andre started to whisper into Father Kabral's ear, "Father Kabral, this isn't going to end well. Everyone's turning against us. If we kill him now, it would cause a nasty riot." Andre warned.

"I know." Father Kabral sighed, "Everyone! In light of this news and realization that Pledge is a liar, we will not kill the young merchant..." Father Kabral announced.

Everyone started cheering as I almost exploded in joy. I looked at the cheering crowd to see Silvia smiling at me with her hood down. The cloaked men allowed me to go and walk over to Mimilop. I got on my knees and thanked her wholeheartedly for saving my life. After I got up, I looked at Silvia to see she was glaring at me.

'Oh shit...' I thought with a groan.

Mimi whispered in my ear, "Jealousy affects everyone, young merchant. Careful not to forget that or else your companion may leave and/or harm you." Mimi taught.

"Heh heh heh... god damn it..." I chuckled nervously.

Mimi smiled as I walked over to the edge of the wooden platform and jumped down to stand in front of Silvia. She looked at me with both a smile but strangely a stern look behind it. I thought to myself before just winging it.

I hugged Silvia, much to her surprise, and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life."

Silvia pushed me away and grinned with her arms crossed, "Oh, I wouldn't be thanking me if I was you. You see, while you were off being a captive, I ran out of my delicious beer money." Silvia chuckled.

"...Are you going to say you only saved me for beer money..?" I asked with a dumbfounded jaw drop.

Silvia shrugged, "Of course. I could find another male but then he might try to take advantage of me since I'm cute. You really shouldn't leave me alone since I'm so attractive." She grinned with a hint of humor in her voice.

I decided to join in on the joke, "Same here. Being so devilishly handsome, all the nuns were trying to be with me. I, being the good gentleman I am, said no. They cannot break their pact with god. No man is that worthy." I lied.

Silvia laughed before smacking me, "I'll forgive you for worrying me just because of that." Silvia told me.

"Oh, so you were worried about me?" I asked with a smug grin.

"Beer money." Silvia reminded with a smirk and held up an empty money pouch.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, let's go get you hammered then." I turned to Mimilop, "Thank you again for saving me." I said again.

Mimi jumped down and walked past me with a shrug, "You really shouldn't thank me. I got you into the predicament after all." Mimi smirked to herself.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"The ones that kidnapped you, they were my men. So, I guess I put you in necessary danger. Thanks to this little outburst, we discredited the church and shook everyone's trust in them. Including the king of this city. With Pledge exposed, they'll be unable to obtain more silver coins for their plan. At most, they'll probably make a few thousand coins in profit but the decrease in value may place them in debt instead. Acquiring silver coins and using them to make more silver coins will drastically decrease the value. If that happens, the Frezzi Silver coin will be discarded as trash for something more reliable." Mimi told me.

I wanted to ask more but Silvia hugged my arm and started dragging me. She really wanted to go drinking it seemed and I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I decided to check my pockets and found my money pouch untouched. I guess Mimi's men must have lied about me not having any money. I opened it to find my savings were dwindling. I only had about 67 silver coins and 48 copper coins. That's not good. With how expensive Silvia's bills are, we have two days at most with this money. I'm fucked. I only have my pepper that we're selling in the next city. After that, we'll be heading towards Northpoint. I need money but... how?

Silvia suddenly kissed my cheek to get my attention, "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"You looked lost in thought. What's wrong?" Silvia asked.

I sighed, "I have very little money left now that we used up the gold coins and most of my silver coins. I'm worried we'll be broke by the time we leave this city." I told her with a hint of worry.

I felt Silvia entangle her fingers with mine as she held my hand, "Don't worry about that Rui. I'll always be around to help you make money." Silvia giggled.

I frowned at her, "Silvia, you won't be around forever. Not only that, I'm supposed to be the merchant. True you're able to make more profit but that doesn't mean I should always..." I gasped in shock as I whispered, "Have to rely on you..."

"Rui? Are you okay?" Silvia asked worriedly.

I held my head for a moment, 'Is this what he meant by reliance?' I wondered in shock.

Silvia tightened her grip on my hand, "Rui?" she repeated.

I looked at her, "Huh? Oh!" I quickly calmed down, "Sorry. I got lost in thought. Come on. Let's go treat you." I chuckled with a fake smile.

Silvia still looked worried but didn't say a word about it. As we walked, the sun started setting with a shadow cast behind us. As we walked, another shadow seemed to creep towards us. It cut in between our shadows, as if to signify us splitting apart.

-3 hours later-

Silvia was jumping on her bed with three beers floating around her. She had a deep red blush on her cheeks as she laughed happily. Her drunken nature coming through as she did what she wanted in order to entertain herself. I held my head in aggravation as I counted how many coins I had left. With a sigh, I sat back and leaned on the chair, staring at the ceiling. I have 27 silver coins and 87 copper coins now. Silvia's jumping ceased as she started drinking her beers happily.

I looked at her, "Why do you love alcohol so much?" I asked curiously.

Silvia fell onto her back happily as two full wooden cups of beer floated above her, "Ah~ It reminds me of home. Back then, we used to brew strong stuff. We learned it from a nearby human village. Ah~ I remember the endless nights of passion I experienced~!" She moaned out happily.

"Passion?" I asked with a curious glance.

"Yeah. So many other Gardevoir brought me to their bed. Mm~ They weren't mate material but they sure did fill the need at that time. Though... THEY HAD TINY PENISES!" Silvia yelled before rolling with hysteric laughter.

I shook my head with a tiny chuckle before the thought of her being... I shook my head harder as a blush developed from the dirty thought. Silvia stopped laughing and started looking at me in wonder.

I noticed her look of wonder and asked, "What is it?"

She did a half frown, "In every occurrence, I was either bedded or almost put to bed by a stupid male. Why not you?" She asked back.

I shook my head with a shrug, "You're barking up the wrong tree Silvia. I'm not interested in one night stands." I replied as I leaned back.

I leaned to far back and ended up losing balance. The chair fell back and I found myself rolling backwards. It hurt my neck a bit but I ended up on my knees. I got up, while holding my neck, and looked at Silvia.

Silvia started laughing, "Ah hah ha! I remember one man, he used to fall just like that all the time. I'd always warn him but he'd never learn!" Silvia yelled amongst the fit of laughter.

I sighed before fixing my chair. I heard a knock as Silvia finished her cups of beer. I opened it to find the inn keeper with a note. I took it from him with a smile before closing the door. Silvia was too drunk to care or even notice, so I read it to myself.

It was from Mimi and read, "Dear Rui. We need you and Silvia to come see me tomorrow at noon. There's still more to be done and I'd like to have your support. Sincerely, Mimilop."

I laid the paper on the small table and walked over to my bed. Silvia looked at me before sitting up.

"Hey... can I ask you something?" Silvia asked with a drunken slur.

"Uh... no. No you cannot. Time to sleep. Night." I told her as I started blowing out the candles.

Silvia asked anyways, "You think that Lopunny is interested in you?"

I did a mock laugh, "Hell no. Maybe random sex but not like that." I chuckled.

Silvia frowned, "Is she prettier than me?" Silvia asked sadly.

"Uh... what?" I asked in confusion, 'She's never acted like this when she's drunk. Is she secretly self conscious... no. It's not that... then what?' I wondered.

"Well... Lopunny are always seen as beautiful and I feel like she out shined me." Silvia told me honestly.

I raised a brow, "Why even worry about this?" I asked.

"Well... I feel like you were staring at her a lot even if I was in the same room." Silvia muttered.

"Uh, Silvia? When you talk to people, you should always be looking at them. It's rude to do otherwise. So, of course I'd be focusing my attention on her." I told her.

"But is she prettier than me? I feel like you were more interested in her than me." Silvia said as she got up and sat next to me.

I sighed, "Sure she was pretty and I'm grateful to her for saving me but that doesn't mean she caused me to not like you or anything." I told her sternly with a blush.

I noticed Silvia wasn't drunk so none of this was drunk rambling. She seemed to stare at me with a glint of happiness in her eyes before hugging me endearingly.

I blushed hard as she whispered, "Thank you Rui. I never thought you'd say that so seriously."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm tired. Can I please go to sleep?" I asked.

Silvia nodded as she got up and went to her bed. I laid down on my and snuggled under the covers. Cold air started to blow into the room and reminded me of the upcoming winter. With the warm wrapped around me, I found myself quickly drifting to sleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up to something kissing me. When I woke up, I found Silvia on me. She pulled me into a kiss as I quickly realized she was naked.

"Rui... I'm pregnant." she whispered.

-Real Morning-

I threw myself up with two fists, "WHAT THE FUCK! HOW!?" I screamed in shock.

I fell off the bed, onto my right Shoulder hard. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up but the grogginess caught up to me. I did my best to stand up and looked around. Silvia was sound asleep still. Her ass was in the air again as she snored loudly. Why does she sleep like that? Wait... was that a dream? Oh thank god.

I did a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god for nightmare's." I thanked aloud.

Silvia shuffled in her sleep, making her ass wiggle in the air. My felt my left eye twitch as curiousity started to build up. The sweatpants she wears, hugged her figure perfectly. I could make out everything perfectly from how perfect of a fit it is. I smacked myself out of the trance of staring at her ass.

"I am starting to hate this job." I muttered to myself as I calmed down. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. After this morning, I'll have only ten silver coins to my name. Miss Silvia will make sure of that. I wiped my face in aggravation as I thought about that. Silvia groaned as she started to wake up and looked at me.

"Huh? Did you put me like this?" Silvia asked groggily.

"Nope. Your drunk ass did." I answered with a shrug.

Silvia picked herself up and stretched, "Sometimes I wonder if your secretly gay but you never lied so obviously your not. You have a lot of self control. I'm impressed." Silvia said to me.

'It's not self control. It's trama.' I thought to myself angrily, "Stop acting like every guy wants to get in bed with you! Not every straight guy wants to screw you!" I unintentionally yelled.

Silvia was caught off-guard, "Wow. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend you..." she whispered with a sad glance at the ground.

I immediately felt bad and sighed before going over to her. She looked up at me but didn't say anything. I sat next to her and hugged her as she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Tell me, to change subjects, what did you do after I was kidnapped?" I asked.

Silvia sighed before answering, "Well, while I was going up to our room, I sensed what happened. I knew you were being kidnapped. I wanted to save her but your words stopped me." she whispered.

I kissed her head to comfort her, "Yeah? What words?" I asked.

She blushed, "You told me not to use my powers or else the church will try to kill me. So, instead, I tried to see who it was. Due to their garbs, I couldn't figure out who they were. I almost killed them when I noticed the wound they gave you. Instead of following, I ran straight to Mimi to get her help. She was reluctant at first, which pissed me off, but she agreed only because it was you. That's when I got a little..." she blushed hard, "Jealous per say." She admitted.

I was confused, "Why get jealous of her?" I asked.

"Lopunny have natural powers over those of the opposite sex. No offense but if she wanted to, she could have slept with you at any time. Nothing you can do to stop her." Silvia whispered.

I chuckled, "Were you worried I'd bring her here and keep you up all night?" I asked with a hearty laugh.

"...No. I was scared she'd take you away..." Silvia looked into my eyes with a severe stare of loneliness, "I need you..." she whispered.

The glint in her eyes made me swallow nervously, "Really?" I asked with a blush.

Silvia's innocent needy look turned into a mischievous grin, "That's what you wanted me to say, huh?" Silvia asked with a wink.

I gasped, "Ah... you... bullshitter..." I muttered with a dark blush.

Silvia started laughing, "It's your own fault." Silvia grinned.

I started to get mad but quickly stopped, "Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." Silvia smirked.

"Guess what?" I started to make a maniacal grin.

"What?" Silvia asked nervously.

"No beer for you." I told her.

"Huh? You can't do that!" Silvia yelled.

"I just did. No beer until we reach the next town. We'll most likely leave after we help Mimi." I told her.

"But I love beer!" Silvia complained.

"Well, your fault for being a bitch." I shrugged.

Silvia frowned but not on her knees in front of me. I raised a brow as she seemed to think to herself. She looked up at me with the sweetest and sadest look she could muster.

"Please let me drink." she begged cutely.

I laughed in her face, "Ha ha ha, Fuck you." I spat and got up.

Silvia started to sniffle as I reached for the doorknob. I glanced at her to see she was crying. Real tears seemed to drip onto the floor and I felt my heart tear a little.

Pity made me sigh and rub her back, "Fine! You can drink!" I yelled angrily.

Her entire demeanor changed to ecstatic, "I can!? Thank you!" Silvia hugged me tightly and nuzzled my chest.

I knew this was a part of her act but I just let it happen. I held her there and felt myself start to smile. Her hug grew tighter as she looked up at me with a grin. I grinned back before getting up. She's such a handful...


	9. Ch 9 Pushing The Church Back

Ch. 9 Pushing The Church Back

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

Silvia and I were walking to Frenzi Trading. Silvia hugged my right arm tightly as we walked. She hummed happily with an almost drunk walk. Occasionally, she'd trip and use me to regain balance. Every time she did she'd yell, "whoops!" before fixing herself and giggling lightly. I'd sigh in disappointment but smile at her afterward. For breakfast, she actually didn't kill my wallet. I lost only 5 silver coins from her and 3 silver coins from my own breakfast. As we walked, I noticed several other people looking at us funny. Ever since my near execution by hanging, people have been wary of me. I'm afraid my reputation in this town may be shot. Silvia didn't seem to notice... or maybe she just doesn't care. I can't really tell what goes through her mind on a daily basis. One day she can be so upbeat and kind, the next; she's calling me an idiot and telling me what she thinks I am. A lot of it is hot air and makes me wonder how she truly feels about me. I snapped out of my thoughts when we arrived at Frenzi Trading and shown inside by a Tyranitar. He growled with a head nudge to a door. I guess that's his way of saying, 'she's in there.'

When we walked in, Mimi was happy to see us, "Glad to see you both here unharmed." Mimi smiled.

There weren't any chairs so we just stood up, "What's the plan?" I asked impatiently.

"The plan is to get the church to leave due to loss of funding." Mimi told us.

"Wait... loss of funding? How?" I asked.

"Two ways. The King and just taking their money." Mimi smirked.

"The king I can see happen but how will we get the church's money? It's not like they'll just hand us their coins." I argued.

"Well, Silvia told us some useful information when asking for us to save you." Mimi grinned.

I looked at Silvia who looked away with a nervous blush, "Useful?" I asked.

Silvia sighed, "I told them you're a slick thief. That you're the best." Silvia blushed.

"The only quality you acknowledge... and it's a bad one." I groaned.

"Not like I keep you around for your brains." Silvia scoffed.

"Ah! Fuck you Silvia!" I gasped in offense.

"Ladies, calm yourselves. If you help us with... acquiring the church's money, we'll give you a rather... generous donation." Mimi smiled with a seductive glimpse in her eyes.

I bit my lip in thought, "How generous?" I asked.

"15 gold coins, 46 silver coins and 208 copper coins. Does that sound agreeable?" Mimi asked.

I stopped my jaw from dropping and answered calmly, "I think we can work with that." I almost stammered.

Silvia punched my arm, "Pfft. Work with that... Doesn't even know how to negotiate..." Silvia grumbled.

I rubbed my arm with a frown as Mimi started laughing, "You two are a strange couple."

We both yelled, "We're not a couple/mates!"

We glanced at each other before looking away with a blush causing more laughter from Mimi, "Calm down, just a figure of speech. Here." she handed me a map, "I've written down where they keep their money." Mimi told us.

I looked at the map, "Mimi... you put an X... That's it..." I looked on the back, "And a really bad drawing of yourself." I chuckled.

The drawing was really bad. Her head was too small with her ears being bigger than her body. Her body itself looked more like a stick figure with two circles for her breasts. Her arms were loops that went to her hips. Her feet were sticks like her body. It was really funny to see.

"Let me see!" Silvia looked at it as I turned the map to her, "Pfft! Ah hahahahahahaha!" Silvia fell onto the ground holding her stomach amidst a fit of laughter.

Mimi covered her face in embarrassment, "I got bored and drew it! I run businesses! Not art clinics!" Mimi yelled.

I got up and helped Silvia stand, "Uh huh. Don't worry. We'll get this done. Bye." I started laughing hysterically as we stumbled out of the room.

Me and Silvia left the Trading Association and went into the city. I told Silvia to go back to the inn while I do the stealing. She rejected that idea quickly. If I got caught, I'd be executed on the spot. We both knew that. Not to mention her skills will make this a lot easier. I looked at the map to see the church was built near the center of the city. Where our inn is located, stands near the bottom right entrance with the markets directly left of it. The castle where the king of this city lived, was located on the north edge. That explains why there's no direct northern entrance. At least I now know why that is after coming to this city twice in the past 5 years. Without a second thought, me and Silvia headed towards the church. On our approach, Silvia directed our way. We needed to enter through a window without anyone seeing. Sure enough, we found one using Silvia's senses. It was on the third floor so Silvia used her powers after making sure the coast was clear. I felt nervous as we floated up to the window quickly.

I felt nervous, "Your powers still cause me discomfort." I admitted in a whisper.

"Stop being a baby. I won't drop you!" Silvia replied in a harsh whisper.

We got inside the building and hid behind a bed. The room itself was rather average sized. It wasn't small as it fitted a queen sized bed with two drawers, a large full body mirror and a single person closet. We must have been in a priest's room. I tried to peak over but Silvia pulled me down. I looked at her in confusion as she pulled up a finger to her mouth. She was telling me to be quiet as footsteps walked by the room's door.

"There're guards patrolling the corridors. Where do you think their money is kept?" Silvia asked in a whisper.

I sighed, "It will either be kept in a heavily guarded area or in a secret safe." I replied.

"Safe? What's a safe?" Silvia asked in confusion.

"A safe is a tiny compartment that can be hidden in various areas. Walls, floors, etc. Humans use this to hide their valuables from thieves. I've stolen from a few myself." I admitted.

"Did you ever get caught?" Silvia asked curiously.

"...No. I wish I did though." I muttered.

"Wish? Rui, you have to tell me what you've been hiding eventually. Do you think I'm stupid or that I don't care?" Silvia asked sternly.

I got a little mad, "Silvia, you don't care. You never cared. You just keep me around for company and someone to mess with. Sigh, let's just do this so we can continue our journey." I muttered as I got up.

Silvia grabbed my hands, "What if you're wrong and I do care?" Silvia asked.

I wanted to reply but I felt my head start to hurt as my memories started to assert themselves. I didn't want to think of my past so I refused to let them flow. With a stubborn growl, I forced myself up and walked to the door. Slowly, I opened the door and peaked into the hallway. No one was there so I signaled for Silvia to follow. The corridors were kind of a disappointment. The walls and ceiling were white with a glossy wooden floor. There were any paintings or furniture to decorate it. Silvia and I snuck down the corridors until we found a few guards and priests huddled around a wall.

"You think it'll be safe down there?" The priest asked, hidden amongst the guards.

"Yes sir, Runner is guarding it right now. You know how capable he is with his... abilities." A guard reassured.

"Good. Let's go. 4 o'clock mass is going to start soon." The priest told them.

The priest and guards started walking down the corridor opposite of us. We hid as they went by before heading to where they were. I examined the wall thoroughly as Silvia watched with interest. I could feel my heart beat as excitement started to swell within me. Was I enjoying this task?

"What are you doing?" Silvia asked.

"There's a secret passage here. If there wasn't, why would they huddle around this section of wall specifically?" I reasoned.

Silvia rubbed my shoulder, "You seem... calm. Almost relaxed by this. Did you use to enjoy stealing?" Silvia questioned.

"...Yes. I loved it." I felt a bump, "Found it." I whispered with a grin.

"Hurry, I can sense three more guards coming." Silvia warned.

I ran my finger along the bump until I felt my finger slip into the wall. With a pull, the wall started to move as if it was a door. A staircase down was revealed with a handle on the back of the hidden door. I had Silvia go in first as I followed suit and closed the door. No one would ever notice.

"You think you can handle the guard?" I asked.

We stared at each other for a moment before Silvia smiled, "Yes. I can. Lethal or non lethal?" Silvia asked.

I looked down the staircase to see it lit by torches and seemed to go underground. The walls and ceiling were made of stone to reinforce it.

I looked at Silvia with a stern look, "Non lethal. You can wipe out memories right?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll just put him to sleep and mess up his memories." Silvia chimed.

I smiled, "Thanks. To be honest... I'm glad you are here to help me." I told her honestly.

Silvia placed a hand on my cheek, causing me to blush, "If you want, I could always be here for you." She whispered.

I shook my head free of her hand, "Enough. Lets just get this done." I replied.

Silvia smiled and stepped aside, "Alright, I'll be right behind you and no matter what, I'll keep you safe. I promise." She whispered with a cute head tilt.

I smiled widely at her, her words comforted me strangely, "Thank you Silvy." I teased as I started to head down.

"As you wish... Ruby." She teased back.

I rolled my eyes as we walked down. Ruby, really? This pokemon is going to tease me no matter what. Makes me look forward to her leaving. Although, I do love her company and she is really... beautiful... A female most guys would give anything to have. I...

"Rui?" Silvia asked.

"Huh?" I asked as I snapped back to reality.

"You started walking slow all of a sudden. You okay?" Silvia asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just want to get on with our journey." I replied as I sped up my down steps.

Silvia hurried after me as we went down the staircase quickly. I noticed light shining from the bottom of the staircase. I decided to go a little faster but ended up tripping. I thought I was going to fall but Silvia used her powers. She got under me and kept me from falling. I blushed and grumbled my thanks as she just smiled. She held my hand much to my surprise and started leading me down to the bottom of the steps. I never noticed before but her hand was very warm... When we reached the bottom, we entered a large circular room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the area. The small circular room looked more like an arena as blue flames started to light themselves in the back of said room. A wooden gate tied shut by rope held their reserves of gold behind it. In front of the gate was a rather interesting looking human. His hair was a light blue and pretty long by male standards. His face was straight with sapphire eyes and a crooked nose. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck. He stood at 6 feet tall wearing a black muscle shirt and a white jacket over it. The sleeves were ripped off, revealing his muscular arms. On his legs were blue shorts with blue glowing tattoos covering his legs. His white skin looked like it was shining in the light as he grinned at us.

Then he spoke, his voice cracked and psychotic, "Well well, here I thought guard duty would be boring! Instead I get a few more corpses to add to my collection!" he yelled.

Silvia got in front of me, "I don't think so." Silvia whispered as she tried to use Psychic on the guy, "Huh? It's not working?" Silvia asked in shock.

He gripped his scarf, "Dark Type I'm afraid. You must be a Gardevoir. I met one once. Pretty girl. I fucked the shit out of her holes though! Hahahaha! That was fun! I wonder if you'll be just as tight as she was!" He screamed with psychotic laughter.

"Even if my Psychic won't work, I still have other attacks to use. After all, your still just a human!" Silvia yelled.

'She does know I'm human and take offense to that, right?' I wondered.

The guy seemed to grin at that as he cover one half of his face with one hand, "Oh!? Only human you say!? Bitch! I raped the shit out of a Gardevoir! I think that means I'm much more than just human! I have magic! Heh! How do you think we murdered most of your kind in the crusades. I am Runner! Nekro of Excadrill!" He yelled maniacally as his chest started to glow.

He pounded on his chest as light enveloped his body. A shadow of an Excadrill formed over him as he seemed to change. When the light faded, he stood there with what looked like an Excadrill coat over him. The head of an Excadrill was on the back of his with the blade coming up. His arms were covered with Excadrill fur and two detachable drills on the back of each hand. On his chest was a zigzag pattern with the top left being red and the bottom left being brown. On his feet was an overcoat of fur and steel covered feet. His teeth were much larger and sharper as he grinned at us.

"Welcome to my arena bitches. Where you come in as one and leave as pieces. You, however, will be fucked before that happens. I promise you that." He grinned towards Silvia.

"Fuck you! I won't let you do that to her you psycho!" I screamed in anger.

"What's wrong toothpick? Angry that I'm threatening to fuck your girl? If you want, you can bang her right now. I'll wait. I'm a very patient person. Trust me." He sneered as he licked one of his drills.

"That's disgusting!" I screamed.

"Whoa, what kind of man are you? Denying pussy like that in front of the poor girl and they say I'm direct." Runner chuckled darkly.

I looked at Silvia sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she cut me off.

"Just shut up. We'll talk about this later." she promised.

I nodded sadly with regret swelling inside me, "Drill Run!" Runner screamed.

He reeled his fist back before charging forward at speeds my Tauros could only dream off. Silvia threw me out of his way with her psychic as she dodged the opposite way. He almost ran into the stairs but stopped himself. He turned to face Silvia as she charged a Shadow Ball. Runner grinned as she threw it at him. Runner raised a hand and caught it with his left hand. He crushed it before walking towards Silvia. I couldn't just watch.

"Hey! Asshole!" I flipped him off.

The taunt worked, "Oh! So you're going to be a dick huh!?" he yelled in anger.

"Why do people fall for distractions so easily?" Silvia asked as her Shadow Ball connected with his back.

"Because humans are very self centered and naturally are drawn to negative media. Any form of disrespect gains their immediate attention as we just saw." I explained.

"Shut up." Silvia smiled.

"Make me," I teased.

"I'm going to make both of you shut up by shoving my dick down your throats." The smoke cleared, revealing a pissed off Runner, "I've always wanted to throat fuck someone to death." He growled darkly.

"Cool story bro. Never would've thought you were bi, homo." I taunted.

"Okay! You're dead!" Runner screamed as he charged at me with a blind Drill Run.

Silvia moved me out of the wall with Psychic as he slammed his drills into the wall. He tried to pull out his arm but they were stuck. He growled in frustration as he tried to free his arm. Silvia charged up a Magical leave and shot it at him. The Magical leave looked like a spinning purple crescent moon. Runner tried to block it with his right hand but missed as it flew under it. The Magical leaf cut through his left arm at the middle of the left bicep. He screamed in agony as blood sprayed onto the floor and himself. He staggered back as his severed arm bled onto the ground. Runner turned to face Silvia as his blood kept pouring out of his severed arm. He tried to use Drill Run again but Silvia easily dodged it. He hit the wall and desperately tried to release his arm. Silvia charged up another Magical Leaf earning a scared gasp from Runner.

"So, you say you killed a Gardevoir before. How?" Silvia asked.

Runner placed his foot on the wall as he desperately tried to free his arm. Silvia walked over to him and grabbed his bleeding arm. He struggled but couldn't stop her as she drove her hand into his severed arm. I felt terror send a shiver up my spine as the shriek Runner let out. Silvia's Magical Leaf floated around her as she tortured Runner. I wanted her to stop since the display made me want to puke. Her grin said it all as she wiggled her fingers inside his body. She enjoyed hurting him and I felt like the Silvia I knew was long gone. When she was done, she pulled her bloody hand out and cut off his other arm. He fell onto his back screaming in pain as both arms bled. His screams started to die down as the flow of blood started to lessen. Runner's gaze started to dim as he closed his eyes a bit and sighed. Silvia shook her hand to get some of the blood off before going to the gate. I was still too shocked to move as the blood caused my head to hurt.

"Rui!" Silvia yelled.

"Huh!" I yelled as I was snapped back to reality.

"You going to help me or not." She asked with a bit of aggravation.

I ran over to her as she opened the gate and found a large bag of coins. Most of it was either silver or copper but there were gold coins mixed in at well. I tied it up and allowed Silvia to use her Psychic abilities to carry it.

"You think they'll know it was us?" I asked.

"Pfft, no. How could they?" Silvia asked.

I kept quiet because of Silvia's recent display. I've never seen her do something like that before and I found myself... terrified of her. We were able to escape without anyone seeing us. The only thing we left behind was my peace of mind. I started to see my partner in a new light. One that makes me understand how those bandits must feel when they heard the legend about her. When we brought this back to Mimi, she seemed very happy by this.

"So, did you have any trouble getting the money?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, some asshole tried to kill us. I killed him instead." Silvia replied.

Mimi sat back, "Some humans forget how powerful we really are." Mimi murmured.

"Yeah... and how weak they are no matter what they do." Silvia growled.

I stayed quiet as I looked down and shuffled my feet. Silvia glanced at me before noticing my unhappiness. I glanced back at her but she turned her attention to Mimi.

"Well, as promised, here's your cut. 15 gold , 46 silver and 208 copper coins." Mimi chimed.

"Can you send 12 gold coins to my trading association? I'll take the rest." I replied kindly.

She handed me a large brown pouch, "Here you go. We'll send my fastest traveler to do it. Thanks to you two, we may just succeed in ridding this town of the church." Mimi chimed happily.

I stood up, "I wish I could see that happen, but we need to leave and head to Marygold. That's a five day journey, and I have until the end of the month to get back to my Association." I told her.

Silvia got up, "Can we stop by the bar before getting ready to leave?" Silvia asked with a hopeful smile.

I looked at Silvia and saw the cute happy Silvia that I know. Her necklace enhanced her beauty as her smile seemed to calm me down. Then, for just a moment, I saw her covered in Runner's blood with her cute innocent smile. Like a Psychopath...

I shook my head, "Sure. Whatever you'd like." I agreed.

Silvia ran up to be by my side and gently hugged my left arm. I looked at her to see she was visibly worried about me. I faked a smile to reassure her and it worked. She laid her head on my shoulder with a small smile. We headed to the restaurant for the last time before getting ready and leaving the city.

(Next chapter starts the dream backstories. So, you'll officially start to learn Rui's past through forced flashbacks due to Rui's uneasiness about returning to Northpoint. I hope your all as excited as I am.)


	10. Ch 10 Marygold

Ch. 10 Marygold

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

-Dream of the past-

Orphan... That's what I was... Useless... unnecessary... I wasn't even worth a copper coin to anyone. In Northpoint, orphans were seen as vermin. The king of Northpoint refused to allow anyone to adopt us. Some kids were kidnapped and turned into slaves, unable to resist. To make it worse... they were happier being slaves. Growing up, I had only one friend. Another Orphan called Rayder. He and I used to work together in order to survive. Him being two years older, he had a lot to teach me. Funny thing is... I was a fast learner. It took him two weeks to teach me everything he knew. That's when he realized how intelligent I was. I started to learn new tricks that ended up being passed to him. When I turned seven, we started stealing from merchants. It was innocent at first; a loaf of bread... some water... Nothing major. Then came the day we stole an entire set of armor from Lucard trading. I remember how exhilarating it was. The odds of us getting caught were through the roof but we did it. No one knew we stole it, so we ended up selling the armor to a blacksmith across town for 2 gold coins. With two shiny gold coins, we ate like kings for seven days. I can't remember a time where Rayder was happier. His wide smile, with both his front teeth missing... Heh. Then came the day it all went wrong for him.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I woke up from sleeping on the concrete floor.

I struggled to stand up as my body cracked from sleeping so stiffly. I looked around to see Rayder was gone. A puddle was nearby and I looked in it. It was dirty, with bits of dirt floating in it as I stared at my reflection. I was ten years old now... I stood at about 4 foot 1 with a dirty torn up red shirt. It used to be too small for me but Rayder was able to get some yarn and a needle. He ripped the shirt in half and used the yarn to expand it. Sure, a lot on my side skin was exposed but at least I was wearing something. On my legs were a torn up pair of grey shorts I found recently in the trash. These actually fit me perfectly along with my ripped socks. I could feel how numb they were from the cold. Winter was rapidly approaching and if we don't get any warm clothing or blankets... we'll freeze to death. Last year... 14 orphans froze to death and were thrown into alleyways to be out of sight. Since no one else cared enough to bury them... we, the remaining orphans, buried them respectively. Normally, we don't see each other but these were special cases. When one of us dies, we have to care because no one else will. We write their names in our hearts and never forget them. We've never seen eye to eye with other orphans because of the inside thievery. Although, we do feel something when one of us dies. I can still recite the names of every orphan that died. 57 in total... I stared at the puddle, my mouth parched from sleeping with my mouth open. We didn't have any water so I leaned down and drank the dirty water. It was disgusting but quenched my thirst. With a sigh, I got up and decided to look around for Rayder. He shouldn't be far.

"Now where could he have gone?" I asked myself as I started looking around.

Northpoint's building were just like any other except some buildings were laced with clay. A kind of coat that seemed to protect the building against heavy snow. To make the clay unnoticed, they painted over it. Some buildings were a tannish color or a dark brown. Tauros were used to pull carts around as people went about their day. Ran down the street accidentally bumping into people as I looked for Rayder. I noticed an orphan eating alone and decided to approach him. He was about 13 years old and held his food, a cold piece of steak, defensively. He was at least 6 inches taller than me but sitting down made it hard to compare. His messy long brown hair were tied up in knots and dirt. His eyes glared at me with a dull golden glint. His lips were pulled back as if he was snarling at me. His chest was bare along with his feet with only a pair of tan pants to keep him from being nude.

"Back off! I'm not sharing!" he yelled defiantly.

"Calm down Beakom. I'm not here for your food. Have you seen Rayder recently?" I asked.

He continued to eat and man did that steak look nasty from how old it must be, "No. I di..." he turned his head and puked onto the ground.

"Whoa! Beakom, you can't eat that! It'll kill you!" I yelled sternly.

He got up and glared at me, "Screw off! I have to eat this! There's nothing else I can eat! Plus, if I don't you'll probably eat it you greedy gr..." He started to choke as he vomited his guts out.

I immediately ran over and rubbed his back, "Beakom, you can't keep eating trash like this. You know old meat will do more damage than good." I lectured.

He coughed a bit before spitting, "Shut up Rui. It's not like I want to eat trash! I'm not like you and Rayder..." Beakom grumbled.

"You've been like this ever since Crystal died. You need to move on with your own strength. You know she didn't want you to live, depending on her." I reminded.

He bit his lip as he fought back tears, "You don't know how it feels! What it's like!" I saw a flash of him being held by a woman in gray, black and white, "I had to wake up to her holding me! She was dead but still tried to keep me warm and safe! I wanted her to use the blanket but it wasn't big enough! How can I even forgive myself for letting her die!" Beakom screamed in misplaced anger.

Beakom ran off in a fit of tears leaving me there in regret. I shouldn't have said anything about Crystal. She was his older sister and looked after him for as long as I could remember. She was so kind... Most of us looked up to her for guidance. Then came last winter where some guys stole most of their stuff, leaving only one tiny blanket for them. Unable to share, she forced Beakom to use the blanket as she used her body to keep it on him and warm him up. He never wanted her to but she refused to let him freeze. At the time, none of the other orphans, me and Rayder included, could spare anything. Even so... I would have given her my blanket if I knew what happened. I'm worthless compared to her. She was a true survivor. She did anything in order to survive. Something I can't do. A Tauros almost hit me with a headbutt.

"Hey! Watch out you stupid orphan!" The man sitting on the coachman seat yelled.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

I decided to keep searching for Rayder until I heard a loud commotion. A group of people were crowded in front of Lucard Trading's gate. The Lucard Trading building was equivalent to a large mansion with seven floors including underground levels. The gates were guarded daily to keep out trespassers. I fought my wall into the crowd until I was able to see what was going on. A boy was being beat by a merchant. The boy was two years older than me with dirty brownish blonde hair with the back shaved off. He wore a loose green t-shirt with torn short pants with one shoe on while the other was only covered by a sock. Upon closer inspection, I identified it as Rayder. Rayder was on the ground, holding his head with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

The merchant kicked him, "You fucking little thief! How dare you steal from my cart! Do you know what we do to little useless orphans!?" The merchant yelled.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll never steal from you again!" Rayder begged.

"We sell kids as slaves where I come from, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." The merchant took out some rope.

Rayder tried to get away, but the crowd kept him trapped. I tried to go help him, however, the adults around me kept me back. I looked up at them to see they were glaring at me. They knew I was an orphan and that made me public enemy number one. The people of Northpoint won't admit it; they enjoy our suffering. I think it makes them feel better about their own lives... I watched as the merchant tied Rayder up and threw him into his cart. With that done, he got onto his seat and had his Tauros run off towards the west side of town. I ran after him but there wasn't anything I could do to catch up. I stomped on the floor in frustration before running after them again. I won't catch up but maybe I'll be close enough to keep following them.

-Real life-

I felt something shaking me in order to wake me up, "Rui!" Silvia yelled.

I opened my eyes to see a blood covered Silvia with a cute Psychotic smile. With a scream, I jumped up and away from her with my fists up. After freaking out and blinking a couple times, I realized Silvia was perfectly normal. She gave me a confused look before sighing.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Silvia asked bluntly.

"...Nightmare." I lied.

"Try again please." Silvia glared.

"Ugh... You scare me..." I admitted.

Silvia flinched in surprise with a squeaky, "Huh?"

I looked down, "Ever since you killed Runner, I've been afraid of you. Silvia, you enjoyed hurting him. You enjoyed the very thought of him dying as you tortured him. It was horrible to watch. I... I thought you never enjoyed killing but... I was wrong. Then there was what Father Kabral said about you. You do think you're above me. That you're... better than me." I hugged my knees as I said this.

Silvia was silent for a long time before sighing and turning to have her back to me, "Oh..." Was all she said.

I looked at her briefly before getting up and cracking certain parts of my bodies. Silvia got up and started putting the beds away. I looked around to see nothing but clear skies and a seemingly endless meadow. A dirt road led to the north with absolutely no traffic. I sat on the coachman seat and waited for Silvia to sit but she never did.

"Silvia?" I asked.

Silvia looked at me with a look I really couldn't describe, "Rui... do you want to part ways here?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No!" I yelled in shock.

Silvia hugged herself as she looked away sadly, "But I... don't want to make you feel so uncomfortable all the time." She whispered.

I got down from the coachman seat and walked to be in front of her, "I'm not scared of you anymore." I half lied.

She looked at me sadly, "You lie..." She whimpered.

I knew words weren't going to reassure her quickly but I tried anyway, "Silvia, I just need time to get over it. You're still the best partner I could ever hope for." I told her honestly.

She looked at me, "You mean that?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Your company may be edgy and your food bill is through the roof but... I love our chats, your personality, your intelligence... beauty..." I whispered the last part with a blush.

I noticed Silvia smiled a bit before turning away, "Is there anyway you can prove that your not afraid of me?" She asked.

I bit my lip lightly before sighing, "I'll buy you something. what do you want?" I asked.

She turned to me with a mischievous glance, "Apples." she answered simply.

"...I get the feeling you never cared that I was scared of you in the first place." I muttered with a hint of aggravation.

Silvia smiled as she walked towards me, "I really was but..." She kissed my lips quickly, "You reassured me." she giggled before humming happily.

I stood there with a blush before walking over to sit on my spot. Silvia sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled a bit with reassurance swelling inside me. Though, I still have to buy this girl some damn apples now.

"So... what's the next city we're going to?" Silvia asked.

"Marygold. A very old town that prides itself on stupid festival crap. There's also a section of the city most people don't go to." I sighed.

"Why?" Silvia asked.

"Witch Craft. The people believe that the people that live in those areas are using spells to bewitch people. I personally don't believe in that load of crap but you never know I guess. Runner opened my eyes." I answered.

"Yes, but maybe you shouldn't automatically assume they're bad folk, even if they are witches." Silvia suggested.

I shrugged, "I guess, but I like being safe rather than sorry." I replied.

"True, that is a good policy to live by, on the other hand, you humans live such short lives. Me... I blink and a lifetime has already gone by. You need to take risks every once in a while, or else you'll start to live with regrets. Shouldn't you be living your life?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, however, there are things we humans have to do before we can do anything we want. I have responsibilities that I need to fulfill, before, doing anything else. One of which is making sure you're okay and full." I replied.

Silvia started giggling, "Oh, I'll always be fine. You can count on that."

I shook my head, "Then that leads to my second responsibility. My finances. Your eating and drinking keeps destroying my money pouch." I replied with a scowl.

Silvia grinned at me with her tongue sticking out, "Maybe you should just steal more." Silvia suggested.

"Oh yeah. While I'm at it, maybe I should marry you and have eight small children. Then sell them off and buy myself a shop." I agreed sarcastically.

Silvia laughed a little, "Wow, sarcasm? Someone's getting annoyed." she poked my cheek, "You want another kiss my sour partner?" Silvia teased.

I smacked her hand with a blush, "No! God... you're such a tease. By the way... why can pokemon speak?" I asked.

It was Silvia's turn to be sarcastic, "Simple, we grew up alongside your kind. How else could we learn? By having deep hard sex with your kind, until we have gifted children that can speak the word of man and pokemon." Silvia grinned.

I blushed hard, "S-shut up." I stammered.

Silvia giggled, "Why the sudden interest?" She asked.

"Just wanted to make conversation." I replied simply.

Silvia laid her head against mine, "Good. I like talking to you." Silvia smiled.

I pushed back against her head to make it obvious that we wanted to be like this. I truly do enjoy her company and our banter. With Marygold three days away, we'll have to stop talking eventually. If not, we'll exhaust every bit of dialogue between us. After that, we'll be unable to talk about anything without going back to a past subject. So, for the next three days we spoke as little as we could, and slept next to each other. With Winter a week away, we needed to keep warm. I felt uncomfortable about it. Her touch felt like bile being rubbed against my skin. My repressed memories kept coming forth as each day passed. I knew how close I'm going to be overdue with the debt. I needed to get to Northpoint and I also needed to get Silvia home. Although... I needed to know what Silvia's home was called. Right now, it was night time and we were watching the stars. We will arrive at Marygold tomorrow morning.

"Hey Silvia... what was your village called?" I asked.

"It was called Yardevia." she answered with a sweet smile.

"Yardevia?" I asked.

"Yes. It was a small village. There were about 28 of us at the time I left. I wonder if it grew..." Silvia mumbled sadly.

"Do you think it'd have changed if you stayed there?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do know this. I'd probably have a mate and a child although, he'd probably disappoint me." Silvia answered.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She giggled as she held up her hands to be about three inches apart, "Tiny penis. A Male Gardevoir's penis is about three inches at full length. That's why I was pleasantly surprised by your species'... asset." Silvia added with a giggle.

I blushed, "Did other gardevoir feel the same way?" I asked.

"A little but they didn't want to leave in search for a mate. Me, I wanted to explore the land. Yardevia will always be my home no matter what, but I wanted to experience everything I could." Silvia answered before sighing.

I looked at her, "Do you regret leaving?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile, "Not when I'm on this journey with you." She smiled.

I blushed hard before turning away from her. I looked back up at the sky to see a shooting star like up the night sky. Silvia started snoring as she fell asleep. Me, I looked at her for a long while before finally drifting to sleep.

-The Next day-

We were on our way to Marygold. It was in sight now. The City was divided into two parts. A wall split the city by dividing the bottom right portion from the rest of it. Red rooftops littered the bottom right portion as the rest of the city sported a brown roof. Last time I was here, the city wasn't divided. What has changed?

Silvia noticed my worried look, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They didn't have the bottom right section cut off like that before. I know it's been several months since I was here but... they couldn't have built that so fast... could they?" I asked.

"Maybe, but didn't you say this was a festival city?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I did but what changed?" I asked myself.

"Do you think the church has something to do with it?" Silvia asked.

"No. The People here hate the church. Oh, we're about to be checked by the guards. Hood up please." I asked politely.

Silvia already had it up, "Already done." Silvia chimed.

I leather strapped guard with a helmet showing off his short red hair, "Rui of Lucard Trading?" He asked.

"Uh... yes. How did you know?" I asked cautiously.

"Your Association told us you were going to arrive within the next few days. You're cleared to enter. Please do keep out of trouble." He told me politely.

"Will do. Thank you." I made Tauros start moving as we went through the checkpoint and entered the city. The people went about their daily lives, even still, I noticed how grim some looked. I was getting worried but I can't let this affect me. Not to mention Tauros was getting tired. I felt bad as I realized how little time I spent with him after Silvia came along. We reached an inn and got a room. I told Silvia to go on in as I tended to Tauros. I brought Tauros in and decided to pet him a bit.

"You must be really tired huh?" I asked as I pat his head.

He crouched down and laid on a pile of hay, "Taur." He replied.

I sat next to him, "I've been neglecting you lately and I'm sorry about that. With Silvia being around, I'm afraid she's going to cause trouble." I apologized in our one sided conversation.

He sneered, "Tauros."

I chuckled, "I guess she is a handful. I'll let you rest." I smiled as I rubbed Tauros' head before leaving the stables.

I headed up to our room and found Silvia looking out our large half circle window. I looked past her to see the sun was setting. She turned to face me with a small smile as I walked over to my bed. The room was like every other inn room except the beds were bunked. Silvia had the top bed while I had the bottom bed. I laid down on it and gave a sigh of relief as Silvia sat in our window. Most of her body was on the roof as she looked at me.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Silvia asked.

"We're going to see the pepper." I told her simply.

"Want me to come?" Silvia asked with a cute smile as her eyes begged me to say yes.

I blushed with a nod, "Of course. I know you'll be able to make me money somehow." I replied.

Silvia hopped down and walked over to our bed, "Heh, that man won't know what hit him. He'll probably fall in love with me at first sight, and then buy all the pepper for 10 gold coins a pound." Silvia smirked.

I laid back and drifted to sleep, "I hope so..." I whispered.


	11. Ch 11 Favor

Ch. 11 Favor

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

-Dream-

{Rui's point of view}

I followed the Merchant the best I could. I eventually lost him due to how fast his Tauros pushed the cart. As I looked around, I noticed something strange about this area. It smelled disgusting. The smell came from an alleyway, so I decided to investigate. What I found was a body of an orphan I used to know. His body looked... horrible. His legs were completely broken, also it looked like his was crying when he died. His clothes were burnt and ripped off as he laid motionless on his back. It looked like an animal grabbed him since claw marks were cut deep into his sides. Dried blood pooled around his body with the claw marks, showing severe internal decay. The smell was horrid along, with the sight, as I ran away and threw up on the ground. I wiped my mouth as I got up and started looking for Rayder. If that kid was killed here then I don't want to know what'll happen to him. I sporadically looked for the cart for hours but couldn't find it. By the time I stopped to catch my breath, nightfall came. I staggered into an alleyway and laid my back against the wall sniffling. My best friend was kidnapped and I couldn't find him. No one wanted to help me just because I was an orphan... I looked at the ground bitterly as I realized why that kid wasn't buried. No one cares about us. It's up to each of us to take care of our own. I tried to fall asleep but the air started to get colder. Winter was just around the corner and if I don't get back to our hideout tomorrow, I may lose everything I had there...

Five days have passed since Rayder was taken. Even though I knew it'd never happen, I still hoped for Rayder to come out of nowhere and surprise me. The other orphans started to see me and each other more often. Word has it that Lucard Trading has been kidnapping us for reasons unknown. The older ones think it's for slavery. To keep track of who's been taken, we all meet up in a area to sleep together. I huddled around with the boys as we waited for one of us to came back from the girl's side. It was our way of having fun I guess. I didn't care. I was bitter and lonely because Rayder was taken. The others tried to cheer me up but my depression sunk in quickly from the shock.

"Rui?" One of them asked.

"Huh?" I picked up my head to look at the various others surrounding me.

Their ages ranged from 4-15 years old; they were either blonde, brown, black, or Auburn. A few, especially the older ones, had long hair that sometimes covered their eyes. Most of us were white with a few darker skinned kids.

"We just heard how the girls ranked us." One of them told me.

I sneered, "Why does that matter? It's not like we're going to do anything with our lives." I replied darkly.

"Don't say that Rui. Plus, your ranked pretty high. Number 3 in fact." Another told me.

I hugged my knees and sighed into them, "It doesn't matter what they think. I'm trash. A nobody. My parents knew it and abandoned me first chance they got, I bet." I replied hatefully.

I glared into my knees as my mind continued to sink into the depression, "Rui, if we work together, we can do anything. We can become something even if we are nothing." An older orphan argued.

"...All of you think and pray that our lives will get better... but they won't. You just don't realize it yet like I have. I'm Ugly. I'm Worthless. I'm disgusting. Just like all of you. In the end, our king hates us. He made all these laws to keep us down, why? Because we're trash. Do you know how many times people have ignored our dead bodies in the streets? They didn't even take the time to look at it. They just kept on doing their daily routine because they see right through us. When I was with Rayder and looked into their eyes, I saw nothing. I thought it was them but now I see what it truly is. It's me. Their eyes reflect our worth, and it shows nothing. Even if we grow up, what will we do? We can't be merchants, farmers, or soldiers. We haven't been trained or approved for that. They'll reject us and make us live in the dirt, just like we have our enter lives." I told them with a slightly evil chuckled at how hopeless our life is.

"So what? We should all just lie down and die. Rui, do you think that's what Rayder would want you to do?" One of them stubbornly asked.

I gasped before looking at all of them, "...No." I hugged my knees tighter, "I... I know he wouldn't... and deep down... I don't want to die either." I started crying, "But guys... lets face it! Life is hopeless! We have no parents! No family! Just each other! Even then... we don't even like each other!"

I felt them all hug me, "That's true..." they took turns speaking, "We may not have families..."

"But we have each other..."

"And that's like a family..."

"Especially when we're all together."

A feeling swelled up inside me as I allowed them all to hug me. My despair was gone.

Replaced with warmth and hope as I realized we weren't alone. I smiled as I embraced the hug we shared. We may be trash alone but... if we work together... we can become more. A month later... disaster struck as three more of us ended up disappearing. I took it upon myself to find out what was happening. We needed to do something in order to stop this. If not... we'll end up being alone even though we promised to help each other. During my investigation, I found two previously missing orphans dead. Both female with bruises covering their bodies. It looked like they were beaten to death with nothing else to really say. Why was the real question. What did these kidnappers want with us? I never got to find out as my investigation led me to the one thing that stopped it. Three months later... I found out where Rayder was. Immediately, I went there to save him but...

"Rayder!" I whispered.

Rayder was sold to a farmer as a slave for his fields of wheat. With the winter almost here, the farmer needed extra hands for his harvest. I didn't know it was for Lucard Trading at the time though...

He looked at me in shock, "Rui! You need to get away from here!" He replied in fear.

"Huh? I came here to rescue you! Come on, let's go!" I yelled.

"I can't! If I do, they'll take you too and I can't let that happen!" he argued.

"Who'll take me?" I asked.

He made me get closer so he could whisper in my ear, "Listen, Lucard Trading are purposely kidnapping orphans for more than just slave trade."

"Why?" I asked.

"Where's that damn wheat!? If you're goofing off, I'll kill you kid!" The farmer threatened.

"Coming sir!" Rayder replied with a respectful bow.

He glared at me, "I'll... come back tonight. We'll sneak out. Leave the city with the others. Please!" I begged.

He looked uncertain before sighing, "Okay. I'll be here tonight."

I ran off quickly with a small smile at this new development. Rayder was alive! That alone brought my spirits up. Now... tonight... we can all leave. Several hours passed as the remaining orphans, 23 in total, were waiting for us in our old hideout. I went to where Rayder was meeting me as rain started to fall. I looked up in surprised before running faster to get to him. This rain felt colder than normal as it hit and soaked my body. When I reached the cut fields... Rayder wasn't in sight. I started panting as I looked around desperately. As I walked, I tripped over something and fell. I got to my feet and looked at what I tripped over. I felt my eyes widen as I realized it was Rayder. His body laid there as if he was looking up at the stars. A peaceful smile rested across his face as if he wanted this. I felt something shatter inside my head as I fell to my knees and reached out to touch him but stopped. I don't know if they were tears or just rain but...

"R... Rayder..." I whispered with a shaky voice.

I finally reached to touch him but his skin was ice cold. I got next to him and picked his head up.

"Rayder... why? Did you know this would happen? Is that why... you wanted me to come here?" This time... I knew I was crying as I hugged his head, "Rayder... oh god... why?" I asked as I stroke his hair, "Why didn't you come earlier!? We could've escaped together! You were my best friend! I did the best I could to find you so... why? Didn't you want to live your life? Didn't you want to be a respectable merchant and own a shop? I wanted to open one with you! We... we could've done so many things together! We could have opened a shop, you'd marry some chick as I manned the shop. Then when you come back, I'd tease you about it saying I do all the work. Wouldn't that have been fun? Huh? Rayder?" I asked silently asking for god to please bring him back to life.

Instead, he stayed as cold as ice as the rain continued to fall. Depressed, I slowly dug a muddy hole for him and did the best I could to give Rayder a burial. I didn't want to waste more of the others time as I spent a few moments to reconcile with my memories of Rayder. Before leaving, I promised him that I'd try to fulfill his dream of being a shop owner. That's the least I can do for my best friend that basically raised me. I went back towards to the hideout where everyone was waiting for me. With Rayder's death fresh in my mind, I was too depressed to go as fast as I could. The rain came down hard as lightning flashed to give me some light. When I came back to the hideout, I expected a warm greeting. ...There was no warm greeting. I was met with more death. While I was gone, someone came and murdered everyone. I was alone. The rain and lightning seemed to reflect how my heart felt as I walked in. Their bodies laid out with blood everywhere. I fell to my knees crying as I looked up into the sky. I was alone... Everyone... What did we do to deserve this? I fell onto my side and laid in the rain surrounded by the dead bodies. So much for my 11th birthday...

-Morning-

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I felt something drip down my cheeks and found them to be tears. I heard faint snoring from above and silently got out of bed. I looked at Silvia to see her asleep on her bed. I walked over to out the window, looking down at the street. With a sigh, I stepped on the windowsill and crept out the window. I balanced on my feet as I turned to have my back towards the street. With a forceful jump, I reached up and gripped a piece of exposed wood to hang there. I looked down for a moment before picking up my feet. I pulled up with my arms as I jumped up with my feet to get up and reach for the roof's edge. I grabbed it and hung there with a grunt. I slowly swung my body sideways before swinging the other way to drape my leg across the roof's edge. I climbed up and stood on the slanted roof. I looked around and saw behind a few clouds, the rising sun. I always felt comfort from the sunrise. A gentle cold breeze blew from behind me as I stared at it. Sitting down, I watched the sunrise with a sad sigh.

I started talking to myself, "You know... I never wanted to do anything with my life. I never wanted to get married. I never wanted a family. I never wanted to live but... I just did. There's so much wrong with me now. I feel broken. Used. Like an apple after it's been eaten. The only time I was ever truly happy was with Rayder. After that, it all went downhill. Being with Silvia... I..." I held both sides of my head as I struggled to cry.

I couldn't though. I felt so dead on the inside. I... I'm going home soon and... Every time I do... I feel like this. I can't cry. I can't smile. I just... fake it. That fucking debt. That entire debt is a load of Tauros Shit. 1000 gold coins... Five years and I've paid off about 814 gold coins. If I pay it off... what will I do then? Continue working as a merchant? Traveling from one place to another all alone? I shook my head as I remembered Silvia. She was going to wake up soon and I don't want to have to answer her questions. I climbed back down into the room and checked on Silvia. She was still asleep so I decided to wake her up. I gripped her shoulder and shook her slightly.

She groaned before smacking my hand, "Ugh. Let me sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on sleepy head. I'll get you some burning wine." I suggested.

She immediately shot up and tackled me to the floor, "They have burning wine!?" she demanded.

I blushed hard, "Uh... yeah? Why?" I asked.

She looked very serious, "You better not be lying." She whispered.

"...Silvia, I think the alcohol has killed one too many brain cells. You can tell if I'm lying." I shot back.

Silvia sat up on my stomach before crossing her arms, "Oh, by lie I mean this. They don't have any left, and you're losing your friend." Silvia threatened.

I sat up quickly, making her sit on my lap, "What!? How is that fair!?" I yelled angrily.

She grinned, "It's not, but does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" I yelled back.

She smiled cutely before gently caressing my cheeks and leaning in to whisper in my ear, "It doesn't because I'm going to make you some money. After that, you'll owe me a favor."

I blushed hard as I struggled to reply, "B-but... I'm getting you the burning wine... you making me money should even us out right?" I asked.

She pulled back and smiled, "No. I plan on making you quite a bit of money."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my money pouch, "Alright. Let's see how much I have in... whoa." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Silvia asked.

"Mimi paid us in Northpoint currency. This is stronger than Frezzi currency. Especially the silver coin now that the Frezzi Silver coin is losing all its value." I answered.

"Good fortune?" Silvia asked shyly.

"...Did you..?" I started to asked.

"...Sigh. Yes. I remembered what you said about Northpoint having the strongest gold coin. I had her change the coins from Frezzi to Northpoint. Happy?" Silvia asked.

I grabbed Silvia's face and leaned in like I was going to kiss her. She blushed hard as my lips neared before I stopped an inch short. I grinned mischievously before pulling back.

"Tell you what, you make my profit on the pepper worthwhile and I'll let you do anything you want to me." I suggested.

"Anything?" Silvia asked with a grin.

I swallowed hard, "Y-yes. Anything. I'm in desperate need of money so you'll have to really impress me." I replied.

Silvia smirked, "Heh. I have plenty on motivation now. Also, don't forget, you're getting me apples today!" Silvia demanded.

"Ugh! Oh! Better Idea! I'll get you an apple pie." I grinned.

"Apple pie?" she asked.

I felt my grin grow, "You'll see."

-20 minutes later-

I was sitting in a restaurant with Silvia. The restaurant was relatively empty since we arrived so early in the morning. Silvia ordered some burning wine the second we entered.

A waiter who looked about 15 gave Silvia a cup of burning wine as I gave him two copper coins, "Uh... you know you're not supposed to swallow that in one go right?" I asked worriedly.

Silvia grinned, "Yeah... but I don't care!" She took the cup and started gulping down the burning wine.

'...This woman is insane...' I thought to myself.

She slammed down the empty cup with a large blush, "Damn that's good!" she exclaimed.

"...I've seen men drink that and fall over unable to breath." I commented.

"What can I say? I know how to swallow." She smirked with a wink.

"Hm?" I thought about it before gasping with a blush, "Silvia!" I yelled.

She started laughing hysterically, "Your reaction was priceless! Although... you'll never know how good I am until I earn that favor." Silvia teased.

I sighed and laid my head on my arms, "Is it too late to abandon you?" I asked myself.

Silvia heard it though, "Yep. It is, and, if you do run off in the middle of the night, I'll find you and cut your throat in your sleep." Silvia threatened playfully.

I ordered another wine for her, "Just shut up and drink your damn alcohol." I replied with a blush.

"Will do." she promised.

Silvia kept chugging down the burning wine and got to 15 cups as people started to enter. Within minutes, people started to take bets on how many cups Silvia can drink before stopping. Silvia proved them all wrong though as she never gave up. I started banging my head on the table as my copper coins were being drained from my pocket by my partner's bad habit.

I got up, "Silvia, stop!" I demanded as I punched the table.

She was drunk off her ass, "Fluvk yoiub Ruby. I aim a bootiful garden. You couldnnt stoop meh if yoiu tried." She replied drunkenly.

I got up and walked over to her before grabbing her hand that she pulled away. She started yelling for another cup but I grabbed her again. She started to get mad as I repeatedly tried to get her to leave. I just didn't want her to get a hangover or worse. When she finally gave up, I had to carry her back. She couldn't walk nor float. She'll have to sleep this off and we have to meet the gentleman about the pepper in 8 hours. With Silvia so drunk as I carried her on my bad, I felt her drool on me. I flinched as the drool soaked the back of my neck.

'Ugh. So gross.' I grimaced in my head.

Silvia suddenly became dead weight as loud snores erupted from her. I shook my head with a sigh as I continued to carry my drunk partner back to our room. I think she owes me a favor now and I want that favor to be this. Stop drinking so much!

-6 hours later-

Silvia woke up on my bed and stretched with a yawn, "Yaaaaaawn. Where am I?" Silvia asked.

"In our inn room on my bed." I answered as I sat beside the bed.

"What happened after I passed out?" Silvia asked.

I braced myself as I attempted to make her freak out from a lie, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied honestly at first.

Silvia looked confused, "Tell me anyways."

"We had sex. Hardcore." I lied.

"What!? I didn't think you'd have the balls to try!" She seemed to freak out before laying down and grinning at me, "That's what you were hoping for, isn't it? Sorry Rui, but my lie detector is fool proof. Nothing you could ever do to get around it." Silvia lectured.

I laughed as I sat back and said, "Heh. I'll find a way. When I do, you'll never know what to believe."

Silvia seemed to look at me in thought before smiling sweetly, "Hey... do you think it's... bad that I love this?" Silvia asked.

"Love what?" I asked.

"This. Us. The journey... I... Rui... can you... come closer. I know what the favor is." Silvia asked.

"Hm?" I crept closer only to get my head grabbed by Silvia.

"My favor is for us to enjoy the journey because..." She forced us to kiss as she held my head there, "I love you Rui." She whispered as she pulled back.

"R-really?" I asked in shock.

She immediately starting chuckling, "Nope! I just wanted to see if you could tell if I was lying." Silvia answered with a happy sigh.

"...I honestly thought you were serious for a moment." I replied.

Silvia giggled, "Maybe one day I will be but until that day." she got up, "Let's make some money and have fun. You have apples to buy remember?" Silvia asked with a giggle.

With a disappointed sigh, I went to the door and left with Silvia humming right behind me. Yup, I think my partner has me wrapped around her pretty little thumb.


	12. Ch 12 Opening Up

Ch. 12 Opening Up

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

Night had already fallen by the time we got to our buyer. When he opened the door for us, I couldn't help but start apologizing. He just smiled and waved it off as he allowed us to enter his shop. His shop looked quite impressive. It sold various food items ranging from wheat, vegetables, fruits, and spices. His store looked like it was polished daily as it shone in the dim candlelights. The wood floors and walls had a glossy look to them. It was too dark to see the ceiling however. The man walked behind a large desk that he used as a table for business discussions. He looked to be in his fifties, with his dark brown hair slowly changing to grey and white in the back. His height looked about 6 foot 1 with a silver wedding ring on his left hand. He wore a green sweater vest with a tucked in tie. As for pants he wore cream colored khakis with black dress shoes. The shoes in particular caught my attention due to how expensive they are in today's market. I sat down with the pouch of pepper in my right hand.

He laid his elbows on the desk and held his hands, "My name is Frederick. So, what can I do for you today?" Frederick asked.

I put the pouch on the desk, "Today, I've come to sell pepper." I told him.

He smiled, "That's a relief. I'm in need of pepper since I ran out. With Winter upon us, people will want it more. If you came a few months earlier I could've got you to bump the price down." Frederick mentioned.

"So it's good timing on my part?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's start by weighing the pepper," Frederick got up, "Do you have any scales?" He asked.

"No, but I trust you to not cheat me." I smiled.

Frederick smiled back as he pulled out a scale, "Long as you don't scam me." he chuckled.

I watched him place the scale on the desk. I glanced at Silvia to see she had her hood up. Only her mouth was visible as a frown was spread across it. Uncertainty started to grow as I realized she must have noticed something. I observed the scale but it looked perfect. Frederick's attitude seemed honest and truthful with his sincere smile. So what is it? The scale was painted with a golden color as it hung with a cup on each side like a pendulum.

Frederick pulled out some cubes he uses as weight, "Could you place the pepper on the right scale please?" Frederick asked politely.

I placed the pepper on the right scale and looked at the cubes, "How much does each cube weigh?" I asked.

"Each cube weighs about 1 pound." He answered.

Silvia flinched a tiny bit but I still noticed, "Hm? Something wrong?" I asked.

She turned her head towards me and whispered, "Water. I think the burning wine is affecting me."

"Well, no one said to drink so much, did they?" I asked back in a whisper.

"Hmph!" Silvia pouted.

Frederick placed ten cubes on the scale to equalize with the pepper. I was slightly surprised to see my pepper only weighed ten pounds. I could've sworn I bought more than that. I tried to think back to when I bought the pepper but couldn't remember how much I exactly bought. He pulled out a box of money and opened it. He turned it slightly to show me it was filled with Northpoint currency. Black dividers were used to separate the three types of coins.

"With the sudden need for pepper and the amount your selling. How does one gold coin per pound sound?" Frederick asked.

"That's Northpoint currency correct?" I asked to confirm my suspicions.

"Yes. With Frezzi's silver coin value decreasing so much, we deemed it unworthy of being used as currency among merchants." He answered.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's a wise decision. The church was actually trying to melt silver coins to produce more. It's due to the Excadrills halting the mines to prevent silver collection." I informed.

He seemed surprised by this news, "That's quite a predicament. What about the other two silver coins?" Frederick asked.

"I don't know yet. Has the Northpoint silver coin value change?" I asked in return.

"No. It's still the same which is a good sign. For the past 7 months one gold coin equal 47 silver coins." Frederick answered.

I smiled and got up with my hand out, "Alright, thank you." I replied.

He reached his hand out but Silvia slammed her clenched hands on the table. We both looked at the her in shock as she looked at Frederick.

"I want a cup of water!" she demanded.

"...huh?" we both asked.

"Water!" Silvia yelled.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, to which I reply with, "She's always like this. I'm sorry," I scratched the back of my neck with a nervous laugh.

Frederick left the room and went to grab Silvia a cup of water, "What's gotten into you?" I demanded.

"Just shut up and watch you stupid blind male." She retorted angrily.

'Why is she so angry all of a sudden?' I wondered.

Frederick entered the room and gave her a cup of water, "There you are." He told her.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile.

"Now, what's the problem?" I openly asked.

"You're too stupid to notice huh? If you still haven't realized it yet then I'll spell it out to you. This entire room is slanted!" She screamed.

"Huh!?" we both yelled.

"Yeah, do you see why I think you're a special kind of idiot?" Silvia asked angrily as she held the cup of water firmly.

"Please, I'm sure you're just mistaken." Frederick pleaded.

"Is that so? Then..." she poured some of the water onto the table, "Oops..." She smirked.

We watched in shock as the water slid down towards the right side of the table. I felt my eye twitch as I silently cursed her for being so damn perceptive. I turned my glance to look at Frederick with obvious aggravation. Frederick started to sweat at the realization of the situation just hit him. As a business man, you always try to make profit but being a swindler and... that's not going to end well.

"Uh... We can work something out right?" Frederick asked nervously.

"100 gold pieces." Silvia demanded.

I think I just shit my pants, '100 gold pieces!?' I thought amidst the shock.

"You can't be serious! I'll never be able to make a profit on this pepper!" Frederick yelled.

"True but imagine the profit you'll lose when your name is tarnished. After working so hard, would you really want your name to be tarnished so quickly? To have valuable customers reject your store due to your questionable business tactics?" Silvia asked, unwilling to hide her smirk from talking down to him at an advantageous position.

"Not to mention I work for Lucard Trading Association. One word from me, and your shop is ruined along with your reputation." I added.

Frederick held his head for a moment before sighing, "Fine. I'll go get the coins. I'm sorry for this entire incident." he apologized.

He left the room to go get my full payment and I looked at Silvia. She sat next to me with a wide smile as I felt a mixture of jealousy and happiness.

I sighed and decided to thank her, "Thank you." I whispered.

"You were never going to notice so you better be. Plus, I made you quite a hefty profit so I think I won our little bet." Silvia smiled.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." I sighed.

"So, you know what the favor is?" Silvia grinned.

"Siiiiiiiigh. Apple pies..." I muttered.

"Bingo!" Silvia cheered.

"Yep... this gets better all the time..." I mutter to myself.

I felt Silvia wrap an arm around me, "Yep. I'll agree with you on that. At least for me, this gets better all the time." Silvia chimed.

-3 hours later-

"Here's your apple pie." The waiter smiled.

"Cheers!" Silvia and I yelled.

I had a cup of milk in front of me as Silvia has the pie. Steam rose off the freshly cooked pie as she stared at it with a bit of drool.

"You're addicted to god damn apples... They're just god damn apples!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Maybe if you ate more apples you'd look better!" Silvia huffed.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat!" I complained.

"No, that your... unattractiveness is born from lack of fruits." Silvia replied quickly as she started to cut a piece for herself.

"How the hell does that make sense?" I asked.

"Eating fruits and vegetables are good for you. They keep your body fit and healthy, obviously." Silvia replied.

I started to drink my milk, "Uh huh. Right, and I'm a male gardevoir who's totally into you and wants to have 50 small children." I lied.

"Heh. You do like me though." Silvia teased.

"If I did, wouldn't I try to go to your home to live with you?" I asked.

"Hm, true. Although, I know you have some interest in me." Silvia smirked after eating a piece of apple pie.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Even if I did like you, it wouldn't work out." I replied.

Silvia raised a brow as she ate another piece of pie with a loud, "Hm?"

"As a human, I'll end up growing old and dying. Knowing you, once I hit forty, you'd abandon me for another male. Not to mention my looks would fade by 30. Either way, you'd leave me all alone and the sad truth is, you wouldn't regret it or even bat an eye. It's just who you are..." I muttered as I stared into my milk before drinking some.

"Is that what you really think?" Silvia asked calmly.

I shrugged, "I don't really know. You're an interesting female." I admitted.

"With the short time we've been together... I can't help but feel rather... fond of you." Silvia whispered as she ate.

"Why would you be fond of me?" I asked.

"Throughout our journey, I've given you countless opportunities to... mate with me... Even though I wouldn't let you. Giggle. Still, I find it respectable that you restrain yourself so much." Silvia mentioned.

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah well... maybe I knew you were trying to play me so I didn't just walk into your hands." I replied confidently.

"Mm... but when I'm drunk, I'm vulnerable." Silvia whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I'm drunk, I'm very easy to sleep with. In fact, every time I was drunk, you could have slept with me. I wouldn't say no to my..." Silvia stopped.

"Hm?" I asked.

"...nothing." Silvia whispered, her hood coming off to reveal her nervousness.

"Come on, just say it." I pleaded.

"Interest..." she blushed at that.

"Interest? Why would I be an interest to you?" I asked.

"Well... you took me in, treat me as an equal, you care about me and... I like being with you." Silvia explained.

I blushed, "I... don't know if you're telling the truth or not." I replied honestly.

Silvia shrugged, "Maybe the pie is making me emotional because it's almost better than burning wine." Silvia smiled.

"How much burning wine would one person have to give you to abandon me?" I asked curiously.

Silvia giggled, "Before I answer, how much do you think?" Silvia asked.

"Um... a barrel full?" I suggested.

Silvia chuckled, "Goodness no. No amount could ever make me abandon you. I learned from my mother that friendship is a very important thing. Not to mention, I'd never leave you for some random jerk." Silvia smiled.

"That... makes me feel strangely better." I smiled back.

Silvia finished her apple pie, "Mm. Ready to go back to our room?" Silvia asked.

"Sure." I replied after finishing my milk.

I got up and took out my pouch of coins to place six silver coins on the table. Silvia pulled up her hood and hugged my arm. As we walked out, I couldn't help but feel happy. Our journey back to the inn room was quick and simple. Candles were lit to create enough light to see as the moon rose. Upon entering the room, I felt a sudden shift in the mood. Silvia stopped hugging me and made me face her. I was slightly confused as she suddenly cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. It was safe to say I was a little shocked but as quick as she pulled me into it. She pulled back and blushed hard.

"Um... night." Silvia squeaked before going over to the bed and going on hers.

'...What the fuck just happened?' I asked myself as I staggered to my bed.

I laid down on it and couldn't help but stare up at Silvia's bed. Our room quickly darkened as the candles started to go out. I felt my head start to spin as I wondered what just happened. Is this a prank? A joke? I... I'm so confused. She just flat out kissed me. Ugh... I need to sleep this off. Maybe it'll make sense in the morning.

{Dream}

-6 years ago-

I woke up in an alley with a dirty torn up blanket covering me. I was twelve, turning thirteen in two months. I threw the blanket off and got up to stretch. I started wiping my new clothes. After everyone died, I decided to change. I began to steal regularly. The clothes I'm wearing belonged to a Lucard Trading Merchant. The fat slob had the nerve to call me out as a blight on the town. Angry, I snuck into his cart and stole brand new clothes for myself. With how snobby the Lucard Trading Merchants are, I made it my mission to steal from them. It's their fault... it must be. My best friend was kidnapped by one of their merchants. As I followed him, I found countless bodies in the alleyways. Out of sight... out of mind... That's how this city works nowadays. This city isn't a paradise... it's trash. Garbage. A city for assholes that selfishly live as others suffer. They never bat an eye when a child or loved one dies. They continue on, unaffected by the loss or sad reality.

Today, a rather interesting load of jewelry is being transported to their main building. I'm going to sneak on it and steal some of their cargo. I stretched my arms as I looked at the wall in front of me. With the way the buildings were made, it was a lot easier to climb to the top. I walked up to it and felt the wooden wall. Small cracks were laced along it for easy grappling. I immediately started to scale the wall until I reached the top. As I neared the roof, my right hand slipped but my feet and left hand kept firm. However, I felt my left shoulder twist painfully. With a grunt, I ignored the pain and forced my way to the top. As I heaved my body onto it, I felt like my body was going to give out. I refused to let that happen however, and stood on the roof.

I looked down among the various useless people. I hated these people. All of them. So selfish and pathetic. As I looked around, I noticed there wasn't a cart to be seen. I walked around to look around more but my right foot slipped. My back bounced on the roof as I fell towards the edge. I forced myself down as I dragged my body along the roof. Most of it fell over the edge but my hands were able to catch the edge. I hung there as my body began to ache. Against my better judgement, I looked down to see I was at least 20 feet from the ground. Breaking my legs would be the least of my worries. I forced myself up by dragging my feet on the wall. When I sat on the roof's edge, I couldn't help but breath heavily as my panic finally settled. While panting, I found myself earning a string of luck as a rather large cart walked by. With a swallow, I found myself wondering how I'll get down safely.

"Well... this sucks... Sigh, let's hope god is watching over me..." I whispered.

I started to climb down the wall I climbed previously. Halfway down, both my hands slipped and I found myself falling backwards onto the ground. With a loud bang, my back hit the ground and I blacked out. When I came too, the sun had already set. My back ached as I felt the back of my head to find dried blood clumped up in my hair. I forced myself to roll onto my hands and knees. With a painful push, I got myself to stand up and look around. It was too dark to really see much but candles seemed to light the main streets. The cold started to affect me as I noticed my breath with clear defined pants. The clouds condensed quickly and I realized how short my time really was. I looked around for my old blanket but it was gone. Someone must have stolen it after noticing my unconscious body. They probably thought I was dead. I needed to get somewhere warm since I don't have any blankets to do that for me.

"Well...*Shiver* This is getting worse by the... hm... maybe I can sneak into Lucard Trading. It should be warmer inside their main building and I could steal some rather interesting loot to sell." I worried.

With a small grin, I started running towards Lucard Trading's main building. I admit... it's a bad idea... but my options were rather limited. With how cold it was getting, I could feel a snowstorm coming. After living here for so many years in the open... you just know. My body can sense it I guess... I felt a lot warmer thanks to the running I was doing. The only problem was that it still took about 3 hours to make it to Lucard Trading. I noticed a few guards patrolling the gate. That was certainly a no go. I looked at the surrounding fence to see the tops equipped with long sharp spikes. As much as I would love to get skewered... no thanks. I could try to be someone else but there's no way in hell I'll be able to pull that off. Hm... if that cart was here I could sneak in by hiding among the cargo.

"Hm?" I heard footsteps as a cart approached the gate.

"Hello." The cart rider greeted.

'Score!' I thought quickly as I carefully crept towards the cart.

The cart was rather large. It took two Tauros to push it and each of it's four wheels were a little bigger than half my height. A large tarp was draped across the Cargo to protect it from any bad weather. I waited for a guard to inspect the back before sneaking into it.

"You're all set." The guard told the cart owner as I got in the back.

"Thank you," Replied the cart owner as I snuggled into some Mightyena furs.

I heard the gate screech as it began to open. Within moments, the cart started to move as it went through. I listened the best I could to hear various sounds. The cart creaking, people walking, distant conversations, etc. When the cart finally stopped, I decided to peek out of the cart to check if it's safe to come out. It wasn't, however, the entire area was lit up with a large group of people walking about and... wait... is that a... pokemon!?

"Where should I try to sell this?" A blonde female merchant asked.

The pokemon was a 5 foot tall, blue bipedal dragon-like pokemon. It's underside was light blue with red covering from it's abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. On the side of its head were two appendages that resembled jet engine, not that I'd know what that is. On each appendage was a stripe but instead of it being red, it was black. Four black fins extends from its body. Two on each of its arms, one on its back and one on its tail. On its hind legs were two spikes extending from them. Its feet had sharp claws as its hands were spikes. I looked at its eyes closely to see they had a black scleras and gold colored irises. Its body looked very scaly and rough. So rough that it might in fact harm someone just to touch it.

"Thanks Gabite. I'll see you when I get back." The woman smiled.

The Gabite nodded as she started to walk away. I looked around more until I saw another pokemon that used psychic powers to load an empty cart. I decided to look around more instead of examining that pokemon. To my surprise, there were a various bunch of pokemon here. Lucard Trading's people consisted of pokemon and humans!

I noticed that Gabite start to sniff the air, "Hm. Hey Alakazam! You smell or sense anything unusual?" It asked.

The pokemon using psychic stopped, "Unusual... no. I may not be able to smell as well as you but I can't sense any strange brainwaves." He replied.

The Gabite started sniffing around, "I swear, I can smell something funny. Like one of those kids we 'save' from the streets." The Gabite sniffed.

With a quiet gasp, I stopped looking out of the cart and started to huddle under a pile of Mightyena furs. With how good the Gabite's sense of smell seems, maybe she'll get discouraged by the Mightyena furs. I'll admit, even with my sense of smell, it was pretty nasty. So, all I can do is pray.


	13. Ch 13 Admitting where we stand

Ch. 13 Admitting Where We Stand

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

-Dream[One minute after the end of ch. 12]-

I could feel my heart beat faster as the Gabite started smelling the cargo. I laid submissively still under the Mightyena furs. However, I flinched when I felt its nose poke a Mightyena fur near my right leg. I didn't speak, but the sudden movement must have caught its attention. I felt it started to poke the furs but a sudden yell caused the Gabite to cease its search.

"Gabite! You have work to do!" A distant voice yelled.

"Growl. Alright! I'm getting to it!" The Gabite yelled back angrily.

I heard the Gabite stomp away as my heartbeat started to slow down. When I was calm, I decided to slowly move back into my peeking position. I looked around some more to see more humanlike pokemon. Gothorita, Alakazam, Goodra, Combusken, Magmortar, Scizor, Pawniard, and a Braixen. I've never seen a pokemon throughout my stay in this city and yet... there's at least twelve pokemon here. What's really going on here? Does the owner of Lucard Trading like to hire pokemon as manual laborers? I'm sure he doesn't enslave them since they're unharmed. I knew I couldn't just get out but I could steal some furs to sell. Although... what if I..? Hm.

'They have a safe here somewhere. If I find it, I could get enough money to not only leave this city but start a shop or something somewhere else. I'll need to make sure I have enough to survive a few years, at least until I'm old enough to own a shop. If I try when I'm younger, then I'll be beaten or robbed regularly. The only question is where will I set up shop? I've never left this city. I don't know what the other cities were like.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Alakazam, is that all for today?" A Goodra asked.

"Looks like it. Ready to head back down?" Alakazam asked back.

"Yeah. I'm pretty pissed off though. Some dickhead complained about my gooey ability. Not my fault it gets on the merchandise. I can't control it. Maybe I should use his tongue to clean it off next time." The Goodra replied.

"Whoa there, don't you think your skipping a step?" The Alakazam asked.

The Goodra started laughing, "That's a good joke!" Goodra giggled.

The Alakazam was serious as he looked aside to whisper, "Sad thing is... it wasn't a joke..."

The Goodra pushed him, "Heh, come on. Let's go back. All the humans are either gone or inside." Goodra suggested.

The Alakazam shrugged, "Alright, let's go."

I looked around to see the surrounding area is deserted. I slowly crept out of the cargo and dropped to the floor. The Goodra and Alakazam walked towards a door. With no other options, I followed them but looked around quickly. I saw a window and noticed that it was snowing outside rather hard. That means I won't be able to leave tonight. Especially if the snow won't stop falling. I looked back to the pokemon and saw them enter the hallway. Not wanting to fall behind, I started running after them. When I entered the hallway, I felt really exposed. There was nothing to hide behind in the long corridor. If one person were to look my way, I'd be spotted immediately.

As I followed them, I looked at the corridor to see it was made with a kind of stone. It was red with a rectangle shape. I've never seen it before though... The red rectangle stones were stacked with what looked like white cream to keep them together. I felt along it and notice how rough it was. It almost scratched my fingertips. I heard a voice and looked ahead to see the pokemon head into a room and closed a door. The rest of the corridor was completely empty and I took my chance to walk freely. One of the doors to a room was open so I peeked inside carefully. Four bunk beds were laid against opposite walls with either a human or a pokemon sleeping on the beds. In that room there were three humans and one Gothorita. With them asleep, I slowly closed the door before going on. As I walked on, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Gabite, where's the boss at?" A Nidoqueen asked.

"Don't know. Counting gold coins?" Gabite guessed.

I crept closer, "Alright, I'll have to go look. Enjoy your sleep." Nidoqueen replied.

"Okay, I... sniff." She started smelling the air, "You smell that?" she asked.

I immediately started backpedaling towards the room I looked in, "What do you smell?" The Nidoqueen asked.

"Human but not one of ours. It stinks. Like one of those homeless ones." The Gabite answered.

I got to the room and went inside. I quietly walked towards one of the bunk beds and went underneath it. I looked at the door and waited in hopes for the Gabite to walk by. Sure enough, the door opened as the Gabite looked inside the room. I held my breath as I felt my heart race. It looked around before pulling back and walking down the corridor. I allowed myself to release a long sigh of relief. When the coast was clear, I got out from under the bed. I peeked into the hallway and didn't see anyone.

"Phew, maybe the coast is clear now." I whispered to myself.

I crept out into the hallway and headed back where the Gabite came from. I'll admit that I was pretty lucky, but there could be more. I eventually reached a fork in the hallway and chose to walk to the left. I must have walked for at least twenty minutes before reaching a dead end. I felt the wall for a moment before sighing. I turned to go back, but I tripped and felt my hand hit a bump on the wall. I got back up and examined the strange bump. A brick was extending from the wall and I felt curiosity rise inside me.

"What if I..?" I pushed the brick back into position.

A small portion of the dead end wall moved aside and revealed a small staircase. I looked down the staircase to see red rug cover the steps with candles lighting it. I sighed as I started walked down the steps. I heard the wall close behind me as I went deeper down. As I stepped down, I felt a sense of impending doom fill me. As I reached the bottom floor, I reached a small square room with a chest in the center.

'Trap. Has to be a trap.' I thought quickly.

With a heavy sigh, I walked towards the chest and awaited the impending trap. It never came however. Instead, I opened the chest and found myself staring at nothing but gold coins. There had to be at least 1000 gold coins in this chest. Excitement made my hand shaky as I reached towards the gold coins. The only reason I didn't start grabbing them by the handful was simple. Someone tapped my shoulder, making me freeze instantly as my heart started racing.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" A clearly feminine voice asked from behind me.

My head dropped a bit, "I was going to... borrow some money." I replied.

"Oh? You were going to 'borrow' some money. Does that mean you intended to pay us back one day?" The woman giggled.

I still didn't try to look behind me and see who I was talking to, "Yes..." I lied.

"Liar. You were hoping to steal these coins by the handful." The woman accused.

"...Maybe..." I admitted.

She turned me around and revealed herself to be a Zoroark, "I watched you enter the room. Due to my ability, Illusion, I can stand right next to that wall and no one will ever spot me." She told me.

"That's... a really good ability." I admitted.

"Thank you, now come with me. Our leader would like to meet the kid that snuck in and almost stole from us." She told me with an aggressive growl and grabbed my left arm painfully.

I swallowed hard, "I'll cooperate, just don't hurt me please." I replied.

With a nod, the Zoroark started pulling me. I knew I wasn't going to get away, so I guess I have to face the music. She pulled me through various hallways until we reached another dead end. With a snap of her claws, the wall disappeared entirely. A long wooden hallway was revealed with small jail cells. I looked inside the jail cells to see other orphans being imprisoned. Some were already dead while others suffered from broken or missing limbs. One boy was crying as a few other orphans tried to stop three large cuts from bleeding. Where the hell am I? Eventually, we reach a large door. There were two handles but Zoroark only opened one. When she pulled me in, I examined the room to see a circular room with a fine wood desk in the middle of it. A Lucario sat in a chair watching us as the Zoroark made me stand before here.

"That's enough, I think he knows he can't escape." The Lucario told her and I caught a feminine tone in her voice.

With a nod, The Zoroark left, leaving me alone with the Lucario. I looked around the room some more to see a door on the right side of the room. The Lucario watched me as I looked around before sitting back.

"So, care to explain why you were trying to steal 1000 gold coins?" The Lucario demanded.

"...it's a rough life out there." I reminded.

"It's 1000 gold coins." The Lucario mentioned.

"...It's a really hard life out there." I replied quickly.

"You think this is funny, huh? A big joke? Is that it?" She demanded.

Her gaze immediately killed the little joy I had from my answers, "No. Sorry sir." I replied.

"Ma'am!" She corrected.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't bother. I have a better way to make this up to Lucard Trading. Sign this contract." She demanded.

"Hm?" I started reading the contract, "By signing this contract I hereby sell my body to Lucard trading until I pay 1000 gold coins. If I fail to make 1000 gold coins within a year then by this contract I am bound to the leader of Lucard Trading as this business contract becomes a marriage certificate. ...What!?" I yelled in shock.

"You tried to steal from us. It's only fair that you pay us that amount. Oh and you really don't want that contract to become a marriage certificate." She told me darkly.

"W-why?" I shivered.

She grinned and got up, "You see... I have this... problem." she forced me to walk with her over to the door on the right, "I just seem to go through husbands."

She opened the door to reveal a room full of human male corpses. Half of them seemed to have a broken limb or back. The other half had entire limbs torn off. The smell hit me like a Mach Punch as I jumped back holding my nose. I looked at the Lucario to see her grin at me.

"You wouldn't want to end up like the men in here, would you?" She asked.

"But... there's no way I could make 1000 gold coins in a year. I don't even know how to make gold without stealing." I replied.

"Hm... how old are you exactly?" The Lucario asked.

"12. I'll be turning 13 soon." I replied.

She hummed to herself with a nod as she thought hard, "I'll be fair. Since you're so young and inexperienced, I'll help you. We'll teach you everything we can to help you survive as a merchant. I'm feeling quite generous actually. We'll give you a cart, Tauros, and some merchandise. All free. If you can't make the money in a year, come back and we'll give you an extension... in exchange for a special service." She explain with an interesting glint in her eyes.

"Special service?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll show you what that special service is. You did try to steal from us, so it wouldn't be fair to let you off so easily." The Lucario whispered after grabbing my shirt and pulling me close to her.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked shakily.

The Lucario started hugging me as she rubbed my body and licked my neck.

-Next Morning-

My eyes shot open as I felt a cold sweat go into my hair. I found myself staring at Silvia's mattress. I didn't hear anything from her which surprised me. Normally I'd hear her snoring. I slowly got up and stood up in the middle of our room. I looked at her to see she wasn't moving. Maybe she's asleep. If so, I think I'll go find some info on where she lived. I looked around for my shoes and pulled them on before leaving. As I closed the door, I looked at Silvia's bunk to see if she's awake but I didn't see any movement. I closed the door without making any noise and headed downstairs to the inn owner.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" The inn owner, a rather old and scrawny fellow answered.

"I'd like to know if there's any way I can learn about pokemon before the crusades." I replied.

"Hm... In the bar nearby, there's a main that visits the blocked off part of town. He made know something that could help you." The inn keeper answered.

"Alright, thank you." I smiled as I left the inn to head to the nearby bar.

It was a rather small place. It could fit about 25 people excluding the bartenders and waiters. Wooden tables and chairs were spread out with some knocked over. A window was cracked from what looked like a headbutt. Must have been a scuffle here and there. It looked closed since there was only one man in the entire bar. He stood at 6 foot 8 with a tan sleeveless t-shirt on. I couldn't see his legs so I didn't know what kind of pants he was wearing. From how tanned his skin seemed, he must walk outside often. His arms were extremely toned and muscular. His eyes were a dark brown with short wavy brown hair to match it.

I wasn't surprised to hear how deep his voice was, "Welcome, we don't have any alcohol but we have breakfast." he greeted with a surprisingly kind smile.

"Uh... I'm not here for that. You see, I was looking for some information on pokemon before the crusades. I was hoping either you or someone you know could help me get this information." I replied.

"Ah... do you find these tales enjoyable as I do?" He asked.

"It's not really for enjoying, it's for information on a certain place." I clarified.

"Ah, well she can do that too." The man replied slightly disappointed.

"She?" I asked.

"Yes, the person that can help you is a woman in the bottom right section of the city." He whispered.

"The portion of the city that was cut off? What's the reasoning behind that?" I questioned.

"The bottom right section houses some rather... interesting individuals. Some are pokemon and others are labeled as witches." He whispered.

"Witches? Like sorcery and the such?" I asked.

"Yeah, although it was never proven. The Earl deemed it necessary to protect their 'normal' citizens by building the wall... with a gate that no one watches." He whispered with a slight snicker.

"Wait, they built a wall to protect their citizens, but no one stands guard? Then what's the point of the wall?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, since your bar is so... empty. Would you mind taking me to the woman in question?" I asked.

He sighed, "Might as well. No one wants to eat breakfast in a bar nowadays."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problem. It's not like I was busy or anything. Plus, I may get to hear an interesting story." He chuckled.

"So I guess I saved you from a couple hours of boredom?" I asked.

"Pretty much." he answered blankly.

He walked around the counter he previously stood behind. I could now see he was wearing blue jeans with black dress shoes. I stuck out his hand that I quickly grabbed to shake.

"The name's Kyle." He introduced.

"Rui. It's nice to meet you." I replied.

He walked by me after we shook hands, "Ready to go?" he asked.

I quickly followed, "Yes. Thanks again, I really appreciate this." I responded quickly.

He shrugged, "Don't mention it. If you do, people may suspect us of witchcraft. Hahaha." he joked.

I chuckled lightly, "Ah... yeah... that'd end very badly," I replied as I quickly thought to myself, 'Especially since my partner is a dangerous and intelligent pokemon. If we get attacked, she's going to kill everyone and I'll have to watch helplessly.' I thought grimly.

-Some time later-

Kyle and I were walking through the walled off part of town. The buildings looked rather ransacked or abandoned. Pieces of window shutters hung off as Murkrow lined the roofs. I felt slightly nervous since the Murkrows cawed at us frequently. At one point, a few Murkrow tried to poop on us, but I dodged it just in time. I looked up at them angrily and could have sworn one of them was grinning. With a frustrated huff, I refocused my sight to look ahead of us. We stopped when we reached a house that looked abandoned. Kyle knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Who is it?" An older female voice asked.

"It's me, Kyle. I brought you another visitor." Kyle answered.

The door opened revealing a very attractive woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties. She wore a black dress that cover her body and exposed a large portion of her cleavage. Her bust size in question was a D cup. Her fingernails were long, sharpened and painted black. Her hair draped down her back, shoulders, and slightly her bust. Like her nails, her lips were black with a pearly white toothed smile. I looked at her eyes to see long eyelashes and light purple eyes that seemed to sparkle. On her feet were black heels to fit this dark princess.

"What would this man need?" She asked kindly.

"To hear a story. I don't know the particulars but it should be something you can help with." Kyle answered.

"I'm looking for a pokemon village that might've been between here and Northpoint somewhere." I explained.

The woman stepped back to open the door more. This allowed us to enter her home. When I walked inside, I immediately noticed her home was like a library. Hundreds upon hundreds of books were laid out across the floor in neat piles. The walls were indented to allow more books to lay across them neatly in thick rows. Several chairs were set out with a rather large one set up in the middle of the room. Kyle and I each took a small chair to set them in front of the large chair in particular.

After we sat down, The woman walked by to sit in the chair in front of us, "So, what exactly do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well... I need to know what happened during the crusades." I replied.

The woman looked down sadly, "Those were bad times. Some many pokemon went extinct due to that." She whispered with a hint of grief.

"How many?" I asked.

"Far too many. The peaceful pokemon tried to stop the fighting with words but... it just didn't work. The Gardevoir of the north tried everything they could to solve it peacefully. Instead, most of them were butchered along with the other psychic types." The woman whispered.

"You mentioned Gardevoir. Do you know where they lived?" I asked.

The woman got up and started looking around, "It should be around here somewhere... Hm... Why the interest though?" She asked as she looked around.

"I need to find one of their camps for... a special reason." I replied vaguely.

The woman gave me a dark glance, "Are you trying to exterminate them?" She asked.

My head shot up in shock, "Goodness no!" I answered quickly.

The woman went back to searching, "Good, because you won't get very far. Gardevoir are kind creatures but also extremely dangerous. I remember one Gardevoir kidnapped a man. She ripped his mind apart and rebuilt him to be her perfect slave. He'd do anything for her. Eventually, she got bored and left him to die in a forest. Without her, he had no reason to live and soon died of thirst. Do you know any stories of Gardevoir?" She asked as she pulled out a book.

I thought hard, "You know, I may have just the thing for you. If you can help me that is." I smiled.

The woman smiled back, "Info for info. That sounds like an even trade." She giggled.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

The woman opened the book, "This... Yardevia." I felt my eyes widen, "To the northeast is a forest that housed the city of ash, Yardevia. A village where Gardevoir lived in peace until the Crusades happened. The small village was attacked during the dead of night. After killing everyone, their bodies were pilled up and burnt along with the village." The woman told me.


	14. Ch 14 Complications

Ch. 14 ...Complications

(Yes! I finally got a chance to get on a computer to post up two more chapters for each story with the limited time I had on it. I'm so sorry everyone, I don't know when I'll get another chance but I will do everything I can to get chapters out. I managed to start a new story for MUL with 8 chapters complete for it but Sacrificed needs to end for it to start. I love your feedback guys. Please let me here it.)

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

"The entire village was destroyed?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. It's said that Gardeviors became extremely rare after the crusades. In fact, I can't remember a story that included one after the crusades." The woman told me.

"Oh..." I looked down into my hands and sighed, "Damn it..." I whispered.

The woman giggled a bit, "If you don't mind my asking, why were you interested in Gardevoir? Were you hoping one would..." I cut her off quickly.

"No." I then thought to myself, 'If they were anything like Silvia then they'd be more trouble than their worth.'

"Alright then." The woman smiled.

I picked up my head and flinched, "Oh my, how terribly rude of me. I never asked for your name. My name is Rui of Lucard Trading Association. You are?" I asked kindly.

"Zarah. Replace the S in Sarah with a Z and you'll have it." Zarah smiled.

"Zarah, that's rather unique. So, are you sure you don't have any other stories of Gardevior?" I asked.

"I do but they're all dated back before the Crusades. The only other story is the myth of the Traveling Gardevoir." Zarah replied.

"Myth of the travelling Gardevoir?" I asked.

"Yes, many years ago, A Gardevoir from Yardevia left her village. It is not known why she left but many believe she wanted to experience the world. Due to Gardevoir's long lifetime, it could be argued that she assumed she'd be able to return home. It was quickly made apparent that she was a drinker. Every town she visited, she would head to a bar and drink her fill to everyone's amazement. Many tried to bed her, only to get their entire being blown back. It was not wise to try and bed a Gardevoir, whether she be drunk or sober. Halfway through her journey, she disappeared. As time went on, many forgot or disregarded her story as a work of fiction." Zarah concluded.

"Hm. I may in fact have the other half of that story." I told her with a small smile.

"You do?" Zarah asked in surprise.

"Yes. It may not be perfect but I will tell what I know." I got up and cleared my throat, "Many many years ago, to the south, was a small village. The people there were mostly farmers know for their wheat. Due to the size of the town, no duke or king thought it profitable to protect. One day, the village was under attack of bandits. Only one child, fatally injured, was able to escape the village. As he crawled, A Gardevoir came before him. The Gardevoir never spoke her name but offered to save his life. The boy rejected it. He wished for the Gardevoir to save and protect his village at the cost of his life. The Gardevoir, unable to reject such a request, agreed. She walked past the dying boy and headed towards the village in order to save it. Once the bandits were dealt with, the Gardevoir lived nearby in a forest overlooking the village. Even to this day, no bandit has attacked the village in fear of suffering from the Gardevoir's wrath." I concluded.

Zarah and Kyle started clapping for me, "That was quite an enjoyable tale, although vague and short. What about you Kyle?" Zarah asked curiously.

"I feel as though there's more to the tale then he's letting on. Care to continue Rui?" Kyle asked.

"No, there's no more. That's all I know." I lied.

Zarah giggled, "These ears of mine can tell me many things. Including when a man lies."

I swallowed hard before sighing, "After many years passed, the villagers became widely popular and self reliant. The Gardevoir felt unneeded. Even though she protected them, the villagers feared the Gardevoir. One day, a travelling merchant visited the town. Taking the opportunity, the Gardevoir snuck onto his cart. When the merchant found out, he was dumbstruck. A mythical pokemon actually snuck onto his cart and wished to travel with him. What happened to them, no one yet knows but deep down, I believe the two became best of friends. Maybe more." I continued.

I was hoping that by being even vague and hypothetical, she wouldn't hear a lie. It appeared to have worked since they both clapped with a smile. I guess what I said was a fitting end to the story.

"I like that ending better. Do you think they were eventually wedded?" Kyle asked.

"I hope so. Travelling together has a way with bringing people close. In the end it was up to them. How can they be together if neither one will admit their feelings to the other?" Zarah asked.

I flinched at that as I thought about what Silvia did last night. Zarah was right about what she said but I'm not confident enough to actually be with Silvia. Not to mention my... contract with Lucard Trading. Technically, I'm already married until I pay that contract off. Zarah got up and placed the book in my hands.

When she sat back down, she started to speak again, "I'm in a story telling mood. Would you mind if we all take turns telling tales Rui?" Zarah asked.

"I'm alright that." I nodded.

"You know I love hearing your stories Zarah." Kyle smiled.

Zarah smiled back at him before sighing, "I'll go first. My story starts when this town was first settled. A Zoroark from the south visited the town in the form of a beautiful woman. She was in search of a mate of any kind. Human or pokemon, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted someone to love and be loved back. It was in this town she met a Noble that became quite fond of her. They started talking and quickly fell in love. The two spent many years together in happiness. The Noble's popularity grew as well as the town. The only problem was the Zoroark. In all the time she was with the Noble, she never told him what she really was. It grew worse when she didn't age but he did. The Zoroark knew she had to confess and she did. The Noble wasn't happy but... after being with her for so many years... he couldn't bring himself to hate her. The Zoroark never revealed herself to anyone else, and stayed with the human until he died. She was saddened by his death. He was a truly good man, but life has to go on, and the Zoroark decided to stay in the town. What happened to her, no one knows. As a Zoroark, she can appear as anything, or not appear at all." Zarah concluded.

I grimaced at the name Zoroark, 'The Zoroark I met in Lucard Trading was female... could she be..?' I thought to myself.

"Something on your mind?" Zarah asked.

"Yeah, but it's not very important... oh crap!" I got up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"About an hour. Why?" Zarah asked again.

"I need to get back to my inn room. My companion may be awake, and if she is then I'll be in some trouble." I replied quickly.

I ran to the door, opened it, and ran out. I ran as fast as I could to get back to the inn. I really wanted to avoid this conflict. Especially with the recent information I received still fresh in my mind. When I got into the inn, I scared the inn owner and his customer. I sped up to my room and tried to open the door to find it locked. I knocked on the door.

"Silvia?" I asked.

I heard some stomping before the door was unlocked and opened, "Oh, who are you?" Silvia asked with a stern frown.

I groaned, "Silvia, please don't be upset." I begged.

"Upset? Oh, I wouldn't be if you had thought ahead and bought me a present." She growled.

I face palmed, 'It's always free shit with her.' I thought quickly, "Silvia, I went to look for information. You were still asleep so I took the opportunity." I told her.

"I wasn't asleep dumbass. I was awake. I was hoping you'd man up and try to talk about... never mind. Just get in here before I hurt you." She spoke bitterly.

She stepped aside and allowed me access to the room, "Thank you Silvia." I nodded towards her as I entered.

She stretched as she walked over to the window, "Whatever... so what did you find out?" Silvia asked.

I sat on my bed and slipped the book Zarah gave me under my pillow, "Well... you see..." I started.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone was at the door. I got up to answer it, earning a frustrated huff from Silvia. When I opened the door I was greeted with a fellow Trader from Lucard Trading. The man was about 26 standing at 6 foot 3 with white skin. His blonde hair was balled up in a ponytail on the back of his head. His eyes are a common brown with a thin mustache and beard. His lips were thin and straight with a pale pink complexion. He wore a heavy black jacket over a dirty grey shirt. A silver necklace hung around his neck with 6 bronze rings hanging off it. On his hands were large leather gloves designed to protect his fingers from the cold. On his legs were baggy blue jeans with another pair of pants underneath. For his feet were large boots for heavy snow. ...Why the hell is he here dressed like this? We're not in a snowstorm. I should know, I just came from outside.

"You know... the snow hasn't arrived yet right?" I asked.

His voice was deep and gruff, "Rui, I came to warn you that the road to Northpoint suffered from a blizzard recently. When heading up that way, be careful so you don't end up dying. That's the message our boss wanted me to tell you." He spoke.

"Yeah... You want to take that off? You must be sweating and if not, I'm sweating just from looking at you." I told him.

He looked past me to see Silvia, "Is that a Gardevoir?" He asked.

'Oh Shit.' I thought quickly, "Uh, no. It's just a Zoroark using its illusion ability to show me what a Gardevoir looked like. We were having an argument that no pokemon looks extremely human like. I was pleasantly surprised to say the least. They do look rather... sexy?" I said that like a question because I didn't know what would sound normal for a guy to say about the subject.

"Hm... I'll agree with you on that. I was also instructed in giving you this." He pulled out a letter with Lucard Trading's symbol on it.

I took the letter, "Is this another notice?" I asked.

"No. Recently, we were able to set up a mini trade house in this city. I don't know what that letter says but it's probably important." The man answered.

"Alright. Thank you." I replied.

"Goodbye, I pray your journey is safe." He whispered as he turned to leave.

I closed the door and turned to see Silvia impatiently waiting with a frown. She had her arms crossed with one finger tapping her elbow. Instead of talking to her, I just opened the letter to see what I needed to do. Silvia walked over to me and grabbed my arm to get my attention.

"I'm hungry." She whispered.

"Silvia, this could be, Ow!" She started squeezing painfully.

"I said, I'm hungry." she repeated.

"Okay! We'll go get something to eat!" I yelled.

She stopped squeezing my arm, "Good." She crossed her arms again.

"Just let me read this okay?" I asked.

She nodded so I pulled out the letter and started reading in my head, 'Rui, we created a tavern in the top right section of the city to act as a miniature Trade house in hopes of expanding our business even further. We need you to head there alone to hear the details on what needs to be done. I'm counting you potential hubby,' left eye twitches, 'Oh, and you still owe us about 150 gold coins. Pay up by two weeks, get an extension, or hide in the deepest pit you can find. Trust me, you don't want to disappoint me like the others. Do you now?' I ripped up the letter and threw it onto the floor.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered.

Silvia changed from angry to worried, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"A lot of things, but lets get you some food. When that's done, I need to go see some people from my Association. Alone. Sorry. Think you have enough money not to get in trouble?" I asked.

"Sigh. Yeah. It feels like you're just trying to ditch me..." She muttered sadly.

That made me feel bad, so I gave her a hug, "I'm not trying to ditch you. If I did, I'd already be dead because you'd find and kill me." I joked.

"I wouldn't kill you... I'd just break your legs, Take your stuff, and LEAVE you to die." Silvia clarified with a giggle.

"Ah, that makes it all better. Maybe you'll teleport me to a desert next, that way, I could be picked apart by random pokemon." I groaned.

Silvia chuckled, "I wouldn't do that to you. Hey... Rui..." Silvia started blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"Would you... could you... um... if we were to find my village... could you... stay there with me?" Silvia asked.

I was caught off guard, "You want me to stay with you?" I asked back.

"Well... since we've been travelling... I kind of... got used to you being around. And maybe I want to..." She shook her head quickly, "Just forget what I said." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me, "Come on." She smiled.

Silvia and I went to a nearby restaurant to eat. She started drinking, as usual, and I felt a bit happy. The more time we spend together, the more I feel... attached to her. As we ate, I remembered what Zarah said, but I couldn't tell her here. She might try to kill everyone, especially if she's drunk. In her drunk fit, she sat on my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and kissed it before falling asleep.

As I sit there, I felt embarrassed, annoyed and strangely aroused. I paid our bill and picked up Silvia to carry her to our room. I looked at the sun to see it was noon high. Silvia snored cutely in my arms to my pleasure. It was nice to see her like this, asleep in my arms... When we got back to our room, I laid her on my bed instead. I pulled back but noticed her grip around me tighten. I lost my footing a bit and fell forward to have my face mere inches from hers. For a moment, I couldn't help but stop and stare before just letting my lips connect with hers. I felt her kiss back before I stood back up, breaking the kiss. I left the room wondering why I even did that when she's going to kill me later.

-1 hour later-

I was sitting on a fine wood chair in the middle of a large circular room dimly lit with candles. There were windows but large red curtains blocked the sunlight from coming in. In front of me was a large wooden desk with a man sitting behind it. Various books, quills, and ink bottles littered the desk. The floor was protected with a large carpet that depicted a frozen wasteland.

"So, you're Rui right?" A man asked.

"If I had a bronze coin for every time I'm asked that, I'd be rich but yes. I'm Rui." I nodded.

"Good. Zoroark, turn off the illusion." The man ordered.

I watched as he transformed from a man into a Slaking. He snorted as he sat straight and held his hands on a desk. To be honest, I knew he had to be a pokemon but I was expecting a Zoroark.

"So, before we talk business, do you mind my asking?" He spoke with a gruff heavy voice.

"What exactly are you asking?" I asked.

"Our boss could have turned you into one of our breeders. Instead, you're selling shit for us. What's going on?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe she saw something in me and knew she'd make money off it." I replied.

"Well, if you're going to be honest, then so will I. I'm amazed you even lived from our bosses... fun. I heard she broke your legs and hips." The Slaking spoke with one brow raised in interest.

I grimaced, "Yeah. It sucked..." I looked down, "Actually... every time it happened sucked. I hate it. Why are they so painful?" I asked.

The Slaking laughed a bit before sitting back, "As a human you're not... fit enough to take it. Pokemon don't have maternal roles. We share it equally. How we act isn't based on our gender. It's based on how we act as an individual. For humans, you have males on top with females being naturally submissive in most cases. You're not used to the thought or action of a female dominating and harming you. Not to mention, how little your kind actually like pokemon. Our leader raped you, is it going to be easy for you to fall for a pokemon now?" Slaking asked.

I looked down thinking of Silvia before sighing, "I guess not."

The Slaking shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. Now, onto our business. Our boss wants you to help us set a definitive foothold in this city. To do that, we need to make our leading competitor lose quite a bit of money." Slaking told me.

"Alright, so what should I do?" I asked.

"That's simple, we need you to use your special thieving skills." Slaking told me.

I looked at him curiously, "Who told you about that?" I asked.

"Our leader did. She says you're extremely skilled in this regard. It should be a piece of cake right?" Slaking smirked.

I sat back and sighed, "Right... so what am I stealing?"

"Gold. Our competitors have a shipment of pure gold coming in. We need you to steal the real gold while replacing it with this." He signaled for a brown haired woman to enter the room.

I looked at her to see she had a box on her hands, "What is it?" I asked.

She placed the box on Slaking's desk and opened it, "It's fake gold. We used Zoroark's Illusion ability to make fool's gold into real gold. Unless they hit it, they'll never notice the difference." Slaking explained.

"Wait, won't that mean they'll make a profit still?" I asked.

"Exactly! When people sell gold, they usually test it out. By selling our fool's gold, their good name will be ruined. Then we sell our gold, the gold you stole, and gain social points along with a large amount of money. Out of the profit, you'll get paid 35 gold coins." Slaking explained further.

I sat back, letting my head fall a bit, "Ugh, alright. When should I steal the gold and where?" I asked.

"Right now. The Gold already entered the city. It's on its way to our competitor in the northwest part of town. Put the fool's gold in your pockets and run there." Slaking instructed.

I groaned, "God damn it. I should have know this was going to happen. What if I get caught?"

"It was nice knowing you." The Slaking smiled.

"Wow, thanks. That gives me so much confidence. Well, wish me luck." I told him.

-Flashback-

I woke up in a prison cell after the Lucario raped me. I was on my back, and I started screaming from the pain. My legs and hips were burning as agony, causing me to scream until my voice was hoarse. Amidst my screams, I found my mouth covered by a cloth. Since there were tears in my eyes, I couldn't see. The mysterious person started healing me.

"Sh, you'll be okay. It always hurts on your first time." The person, clearly a woman by her voice, cooed.

I tried my best to blink my tears away, but she laid her hand on my eyes. I felt the pain start to die down as a wave of comfort entered my body. My legs and hips went numb, causing me to feel nothing. Her hand stayed over my eyes as I laid there.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a prison cell for now." she whispered.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

She whispered, "Sh. Don't worry, sleep. When you wake up, you'll be able to walk but for now, sleep." She gently ordered.

Taking her advice, I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. Before I knew it, I fell asleep without ever finding out who this woman was. She had to have been a pokemon though. What else could she have been? When I woke up, my legs and hips were completely healed. The Lucario came to my cell herself in order to tutor me in the ways of a merchant. I'll be honest, I was fucking terrified but... it's because of her, I'm a successful merchant. Sometimes, I hate how life works out because half of mine is Tauros Shit.


	15. Ch 15 Everything Works Out Right?

Ch. 15 Everything Works Out In The End Right?

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's point of view}

I was on my way to the northwest part of town. The part of town farthest away from the cut off section of the city. I looked around leisurely to draw away suspicion that I'm actually there to steal something. I quickly analyzed a weird sense of... peace here. People walked so calmly with an open smile on their faces. It almost looked unnatural with how happy they all are. One woman cleaned her blankets of dust by flapping it out her window. Several small booths littered the sides of the street. Some were strange potions, tea, food, or just water. Children played in the open as well with sticks that acted as swords. Kind of interesting I guess. As I watched the children, I immediately noticed a cart being pushed. It was rather large with 2 ponyta pushing it instead of the average Tauros. That seems like a bad idea to have a living furnace pulling a highly flammable cart. I snuck up to the cart by walking amongst the crowds of happy people. The cart owner talked to a nearby merchant as I got close to it. I went underneath the cart and looked around to see if anyone was specifically looking at the cart. Sure enough, five people were looking directly at it. Each one stayed at least 5 feet from the cart but had their bodies turned towards it. They must be looking out for thieves since a load of gold is a huge amount of money.

"Hey Greg, let's get going. We need to be there by sundown remember?" One of the 'guards' reminded.

Greg, I assumed, Answered back with, "Sigh, you're right. I'll have to see you later Paul, maybe over drinks."

The merchant he spoke to nodded with a smile as the cart started moving. I crept underneath the cart to keep myself from getting caught in the open. With five guards watching, I'm going to need to be careful. The cart is at least 5 feet wide with the bottom of it levitating 4 feet from the ground. With me in the center, the guards can't know that I'm here until they look underneath. That means I have to get the gold before a checkpoint or I'm screwed. I did my best to look around and noticed a gap in the guards observation. As they're walking, they must be looking around for threats. Therefore, their attention won't be on the cart itself but that is risky. If I leave, they'll be able to spot me quickly. Ugh, what can I do?

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

The guards on the right side looked towards the guy. When I looked towards them, I immediately recognized the man. It was the guy who gave me the letter!

"What do you want?" One of the 'guards' asked.

"I'm just lost and wondering if you can give me directions." he told them.

Quick as a Ninjask, I slipped into the cart. Once inside, I had to be careful not to move the cloth covering the cart. Inside the cart was a huge load of furs, food, weapons, armor and a box that matched the one given to me. The cargo made it hard to move as I crawled towards it. When I reached it, I pulled out the box given to me and swapped it with the box in question. I opened the box I took to see piles of gold inside just like the fool's gold.

'Remember, a Zoroark illusion will wear off if hit.' I remembered.

I flicked the gold a couple times to make sure it was real. Sure enough, it was real. I put the box in my pocket and twisted around to make a dashing escape. I started to crawl towards the furs until I felt something alive. My hand pressed on something soft much to my surprise.

"Who the fuck just grabbed my boob?" Came a voice from under the furs.

'...Why the fuck does life have to be a complete shitstorm?' I wondered angrily.

"Get your hand off my boob!" The voice yelled.

'Okay, getting the fuck out of here, now!' I yelled in my head.

I threw the cloth covering the cart aside and jumped out of the cart earning a surprised gasp from everyone around the cart. I jumped off the cart and immediately took off full sprint. I think it's safe to say that they're going to be chasing me.

"Get back here thief!" One screamed.

'Pfft, like I've never heard someone call me that before.' I thought quickly.

I ran into a crowd of people and started to walk and act normal. My pursuers stopped chasing me and feverishly looked around in the crowd. I ran into a central hub of shops and vendors due to the large population here. To be honest, it was mostly luck that I even got to this hub. I didn't really know this central hub was here but I'll take it. I just have to move naturally but noticed someone was following me. They didn't get a good look at me and this person seems fixated on me. I started walking faster until I broke off from the crowd and went down a few alleys. I looked back to see the person, a woman, following me still. Yep, this is definitely not good.

'Shit, why is she following me?' I wondered.

I started running and noticed that woman ran after me. From my glances, all I could see was how petite her body was with black hair. At one point I reached a dead end and turned to face this woman. She stood across from me, blocking my only way of escape with a fist resting on her hip. She stood at 5 foot 7 with long flowing black hair with red tips. Her left nostril and lower left lip were both peirced with a silver ring. Her skin is surprisingly pale with little scars around her neck and hands. She wore a loose black sleeveless t-shirt with black jeans that's bottom half appeared burnt off. On her feet were shoes that looked originally white but ash seemed to stick to it, giving her shoes a black coloring instead. Her body is petite like I said, sporting an A cup set of breasts with a small ass. I looked back up to her eyes and noticed something wasn't natural about them. They were amber with a type of flare, like a red hot fire burning behind them.

I took a deep, calm breath, "Okay, why were you following me?" I asked calmly.

"I'll answer your question with my own. Why were you touching my boobs?" She demanded with a slight stomp.

"Okay, first, you don't answer questions with questions. Second, I did no such thing and third... to be quite frank... you don't have boobs really... they're too small." I replied.

The woman stomped the floor with her right foot rather loudly, "What did you just say?" she asked with a very pissed off glare.

'Hm... maybe I can get by her if I piss her off. She might make a mistake since she's too angry to think.' I thought to myself, "What? You mad that I declared you an honorary member of the itty bitty titty committee?" I asked.

...oh shit... maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, "...You're dead. I'm going to roast you alive and feed you to the Mightyenas." she responded rather... calm... a psychotic calm.

Fire immediately sprout along the walls around me. She started walking towards me with a wall of fire sprouting behind her. Why the fuck do I have to deal with the psychotic people? First it was my boss, then Silvia, some drill run douchebag, and now pyro bitch. I honestly feel like suicide is a viable option in my life now. Shit just keeps getting worse, and now I'm going to be fucking roasted by a psycho fire bitch I intentionally pissed off.

"Uh... maybe we should start over. The name's Rui. You are?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Blaire." She replied and threw a fireball at me.

I ducked under the fireball and felt a bead of sweat go down my cheek, "Okay Blaire, I know I said some things and I'm sorry. Come on, if we just talk like civilized people, maybe we can be friends." I nervously smiled.

"Okay, then let me ask. Which do you prefer? Medium rare or well done?" She asked with another fireball flung at me.

I ducked again, "Blaire, you can't really be all mad if you're not really trying to kill me. Come on, be neighborly." I joked.

"You basically insulted me, and now we're supposed to be neighbors?" Blaire asked angrily.

"In my defense, I never said I was a good neighbor." I chuckled nervously.

"If you're going to be a good neighbor, then tell me what you stole." Blaire demanded as she stopped her advance.

We were about five feet from each other, "Okay, you'll know what I stole if you answer this riddle. What's more powerful than god, eviler than the devil, the poor have it, the rich don't need it, and if you eat it, you'll die." I smiled.

"Hm... Uh... hm... Um..." She started thinking hard as I slowly shifted to get around her.

"Give up?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "No I... ugh. Okay yeah. I give up." she groaned.

"Nothing." I answered with a smile.

"Huh?" She asked.

"It's simple. The answer is nothing." I shrugged.

"...hahaha... HAHAHAHA! Wow, that's so fucking simple!" She yelled amidst a fit of laughter.

"Heh... can I please leave now?" I asked politely.

"No." she answered quickly.

I sighed, "I thought so..."

"So, you say you stole nothing but that has to be a lie. Tell me the truth." she crossed her arms.

"Okay. I'm going to be completely honest. I think you're hot." I lied.

She blushed, "What?" she asked, completely caught off guard.

"I think you're hot. I saw you the other day and maybe started following you. I didn't know you were initially in the cart but when you were, I couldn't resist myself." I lied.

"Huh. Wait, but you made fun of me!" she flared.

"Well, I didn't lie and I'm not really good when it comes to hitting on hot girls. Plus, boobs are overrated. Who needs giant breasts when they'll just end up knocking you out when she turns around." I joked with a lie.

She covered her mouth to suppress a laugh, "Umph! Giggle. That was pretty funny. So, you find me attractive huh? Then prove it, let's go on a date. Right now." She grinned.

The flames died down a bit, "But I don't have any coins on me." I replied nervously.

"That's fine. I have plenty on me right now." her grin grew.

"Um... how old are you?" I asked.

"25 years old. You?" she smiled.

"...18." I answered.

"Hm." she approached me, "Kind of young but whatever. You're the one that likes me. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

'What the fuck did I just lie myself into?' I wondered.

"So, since I like to drink, let's go to a tavern." she smiled with a head tilt.

"Uh... okay? I don't drink alcohol though." I replied quickly.

"That's fine. More for me." she chimed.

I looked at the ground unimpressed, 'Huh, where have I heard that before?' I thought with a bit of aggravation.

"Distracted?" Blaire asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about stuff. We'll talk about it over dinner... um..." I had to think hard on what couples normally do before just winging it.

I slapped her butt... it was the first thing that came to mind okay!? I don't know how relationships work! I've been single for years, no girlfriends or anything. Hell, I barely even understand how normal human relationships go. In the end, I must have been in the right since she jumped, blushed and smiled at me. Women are fucking weird. That's all I'm going to say.

-1 hour later-

"So we were surrounded by mightyena's right? And the guy beside me totally shat his pants! Hahahaha! When he did, I dropped the charade and had my friend James dropped the illusion. He never talked to me since." She laughed.

I started laughing hysterically, "Wait, you only did all that because he owed you five copper coins!?"

"Yep! After that, I told him we were even! Buying a new pair of pants and undies was good enough for me. You have to have some good stories. What exactly are you?" Blaire asked as she drank a cup of beer.

"I work independently as a travelling merchant." I half lied.

"How many years have you worked as one?" Blaire asked with increased interest.

"A good five years. I started when I was 13 years old. I have no friends or family so there wasn't anything stopping me." I explained.

"How did you get the money to start off?" Blaire asked.

"No one. I worked my ass off to get where I am today." I lied.

"Don't you get lonely?" Blaire asked.

"All the time but I was used to it. My complete uninterest in marriage as well as low self confidence made that worse. I just don't believe I'm attractive to anyone. It's... gotten worse over the past few years but I'm fine with that. I guess I wasn't meant to be with someone." I replied honestly.

"Hey, you're on a date with me remember?" Blaire frowned.

"True and it was rather fun but I need to get going. It'd be nice to see you again. Thank you for the meal." I smiled.

"No problem. Actually, I forgot. How did we meet?" Blaire asked.

I did an inward fist pump, "Oh... I actually forgot. I hope to go out sometime with you again. Bye." I got up and waved before leaving the tavern.

Hell yeah, mission accomplished. I'll admit, it got a bit dodgy there but what matters is I got the gold! I actually got away with stealing the gold! ...at the expense of giving... her... my name... oh shit... I am so screwed... What the hell am I going to do when they... I need to get out of here as soon as possible. If I don't then that woman will point me out to the guards and I'm going to jail, which isn't the worst thing that could have happened to me. Is it ideal? No, of course not. When is prison ever ideal? Ugh, I can't worry about this now, I need to get to Slaking and give him the gold.

-30 minutes later-

"Did you have any trouble?" Slaking asked as I came into his office.

"Yes." I pulled out the small box and placed it on his desk, "But I still got it." I replied calmly.

"What went wrong?" Slaking asked.

"Pfft. What didn't go wrong? I got in the cart and found the gold without a hitch. Then, I ended up groping some sleeping girls boob. She was hidden under a pile of Mightyena furs so I didn't know. In the end, she woke up and I had to get out of there quick. I reached a central hub by luck and hid amidst the crowd. The cart's 'guards' couldn't find me but I quickly noticed I was being followed. Turns out, that girl I groped by accident, was in fact following me. Hell, I don't understand how she even knew it was me but she did. She cornered me in an alleyway and... shit got dicey." I bit my lip as I got to this part.

"Dicey how?" Slaking asked.

"Well... she knew I was on the cart, but didn't know what I stole. I ended up pissing her off because I thought that'd help but it didn't. She ended up being a woman that can use fire like it's her best friend. So, she almost killed me with fire, but I was able to manage the situation another way." I answered.

The Slaking raised a brow, "How exactly did you get away?"

"Sigh, I started giving her compliments and we ended up on a date. I think she got a bit drunk so I was able to leave with relative ease. Only problem is that she knows my name now, hopefully being drunk will fix that." I replied.

The Slaking snorted, "Well, I guess that means it's your problem. With this gold, we'll be able to make a fine profit while taking 35 gold coins from your debt. So, good job. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off. We could have stolen the gold ourselves but this gives us some freedom." Slaking shook my hand, "Good day." he concluded.

I nodded once towards him after shaking his hand before leaving the mini trading house. When I got outside I stomped on a random basket in anger. The reason? Though I may have succeeded in getting the gold, paying off some debt, and probably got away with it... I still have one bad thing to do today. I have to tell Silvia about her people being murdered with the slight chance she's going to go insane and kill me first. Today just... sucked. The date with Blaire was my only highlight of the day too. Ugh... Silvia is going to interrogate me on what happened I bet... All these things went through my mind as I walked to the inn. By the time I got there, night had begun to start. The inn keeper was lighting some torches outside and noticed me.

"Hey, you're back rather early." he joked.

I did a light chuckle, "Yeah. Would you believe me if I told you I lost my wallet a couple times today?" I joked back.

"Sounds like a rough day for a trader." The inn keeper replied.

"You don't even know the half of it." I mumbled.

"Say, I heard a loud banging from your room. Was your companion staying there?" He questioned.

"Yes. I'll go check on it. If there are damages, I'll pay for it. Excuse me please." I bowed as I walked past him and went to my room.

As I walked up to the room, I could feel an eerie chill in the air. Something wasn't right and that just made me scared. Was Silvia alright? Worried, I started running up the stairs and down the hall. I tried to open the door to the room but it was locked. Taking out my key, I unlocked it and thrusted the door open.

"Silvia! Are you okay?" I yelled in worried.

I was met with our inn room in a complete mess. The bunk beds were messed up with the blankets, pillows, and mattresses thrown around. A chair was thrown around the room with bits and pieces littered on the floor. The window was open with Silvia standing in front of it, looking out into the city. I looked at her hands to see her left hand clenching the book Zarah gave me. She slowly turned to look at me, exposing her tear covered face. I put two and two together before gasping in shock.

"Rui... why didn't you tell me?" Silvia asked.

I looked down, unable to look her in the eyes, "I tried to but we kept getting interrupted. I'm sorry..."

"Heh... hahahaha! You're sorry? You knew and you deliberately kept it to yourself you piece of shit! If you just gave me the book in the first place I could believe that but no. You fucking hid it under your pillow like a bitch!" Silvia screamed.

"I knew how you would have felt and I... wanted to avoid it. Silvia, if you're as powerful as I believe, then it could be possible that they are alive. They could have escaped!" I argued.

"Hahahahaha! You lying bastard! You don't really believe that! You... you wanted to abandon me. You wanted me to thank you and be none the wiser when we leave each other. Was I not kind? Didn't I make you money? Hell, I actually LIKED you. I can't believe I fell for your kindness when you were truly just another douchebag male!" Silvia laughed slightly psychotically, "Plus, how could you understand how I feel? I lost everyone I cared about and now I'm alone! You, you were alone from the start! It's normal for you to be a short sighted selfish dick!" Silvia accused.

I clenched my fists, "You fucking bitch!" I screamed loud enough to shock her before pointing at her, "You know nothing about me, you fucking vainful dumbass! I've lost everyone I've cared about since the beginning of my life. You! You've had everything given to you by mother fucking god! A loving family! Friends! You even traveled on your own because you could! I had nothing! Even when I had something I FUCKING LOST IT! I ACTUALLY STARTED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I GUESS I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PROBLEM IN MY WORTHLESS LIFE! I'M DONE! GOODBYE! I'M DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR AND COMMITTING SUICIDE! I HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOY IT! HERE!" I threw my money onto the floor, "TAKE MY MOTHER FUCKING MONEY TOO! I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE! NOW FUCK OFF!" I exploded before leaving with the most forceful door slam I could muster before running off to who knows where.


	16. Ch 16 Regaining Focus

Ch. 16 Regaining Focus

(Newly edited to remove more mistakes )

{Rui's Point Of View}

I marched down a street in anger until I bumped into Kyle. He appeared to be closing the bar until I bumped into him. When he noticed how angry I was, he seemed surprised.

"What's wrong Rui?" He asked.

"Everything. I feel like everything in my life is wrong. Worthless. I think just ending it will be my best option since it'll never get better." I admitted.

"Rui, calm down. No one's life is worthless and it can get better. Come with me to see Zarah. Maybe hearing a story will help." Kyle smiled to try and make me feel better.

"That damn book she gave me caused this. My companion hates me now and..." I did a deep sigh, "Know what? Fine. Let's go. I might as well see Zarah."

"Alright, follow me my friend." Kyle nodded.

-25 minutes later-

Kyle and I were in Zarah's home, sitting on some chairs left out for us, "I can sense your distressed. What's wrong?" Zarah asked.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. My companion was the Gardevoir from the story I told you. My distress is from her... anger making me snap. I... always knew she was selfish... manipulative... and yet I fell for it. Even though I cared about her deeply, she acused me otherwise. She stated that I couldn't understand how she felt. That I always had nothing while she had something and lost it. She couldn't be anymore wrong about me. I lost everything I ever had. My family, friends, and happiness. All of which were stolen from me. With her, I thought it was different. I thought she and I could be together... That she... liked me... but I was wrong about her. She didn't like me... she only used me..." I sighed.

"Are you sure of that?" Zarah asked.

"I'm pretty sure..." I sighed in a bit of depression.

"Come on, you can't really feel that way. You two have been through quite a bit together. She must have felt something towards you. Did you two ever kiss or anything like that?" Zarah asked with a small smile.

"Well... once but after that we never really talked about our feelings. I bet she left our room already to hitchhike with someone else." I frowned.

"Come on, she wouldn't do that so quickly. Maybe if you run back now, you can apologize to her." Zarah suggested.

"How would that help?" I asked.

"Sigh. Think about it. She's just upset over what happened. You're the only person she can trust in this world. Wouldn't that mean she wants you to be around?" Zarah asked.

I remembered when Silvia said, 'I like being with you.'

"I... can see your point now." I shrugged.

"Plus, I bet she calmed down and realized her mistake. If you're still unsure, would you like to hear a story to pass a bit of time?" Zarah asked.

I thought to myself for a moment before nodding, "I think I want to hear a story to help me calm down."

"Alright. Our story starts with a young man that lived in the south. He lived alone since his parents were murdered by bandits. The boy survived off an apple tree as one of his few sources of food. One day, a traveling pokemon approached him. She was a Blaziken that lived in a nearby village. The Blaziken asked the boy for a few apples but the boy quickly rejected. Saddened, the Blaziken apologized to the boy and left him alone. As the weeks passed, he realized how tasteless the apples were. After a month passed, the Blaziken came back and asked for an apple again. The tree had only one apple on it and the boy's stomach growled but... he decided to give the apple to the Blaziken. The Blaziken took a bite out of the apple and asked for the boy to taste it. When the boy took a bite, he found it tasted delicious. After that day, the Blaziken took the boy under her care and later married him. Every meal after that day, tasted better than it should." Zarah concluded, "How was that?"

"Kind of sappy but good. I like the ending though." I smiled.

"You always tell the best stories Zarah." Kyle smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I think you're in love with her Kyle. Not really surprising though." I shrugged.

Zarah started laughing, "Heh. Are you Kyle? Is that why you always come back?"

Kyle immediately blushed and held his hands up, "No! Zarah is very pretty but I'm already spoken for."

I chuckled lightly, "Riiight."

"So, what will you do now Rui?" Zarah asked.

"I'm calm now, so I think I'll go back to my inn room and apologize to my companion. Thank you Zarah. Good bye." I smiled with a nod.

"Anytime. Please come back if you wish to talk or hear more stories." Zarah smiled.

"I will. Thanks Kyle." I nodded towards Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "No need to thank me for doing nothing."

"Hey, you brought me here when I was mad. If I didn't bump into you, I don't know what I would have done." I admitted with a smile.

Kyle just shrugged again as I got up and walked towards the door. With a wave back towards them, I opened the door and started my journey back to the inn. As I walked back, I began to think about what I should say. Silvia is an intelligent Gardevoir... maybe my outburst shocked her back into logical thinking. Where would she go if she left me? She has to be there sleeping at least. Plus, I care about her. She knows that deep down, right? Our next stop is Northpoint and... Oh no... With everything that happened, I forgot about Northpoint. My debt's due date is in two weeks and with a blizzard in the area, It'll probably take that long to get there. Knowing this, I started running as fast as I could back to the inn. Even now, I could feel a strong chill on the night's wind. When I arrived at the inn, I knocked on the door to wake the inn keeper up. He looked extraordinarily surprised that I was outside and had to explain the situation. Once he heard about the destroyed room, he immediately suggested for both of us to go up there. With him close behind me, we walked up the stairs and went to my room. The door was closed but unlocked as I turned it to open the door.

"Silvia, I'm really sorry about..." I paused once I realized the room was empty.

The room was mostly fixed with the exception of a chair being completely obliterated from a psychic attack. Tiny pieces of wood littered the floor in front of the window. The beds were fixed and made like no one slept in them. My money was gone and the book wasn't even there either. As I stumbled into the room, I heard the inn owner let out a sigh of relief.

He said to me, "It looks like your companion isn't here."

I replied, "Yeah but... she took all of my money. I needed that for food, blankets and... Tauros... Oh no..." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Stables. We need to go there now!" I yelled as I ran past him.

The confused inn owner quickly followed me after shutting the down. We went down the stairs but I went too fast and slipped on a step. As I tumbled down the stairs, terror crept into my heart as the reality of the situation hit me. I made a huge mistake. The inn owner helped me back to my feet and I apologized for my clumsiness. We started walking to the stables, watching him unlock it so that I could go in. I grabbed a nearby torch and walked into the stables. I started looking around it with the bit of light that the torch gave me but... my cart and Tauros were gone. I dropped the torch in shock, stumbling back a bit before dropping to my knees. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as I fell forward onto my hands and cried.

"What's wrong?" The inn keeper asked.

"It's gone! It's all gone! She stole everything!" I cried.

"Who stole everything?" The inn keeper asked.

"My companion! She... she stole everything I had. My money, cart, my Tauros. I'm screwed! I have nothing to sell, no money to buy things, and no way to get back to my home town!" I sobbed.

"Well... couldn't your Association help you?" The inn keeper asked.

I gasped in both fear and shock as my last tears dripped off my nose, 'Oh my god... If She finds out I lost everything... No... Maybe if I beg... Maybe if I... submit to her wants... she might forgive me. I just... can't believe Silvia took everything. I... I was wrong about her. So wrong... I should have abandoned her a long time ago. How could I be so stupid? Why did I...' I felt my eyes widen as I began to put the pieces together, 'She must have been planning something this entire time. She asked me to go with her to her village. She could easily kill me in that forest and no one would know. If she knew about pokemon running Lucard Trading Association, then she'd immediately join them. Why wouldn't she? With her skills she'd easily make more money than I would. Maybe she'd join the rape fest to have children in order to bring her species back. Oh god, what if we never knew about her village being destroyed and she wanted to do that. I'd be alone with her and no one could stop her.

"I think you should go back to your room and sleep. You'll be able to think with a clear head in the morning. Come on." The inn owner told me as he helped me to my feet.

I stayed silent the entire time as he helped me to my room. After I closed the door to my room, I walked over to my bed and looked at Silvia's empty one. I hate her so much right now but... I miss her too. I can't believe all of this happened. I crawled onto my bed, crying myself to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

When I woke up, I stretched the best I could and yawned. I quickly shifted my body to get up and stand.

"Mm. Morning Silvia..." My head shot up as I remembered what happened and looked at Silvia's empty top bed, "Oh yeah... she abandoned me."

With a sad sigh, I walked to the door and opened it. I took one last look at the room before looking down sadly. I closed the door believing that room and fight would be the last I ever see of Silvia. I shouldn't have snapped. I should have stayed calm and allowed her to take her anger out on me. If I did, maybe she would have realized how cruel she was acting. Maybe if I admitted how I... no. I need to stop fooling myself. She didn't care about me like I did her. She only wanted me around for my company and money. Now, I have only one option and it's the worst case scenario I never wanted. For the first two years of my journey, I prayed that nothing like this would happen to me. I'm so close to paying it off. With the debt gone, I'd be free. Free to leave that damn fucking guild and go elsewhere for my business. Maybe the East will take me in since the church would love to hear about Lucard Trading. Maybe they'd start the final crusade to kill those fucking creatures. Maybe Silvia will... I stopped thinking about what will happen and started walking to Lucard Trading's house in this city. On the way there, I saw Kyle's bar but it was closed with no one inside. I wonder what he's up to but there's no time for that now. When I got to the trading house, I was quickly brought inside to talk to Slaking.

"Rui... what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I... I have some really bad news to report." I sniffled.

I was terrified to be honest. I know what's going to happen but I had to tell them. If I try to run, they'll find me and kill me without hesitation. By coming clean, they'll spare my life, at least for now, but what happens is up to them. The Slaking scratched his chin for a moment as he observed me.

"You look... scared. What happened? Did they find out you stole the gold!? Get out! Now!" He screamed in shock.

"No! It's not about the gold!" I yelled back.

"Then what has you so scared?" Slaking asked with genuine curiosity.

"My cart, money and Tauros has been stolen. I have nothing but the clothes I'm wearing." I admitted with a pitiful sniffle as I gripped my trembling right hand with my left.

"Oh... Oh my. What happened? I want to know every detail." Slaking frowned.

I noticed a Zoroark walk passed me to lock the door behind me, "Well... It started a couple weeks ago when I was going through a village. The Gardevoir from the village's legend jumped into my cart and asked me to take her up north. I rejected her request at first but changed my mind later. While traveling together, she showed remarkable merchant talent. Not only that but her attitude, intelligence, and... beauty... caused me to trust her. We talked every day and I thought we were great friends. During our travel, she revealed what her plan was. She wanted me to take her back up north because she wanted to go home to her village Yardevia. I brought her to this town and met a woman called Zarah who told me what happened to said village. I found out it was destroyed and she gave me a book with the story possibly in it. I took the book with me back to my room and talked to the Gardevoir. As we spoke, I wanted to tell her the truth but your messenger came and stopped that. Due to how urgent the demand was, I had to leave so I left the book under my pillow. That in of itself was a huge mistake. While stealing the gold and shit, Silvia took the book and read it. I didn't know or remember that she could read English-" Slaking interrupted me.

"Gardevoir's are psychic and fairy. Using their psychic influence on people, they can easily extract knowledge from humans. She must've either learned it from you or from someone else. In the end, it was stupid to hide the book in the first place but please continue." Slaking said in order to put his two cents in.

"Well, I came back to the inn room to find it a mess because of my companion. She was borderline upset/insane. We had a huge argument that led to me leaving my money in the room after stating a suicide threat. She didn't come after me obviously. Instead, someone else was able to calm me down and helped me think things through. I went back to the room hoping she'd be there but... she, and my money, wasn't there. I went to check on the stables but my cart and Tauros were gone. She stole everything from me." I explained.

"Mmhm... So... what exactly do you want us to do?" Slaking asked.

"I'd love for some free stuff to sell and make a profit big enough for a cart and Tauros but that isn't happening. The only thing I can do is... beg our leader to help me. I can't get to Northpoint now because of my situation. I need a ride there." I admitted.

"Hm... Sigh... Well... your in luck." Slaking sighed.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes. I know all about the contract you signed. In two weeks we'd have to drag you back to our leader anyway so I guess it works out in the end. In thirty minutes, a cart will be leaving with a male, yes male, merchant returning to Northpoint. He'll let you hitchhike on his cart but be warned. There's supposed to be a blizzard in that area but I haven't received too many reports on it." Slaking warned.

"Alright. Thank you... Thank you so much." I nodded with a small smile.

Things started to look a bit better now that I have a chance to talk with our leader. I don't know what she'll exactly do but I hope she'll be merciful. If I try to run, she won't be and Silvia stealing my cart isn't entirely my fault. The cart that's taking me to Northpoint was moderately sized with a kind blonde haired man on the coachman's seat. He nudged his head towards the back of the cart. I took the hint and went into the back and hid underneath the grey cloth that covered the back of his cart. The only thing in the back was a pile of Mightyena furs that caused me to have a flashback of Silvia. I quickly turned away from the damn furs and tried to think of what to do in the mean time.

-5 days later-

The weather was... calm the entire way there. It only took us five days to reach Northpoint but the air... the wind... something about it just seemed off. It was behind the wind and chill that a hint of malice was present. Like something was watching us and wanted to freeze us to death but just didn't. I could tell the coachman felt it by his head movements. Every time he felt the wind, he looked around suspiciously. Luckily, nothing happened and when we reached the city, the feeling of malice died away quickly. The city still looked and acted the same. Orphans laid dead or shivering in the alleys with no one trying to help them. In one alley, a guard appeared to be raping a little girl but I just turned my head away. If I said something, I'd only get myself killed and, as much as it pains me to say it, an orphan isn't worth dying over. When we reached Lucard Trading... I felt my heart start to race. A Rhydon and Goodra approached the cart and asked for me. I got up from the back of the cart and jumped off of it. The Rhydon tried to grab my arm but I pulled away and started walking with the Goodra. The Rhydon growled at me but followed close behind me. The entire building looked exactly the same except there were a lot more pokemon running around. Some were newly hatched baby pokemon like Elekid, Magby, Zorua, Riolu etc. We passed by the cell blocks and I noticed how many kids were left in their cells to rot. I think I saw only 6 kids that were still alive. One of which was being dragged away by a Lopunny and Blaziken. I felt bad but still kept walking with the Goodra and Rhydon. Then, came the moment of truth, Lucario's office.

"I'll go in alone, thank you." I told Goodra and Rhydon sternly.

With a shrug, they both left me alone as I knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Lucario asked.

"It's me." I replied.

"Oh~ Hubby~! Come on in~!" Lucario yelled happily.

I shook my head with a sigh and opened the door. The first thing I saw, was Lucario throwing a dead body into her closet.

"...I think I'll come back another-" she cuts me off.

"Don't bother trying to run. I know why you're here." Lucario glared at me.

I froze and swallowed hard, "You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Someone told me all about it. You lost your cart, money and Tauros." Lucario frowned.

"Okay, hear me out. They were stolen from me by a Gardevoir! Now, If you can give me a new cart and Tauros, I can pay off the rest of my debt plus the cart and Tauros in a Year. I promise." I even got on my knees to beg.

"Sigh. Oh Rui. I gave you that cart and Tauros because I knew you could make me some money. You did just that but... I think it's time for you to... help us." Lucario grinned.

I knew exactly what she meant by that. I heard the door open and slam behind me. I didn't look back since I was frozen but still on my knees. I slowly got to my feet and felt something breath on me. When I looked behind me, I saw a Garchomp and Tyranitar.

"So... you're becoming a breeder hubby. Enjoy it." Lucario smirked.

The Garchomp grabbed me while the Tyranitar got in front me. I struggled as the Garchomp used it's claws to rip my shirt a little. Tyranitar tried to take off my pants as Lucario just watched.

I heard the door behind us open with a familiar voice yelling, "Stop!"

I did my best to look around Garchomp and at the doorway... stood Silvia with an angry glare.


	17. Ch 17 The Truth

Ch. 17 The Truth

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Silvia!?" I yelled as Tyranitar and Garchomp back off.

"Silvia, how nice of you to join us." Lucario smiled.

Silvia glanced at me before glaring at Lucario, "I'd like to discuss Rui's contract with you." She replied.

"You know about my contract?" I asked.

"Yes. After you ran off to kill yourself, thankfully you didn't, a messenger came with a letter about your contract. I came here to get that settled and... forgot to leave a note." Silvia looked away.

"But you stole everything from me. Why did you abandon me?" I asked.

"I... I was mad. Halfway through my journey here, I regretted my decision but I kept at it. I'll explain later. Just let me handle this and you two. Touch him again and I'll make me some nice fucking profit off your carcasses." Silvia threatened.

The Tyranitar and Garchomp quickly left the room, "Well, not many pokemon can intimidate my guards like that. I'm impressed. So... what do you want to do about his contract?" Lucario asked.

"I want you to change it from a wedding contract into a debt release contract and transfer the debt to me." Silvia explained as she walked over to help me stand up.

I rejected her attempt to help me and got myself up, "Wow, seems like he doesn't want your help." Lucario chuckled.

"He's just mad at me." Silvia shrugged.

"Uh huh. So, why should I agree to this debt transfer?" Lucario asked.

"Simple, I can make you more money. You can ask him, I made some worthwhile profit on our journey together. By transferring the debt, you also agree to making me an official member of Lucard Trading with a ten year contract deal. That means, I'm a member for ten years unless you fire me." Silvia offered.

"Hm..." Lucario looked at me then Silvia, "Rui is pretty valuable to me right now. He's survived several matings and that alone makes him worth 5000 gold coins. If I keep him as a breeder, there's no telling how many eggs he could help us lay." Lucario whispered.

"Permanent." Silvia quickly said.

"Huh?" Lucario asked.

"I said, permanent. Instead of ten years, I'll be a permanent member of Lucard Trading." Silvia suggested.

"Hmmmmm... Well... you see... Lucard Trading's main goal is to expand and repopulate. What are you planning to do with Rui?" Lucario asked.

"Free him." Silvia replied quickly.

"That's the problem. We need more breeders to help our pokemon lay more eggs. You freeing him will worsen that demand. The only thing that can make this work is if you and him get married through this contract. You'll need to have at least one child with him. Can you do that?" Lucario asked.

Silvia looked at me before forcing me into an intense kiss, "Yeah. I think that can be arranged." Silvia replied.

I pushed Silvia and turned away with a stomp, "Alright. Give me a second to set up the paperwork and we'll sign it." Lucario agreed.

With started rummaging through files and papers in her desk leaving me and Silvia to talk, "How long are you going to be mad?" Silvia asked.

"Mad? I'm fucking pissed at you. You stole the only things that help me make fucking money! Not to mention I'd be stranded in that damn town with no food or water." I fumed.

"Oh calm down. I'd come back for you." Silvia rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, probably after ten years to brag about your achievements to my dead unburied body." I grumbled.

"I wouldn't do that. I'd laugh at your stupid dead ass first." Silvia joked.

"I think I'd rather be a sex slave to these cunts than be your friend." I sneered.

"Well... we're technically going to be married but I get what you mean." Silvia frowned.

"Oh hell no. Fuck that. I'm not marrying a selfish stupid drunk whore like you. Go fuck yourself." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"I'll give everything back to you." Silvia suggested.

"...When's dinner ready?" I joked.

Silvia smiled, "I don't cook but if you know a good bar, I think we could eat dinner tonight."

I flipped her off, "Go eat a dick."

"Why are you still mad? I'm getting you out of your contract, giving you your stuff back, and marrying you." Silvia frowned angrily.

"I never said, 'Hey, let's get married' to you, ever. How is that a plus? Not to mention you should your true colors to me when you said that I'm a nobody and never had anybody." I glared.

"I was just mad! I didn't mean it!" Silvia complained.

"Uh huh. Right. Why don't you go back to your... oh! That's right. It's gone! Wow. That must suck." I replied cruelly.

Silvia smacked me with her left hand, making me fall onto the ground, "I... I'm still trying to get over that! You don't need to... sniffle." Silvia started to tear up before glaring at me in anger.

I wanted to mock her but her sadness made me stop and sigh, "I'm sorry Silvia. I really did want to tell you though but I was scared of you." I replied honestly.

Silvia helped me up, "I... know that. After you ran out, I realized how cruel I was. I'm sorry for everything I said." Silvia frowned.

Silvia gave me a hug and I returned it but quickly took a step back, "So, why are you helping me get out of my contract?" I asked.

"I... enjoy your company. Our travels have been... exciting. I love learning about the world and having you there to teach me is... the best part. I guess I'm saying that I like having you around. With my village gone, your my only real friend. Even if you'd sell me off for a 100 gold Frezzi coins." Silvia grinned.

I grinned back, "I wouldn't do that. Your worth more than a 100 Frezzi coins."

"But not more than 100 Northpoint coins? I'd never forget anything you taught me." Silvia smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Silvia held my hand, "Once the contracts are signed, we'll continue our travels."

Silvia tilted her head with a cute tilt, "Sigh. Yeah. Your going to mooch off me some more huh?" I asked.

Silvia pinched my left side, "I do not mooch! I'm a proud Gardevoir who earns her own meals. Hmph!" Silvia pouted.

"Ouch. You didn't have to pinch me over it." I complained.

Silvia glanced at me while putting her hood on, "Maybe so but I still like doing it to my dumb male." she stuck out your tongue.

I shook my head, "I feel like I gradually make my own life worse. Either that or god is drinking a keg of beer while watching this. I can see it now. He'll call it... Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir." I chuckled.

"The contracts are set. I'll just need both your signatures here, here, and here." Lucario instructed.

Silvia and I signed the contracts. I made sure to read each contract before signing. Once I reached the marriage contract, I immediately started complaining. After an couple minutes of arguing, I, regrettably, signed the contract. After they were signed, Lucario started talking to Silvia about policy terms. Specifically on trading terms in far away towns like in the south and east. The East is extremely tax heavy on imported good while the south has no taxes on foreign goods. However, the south is extremely hostile to outsiders whether they're pokemon or not. Not only that but if I ever get my own shop, because I'm now officially married to Silvia, It's owned by Lucard Trading. That means ten percent of my profit goes to Lucario along with taxes and purchasing new goods. I'm starting to feel like Silvia screwed me over, rather than help me. When the lecture was over, Lucario got and walked over to Silvia.

She shook Silvia's hand before saying, "Welcome to Lucard Trading and..." Lucario grabbed my head and forced me into an intense kiss, "I was Rui's first. It pisses me off that your taking him but I already fucked him multiple times. You can fuck my scraps." Lucario mocked cruelly before going back to her seat.

I thought Silvia was going to murder her but instead she just shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Silvia started to leave and I quickly followed. The next couple of days went rather... interesting. We stayed in Lucard Trading but I slept in my own bed. I didn't want to share one with Silvia since what happened recently drove a wedge in our friendship. It'll heal since time heals all wounds but until then, I don't want to be her 'husband'. My cart was filled with an assortment of berries and clothes. Apparently they're for a town to the east. They're experiencing a shortage of clothing and berries. The payment for this job is about 4 gold Northpoint coins, so it's worth it. After that, it's really up to me where we'll go next. Silvia wanted us to continue our journey together and that's what we'll do. With everything set, Silvia and I got on our seats. Silvia made sure to have her cloak on to keep her identity hidden. I made my Tauros start moving as we left Lucard Trading and Northpoint behind.

-One Hour Later-

We were on a road towards the Eastern town and I noticed how chilly it was. Silvia noticed it as well and looked around to make sure we were safe. Soon, the cold chill was gone and Silvia relaxed.

"What's the town we're going to?" Silvia asked.

"Magia. I harbor based town. A lot of ships and fishermen live there. It's hard to believe that the city is suffering from a lack of berries and clothes. Usually the ships import that." I commented.

"Do you think something happened?" Silvia asked.

"Most likely. The town wouldn't need anything if everything was fine." I answered.

"Oh..." Silvia frowned.

I glanced at her for a moment before looking ahead. Do you think there's a way for us to get a divorce without me being owned by Lucard Trading again?" I asked.

"No... but you shouldn't want to though." she grinned at me, "I think you still feel something for me."

"Oh yeah. A keg load of regret and anger. I should have dumped you on the side of the road." I grumbled.

Silvia gripped my shoulder to make me look at her with a cute face, "But you'd be lonely without me to love you." she whispered cutely.

I blushed hard before shaking my head, "Hmph. I've travel years on my own. Yeah I get lonely but that's what other people are for when I do enter a town." I declared.

"You don't seem to regret that kiss I gave you." Silvia whispered.

The damn blush wouldn't go away, "So! What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Well... we are married now, so would it really be weird to sleep in the same bed? We sleep together in the cart from time to time." Silvia teased.

"I wouldn't call that sleeping. I call it plugging my ears to try and sleep since you snore so urk!" Silvia punched my left side.

"I don't snore!" Silvia yelled stubbornly.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll lie and say you don't. Just like how I'll agree to sleeping in the same bed as your drunk self." I muttered sarcastically.

"Then it's settled." Silvia smiled.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled.

"Oh well. You can't take back what you've already said. Guess your doomed." Silvia grinned.

I frowned, "Why can't I just meet a nice woman for once?" I wondered.

"It's because your taken. Stupid males are always taken first." Silvia grinned.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with that, 'stupid males' phrase. If we're 'married' then shouldn't we be kind to each other?" I asked honestly.

"Oh, so you want us to be married then." Silvia's grin was almost ear to ear.

"Hpmh! Well... shut up..." I whispered with a blush.

Silvia started laughing, "Don't worry. I wanted you to marry me since I'm so used to you. That's why I wanted you to come with me to the village but... now that's changed. My friends... family... gone." Silvia laid her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll make new friends and a new family. Just not with me. I'm going to die in a few decades and you'll get bored of me when I'm old anyways." I shrugged, "Then you'll meet another man and fall for him. The cycle will continue. Who knows..." I whispered.

Silvia stayed silent after that. We just sat in the coachman seat and stared forward. After an hour, Silvia wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep. Her loud snoring indicated this and I sighed with a head shake. Doesn't snore... pfft. I wish there was a way to record her voice and play it back to her but that'll never happen. After five more hours, we finally reached Magia. The Town was filled with four floored buildings made of dark oak wood in a strange rectangular shape. The tops of the houses had a small arc that extended down from one side to the other. Past it was a vast ocean and large port filled with ships. Large white masts covered the horizon as we approached. A couple guards were stationed along the road but didn't try to search us. That certainly strange. Upon entering the town, I asked a nearby citizen for directions to an inn. After getting the directions, I checked my pockets to find my money bag still missing. I looked at Silvia with a half frown before searching her for my money bag. I rubbed down her sides just as she woke up and jolted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh... looking for my money." I remembered.

She reached into the back of the cart and pulled out my money bag, "You mean this? You know, you could have just woke me up instead of feeling my body." Silvia glared.

"I wasn't trying to feel your body, honest." I responded quickly.

"Right. Rubbing my sides up and down isn't rubbing." Silvia replied unimpressed.

"I... um... Hey , look. Literally anything else. Let's pay attention to it." I chuckled nervously.

On the dock ahead of us, was a group of nobles arguing with the sailors on a boat, "I'm sorry but that's the tax rate now!" A noble yelled.

"That's highway robbery! Why is it so much!?" A sailor demanded.

"Due to the Excadrills, the price for any kind of metal has increased dramatically! We need to purchase iron for ships, tools and weapons. We can only make money through our taxes." A Noble argued.

"Wow... sounds like the Excadrills are still being a problem..." Silvia whispered.

"Yeah. That's not good for anyone." I whispered held my hand, making me blush. When we arrived at the inn, it was a real dump. It looked horrible with several holes decorating the inside and outside walls. The man that gave us the room looked like he was homeless until recently. The room he gave us sucked ass and Silvia hated it. The window was shattered with glass pieces still on the floor. The bed was a single with a ripped up brown blanket. There was a single chair and a desk but that's it. Silvia sat on the bed and instantly groaned.

"Worst. Inn. Ever." Silvia groaned audibly.

"Hey, at least you got your wish." I joked.

Silvia got up, "My wish huh? Know what I want now?" Silvia asked with obvious irritation.

I smiled, "Beer and apples."

"Bingo. You get a present." Silvia pulled me in for a quick kiss on my lips.

I stood frozen for a moment before blushing, "Uh... thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Come on." Silvia smiled.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Yeah. Let's go somewhere less shitty."

Silvia and I went to a local bar, some shit hole but Silvia didn't care at the time. When she got her first cup of beer, that's when she cared.

"Ugh..." she groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I noticed a lot of guys were staring at Silvia, "This beer is watered down so fiercely that I can't get drunk off it." Silvia complained.

'Thank god.' I thought quickly, "Well, at least that means you won't make me carry you to our room." I replied.

"Uh huh. Mm." Silvia stared at me as she ran her finger along the edges of her cup.

I started to feel really uncomfortable, "What?" I asked.

"You look so much more... enticing." Silvia answered.

"What does enticing mean?" I asked.

"It means you look attractive or tempting. It also mean alluring." Silvia answered with a smile.

"...You sure your not getting drunk off that?" I asked.

"You were always an attractive male. Remember when we had to squeeze water out of our clothes? I even said it then." Silvia smiled.

"All I remember is you telling me to drink and that I smell bad." I frowned.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "You focus on the negatives too much."

"Negatives are all I have." I replied with a small smile.

"You want me to give you a give positive later?" Silvia asked.

"...What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Silvia smiled as she gulped down her beer, "Ugh. Hey! Do you have anything stronger than this!" Silvia yelled.

The bartender quickly came over with a large cup of tannish liquid, "Huh. I think they have stronger stuff." I mumbled.

The bartender nudged me and I handed his 5 silver coins, "Expensive too." Silvia examined before taking a sip.

"How is it?" I asked.

"..." Silvia started gulping the drink down.

"I guess that answers my question." I muttered.

-20 minutes later-

Silvia was sitting on my lap and used Psychic to keep my arms bound, "Hic... I love this place!" Silvia yelled drunkenly.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

Silvia wrapped an arm around me as she laid her head against mine, "I can't do that. If I did, then there'd be no point in binding you." Silvia drunkenly responded before drinking another cup of that tannish beer.

"Silvia, please. Get off me." I pleaded.

"Why? Is my butt making you uncomfortable?" Silvia asked as she began grinding.

"People are staring!" I yelled.

"Good. Let them." Silvia whispered drunkenly.

I tried to speak but Silvia silenced me with her lips and snaked her tongue in. She tasted like pure alcohol from her beverage and I hated it. However... it did make my heart leap in joy... maybe I should enjoy this...


	18. Ch 18 Our Future

Ch. 18 Our Future

{Rui's Point Of View}

Last night was sort of a blur. I remember kissing, stumbling, and pinning. After that, gone. Silvia's kissing somehow got me drunk. That's when you know someone drinks far too much. My head was pounding as I struggled to wake up. The room was dimly lit as the sun tried to illuminate through the clouds. With a loud groan, I started stretching until I noticed someone next to me. Silvia was snuggled up against my arm with a happy smile. She looked so cute until I finally noticed the real problem. I lifted the blanket to find myself naked.

'Wait... why am I naked?' I looked to see Silvia too was naked making panic rise in me, 'Why is she naked!?'

She slowly began to open her eyes and smiled at me, "Hello, stupid male." she whisper before grinning.

"...What happened last night?" I asked.

She started giggling, "What DIDN'T happen last night is the real question."

"Did we... how did you..?" I could finish a sentence.

"Let's just say I slipped some hardcore alcohol into your mouth as we kissed." Silvia smirked.

"I... You took advantage of me!" I complained.

"Whatever do you mean? You sure as hell seemed to enjoy me sucking on your lollipop." Silvia grinned.

I blushed hard, "I! There's no proof of that!" I yelled defiantly.

"I believe the words you used were, 'Oh Silvia! Your mouth feels amazing!' and 'Oh Silvia! I love you!' heh... hahahahaha!" Silvia started rolling in laughter.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh it is. You were thrashing, squeezing the bed and pillow... you must have been feeling it. What? Sad your male and can't resist such a beautiful female like myself?" Silvia asked cutely.

"I can resist you when I'm sober! Not when I'm drunk and unable to think clearly!" I yelled.

"Oh, you thought very clearly. It was very straight forward for me since you shot quite an incredible amount into my mouth." Silvia teased.

"Shut up!" I blushed in embarrassment.

"What? You don't want to hear the other half?" Silvia asked.

"The... other half?" I asked.

"Yeah. After swallowing your essence, you picked me up and laid me on my back. Boy did you have a willingness to procreate. I don't think another male has ever slammed himself inside me that hard." Silvia teased more.

"...Know what? I'm leaving." I stated blankly as I got out of bed and got dressed.

"Aw, calm down Rui. It was bound to happen!" Silvia complained.

After getting my clothes on, I left the room with Silvia stumbling after me with her clothes coming on, "I don't care what you say." I state calmly.

"Rui, don't be mad. Any male would kill to be in your shoes." Silvia told me.

"My shoes aren't that nice. In fact, they wouldn't need to kill me considering I'd just give it to them and buy new ones." I replied quickly.

"W-what? Okay, now your messing with me!" Silvia yelled.

"I do not mess with people. I'm very clean when I can be." I smirked.

Silvia punched my arm, "I should have let that the Garchomp and Tyranitar rape the hell out of you." Silvia frowned.

I gave her a smirk, making her confused, "Probably. Hey... there's something on your lips." I noticed.

"Really?" I kissed her lips.

"Yeah, my lips." I grinned.

Silvia blushed and look away crossing her arms, "Stupid male..." she whispered in embarrassment.

I started chuckling, "Anyways, what's done is done. Just don't get me drunk. I don't want that to be a regular thing." I told her.

Silvia hugged my arm, "I'm sorry but being my husband makes our relationship a little more complicated." Silvia smiled.

"How's that?" I asked.

"I get to tease you more and... touch you more." Silvia whispered with a caress of my cheek.

I looked away with a blush, "Stupid Gardevoir..." I whispered.

Silvia started laughing, "Your even starting to talk like me!"

"Say... what happens if you get pregnant?" I asked.

"I'll love you more." She teased.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm serious. What would happen if that was the outcome of our one night stand?" I asked.

"I don't know and what do you mean by 'one night stand'!?" Silvia yelled.

"Well... that's what is was, wasn't it? Just something you can use to tease me." I explained.

Silvia nearly stomped on my foot, "You idiot! Why would I do that just to tease you! If that were true, I'd have slept with you day one!" Silvia yelled.

"You've got a point there but you always try to confuse me and..." Silvia covered my mouth.

"Rui, just shut up. If you don't, you'll be kissing a different pair of lips." Silvia warned.

I raised a brow in confusion, "Different pair of... Oh! Silvia!" I yelled with an intense blush.

"Hahahaha! Your face was priceless!" Silvia laughed.

"Gr... I swear I'm gonna..." Silvia held both of my cheeks, making me silent.

"Your gonna do what?" She grazed her lips against mine, "There isn't a threat in your little head that could make me stop teasing you." She whispered.

I blushed slightly as I bit my tongue, "Whatever..." I finally sighed.

Silvia gave me a sweet smile, "Sometimes your so serious and take things too serious. Your not going to live forever and I want to live every day with you. I want us to be happy as we careless go with the wind. Then, when we can, we can settle down, have children, and raised them to be good people. I'll be sad when you die but I also don't want to have regrets. You could die tomorrow and I'd be devastated. I'd never get to have children with you. To hear you one day whisper I love you as we fall asleep. To be carried in your arms as you bring us into our new home. To have you beside me as our egg hatches and our little Ralts stumbles out. I could go on forever." Silvia blushed.

"You want to do all that with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Right now, your my only family. I have no one to go to, no one to be with. With you gone, I'll be alone just like I was back at the village. To be alone is to walk with death because he follows you no matter where you go. What if you die and my next partner throws me to the church? What if no one wants me and I end up bitter and hateful? What if I ache for you so much that I take my own life because I can't bare to live without you? I care about you so deeply because your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure, we've had our arguments but we've also come to understandings. I'm sorry for overreacting back when I found out my home was destroyed but I was distraught. I didn't want to hurt you like I did. I love you Rui. I really do." Silvia's face was bright red.

I stood there and stared at Silvia as her blush made her eyes look so hopeful, "You know... I lived my entire life without knowing what love is. I've heard it from time to time but never really understood it. Then I met you and started to feel something in my heart that was never there before. Due to your attitude, I swallowed it down and did my best to ignore it. I just didn't want to say something and have your shut me down so fiercely. During our travels, you'd constantly say that you would never be with me. That made my confidence turn into an empty pit. However, now that confidence is crawling out because your making me see something. I think I do love you Silvia." I told her honestly.

Silvia hugged me tightly, "Thank you..." she whispered.

I rubbed her back and embraced the hug, "No problem. You know I understand how you feel about loneliness." I whispered.

"Yes... better than anyone. Tell me... what happened between you and that Lucario. She wouldn't say much when I met her, just that you were married to her through contract. She was a very good liar and pretended to like you. Problem is, I'm not stupid. I saw through it and worked to figure out a way to free you. Just... what did she do to you?" Silvia asked.

"Have you seen her... closet?" I asked.

"Closet? No, I didn't even notice there was one." Silvia frowned.

"I've been in there. It's where she takes her prey to... 'have fun'. I remember being dragged in there, kicking and screaming, as she gave me cruel glances. My arms were tied behind my back with my ankles chained to the floor. Helpless, I watched her as she tortured some girl she took off the streets. She burned her with hot oil and stabbed the burnt areas with needles. When she was done, she slit the girl's throat with her hand's spike. I still remember her turning to me and saying, 'Nothing turns me on more than murdering an innocent kid.' After that, she pounced on me, clothes were ripped off, her bloody hands defiled my body, and I was forced to mate with her. This happened to me five times, each being worse than the last. She's overly aggressive and works to break as many bones as she can. That's why her closet is full of corpses. She would tell me I was her favorite because I was the only one that lived. The only one able to survive mating with her. I also know she goes easy on me... Maybe as a sick joke to make me feel like I'm special. She even went on to say I'm worth 5000 gold coins when I'm worthless. Sometimes I feel like your right and I am a worthless male. The only thing I can really do is have children with pokemon. They say they could have used me to help make eggs but that's a lie. They only wanted to enslave me, even from the first day. The way they looked at me, those pokemon. Some openly surrounded me, pinned me to the wall and forced me to fulfill there wishes. By that time, it was too late to save my sanity because of that damn Lucario. Then I'd go on my journey, I'd fool myself into thinking there really is more to life. That I could become something, only to get slapped in the face by reality when I come back to my hometown." I admitted as I stared at the ground with a growing feeling of emptiness.

"You know... if you told me this sooner, I'd have been different towards you." Silvia frowned.

"It doesn't matter. At that time, I was only thinking of bringing you home. Of you leaving me to be alone so I tried to enjoy your company. As time went on, I started to like you and... even wanted to mate with you at one point. However, that changed when I remembered my debt to Lucario. I was a dead man. Even if I paid off my debt, they'd kill me or keep me as a prisoner. I'm 'valuable' to them. More like a sperm bank to milk dry... During my journey, I've met all kinds of guys who boast about their wives or girlfriends. I've also met women that tried to get close to me but in there eyes I could see it. That primal urge to have sex just because it 'feels good' to them. Me, it's awful before I can feel that damned bloody touch. After Lucario has her way with me, I usually drown myself to try and clean the damn emotional grime left over. The only problem... you can't wash away emotional grime. A person may look at my hand as clean, I see nothing but Lucario fur and blood." I started to tear up as the memories tried to force their way through.

Silvia grabbed the hand I was glaring at with both hands, "Don't worry about it Rui. Your safe now. Okay?" Silvia whispered as she engaged us in a kiss.

I pulled back and looked at the ground, "It's just... I feel so expendable you know? I know you'll find another partner and that saddens me. I'm replaceable, plain and simple. I don't want to be though! I want to be necessary, to be wanted. To be one person someone thinks of and goes, 'Rui is a great business asset. We can't replace him' but that's just wishful thinking. Even you will replace me one day and our children will forget I even existed. You'll forget I existed... Once I turn 50, you'll grow bored of me. I'll be too old and frail to do anything. You'll be taking care of me and that'll cause you strain until you just... snap." I felt my free hand clenching tightly until my nails dug into the palms of my hands.

Silvia gave my left cheek a light slap, "Thinking like that will drive me away you idiot!" Silvia yelled.

"But you..." I looked at her to see she was giving me a very stern look.

"You need to stop thinking like that, got it!? Your free! No pokemon is ever going to hurt you again. I'll keep you safe no matter what. I swear." Silvia glared.

"But-" she cut me off.

"No buts! I'd sooner die than let anyone touch you now that your my husband. Human or pokemon, only I get to hug and touch you. Anyone else tries and I'm at least taking that hand or body part as payment. I've already killed to prove that I'd protect you. When I fought that man, it was for you. When I helped you make money, it was for our journey to become more leisurely. In my eyes, I see a handsome male with a naïve but bright mind. If he can just move past his fears, he can become a well respected merchant. Even more so than he already is. I've seen the letters about you that Lucario kept hidden. Seventeen merchant associations tried to have you transferred over to them. You helped so many people on your journey and ended up suffering for it all. Now, that's over. You have me and our future. Stop looking down when the light is overhead? Allow yourself to surface from under the gloomy water and breath the fresh air." Silvia held both my cheeks, "I can help you become happy. I can wash away all the bad memories." Silvia kissed me a few times, "Don't you trust me?" she whispered in between kisses.

"It's... well... I... Maybe..." Silvia looked at me with a cute smile and wide hopeful eyes, "Sigh... yes. I trust you." I sighed in defeat.

Silvia gave me a happy smile with closed eyes as she bounced slightly, "My charm is so useful huh?" She asked.

"Only because your cute." I chuckled as I started to pet her head.

Silvia smacked my hand in an attempt to make me stop, "Stop it!" she blushed.

I hugged her and had her walk with me, "We're going to sell the crates in our cart. This time, don't try to knock up the price. These people need food and we can take a slight loss." I whispered.

Silvia smiled, "See, this is why I like you. Your kind~"

-1 hour later-

We were currently sitting in a room talking with a Trading Association's leader. He was a 43 year old dark skinned man with a large bald spot on his head. Around it was short curly gray hair and a vertical scar on the bald spot. His eyes were brown and his nose, as well as his teeth, were crooked. He wore a worn out gray sweater with blue dress pants and black dress shoes. He obviously was dressed his best for this deal, things must be really bad here. He shook our hands and sat back as he looked through some papers momentarily before finally talking to us.

"Welcome to Shipyard Trading. The first merchant Association to begin upon trading by ship." A man told us kindly.

"Hello, my name-" Silvia cut me off.

"My name is Silvia. I'm the merchant here to do business with you as a representative of Lucard Trading." Silvia cut in.

"Oh? Then who is this?" The man asked.

"My husband." Silvia answered.

The man thought to himself for a moment before saying, "Alright. What has Lucard Trading given you?" He asked.

"Seven crates filled with berries and clothes." Silvia smiled.

"Alright... now... how much do you want for those crates?" He asked.

"It depends on your town's situation." Silvia replied coolly.

"Hm... Alright, I'll tell you. One of our main exports is to ship iron and other materials from a nearby gold mine. You might have seen the cave on your way here." He told us.

"Is it the Excadrills?" I asked.

"No. Something cold and evil. It's been freezing people solid along that road. Recently there was a blizzard that encased the entire area but disappeared as soon as it came. The snow melts away instantly and leaves us all baffled. We sent a group of men to investigate but they never came back." He sighed.

"So, if someone were to fix the problem, would there be a reward?" Silvia asked.

"Yes. 30 Northpoint gold coins." he answered.

Silvia's eyes brightened before glancing at me, "Wanna go check it out?" she asked.

"...Hm... Is 30 gold coins worth it?" I asked.

"It's not the coins that matter, it's helping these people." Silvia clarified.

I was slightly surprised by this, "True... how about we sell one crate for about 1 northpoint gold coin." I suggested.

"That'd be extremely generous!" The man yelled with a shock expression.

"Consider it done then. 7 Northpoint gold coins please." Silvia chimed.

The man rummages for a small box and opened it. He pulled out seven gold coins and handed it to Silvia. Silvia smiled and bowed as thanks. The man shook her hand and thanked her for being so kind. I smiled at Silvia as we walked out.

"What?" Silvia asked.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed how kind you are." I chuckled.

Silvia punched my arm, "I'm always kind. Your just too stupid to notice." Silvia pouted.

"Still, you did a good job." I smiled.

Silvia glanced at me for a moment before looking ahead, "I just wanted to help these people. They look fine now but... they'll be homeless soon. That's why I want to stop that monster in their cave." Silvia sighed.

"Alright. We'll take the cart and head there. With the money, we'll be able to buy food... oh yeah..." I sighed.

"What is it?" Silvia asked.

"They'll low on food, meaning it'll be expensive..." I explained.

"Oh well, let's get to shopping." Silvia shrugged.

"Hey... before that, do you think it's a pokemon causing the blizzard?" I asked.

"Of course it is. I could sense it. That deathly chill with a murderous intent. I don't know what it was, but something caused that pokemon to step back." Silvia growled.

"Maybe it was my devilish good looks." I joked.

"Heh. Don't joke like that, with your luck it'll be female and try to kidnap you." Silvia teased.

"That's why your here. To keep me safe." I chimed.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, your right..." she fake sighed.

I rubbed her butt for a moment, "Hey, keep me safe and I'll repay you." I teased with a smirk.

"Good. I'll need some payment for being your bodyguard." Silvia smiled.

I blushed, "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

She held my hand, "My little secret~ but for now, let's focus on the problem. We need food and other things, let's get to it." Silvia smiled.

Then, we went off to buy what we needed for our journey to the cave. I was slightly worried due to the rumors of being frozen alive. However, with Silvia here, I feel confident. I almost feel safe to be honest but I knew something bad was bound to happen.


	19. Ch 19 Cold Hearted Murderer

Ch. 19 Cold Hearted Murderer

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia and I were on the cart heading to cave. I was worried about the outcome but Silvia reassured me. I've seen her bad side... it's cruel... evil... but...

I looked at Silvia, "What?" Silvia asked when she noticed.

"I'm just worried still. Are you going to kill the monster immediately or talk to it?" I asked.

"Kill it." Silvia answered simply.

"Even if it's a pokemon?" I asked.

"Yep. I couldn't care less. It could try to kill you and that's unforgivable." Silvia pouted.

"With pokemon being so rare, would that really be a good idea?" I asked.

Silvia avoided the question, "How can you be so good natured after everything that's happened to you?" Silvia asked.

"I'm not good natured but... the people are me help make me good natured. Especially you." I gave Silvia an endearing smile.

Silvia smiled back and hugged my arm, "Your such a cute male." she whispered.

"Your just saying that." I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"How would you know? You don't have lie detecting powers like me." Silvia giggled.

"True but I know you well enough." I smiled warmly.

"Mm... I love traveling with you." Silvia sighed happily.

"Same. Say... if we did open a shop... what should we call it?" I asked.

"Hm..." Silvia thought to herself, "I don't know..."

"Heh." I chuckled.

"What?" Silvia asked.

"I think I came up with a name. How about, Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir?" I grinned.

"That's perfect!" Silvia chimed.

"Then I'll be sure to remember that name." I hugged her.

Silvia rubbed my leg, "You know... I didn't really mean to take advantage of you last night..." Silvia whispered.

"Eh, we were both drunk. Nothing we can do now." I shrugged.

"Still... giggle. 'Oh Silvia, you feel great!' Hahaha!" Silvia teased.

"S-shut up! I wouldn't say that if I was sober!" I blushed.

Silvia pinched my cheek, "Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's normal for a male to get lost in pleasure." Silvia chuckled.

"Yep... I'm definitely the one that got caught." I muttered.

"Damn right and if you try to run, I'll kick your butt." Silvia giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Great. Now I'm in a abusive marriage."

"Oh come now. How could little ol' me harm you?" Silvia chuckled happily.

"Oh I don't know. By chucking me into the sky? Splitting me in half. Suffocating me. I can go on forever." I shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah yo-..." The air changed, "You feel that?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. That deathly chill. I don't know what's causing it though." I frowned.

Suddenly, a blizzard came out of nowhere and freaked Tauros out. It was hard to calm him down but Silvia made that task easier. The thrashing snow and wind quickly changed into tiny pieces of hail. I could barely see two feet in front of me until I saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"Leave this place." A feminine voice ordered.

"It's a Froslass." Silvia spoke quickly.

"Froslass? What are those?" I asked.

"Froslass are all female ghost pokemon with power over ice. They tend to freeze their victims in order to keep them for all eternity. They're exceedingly rare and difficult to defeat in combat. Using their snow cloak, they can hide in blizzards, completely safe from assault." Silvia explained.

"Oh? So your the Gardevoir from the other day. I remember you. Traveling with a male I see. How would you like it if I freeze him and keep him as a trophy? A trophy signifying my win over you." The Froslass chuckled evilly.

A Shadow Ball was thrown at us but Silvia blocked it with Protect. Silvia jumped off the cart and ran into the storm, leaving me there. I saw flashes of lights and heard yelling but couldn't tell what was going on. I was hoping for Silvia to come back but she didn't. The flashes of light seemed to disappear as I sat there alone. Worry started to grow as the wind began to pick up. Then, those glowing eyes appeared in front of me with a faint blue light. I quickly jumped off and noticed the storm quickly disappeared. The Froslass hit my cart with an Ice Beam and I noticed Silvia laying on the floor covered by snow. I ran over to her but the Froslass cut me off.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"...Oh god! Is that a Machamp Flexing!" I yelled as I pointed off in the distance.

She looked towards it, "Where!?" she chimed.

'Idiot.' I thought as I ran by her and went to Silvia.

I felt her body and, lord behold, she's cold. Ice cold. Her clothing barely helped so I hugged her tightly in order to share some of my warmth.

"You know, you should probably be trying to run. You just pissed me off you lying human." I heard the Froslass whisper in my ear.

"...I'll give you my body if you let us live." I offered.

"...What the hell makes you think I want that?" Froslass sounded unimpressed.

"To be fair, every female pokemon I've met up until this point has wanted my body. It didn't hurt to offer." I replied as I turned to face her.

"So your saying your statue material. Good to know." Froslass grinned.

"Hey, we don't really have to fight you know. We can be calm cool and collected. That way we don't end up..." Froslass charged up an ice beam.

Silvia suddenly sprung to life and blasted a shadow ball into Froslass' mouth. It exploded, causing Froslass to fall back injured. I looked at Silvia to see her unconscious again. I picked her up and went over to the cart. The Froslass was unconscious so I took the opportunity to run. Tauros pulled the cart quickly until we reached a cave and got inside. I placed Silvia in the back and cuddled with her. A blanket covered us as I tried to warm up Silvia's freezing body. She shivered and wimpered pitifully as I held her. I kissed her cheek gently as I held her endearingly.

"Silvia, you'll be fine." I whispered.

Silvia's eyes fluttered open, "I'm so cold." she whispered back.

I rubbed her back, "I know." I whispered as I kissed her head.

Silvia kissed my lips with her freezing lips, "Is the Froslass dead?" She asked with a shiver.

I got on top of her, "No. It was unconscious. I got us away because I was worried about you." I whispered.

Silvia caressed my cheek, "Thanks. I love that your warming me-" I kissed her lips hard.

"Mm. We need to be quick so there's one way to speed this up." I whispered.

Silvia blushed, "You mean..?"

"Yes. We'll hug." I told her blankly.

"...That was the exact opposite of what I was expecting." She frowned.

I started laughing, "Hugging causes us to share our heat right?"

"Yeah but a real male would... Oh god I was getting hot and bothered too. It's embarrassing! Your an idiot!" Silvia complained.

I started snickering, "Yeah? And your a drunk so nnha!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, I may be that but you love this drunk. Oh god..." She blushed.

"Heh, looks like someone's warmed up." I teased.

She gave me a determined look before kissing me, "Warm me up by sticking your rod inside me." she declared.

"...What?" I asked.

Silvia's head fell back, "Oh god, he's a good natured idiot... Sigh. Just hug me." Silvia groaned.

I did just that and smirked, "Heh."

"What?" she blushed.

"You think I'm not good a teasing? This entire time was just one big tease."

Silvia gasped, "You bastard!"

I chuckled, "Ha! Yeah, that's what you get!"

Silvia frowned sadly at me, "Why are you being so mean?"

I smiled kindly and led her hand to my member, "I'm not. If your really eager, then I will warm you up." I whispered.

-1 hour later-

I laid on top of Silvia panting hard. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat from the act we commited. Her area dripped out both of our essence. Her tight hug and nuzzle, kept my member inside her.

"Mm. More." she moaned.

"I'm spent love. Plus, we have a Froslass to kill." I reminded.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Silvia asked.

"I think it's the cave the village used to use." I replied.

"You mean the one that the Froslass lives in?" Silvia asked.

"That's right..." I then realized what I just did.

"...You. Oh my god..." Silvia face palmed.

"This could be a good thing. It'll let us see what kind of damage this Froslass has done." I told her.

"Oh that's just perfect. Sure, let's go-" I cut her off.

"Make sure your warm please." I caressed her cheek, "I don't want to lose you." I kissed her.

Silvia blushed and looked away, "Of course I'll be warm you stupid male..."

"Heh. Seems like your sensitive after we make love. I'll be sure to remember that." I whispered and nibbled on her neck.

Silvia moaned, "Stop! We... we need to get dressed."

"Whatever you want babe." I smirked.

We got dressed and started walking into the cave, "Ugh, we need some light." I groaned.

Silvia picked up a stick and lit it, "How's that?" she asked.

"Amazing. Is there anything you can't do?" I asked.

"We'll see tonight." She gave me a dirty smirk.

I blushed hard, "Let's just focus on the task at hand..."

Silvia hugged my arm, "Sure. Whatever you say my cute mate." Silvia chimed.

When we entered the deeper parts of the cave, I began to notice blue ice along the walls and ceiling. Our little torch seemed to make the air itself get hotter. I didn't understand how such a little torch can have a drastic effect on the interior of the cave. Then, we entered a large room with sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling. Large blocks of ice were lined up along the walls, so we investigated them. When we got close enough, the light from our torch revealing what was inside. A man, holding a pickaxe above his head, was frozen inside. He looked stressed as his face was narrow and strained. He must have been frozen while digging in this cave. We went to the other blocks to find both people and pokemon inside. Then, we came across a block with a Gardevoir on the inside.

"Catherine!" Silvia yelled as she started using Will-o-Wisp on the ice.

"You know this Gardevoir!?" I asked.

"Know her? She's my older sister!" Silvia yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." We heard a voice speak behind us.

We turned to see the Froslass glaring at us, "How long have you been freezing people!?" I demanded.

"For a very long time. That Gardevoir is the sole reason I'm here. She's a cold hearted murderer. You can't thaw her out or else-" Froslass was hit with a Shadow Ball.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my sister!" Silvia yelled.

Silvia went back to melting the ice encasing her sister. Froslass got up and tried to Ice beam her but I blocked it with my body.

"RUI!" Silvia screamed.

"Argh! So! Fucking Cold!" I yelled.

The ice encased my right arm and I tried to break it before my arm actually freezes. Silvia gave me the torch and turned to fight the Froslass.

"This is your last warning." The Froslass growled.

"Noted." Silvia grabbed the Froslass with Psychic and pulled her towards us.

She released the psychic to change into another Shadow Ball. The Froslass dodged and flew away a bit but did nothing. Since we were inside the cave, the Froslass couldn't use hail for some reason. If she could, she'd have used it already. The Froslass charged up an ice beam as Silvia charged up a thuderbolt. When the collided, it caused a struggle of power that Silvia Quickly won. When it hit the Froslass, she screamed in pain. The scream caused the icicles on the ceiling to collapse down. I watched as one pillar stabbed into the Froslass' chest. Then one in the head. I guess the pokemon attack must have made her solid so that the icicles can kill her. I notice a hand shake towards us but that got impaled as well. Purple blood oozed off her and pooled on the ground.

"Good riddance." Silvia growled before helping my arm thaw out.

Then she went back to thawing out her sister, "Hey... do you think this is a good idea?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Silvia asked.

"Well... what if the Froslass was right about her..?" I suggested.

"Rui, it's my sister. I should know her better than anyone. I'm thawing her out." Silvia told me sternly.

"Okay. I'll support you either way." I hugged her from behind.

"Thank you." she whispered as she continued to thaw her sister out.

It took an hour to thaw her sister out. When she did, she sister collapsed onto the ground. The first thing I noticed about her sister, is that her bust was bigger than Silvia's. It was at least a D cup, maybe bigger. Her dress was torn up with human undergarments to support her breasts and hide her area. Her eyes are orange and her hair and arms are teal. She got up and shook her head before looking at us.

When she noticed Silvia, she immediately hugged her, "Sis! Is that really you!" She exclaimed!

"Yes. Ugh! Your hugging too tightly!" Silvia coughed.

Catherine stopped hugging her and eyed me, "Who's this?" Catherine asked.

"My husband." Silvia chimed.

"What does that mean?" Catherine asked.

Silvia shook her head, "Sorry, I meant mate. Are the others alive!?" Silvia suddenly asked.

Catherine sighed, "No... his kind killed everyone." Catherine grabbed my shirt, "You dirty..."

Silvia stopped her, "Don't hurt him. With us alive, we can rebuild our species." Silvia told her.

"True..." Catherine caressed my cheek suddenly, "If you love this human... then you must trust him."

"What are you getting at?" Silvia demanded.

"You say you want to rebuild our race right? Then I need to have my own children and I can't trust anyone. Not after what his kind did. So... your going to share him with me like a good sister." Catherine grinned.

"No. No! I'm not letting you take my mate AGAIN!" Silvia screamed.

Catherine winked at Silvia, "Sit down and let your big sister show you how to please a male."

Silvia tried to use her attacks but couldn't, "I'm not letting you fuck my mate like you've done before!" Silvia yelled.

I was shocked by all of this, "Like before? She used to steal your mates?" I asked.

Silvia teared up, "Yes..." Silvia admitted.

I looked at Catherine in shock, "Why would you do that to your own sister?"

"Why? Only because I could. I was always more attractive than her. Now that I know I can trust you, you'll help us bring a new age of Gardevoir. I can sense it in my sister, you got her pregnant already." Catherine grinned.

Silvia grabbed Catherine's hand, "Stop! Please don't-" Catherine smacked her away.

"Shut up Silvia! I'm doing this for our race!" Catherine yelled.

"If you were then you'd try to have sex with a different human!" Silvia countered.

"I can't trust them and..." Catherine licked my neck, "I want to give your mate a try. He is kind of cute." Catherine grinned.

I shivered a bit before clearly saying, "I don't want to mate with you."

"Oh really? Are you sure?" She pressed her breasts on my chest, "I'm so much better than Silvia." she whispered.

"N-no your not." I stammered.

Catherine's grin grew until Silvia punched her away from me, "I'm not letting ANYONE touch my mate!" Silvia screamed.

"Oh? So you became a selfish bitch on your journey? What a pity. You left saying that you'll become the best Gardevoir ever. Instead, your a gardevoir unwilling to share her mate's dick to save our kind." Catherine glared.

Silvia glared back, "Fuck. You."

"Silvia, since your pregnant and my sister, I'm not going to kill you but you know who I will kill? Him. I used imprison on you. Your helpless. Now, I'm going to get a nice gooey creampie or his neck is going to get snapped. Which will it be?" Catherine asked.

"I can't let you..." Silvia started to cry.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'll do it." I sighed.

"What!? But you..." Silvia stopped because I kissed her.

"I've been used like this before. You know that. Plus," I rubbed Silvia's stomach, "I want to be there for our child." I whispered.

"And mine. Come here little human." Catherine grinned.

I couldn't look at Silvia's eyes, "Please don't watch Silvia." I shivered.

I walked over to Catherine and found myself immediately forced into a kiss. There was no foreplay for her, she went straight for the kill. I did my best to get into it so that it'd be over quickly. When she got what she wanted, she got off me and fixed herself.

"Good. See sis, it's not that bad." Catherine smirked.

"Not that bad... you fucking bitch..." Silvia trembled with tears, "You fucked my mate in front of me you piece of shit!"

Catherine rubbed her stomach, "From the way he shot his load, I'd say he enjoyed it. In fact, he's my mate too." Catherine grinned.

"I messed up. I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU FROZEN!" Silvia screamed.

Catherine shrugged, "Your fault. You thawed me out thinking I've changed but I didn't. Instead, your mate is now mine as well and there's nothing you can do about it." Catherine laughed.

"Oh I will. One day you bitch. I will." Silvia growled hatefully.

When I was dressed, I immediately hugged Silvia, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Silvia rubbed my back and held me. She didn't say anything but she hugged me with a tightness that showed she wanted me to be only hers. After that, Catherine accompanied us back to our room. With there being one bed, I was sandwiched between them. It felt frightening to be the center of their screaming. I wanted it to end. Instead, I'm stuck with two Gardevoir arguing over who gets to sleep with me first. Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? In the end, Catherine got first dibs every night and I hated it. It wasn't my dear Silvia... It was her sister that acted like a complete bitch. How am I going to get out of this?


	20. Ch 20 Cold Hearted Murderer

Ch. 20 Cold Hearted Murderer 2

{Rui's Point Of View}

The Next Morning was strange. I was used to see Silvia when I wake up, instead I saw Catherine.

"You sleep so peacefully." She commented.

"Ah!" I jumped back and fell off the bed.

"And you got surprised... you must be a special kind of stupid." Catherine frowned.

I got up, "Where's Silvia?" I asked.

"She had to leave because I made her so distressed." Catherine grinned.

"What? What did you do!?" I demanded.

"Hey, calm down. I just told her I was wrong about her being pregnant. I sensed your spern inside her but they didn't fertilize her. The egg wasn't able to be fertilized by a human sperm. Look, there were humans in our village, one of which Silvia loved. I know how it works and I'm going to be straight forward with you. Your nothing special. Silvia's natural boy toy is someone like you. A weak, helpless little Mareep that needs to be protected. Those are the men she likes." Catherine grinned.

I glared at her, "Why are you so cruel to your sister!? Don't you care about her at all!?" I yelled angrily.

Catherine remained very calm, "I do it because I have to. She's still childish. Even if she's only 2 years younger than me."

"What you do is cruel. You need to stop." I told her.

"Oh, and our session wasn't fruitful either. The chances are 1 in 16 even if you bust a thousand loads into me. Most eggs can't be fertilized by human sperm. That's what makes you unreliable. Now we have to wait until the next breeding cycle." Catherine sighed.

"Breeding cycle?" I asked.

"Yes. Once every two weeks, we gardevoir ovulate a new egg. It's not like human ovulation however. The egg dissolves into base nutrients, freeing our womb for another egg. That's why pokemon don't bleed or have hymens. We don't need to. Now, Silvia did say she needed to go do some important business. Leaving me with you. I have to ask. Did you buy her clothing?" Catherine asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I think she looks amazing in them." I replied.

"My bra and panties were taken from a dead human woman. I murdered her because she attacked me with a knife. It was during the crusades... I remember those years like it was yesterday. When they destroyed our home... I ran to that cave covered in blood. Then that Froslass found me and frozen me there. My murderous deeds spread across the land like wildfire. Then, I woke up to you and Silvia. By the way, you really are cute though." Catherine smiled.

"Thanks but I need to ask... no beg you this. I'm Silvia's mate. I need to belong to her. She's important to me. I love her." I frowned.

Catherine sighed, "Don't worry. I'm not going to be accompanying you much longer. Okay?" Catherine grinned.

I knew something dark was hidden behind that statement, "Alright. What should we do while we wait?" I asked.

"Well, brother, I say we go get some alcohol." Catherine smiled.

"...Oh god. Another one." I groaned.

"Idiot, where do you think she got the alcoholism from?" Catherine chimed.

I face palmed, "Fuck my life..." I groaned.

"You'll only lose about... all your money." Catherine giggled.

"To be honest, I haven't been buying and selling things as of late. So, I'm a little short on cash." I lied.

"Liiiiiiiar." Catherine stuck her tongue at me.

"Ugh! I hate pokemon abilities! It's unfair!" I yelled.

"Life isn't meant to be fair dum dum. Come on. I'm ready to get dead drunk." Catherine chimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, let's go."

Catherine and I went to a nearby bar to get some breakfast. Now, I thought Silvia could drink but Catherine chugs. I've never seen anyone drink faster than Silvia... Catherine beat her by a landslide. In a matter of 6 minutes, she already swallwed 8 cups of beer. 2 silver coins were gone right there due to the cities shortage of supplies. Everyone started to stare in complete shock as she just swallowed cup after cup. After 30 cups of beer, she was as sober as can be.

"Ah... this weak sauce isn't getting me tizzy." Catherine groaned.

"Sir, do you have burning wine?" I asked.

They brought out a keg of burning wine and started giving that to Catherine. She went crazy and started chugging that AND the beer down. 3 hours later, she finally got drunk and my wallet was empty. This bitch can drink! I started thanking god that Silvia wasn't this much of a drunk. Catherine started dancing on tables with everyone cheering her on. Me, I got the fuck out of there and went back to the inn.

"Ugh... she drinks like a Tauros..." I groaned.

Silvia was sitting on our bed with an angry frown, "Enjoying time with my sister?"

"Enjoying is not the word I would use. She made me lose all my money..." I sighed.

Silvia got up angrily, "Why would you go with her to a bar instead of me!?" Silvia yelled.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I saw you two there! Why would... Are you actually falling for her!?" She screamed.

"No! Why would I do that!?" I yelled back.

"That's what she does! She steals my mates! I can't believe I actually... You would be that kind of person!" Silvia screamed.

"Silvia calm down!" I yelled.

"I am calm! It... it makes so much sense! Your nothing more than a weak mareep begging for protection! That's why you stuck with me! Then you saw how Catherine easily neutralized me and flocked to her!" Silvia yelled.

"I don't like her!" I screamed.

"Oh really? Then why did you so eagerly agree to her terms!? You thought it felt good with one Gardevoir so why not another! You pitiful excuse for a man! I never had faith in you from the start! You piece of shit human!" Silvia screamed back.

I looked down at the floor, "...I thought things were going to be different... I thought we were..." I shook my head and went to the bed tearing up.

"You thought we were what?" Silvia demanded.

"I thought we were in love! I thought you trusted me! I would never just betray you but your sister threatened your life. She lied saying your pregnant..." I laid my face into the pillow.

"Is that what made you give in to her demands so easily? You thought I was having your child and wanted more?" Silvia accused.

"No! You know I would never want that! I only love you!" I yelled back.

"I really thought you were different... I thought you were nice... caring..." Silvia sniffled.

I looked at her, "I care about you Silvia. I do." I got up and hugged her.

Silvia started crying into my shoulder, "I just can't lose another mate to my sister!" Silvia admitted.

"Your not Silvia." I pulled back and caressed her cheek, "I love you." I told her whole heartedly.

"Oh Rui..." Silvia kissed my lips until we heard screaming from outside.

We ran to the window and saw everyone was running from the bar's direction. Catherine came into view holding a large burly man with her psychic.

"You think this is funny! I want all of your beer you cockroaches!" Catherine screamed.

Several armed guards surrounded her, "Drop the man you pokemon!" One ordered.

Catherine gave him a sick grin, "Fine." She crushed the man into a ball and threw it at the guard.

The others tried to attack her but she blasted them away easily. Then Catherine was hit with a fireball and thrown back. I looked at the fireball's direction to see it was Blaire! What is she doing here!?

"By order of the church, I'm here to kill you demon!" Blaire screamed.

"Try it you, urk!" Catherine held her right arm since a burn was present.

Blaire created a barrier of fire around them and glared at Catherine. Catherine tried to use psychic on Blaire but it didn't work. Blaire grinned and pointed at her black shirt making Catherine glare. I didn't understand what it meant but Catherine obviously did.

"So your a Gardevoir. I did quite a bit of research on you demons. Your kind are psychic/fairy types and enjoy enslaving humans." Blaire grinned.

"So what? It's not our fault your kind are weak minded. We merely took advantage of that to get suitable... mates. That way we don't end up overproducing Ralts but get our quickies." Catherine chuckled.

"Your sick. I'll take pleasure in killing you for our god. Embrace your death by Blaire, the Cinder Champion." Blaire's arms went ablaze as she got ready.

"Bring it thief. Your only alive because you've stolen our abilities. Without us, you'd be dead! All of you!" Catherine yelled.

"That may be but your not helping us one bit. Prepare to burn in hell and on Earth bitch." Blaire replied calmly.

Blaire started throwing fireballs at Catherine but they were blocked by a Dazzling Gleam. Catherine threw a Shadow Ball but made the Shadow Ball grow in size to try and engulf Blaire. A spiral of flames erupted from Blaire and opened up a path to Catherine. Blaire ran at Catherine to try and grab her but Catherine sidestepped the grab. Catherine help up her hands to hit Blaire with an Energy Ball. Blaire's entire body went ablaze to destroy the Energy Ball before it touched her. Blaire swiped an arm towards Catherine, sending a wave of flames.

Catherine blocked the waves with protect, "Your pretty good."

"Thanks. I can tell your from the crusade era. The way you fight is a clear indicator of that." Blaire replied.

Catherine held her arms together and formed a ball of pink light. She threw it up into the air as Blaire ran at her. Catherine charged an Energy Ball and Shadow Ball. Blaire shot two Fireballs at her that cancelled out the two attacks. Then, Catherine pointed a finger up and shot a thin pink light. It hit the pink ball of light and made 30 balls of light fly towards Blaire. Blaire encased herself in fire as the balls exploded around her. When the explosions stop, Blaire was standing on a small circle of land surrounded by a crater. Catherine suddenly burst into flames before falling to her knees. The flames went away as she panted hard, staring at the ground.

"Huh, you like the burn status condition?" Blaire grinned.

Catherine glared at her, "Cheater."

"Cheater? How am I a-" Electricity suddenly shocked Blaire, "Ah!"

"Heh? You like paralysis?" Catherine chuckled.

"Ugh, when did you get me paralyzed?" Blaire panted.

"That attack I hit you with, my thunder charged moonblast, may not have damaged you but still can paralyze you." Catherine panted.

"Interesting. How many of your kind knew that attack?" Blaire asked.

"Very few. It's very difficult to do because it involves a lot of mental and physical control. Once a Gardevoir can do this, they can get elected as a leader. Personally, I preferred to relax and mate with males instead." Catherine shrugged.

Catherine suddenly took in a breath and screamed at Blaire, sending her flying into her flame barrier. The flames didn't harm her but she struggled to get up from the paralysis. Catherine merged a Shadow ball with Energy Ball to make a rainbow ball with a black aura. She threw it at Blaire but a pillar of flames erupted from below to bounce the ball up. The ball instead hit a house and opened up into a small black hole. It swallowed the top half of the building before disappearing. Blaire discharged a burst of flames and I noticed some electricity was among the flames. Catherine started to charge an attack but burst into flames again from her burn. Blaire started to charge her right arm full of fire. Catherine shot a Shadow Ball at her as Blaire began to sprint towards her. Blaire easily dodged the Shadow Ball and increased in speed. just as it seemed like Catherine was about to get nailed with the Fiery Punch, she dodged using Agility.

"How Many attacks does she have?" I asked.

"A lot of them." Silvia frowned.

"More than you?" I asked.

"Yes..." Silvia sadly admitted.

They began clashing again as I continued our conversation, "Did you get the payment for killing the Froslass?"

"Yeah. I have it right here." Silvia told me, pulling out a small pouch of gold coins.

"Good... We need to leave this village as soon as this fight is over." I told her.

I felt Silvia grasp my hand and lay her head on my shoulder, "Of course." She whispered.

Blaire and Catherine paused for a moment before throwing another set of attacks at each other. Then Catherine made a square with her hands as two sets of purple screens were placed. Then, she kissed two fingers and threw a star into the sky. Blaire tried to hit her with Fireballs but the purple screens blocked them. Then Blaire punched the ground and made a Pillar of fire erupt under Catherine. The screens protected her from the flames but she still took damage. When it was over, Catherine panted until the star came back to heal her.

"Light Screen, Reflect, and Wish... Your extremely advanced for a Gardevoir." Blaire growled.

"Yes. I'm one of the greatest Gardevoirs you'll ever see. One of the most beautiful as well." Catherine grinned before going ablaze.

"You still burn the same." Blaire commented as she charged another Fiery Punch.

Catherine smiled as she used Agility to get behind Blaire and shoot a Shadow Ball. Blaire activated her immolation to stop the Shadow Ball. The Screens Catherine placed disappeared, making Catherine vulnerable. Catherine charged up another Thunder charged Moonblast but Blaire was ready for it. Blaire threw two needles at Catherine and they collided with her arms.

"Agh!" Catherine yelled.

Catherine fell to the ground unmoving, "Poison needles. It stops all motor functions. Sucks, doesn't it?" Blaire asked.

"Urgh!" Catherine tried to move but couldn't.

"I would have used them sooner but I needed an opening due to the fact I only had those two. The poison is from a far away land and extremely expensive. However, nothing, not even poison type pokemon, are immune to it. Thank you for dying by my hand though. The church will be ecstatic to hear about your death. Embrace god when you see him because the devil is going to own you." Blaire warned as she started to set Catherine on fire.

The burning lasted for about twenty minutes before the flames died out and Catherine was burnt to the bone. Some of her bones turned to ash that Blaire began to collect. When it was over, I looked at Silvia to see her look so neutral. When we found her sister, she was quick to free her. Now, she's quick to embrace her death.

"Are you okay Silvia?" I asked.

"Yes... I... I thought she changed after I left but I was wrong. I made a mistake but I'm glad that woman fixed it." Silvia admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't think Blaire could actually win." I admitted as well.

"You know that woman?" Silvia glared.

"Yeah. It was before you made me run off about to commit suicide. I had to steal a bit of gold and she chased me. Luckily I was able to get her to go on a 'date' and get her drunk. Then she passed out and forgot about me. I'm really glad she forgot too, I could have been killed over that." I groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Silvia whined.

"You were crying over the fact that your home was destroyed. How could I?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... sorry." Silvia frowned.

"Well, I guess we can move on with our journey. We need to leave this town now." I told her.

"Why?" Silvia asked.

"She's with the church and I doubt she'll hesitate to try and kill you after killing another Gardevoir." I suggested.

"Yeah... plus I'm tired of this place." Silvia growled as she punched my side.

"Ow! What was that for!?" I asked.

"That was for dating another woman while we were traveling. Get your things together. We're leaving now." Silvia ordered.

'Ugh. So demanding.' I thought quickly.

Silvia and I got ready to leave and got to Tauros. While riding out of the town, I couldn't help but look back to see if Blaire was following us. Was she here because of me or was she here because of the Froslass? I didn't get an answer of course but I wasn't expecting one. Silvia hugged my left arm tightly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. When we can, I'll buy you some apples." I promised.

Silvia shot up, "You will!?"

I was taken aback by how much she loves apples, "Uh... yeah." This girl never ceases to amaze me.

Silvia jumped into the back of the cart and started twirling in circles cheering, "Apples! Apples! Apples!"

I held my head, "Jesus Christ... a minute ago she was depressed now she's dancing around."

I heard her stop dancing and whisper in my ear, "Females are more attractive when they're happy, are they not?"

"Ah... ugh... yeah." I groaned.

Silvia sat back down next to me, "Since your worried I'll tell you how I exactly feel. My sister got what she deserved for being a despicable Gardevoir. I'm happy she gone but I'm also sad." Silvia laid against me, "I'm sad because that means I'm alone again..."

I remembered Silvia saying, 'Loneliness is a disease that can lead to death. In fact, they may as well be the same thing. I've spent hundreds of years alone. I'm tired of being alone.'

I hugged her quickly, "Your not alone. I'll be beside your side for as long as I can."

"Yes... As a human you'll die before I blink... I know this but I still unintentionally... take advantage of you..." Silvia sighed sadly.

"Weren't you the one that told me that death wasn't what's important. It's what we do with that person before they die that's important." I reminded her.

Silvia smiled at that, "I said something like that. It seems your soul has taken some of my color into it."

"More like, been poisoned by you." I joked.

Silvia pinched my leg, "Idiot." she pouted.

"Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!" I yelled.

Silvia stopped and grinned at me, "You've always been quick to give up."

"Only because women are my worst enemy." I grinned back.

Silvia hugged my left arm, "Right. So, I must be your greatest enemy." Silvia chimed.

"Correct. I'm stuck with you for my entire life." I shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah... while your only in mine for a short time but... I can't help but love you." Silvia blushed and looked up at me.

I blushed as well and smiled at her before embracing her in a hug. I'm happy to continue my journey with her.


	21. Ch 21 Where to Next?

Ch. 21 Where To Next?

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia and I were still traveling on a long dirt road going through a large meadow. Silvia hugged my arm but didn't talk much. I think the realization of being the last of her kind is hitting her hard. I didn't know what to do about it though. I started thinking hard about it.

Silvia broke my thoughts, "Say... where are we going next Rui?" Silvia asked.

"Lansdale. An Exernite City. I've visited it multiple times and the people there are brainwashed by the church. It's illegal to be married to a pokemon there and any travelers that are, are usually thrown to the church." I explained.

"Wait so we-" I cut her off.

"They're a kind people though and try not to pry in another's private life. As long as we don't kiss or get caught in bed, we'll be fine."

"So what should we do?" Silvia asked.

"We'll have separate beds and act distant. That shouldn't be a problem considering your treatment towards me. Also... alcohol is illegal here." I sighed.

"I hate this town..." Silvia growled.

"I knew you would, however, I know one trader here that will give us an amazing deal on Salt." I smiled.

"Salt?" Silvia asked.

"Yes. Salt looks like sugar but it's a complete opposite. Not only that, but the farther you are from the ocean, the higher it'll sell." I explained.

"So your going to buy it here and save it for when we head to a city that's farther inland." Silvia deduced.

"Exactly. I forgot how wise you are." I chuckled.

"I'm hundreds of years old! Of course I'm wise!" Silvia pouted.

I pat her head, "I know, I know, I know. Just calm down."

Silvia smacked my head, "Stop it! I'm not a pet you stupid male!"

I shrugged, "Whatever you say Silvia. Whatever you say."

-2 days later-

"Oh! Is that the town!?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. You like it?" I asked back.

"It looks like the town where we first met..." Silvia whispered.

She was right... except the town was a lot larger with a giant church in the middle. The church had a large copper bell with a white cement exterior. The windows were an arrangement of different colors. I could see the people of the village walking about happily. There weren't any guards because of the church's influence. Without a tariff to take money from us, we were able to enter the village. Silvia had her hood up to hide her face from prying eyes. I looked around the town to see business was booming as usual. Several stands littered along the houses were selling crosses and other holy artifacts. Silvia looked around a bit but I could tell she was lost in thought.

Then she whispered, "It's been a long time... hasn't it?"

"Yeah... It still feels like we met only yesterday." I whispered back.

Silvia started giggling, "If that were true, you'd blush from just about anything I'd do."

"You have a point there." I smiled.

Silvia stopped giggling, "Please continue to take good care of me."

"Sometimes I wonder who's really being cared for. After all, your the one that does the fighting." I admitted.

"Yes but... I'd be lost in this world without you." Silvia attempted to hug me but stopped herself.

I glanced at her and frowned, "Don't worry. We'll only be here for a day." I assured her.

"I'm not hurt over the lack of affection. I'm just worried for our sake. I don't want my kind to go extinct..."

"It won't. I swear it." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

"Now... where's... there it is!" I exclaimed.

A small building came into view. It had two floors and acted as both a shop and an inn. The building was made of Oak Wood with even squares of glass for it's windows on the door and along the wall. The door opened as the owner waved a customer off.

"Please come back again!" He yelled and noticed me, "Rui! It's been two years bud! Where have you been!?" he yelled.

I waved before yelling back, "Traveling to the south mostly! Sorry I never came to visit! I had to gather as much money as possible!"

"Your still in debt?" his voice quieter since we were nearby.

"Not anymore. I'm really happy about that. Now I can work to open that shop like I always wanted." I announced proudly.

"You could always be the co-owner to mine." he suggested.

"That wouldn't make me happy though. I want to open a shop with money I made with my blood and sweat." I replied.

"Who is this?" Silvia asked.

"Zachary Ryan. I met him on my first year's journey. It's only because of him, I understand the difference between the three coins." I smiled.

Zachary Ryan is a large, heavy built man. He's 27 years old standing at 6 foot 9. His tanned skin was scruffy from both dirt and sweat build up. He wore a sleeveless light tanned shirt with brown puffy pants. He didn't wear shoes, allowing his large strong feet to step on stones and hit corners. He had short blonde hair with gray eyes that show the innocence of a child with the ferocity of a Ursaring. His muscular jaw line nearly made his head 20 percent bigger. His muscles were three times thicker than my arms.

Zachary Bowed, "Hello milady. What is your name?" he asked.

Silvia pretended to be sweet and innocent, "I am Silvia."

"Ah, what a nice name." Zachary grinned.

I whispered to him, "She's a pokemon. People are staring."

Zachary backed away like Silvia had the plague, "Uh... even so. Heh... she's a real princess." Zachary replied nervously.

"Yes and Rui is my brave knight!" Silvia chimed.

I sighed and held my head, "I'm going to die here..."

Zachary laughed, "Sounds like she gives you a hard time."

"Trust me. You have no idea." I groaned.

"It's not a matter of giving him a hard time. As a woman, I'm supposed to give him a hard time. If I don't, he'll become accustomed to my kindness and try to get more." Silvia giggled.

"Hahaha! She sounds like quite a companion." Zachary chuckled.

"Yeah... a companion that's about to get me killed." I whispered to myself.

The door to his shop opened as a pregnant woman came into view, "Zach, are you okay?" She asked.

"Chloe, look who's here!" Zachary smiled.

Chloe looked at me and came more into view. She's a 24 year old woman with long brown hair that extended past her shoulders. One large bang went down the middle of her face and around her mouth from her nose. Her dark brown skin and brown eyes shone in the light from the sun. Her D cup breasts extended even farther than her pregnant stomach. She wore a pure white maid's outfit that covered her entire body. On her feet were white sandals and a blushed formed on her face.

"Wow... Chloe, you look amazing." I blushed.

Silvia punched my side, "Idiot." Silvia whispered.

Chloe laughed, "Thank you Rui. I never expected you to come back."

"Yeah, I kind of had to. I needed to see you both again." I frowned.

"Let me guess. You need salt, right?" Zachary grinned.

"And a place to stay for the night." I added.

"Well, lucky for you. I have both. For 5 Northpoint Gold Coins, I can give you a barrel full of Salt." Zachary told me.

I think my nose started to bleed as I fell off the coachman's seat and passed out. When I woke up, Silvia was shaking me furiously. My nose was wiped clean and I sat up thanks to Silvia's help.

"Seems like the princess came to your rescue. You okay?" Zachary asked.

"Yeah. I didn't expect you to be so generous. Thank you Zach." I smiled sincerely.

Zachary shrugged, "What can I say? The salt trade is a steady but profitable business."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. When I open my shop, I'll be sure to open a trade route with you." I promised.

Silvia helped me stand up as Zach extended his hand, "You better. I want to be associated with a good merchant like you." Zachary smiled.

I nodded quickly and shook his hand, "Yes and thank you."

"If you'll come with me miss, I can lead you to the room while the boys bring in the cart." Chloe told Silvia.

Silvia smiled and acted innocent still, "Thank you miss. I hope I won't be a bother."

Chloe laughed, "Yep, your a woman all right. Your act works on men, not other women."

Silvia laughed as well, "That's because men are idiots!"

They disappeared into the building, leaving me and Zach to sigh, "Pfft, Women."

"So, what happened these past two years?" Zachary asked.

"I traveled and traded like always. It's only been the past few months that have been interesting. I met Silvia in a town to the south called Yargrove..." I paused.

Zach noticed my pause, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's just... it was so long ago now. Next month, I'm turning 19 years old." I whispered.

"So what was special about the town of Yargrove?" Zach asked.

"They worshipped Silvia as a god due to her power and long life. However, they were afraid of her and made Silvia live alone. She didn't like that. One day, she decided that the village didn't need her and hopped into my cart. I was skeptical at first but allowed her to join me. We made a contract that I'd take her back to her home in exchange that she earned her own meals. The only problem... her home and race are gone. She's the last of her kind and I'm all she has left now." I whispered sadly.

"Do you like her?" Zachary asked slyly.

"No! If I did I'd avoid this town like the plague!" I yelled defensively.

"Yeah... I guess your right. Come on, I'm afraid of what your companion is teaching my Chloe." Zachary chuckled.

"Hah, nothing good I assure you." I chuckled back.

We went inside his shop and it looked like any other. Oak wood flooring and walls, stands with merchandise ranging from consumables to seasonings, and a small staircase leading up to the second floor. A counter with a large room behind it was present but we walked past it. We entered a living room where Silvia was talking to Chloe. They seemed to be enjoying the conversation and quickly turned to us when we entered the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zachary asked with a smile.

They started giggling, "It's a secret amongst women."

Zach and I exchanged a glance and sighed as they erupted into laughter, "Like we've already said, pfft, women." Zachary shrugged.

"Yeah. Some Pri-" I heard the front door open, so I stopped.

"A customer?" Zachary asked.

The four of us went into the main room and I was surprised to find Blaire there, "B-Blaire!?" I stammered.

She looked at me, "Rui? When did you get here?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago... you? Wait... how do you remember me?" I asked.

"I may have been drunk but I'm not forgetful. Of course I'd remember you and I got here a few minutes ago." Blaire told me.

Zachary walked up to her and shook her hand, "Welcome to my shop. Do you need anything?"

"I was in search for another Gardevoir." Silvia huddled behind me, "Of course it'd be with Rui." Blaire sighed.

"Leave her alone. She's harmless." I told her.

"She killed the monster that guarded Magia's cave. That hardly make her harmless." Blaire glared.

Silvia pretended to be weak and innocent, "Please protect me Rui, I'm scared." She squeaked.

I frowned sadly towards her, "Killing it was an accident. It got murdered by stalagmites that fell from the ceiling while it was solid." I explained.

"So, your trying to tell me you got lucky." Blaire crossed her arms with disbelief.

"Please believe me. I'd take you out for a drink, urk." Silvia pinched my back, "But there aren't any bars." I finished quickly.

"Sigh. I have to kill her Rui. Church's orders. I'm also supposed to take you in too. I've looked up on you and most of it is bad. Lucard Trading is not a good association with the church."

"Blaire please. You don't have to do this. Silvia is the last of her kind. You can't tell me you can kill the last of an endangered species and sleep well at night." I begged.

"Well..." Blaire glanced at Silvia as she huddled behind me, obviously frightened, "Siiiigh. Fine. Only because I like you Rui. Can you at least join me for dinner later? We can catch up and talk." Blaire blushed.

"I'd have to bring my companion. She's my responsibility." I replied.

"That's fine." Blaire smiled with a sense of confidence in her eyes.

With a bow, Blaire turned around and left the building, "That was close." I sighed.

Silvia punched my back, "Why would you agree!?" she demanded.

"Are you two a couple?" Chloe asked.

We both looked at her with a blush and yelled, "No!"

Silvia looked at me and punched my side, "He's too stupid to be my mate. Hmph!" Silvia scoffed and held her nose up high.

"Ugh. That hurt you know." I grumbled in pain.

Silvia rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She whispered.

"Well... she's... interesting." Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah. Who is she Rui?" Zachary asked.

"She's a woman that works with the church. Her name's Blaire and she's able to use fire as a weapon. She murders dangerous pokemon for the church and collects samples from them. I know her well enough I guess."

Zachary nudged my arm with his elbow, "You know her well enough eh? Did you bring your magic sword inside her cave of wonders?" Zachary teased.

Silvia gave Zachary a death glare, "No! I didn't. Calm down Silvy." I whispered the last sentence to Silvia.

Chloe smacked Zachary's left arm, "Ow! What did I do?" he asked.

"Hah! What did I do he asks. Dummy. You never say stuff like that when a female companion is present!" Chloe yelled.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Zachary replied defensively.

"Do we really have to eat with that girl?" Silvia asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. If we do, she might think your harmless and leave you alone." I replied.

"Okay!" Zachary got our attention, "I'll lead you two to your room. Follow me please."

"Thanks Zach." I nodded as we began to follow him.

When we got to the room, I realized that there was two beds and had to mentally kick myself. Silvia gingerly walked over to one and laid on her bed to sigh loudly. The beds were extremely comfortable with large red blankets for warmth. The window is located in the wall between the two beds with a frame large enough for someone to jump out of. That wasn't a recommendation since we were on the second floor. I'd probably hurt my ankle at the least. The worst... probably a broken leg. There was a large table with two chairs near the door, located on the left side of the room. The door was embedded in the right back corner of the room.

I turned to Zachary, "Thanks for the awesome room."

"No problem. Just make sure our guest stays out of trouble with the church." Zachary smiled and pat my shoulder before leaving.

"I'll do my best but no promises." I replied before walking over to my bed.

"You going to bed that Blaire girl?" Silvia glared.

I was taken aback, "Why say that?" I asked.

Silvia started chuckling into her hand, "I'm only joking. Stupid male."

I sighed and threw my hands into the air exasperatedly, "You always get to me!" I laughed.

Silvia got up and walked over to sit on my lap, "I'll do my best not to cause you any more trouble. I promise." Silvia hugged me and laid her head on my chest.

I hugged her back and rubbed her chest blade, "Sh. You always find a way to get out of trouble. I have faith in you." I smiled.

Silvia nodded into my chest, "Come on. We have a woman to go see." Silvia reminded.

'Oh yeah... ugh.' I grimaced.

-3 hours later-

Silvia and I went to a local pub to meet Blaire there. Blaire sat alone at a square table with one seat on each side. Blaire stared into a cup of water and sighed before taking a sip. I sat across from Blaire with Silvia sitting on the left side.

She perked up, "Oh! Your here. Sorry, I was too focused on the lack of beer." She groaned.

"You like beer?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah, best thing to drink all day and night." Blaire smiled at the ceiling happily.

Silvia grinned at me, "Oh? Seems to me that the stupid male attracts alcoholics." Silvia giggled.

I sighed and held my face, squeezing my nose, "Sigh... yep. So, Blaire, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Recently, I received news that you left your previous trading Association." Blaire started.

"Ugh... why does everyone meddle in my private affairs?" I muttered to myself.

"So, the church asked me to meet you." Blaire spoke.

"Wait," I interrupted her, "How do they know about us meeting?" I asked.

"I told them." Blaire answered.

"But you were dead drunk, I thought you forgot about me." I groaned.

"Nope, I remembered you clearly. Especially the butt smack." Blaire smirked.

I noticed Silvia glared at me, so I turned away, 'Great. Now I'm going to get an earful.' I groaned more.

"Anyways, more to the point, the church wants me to recruit you as one of our merchants." Blaire told me flat out.

"They want me to work for the church?" I asked.

Silvia spoke up calmly, "I'm sorry but that's not possible."

"Why is that?" Blaire asked.

"He's traveling with me. That is clearly defiant to the church's wishes." Silvia answered.

Blaire shrugged, "Then he'll just abandon you and travel with me."

I stood up and sighed, "I'm sorry Blaire but that's not happening. I don't know what I did to deserve her but this pokemon wishes to travel with me. She's done a lot to help me make money and freed me from my previous association. She's important to me now and I'll happily accompany her on this journey." I told Blaire honestly.

I ended up speaking at a slightly louder than I initially wanted and noticed a man get up and point at me, "He's a Pokephile!" He yelled in a old raspy voice.

'Oh Shit...' I thought to myself as I glanced at Silvia in horror.

(Just as an author's note, I would like to inform all of you that I've started a naruto fanfic with Rui as the main character. If you like Naruto, then you may like this fanfic since it has a lot of similarities. However, it's 100 years after Naruto died so he will only be there in name and maybe spirit. I hope it's still a good read, considering Rui's personality.)


	22. Ch 22 Heretic

Ch. 22 Heretic

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Nah! He's a Pokephile!"

"I'm not a pokephile! I just happen to believe that we should treat everyone fairly!" I argued.

Silvia thankfully stayed quiet, "Then you're a heretic! That's almost as bad as a disgusting pokephile!" Another villager yelled.

Blaire got up, "Enough! I'm an agent of the church! Stop with the accusations now!" Blaire demanded.

A woman pointed at me, "He defies god and his teachings by being with that... pokemon." She replied in disgust.

"What of it!? She's not harming anyone. She's completely harmless!" I argued.

"Silence you filthy heretic!" The woman yelled.

A crowd of people surrounded us chanting, "Heretic! Heretic!"

It started to get to me, "What will it take for you to be silent!?" I yelled.

"Beat the pokemon into submission!" One yelled.

Everyone started chanting, "Beat her! Beat her! Beat her!"

"I'm not going to beat her! She'd do anything I say already! Plus, god teaches us to be kind to everyone!" I yelled.

Silvia glared at me a moment but grabbed my hand, "What is she doing?" Someone asked.

Silvia made me smack her across the face, "S-Silvia." I stammered in shock.

Silvia fell onto the ground crying and looked at me, "Do what they ask." she told me.

I looked horrified as everyone murmured words of approval, even Blaire wanted me to do it, "I..." I looked around.

I can't do this to Silvia. I love her. How can I willing beat the hell out of her in front of everyone. To make it worse, if I cry, they'll call me a pokephile again. Then we'll be right back to where we started. I swallowed a lump in my throat before raising my hand. I started hitting Silvia and with each hit, I felt like I betrayed her. I smacked her all over, getting cheers of approval from the crowd. Twenty minutes passed by and Silvia was laying on the ground panting. The crowd dispersed and I was left there staring at Silvia in shock. She struggled to stand with bruises on her cheeks and neck. I didn't care what anyone said at that point. I picked Silvia up and left the restaurant, ignoring Blaire completely. When I got back to the inn, I stripped Silvia and started washing her wounds. I began crying shortly after starting because of the damage inflicted.

Silvia grabbed my hand, "Don't cry Rui. I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Don't cry? Don't cry!? Look at what I did to you!? I hurt you so much I..." I started wailing pitifully into her shoulder.

"Rui, it was to keep you safe. I'd endure any amount of pain for you. Okay?" Silvia whispered and caressed my cheek.

"Hit me..." I said, barely a whisper.

"What?" Silvia asked.

"Hit me. Beat the shit out of me. I deserve it. I can't rest until-" Silvia punched me across the face.

I fell back onto the ground and held my cheek, "You stupidly kind male. I took this pain for you to be safe. How can you just selfishly ask me to harm you." Silvia demanded.

I looked at the ground before looking up at her, "I'm sorry." I told her.

"Do you feel better saying that?" Silvia asked, tapping her foot.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Exactly, time heals all wounds Rui. All of them. You need to remember that." Silvia told me.

"Yeah... sorry. Here, let me tend to your wounds." I told her.

Silvia sat back down, "You already were, continue." She shrugged.

I went back to washing her wounds and ended up letting my mind wander, "These must sting huh?" I asked.

"Urk! A little." Silvia admitted.

"Still... there's one good thing about this." I blushed.

"What's that? Arck." Silvia flinched from the pain.

"I can see how... excited you are." I smiled with a blush.

"Stupid ma- Urk! -le. Always thinking with his other head. Agh." Silvia groaned but I saw a bit of a smirk.

"You know we males love to use both heads." I grinned.

"Urk. Yeah. I bet you do you idiot." Silvia chuckled.

I smiled as I finished and gave Silvia her clothes back, "I hope everything go-" Silvia tackled me onto the floor, kissing me hard.

"Just shut up and take your pants off." Silvia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I weakly replied before getting kissed again.

-1 hour later-

Silvia and I were panting in each other's arms, "You seriously need to calm down." I panted.

"You know you enjoy it." Silvia giggled.

"Stupid sexy Gardevoir." I muttered.

"Hee hee hee. Looks like your soul is getting closer to my color, huh?" Silvia teased.

"Again, it's being poisoned by you." I retorted.

"It must be the most pleasurable poison eh? Stupid Male." Silvia smiled with a teasing grin.

I started tickling Silvia, "Yeah, like this?"

"Hahaha! Stop it! Haha!" Silvia laughed.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Rui, it's Zach. What's going on in there?" Zachary asked.

"Oh shit! Get dressed!" I yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Okay." Silvia agreed.

While we were getting dressed, I yelled, "Yeah, we're fine Zachary. I told a funny joke to Silvia and that's why she was laughing."

"Oh, alright. I'm coming in. I want to hear this joke." Zachary yelled and started to open the door.

'God damn it. I don't have a good joke to tell... oh well. Guess I'll have to wing it.' I sighed angrily.

"You'll come up with something." Silvia reassured.

Zachary came in and smiled at us, "So, what was the joke?" he asked.

"...Sigh. Okay. Here goes. You see, a long time ago, I was in another town. I had a friend that was so oblivious when he's drunk he did stupid things. We stayed in a inn with a female merchant that liked him. One day, he got drunk but got a note from her. It said that she's cold and needs him to warm her up. So, being the genius he is, my friend took a torch and set her door on fire. To make it better, he yelled 'Your Welcome' as he walked away." I told him.

"...Pftt, HAHAHAHA!" Zachary and Silvia burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my Arceus! That's so funny!" Silvia laughed.

"I agree! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Zachary asked.

"It was... kind of recent." I lied.

"As in, in the past year recent?" Zachary asked.

"Yep." I lied.

"Okay. Then I forgive you. Now, I have to go mind the shop. I hope you'll try to enjoy yourself even though you've been... injured." Zachary acknowledged her bruises.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

Silvia smacked me, "Don't go getting sad, idiot." Silvia glared.

I rubbed my check, "There's laws here against abuse right?" I asked Zachary.

Silvia pinched my thigh, "What was that?" She glared.

"N-nothing." I stammered with a weak chuckle.

She stopped pinching me, "Good. Now, I'm hungry and demand you to get me food." Silvia said aloud as she laid on her bed.

"Your not coming with me?" I asked.

Silvia looked at me cutely, "Do I have to? I'm still hurt." she whined.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be back with some food for you." I groaned.

"Thank you." Silvia chimed.

'If she's this bad now, how long before it becomes an inconvenience.' I wondered as I left the room.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Zachary is busy with a few customers. I didn't want to ask him about food so I left his shop and began to look for an inn. I was not going back to the one from earlier, that's for sure. As I walked alone, I noticed the stares everyone gave me... It's unsettling to be called a heretic in such a religious town. I'm scared that it'll give Zachary a bad reputation... Looks like we'll be leaving this town by tomorrow. I'm honestly glad about that. After the shitstorm from this morning, I can live the rest of my life without ever coming back here. I just wonder where I'll make my shop... If it's in the south, that'll give me a lot of business due to my trips. If my old acquaintances really do want to continue their business with me, I could open some great trade routes. That'll make my shop successful from all the imported and exported goods. Sure, I may lose my ability to make Northpoint gold coins but who cares. I just want to live my life with my wonderful partner... Silvia... Oh how I hate what I did to her... I shouldn't have harmed her like that. I'm so... pathetic... Why can't I do anything right for a change? Well... once I open my shop, I'll definitely start doing everything right for us.

-20 minutes later-

I was walking back to the inn with a small wrapping of food for Silvia. I could hear some of the villagers whisper that I'm a heretic. It was annoying to say the least but they stopped when Blaire bumped into me.

"Hey... funny to meet you here." She smiled.

"I'm starting to think your following me. That's kind of creepy." I replied.

"Why is it creepy that a woman is following you?" Blaire asked.

"Trust me, females have caused me a bit of trouble." I told her honestly.

"Is that for your companion?" Blaire asked, walking beside me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why are you traveling with her anyway? Would you enjoy yourself more with another human instead of a pokemon?" Blaire asked.

"She's more than just a pokemon. She's helped me out of some bad spots." I answered.

"Yeah but wouldn't you want a real female companion. One that you can spend every night with and keep each other warm." Blaire suggested.

I said to her, "I already have that kind of companion. She's my best friend and keeps me away from bad females."

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Then she thinks I'm a good female?"

"No. What Silvia does and thinks are completely different. She's afraid that you'll kill her for doing nothing wrong. So, she didn't give me her wise counsel." I answered quickly.

"After you drop those off, I need to take you to the Bishop." Blaire told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to try and convert you into a religious man. You have my word that it isn't a trap but it's not something you can avoid." Blaire warned.

"Ah, crap..." I groaned.

Blaire pat my back, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Sorry but I don't really know you that well Blaire." I frowned.

"True but that's normal considering I'm 200 years old." Blaire sighed.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"...I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She muttered.

"How are you that old?" I asked.

"I can control fire Rui. How do you think?" Blaire asked.

"By using my brain." I grinned.

Blaire suppressed a giggle, "Sorry, let me rephrase that. What do you think happened that made me like this?" Blaire asked.

"You were sacrificed on a cross and god decided to shit you out onto a meadow?" I joked with a grin.

"No! I was able to take a pokemon's power and make it my own." Blaire spoke in newfound frustration.

"Ooooooh... how the hell do you do that?" I asked.

"Church secret. How else do we get vanguards to fight pokemon?" Blaire asked but it wasn't really a question.

I decided to answer since I'm being an asshole at this moment, "By sleeping with them!"

"Sleeping with who?" Blaire asked curiously.

"The Pope! God sends his unearthly sperm to the pope and has his nuns suck it out." I joked.

"That joke was not funny and you should be ashamed of yourself for saying such a thing." Blaire glared.

I decided to stop being mean, "Sorry about that... Oh, we're here. Let me drop this off and we can head over to the Bishop okay?" I asked.

Blaire nodded, "Okay."

I went inside and up to the inn room. Silvia was inside and glared at me angrily as I walked over to her.

"You were with Blaire." Silvia spat jealously.

"Correction, I'm with Blaire. She's taking me to the Bishop mostly against my will." I shrugged.

"Why are you so calm then?" Silvia asked.

"It's a Bishop, how dangerous could he possibly be?" I asked.

"A lot more than you think. Sometimes a predatory will look enticing before delivering the killing blow. That Blaire girl isn't trustworthy, you know that." Silvia told me worriedly.

I smiled, "I'm happy that your worried about me but I'll be fine. After this distasteful business, we'll get the cart loaded up and leave this town." I kissed her, "Okay?"

Silvia blushed before reluctantly muttering, "Okay."

I smiled a bit more before going over to the door. I waved at Silvia to give her some reassurance but I could tell she was scared. She's right to be scared though. There could be any number of these Vanguards with the Pope. Blaire seems to like me but I'm not to sure about that. Woman have a tendency to be good liars it appears. Oh well... when all's said and done, I'll either be dead or laughing.

"Ready?" Blaire asked on my approach.

"Ready, lead the way." I smiled.

So, she did. She led me to the town's great chapel and when we got there, I noticed a lot of distasteful individuals. Some we've seen before...

-A Few Minutes Later-

The Chapel was a lot bigger than I originally thought. Once inside, I looked around at the empty benches. A stone pedestal stood ahead of us with nothing on it but behind the pedestal stood the Bishop. He stood at 5 foot 3 wearing a pure white gown with golden laces along the edges. All of his visible hair is white or grey to show off his age. He has a long white beard that extended down to his chest with a fuzzy mustache that connects to his beard. The hair on his head looked long and wavy as he stared at me with wrinkly gray eyes. He coughed a bit as he waited for Blaire and I to stand in front of him. His pale skin was covered in wrinkles with his gray eyebrows and raspy voice.

"Hello." he greeted.

I bowed, "Hello."

"So your Rui. I've heard mixed things about you." He told me.

"I knew you would. The church has eyes and ears everywhere... well... almost everywhere I should say." I corrected myself.

"Yes. I've heard about your run in with one of our priests. Not to mention, the theft of our gold and replaced it with fools gold." He told me.

"Not my fault." I shrugged.

He chuckled, "It's not my place to say it is. I am Father Kabral. The highest ranking Bishop in this area. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Father Kabral." I bowed again respectfully.

"Now, as for why your here, we want you to help us." He told me.

"Help you how?" I asked.

"Make money." Father Kabral clarified.

I started laughing, "You want me to help you make money? How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"That's for you to figure out. We're so close to killing all of the Excadrills but we need more Vanguards. It's expensive to fund scavengers in search of pokemon corpses. Surely there must be something we can give you in order for you to accept." Father Kabral urged.

"Two things. I want two things." I told him.

"Name them." Father Kabral told me.

"Religious freedom and a long life. Blaire told me that's she's 200 years old. Is there a way for me to be able to extend my life without becoming a threat?" I asked.

"..." Father Kabral looked at Blaire, "She told you that eh?"

"It was an accident Father Kabral. I beg for your forgiveness." Blaire kneeled before him.

"All will be forgiven once you complete the Vanguard's Confession. I suggest you go complete it. As for you, there is a way to extend your life, yes. Now, what do you mean by Religious Freedom?" Father Kabral asked.

"Freedom from all Church tariff and affairs when it comes to pokemon. My... I'm in love with my companion. She's a Gardevoir. I want her safe. I want her free from the church's looming threat. I'm opening a shop with her one day and I'll give the church a cut of my profit if that's necessary. Maybe I'll even expand into an association since I'm opening the shop down south." I told him truthfully.

He scratched his beard, "It must have taken a lot of bravery to tell me about your love for your companion. I can assure you of her protection and yours. As for the tariff... I'm sorry but that can be cut in half but not eliminated. Still, we can give you access to goods most don't have." Father Kabral insisted.

"Sigh. I'll accept but first, tell me how I'll be able to extend my life." I replied.

"We'll have to do the Vanguard's ritual. We take some of your blood into a cup and mix it with a pokemon's remains. Added with some water and other ingredients, we make a rather... disgusting drink. From what I hear, it tastes vomit mixed with poop. Excuse my language." He coughed.

'That is not foul language... or it is since he's a Bishop.' I thought to myself, "What pokemon will it be?" I asked.

"Blaire killed a Gardevoir recently. We'll have to use some of that due to the absence of any other corpse material." Father Kabral smiled.

"G-gardevoir? You mean... I have to drink Catherine's remains?" I asked.

"You knew that Gardevoir?" Father Kabral asked curiously.

"She... she was an evil pokemon... I hated her..." I admitted.

"Mm humph. So your scared that she'll turn you evil?" Father Kabral asked.

"Something like that..." I whispered mostly to myself.

Father Kabral pat my shoulder, "Have faith lad. None of our Vanguards have ever turned against us. You'll be fine." He reassured.

"Alright... if you say so..." I whispered before thinking, 'This is a great opportunity. If this works out, I can live with Silvia forever with our shop. The church isn't going anywhere so we'll be safe and... have a family. We'll bring back her species, together and teach them to love humans. That way they'll be able to coexist without incident. Maybe I'm oversimplifying this but I'm excited and scared. If this works, I'll have to tell Silvia and her reaction may... be unkind. However, I want to take this chance because I'm not going to leave Silvia alone because I love her!'


	23. Ch 23 Escape

Ch. 23 Escape

(I'm really sorry for the long wait guys and even moreso on the fact that I only have one chapter ready. Please don't hate me for it.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

I was waiting in a rather nice and comfortable room when Blaire barged in, "I can't let you go through with it!" Blaire yelled.

"Why not?" I wondered.

"You don't understand what you'll be giving up. You'll lose your freedom to the church. You may murder your companion because of this!" Blaire argued.

I was caught off guard by her sudden worry for Silvia, "I thought you'd be happy if Silvia was out of the picture."

"I... Well... I really like you Rui. The way you are. If you go through with this, you won't be you anymore. When you take the vanguard's oath, you bind your will to the church. The human blood belongs to the bishop. He... uses it to bind his will into yours. That's why no Vanguard has ever rebel against them. We're... slaves. Hah... the idiots that worship the church don't realize how they're being played! Using such nice words and clever phrases to trick the masses into line. Don't do this, god hates sinners, you'll burn in hell, etc. It's all just lies to keep everyone in line. Then there's the Vanguards... we are the muscle. We... push merchants and other groups around for the church. We murdered pokemon because the pope willed it. I remember when Exernite was the pride of the human race. Now it's a polished ass being shown to the world and everyone likes it since the fucking pope is there. The people are so brainwashed, they don't even speak. They only do things when the church tells them. It's horrible! That's why the church officially started 50 or so years ago. When the first pope came into power and used his Vanguards to bully the people of Exernite. The Earl was forced to give them money and the Exernite coins were born. Due to the poor management of the economy, thanks to the pope, the Exernite Coins remain the weakest. Even when the Frezzi coins took a hit because of the silver." Blaire told me angrily.

"Wait, aren't you older than the church?" I asked.

"The Vanguard order started 200 years ago. I'm an Infernape hybrid. The pope is a hybrid as well. The hybrid." Blaire whispered.

"So, he was the first? Wait, your a hybrid!?" I asked suddenly in shock.

Blaire covered my mouth, "Sh! Listen. The Pope and all this human supremacy is a lie. The church and Lucard Trading are working together."

"Why?" I asked.

"Pokemon uprising. The crusades created a lot of bad blood between humanity and pokemon. By using hatred, they can easily control the pokemon species. Along with the Vanguards, humans don't stand a chance. You'll be submitted to their rule and no one will stop them."

"How long until this happens?" I asked.

"About 15 years. Lucard Trading has been kidnapping orphans to-" I cut her off.

"I know. I'm one of them." I frowned.

"You are?" Blaire asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Yes. I was born in Northpoint and lived in the alleyways. I lost everything I ever had and found myself indebted to Lucard Trading. It was my fault. I got greedy and thought stealing from the major trading association of my city was a good idea. I was an idiot. I ended up being the female Lucario's favorite sex slave. On the outside, I was a merchant. Making honest money to pay off my debt. However... when it came time to ask for an extension on my debt, I was forced to mate with her. I hated pokemon. I really did. Then I met Silvia and ended up on this crazy journey of love and confusion. At the beginning, we were on bad terms. She was... an unkind person. Always teasing me, saying I'm stupid, or flat out saying I'm an ugly male. Then things changed. She started falling for me and my feelings for her grew. Thanks to her, I'm free. I'm free of Lucard Trading and that damn Lucario." I smiled to myself after saying that.

"There are so few hybrid Vanguards nowadays. There's only human turned vanguards in most church controlled towns. Since I'm one of the last few, I end up going on a lot of missions. If it wasn't for your nice comments, I would have killed you over the gold." Blaire half frowned.

"Hey, you have absolutely no proof that I stole the gold." I replied defensively.

"Uh huh, right. So, the gold was magically taken and replaced by fool's gold?" Blaire asked.

"Let's just skip this argument and get to the part where you save my life from the church." I replied.

"Fine. We'll sneak out through the window." She opened a large window, "You ready?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah..." I looked to see we were four floors high, "I mean no. Oh god no." I grimaced.

Blaire pushed me, "Don't be a baby!"

I fell out the window, "AAAAHHH!" Crash.

"...Oops." Blaire mumbles.

"I'm okay..." I yell weakly.

{Silvia's Point Of View}

After Rui left to go with that witch, I was stuck in the room. I felt the bruises that quickly healed due to my pokemon biology.

I sighed aloud and groaned, "I need some alcohol..."

The door to the room opened as Zach came in, "I just came in to tell you that the salt is all loaded up. Once Rui gets back, he'll probably want to leave immediately."

"Thank you." I replied.

He came in and looked out the window for a moment, "I remember when I first met Rui. He wasn't the kindest of souls at the time. It took a lot of time in order to get him to open up to me. I assume you know? About the Lucario I mean." Zachary clarified.

"He told you about that?" I asked.

Zach laughed for a moment before answering, "Heh, yeah. Took me four months to get him to trust me enough. In his early days, he knocked down the price aggressively. He made money by causing his own body to suffer. Hell, he even traded illegal drugs in order to make a profit. The only thing that went through his head, was paying off that fake debt. Then, he met you. For all the years he's been a merchant, I've never heard about him having a companion."

"You knew about me before we came here?" I asked.

"Yes. I talk to my merchant friends regularly and use their connections to gain interesting information. I remember one saying you were quiet the drinker. I replied with, 'Wow, Rui's wallet made quite the catch.' I bet you put quite the dent in his funds." Zach smiled.

I shrugged, "He was the one that agreed to take me with him." I gave Zach a sly smile, "Males are just to kind to females when we act so... needy."

Zach raised a brow, "Needy? You call drinking 27 beers needy?"

"I love alcohol. He told me to drink as much as I want. I wasn't going to reject such a generous offer." I giggled sheepishly.

Zach leaned against a wall opposite of me, "That couldn't have made him happy. What changed to make him like you?"

"I think he always liked me." I chuckled confidently.

Zach shook his head, "Then you don't know Rui very well."

I was confused, "Huh?"

"Rui is a kind person deep down but he hates anyone he doesn't know. Growing up as an orphan, I guess he grew to feel compassion for those like him. Maybe he only helped you because you were alone. Like he was then and in the beginning." Zach theorized.

I looked up at the ceiling, "I've never thought of it like that. In my years of travel, I never met a male like him. I did know of his sadness since we first met. It was buried deep under logic and longing. It was still there and I sensed it easily."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. I think being with you was the first time I have ever seen him smile so sincerely. All the others were forced for courtesy and business. When we ate or hung out, I was busy trying to find a girlfriend. I wanted a head start to my future you know? Rui... he never did. The Lucario scarred his mind and made him believe she owned his life. In turn, the only way out was to pay off the contract. I... saw it differently. I knew from the start he wasn't going to fall in love with any girl. Aside from you that is." Zach smiled.

"What do you think the church wants with him?" I asked.

"What they always want. Money. If they recruit him, think of all the money he can provide them through his guidance and connections. 5 years. He spent 5 years traveling everywhere in the search of business opportunity. I know at least 20 towns that have a positive rep on Rui. With one word, they could bend over for the church." Zach sighed.

"Why is the church so important?" I asked.

"You never asked Rui about that?" Zach questioned.

"I did but I want another's input. If I believed something because of one person, wouldn't that make me blind?"

Zach scratched his chin, "Ah... so he likes the wise ones."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He chuckled as he walked over to the doorway, "Oh nothing. As for the church, they're a bunch of control freaks. That's what I think." Zach growled before leaving the room.

'Hm... so he knows they're bad as well. Even though he lives in such a religious town. It must take a lot of tolerance to be surrounded by people who wholeheartedly believe in the church's message. Who believe hurting those like me is right...' I thought to myself sadly.

{Rui's Point Of View}

"Start running faster!" Blaire yelled.

"Why are we running in the first place? They aren't chasing us." I asked as we ran.

"Exactly. We need you to leave town BEFORE they realize you disappeared." Blaire answered.

"Why are you helping me Blaire? Do you like me that much?" I asked.

"No. I don't really like you that much. I just want to go against the church at least once in my life." Blaire replied.

I gave her a sly grin, "What about the gold incident?"

"There's no proof you actually stole the gold. Plus... what gold incident?" Blaire shrugged as she ran.

I shook my head, "Women."

"You've been traveling with your companion for awhile right? Should another woman really surprise you?" Blaire asked.

"In my head, yes. Reality, no. You and Silvia are a lot alike." I smiled.

"Why's that?" Blaire questioned with slight hostility.

"Your both helpless drunks that make my poor wallet cry." I joked.

"Maybe I should challenge her to a drinking competition." Blaire suggested mischievously.

"Oh hell no. I can't lose all my gold coins just to see who's the bigger drunk." I groaned.

"Women do what they want. We don't care about a man's input." Blaire grinned.

"Note to self. Remember to commit suicide after drunk bitches pass out." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Blaire fumed.

"Nothing." I smiled sheepishly.

When we arrived at Zach's shop, Silvia was happy to see me. Well... I'd like to say that but...

"What did you two do together!?" Silvia demanded.

I held up my hands defensively, "Nothing!" I yelled.

Blaire leaned on the doorway watching Silvia yell at me, "Her scent is all over you!"

"Of course it is! I just came back with her!" I argued.

"We totally had sex." Blaire fanned the flames.

"WHAT!?" Silvia screamed.

I was so nervous that I started laughing before glancing at Blaire, "Heh. I'm going to cut your titties off and sell them to charity as meat pies." I replied.

"Whoa. Someone's hostile." Blaire giggled deviously before running away.

Silvia sighed, "Thank god she's gone."

"Your not mad at me?" I asked.

Silvia stated the obvious, "Rui, I can tell if someone is lying."

"Oh... yeah. I forgot. Hahahahaha." I chuckled.

"Your friend loaded up our cart with the supplies." Silvia told me with a smile.

"Awesome. Let's get going." I smiled before trying to kiss her.

Silvia stopped me and turned away pouting, "I'm still mad at you."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You beat me and didn't bother to bring me flowers." Silvia pouted.

"What!? Your the one that made me beat you!" I argued.

Silvia started to fake sadness, "And? Is that supposed to make it okay? Sniffle. You like beating on a helpless woman?"

I bit back a retort because of her fake sadness and sighed in defeat, "Look. I'll get you some flowers in the next town we visit. Will that suffice?"

Silvia instantly cheered up, "The flowers aren't important." she hugged my arm, "Mm. I did miss you though." Silvia admitted.

I smiled internally, "Thanks. Come on troublemaker."

"I am not a troublemaker!" Silvia pouted.

With a laugh, I left the room with Silvia. We were able to saddle up and leave the town before anything major happened. I was... disappointed to say the least. I wanted to be able to live just as long as Silvia but... Blaire is right. What's the point if the church will manipulate me into hating her? These thoughts dwelled in my mind and began to worry Silvia. When we stopped for the night, we began to talk about what happened at the Cathedral. I knew she was going to give me an earful but I didn't care. I'm not lying to her. Not because I know I can't, but because I want to. I love her.

"Rui, what happened after you left with that woman?" Silvia asked.

"We went to the Cathedral and met the Bishop. I was expecting it to be a trap but that wasn't so. It turns out, they wanted to recruit me in order to make more money. I knew I wasn't that important but I wanted to gain something valuable." I replied.

"Something valuable?" Silvia asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yes. I... I don't want to leave you alone in this world. I don't want to whither and die, leaving you in such an alien land. You know, don't you, that the world you knew is gone. If I end up in a ditch, withering away, who'll take care of you? Who'll keep you safe from the church? So... I... asked to get a longer life. It turns out, Blaire is over 200 years old. By becoming a Vanguard for the church, I'd be able to live just as long as you. I wanted to-" Silvia smacked me.

"You... you idiot... What did you do?" Silvia demanded angrily.

"Nothing. I didn't get a chance to go through the ritual. Blaire told me what would really happen and helped me escape... after pushing me out the window."

"That explains the bruises." Silvia sighed.

"The important thing is, the church isn't really an enemy to pokemon." I told her suddenly.

"What? But you told me that they launched the crusades to murder all pokemon. They killed my kind!" Silvia yelled.

"Yes but... the pope, those in power of the church, are hybrids or at least are a type of hybrid between humans and pokemon. Right now, the church and Lucard Trading are working together. They want to enslave humanity." I frowned.

"Hm... I... I don't want to talk about this any longer. Tell me, where are we heading next?" Silvia asked calmly.

"In about 6 days, we'll reach a town called Dividor. It's a town built on the border of the north, South, and East. In fact, it's the only town that actively used all three currency. I don't know about Frezzi though... since the... silver, incident." I reminded her.

"That... seems like ages ago..." Silvia looked at our campfire, lost in the memories for a moment, "During my journey... I met a lot if humans. Some were fools, others, thieves. Tell me... do you believe everyone is either one or the other? I've been thinking about it ever since I helped that town. Ever since I stuck around there for years to keep bandits away. It was like... they stole my freedom. Just like you... just like me... we seemed to have stolen each other's freedom." Silvia made a lost smile, as if content with life.

I held her hand tightly, "No. We didn't steal each other's freedom. It was my choice to be with you now. I love you Silvia." I told her honestly.

Silvia looked at me long and hard before pouncing on me like I was prey. Her lips found mine as she forced me into a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, she was pulling my shirt off.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"My heat cycle, stupid." Silvia lied, crossing her arms in embarrassment.

I grinned, "Okay. Then let me help you with that heat cycle."

I kissed Silvia, flipping us. Being on top, I pulled my undergarments down enough to free my member. Silvia, not wanting to get her clothes dirty, she took them off. Silvia grinded her bare womanhood on my member, eager for penetration. She kept her necklace on... the one we bought together so long ago... I rammed myself into her with all my force, watching the necklace shake violently. Her cries of pleasure drowned out any background news. Her tight cavern was so wet, it allowed me to speed up in order to make loud wet smacks. As we fucked, I couldn't stop looking at the necklace. It was like a wedding ring... the wedding ring I never got her.

"Rui! Please fill me!" Silvia moaned in my ear.

'Wow. Great way to end a chapter. Seriously, who writes this shit?' I thought angrily.

I did as she asked and came inside her. I don't know if it filled her but I released every drop into her. Then, I fell onto my side and passed out sweating.


	24. Ch 24 Dividor

Ch. 24 Dividor

(Sorry for the long wait guys, enjoy and please review, favorite or follow to support the story.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

Six days passed by and my patience was being tested. Due to the travel and lack of beer, Silvia was antsy. She wanted to go into the nearest bar and devour every drop of liquor they have. My wallet... my poor sweet wallet, was begging me to protect it. Of course, against my better judgment, I'm going to let Silvia drink. Even if I say no, she's going to on my silver coins. Along the way, we passed by some fellow travelers and exchanged news with them. The Excadrills were finally killed and silver coins were beginning to rise in value again. A silver Frenzi coin is worth about 97 copper coins while 34 of them equals a gold Frenzi coin. Down south, a brand new coin was created. The diamond coin. A coin so rare and prestigious, that only the richest of all nobles have one. Its fabled value is equivalent to that of 100,000 gold Northpoint coins. Just one of those coins could purchase a town and every business/association in that town. So far, the Pope has one along with a Noble deep in the south that lives on his own island. I joked with Silvia saying I want one of those coins. She took it seriously and stated that she'll get me one. If I'm dead, she'll place it on my grave. A promise she will never break. I was taken aback by her seriousness. With each passing day, it became more and more clear how devoted Silvia was to me. She'd still poke fun at me but underneath her words, nothing but love. When we neared Dividor, she was asleep on my lap. I gently pat and rubbed her arm and back. The only thing that ruined the moment... was her loud and obnoxious snoring. I tell her this and she will not accept the reality that she snores. So much for being an all knowing Gardevoir. She doesn't even know herself that well, heh.

I started shaking her gently, "Silvia, wake up."

"Hum na na, huh?" she shot up quickly and started looking around quickly, "Are we there yet!?"

"Not yet but we will be soon." I smiled.

"Does that mean we won't have to sleep on rocks!?" Silvia yelled.

"Hey, I sleep on rocks, you sleep on top of me!" I argued.

Silvia continued, "Or eat your crappy cooking!?"

"I'm not a five star chef using perfect ingredients! I only have water, spices and fresh vegetation!"

"What about beer?"

"..." I stayed silent.

Silvia jumped up, throwing her hands into the air cheering, "Yes! The stupid male is silent! I get to have my fill and get him drunk!"

"I'm not getting drunk!" I argued.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Silvia challenged.

"Yeah? Well enjoy your one and only chance to drink. We're only staying there for one day to resupply." I replied with a bit of annoyance.

Silvia sat back down and hugged me, "Aw, don't be so grumpy. You get to take advantage of me!" She giggled.

"Really? Are you sure it's not you taking advantage of me... Every. Single. Night. As a man, I'm spent. Empty. As in, no energy or sperm. You need to calm yourself down before you make me unable to have kids." I replied with a light blush.

"I never heard you complain before." Silvia pouted.

"You were moaning too loudly! I could scream Ursaring attack and you'd still be unable to hear me or it." I argued.

"It's your fault." Silvia grinned, sitting back and crossing her arms behind her head.

"Pf, what? How is it my fault you're a sex addicted alcoholic!?" I asked in shock.

"It's not. What is your fault, is you being too kind." She hid her face with her hood and glanced with one cute eye, "You couldn't say no to helping a cute female like me, right?" she asked cutely.

"..." I looked at the road in silence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Silvia grin with a sharp tooth exposed before looking at me, "I've proven my point." she laid her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped one arm around her and hugged her lightly, "Yeah or maybe I fell in love with you at first sight." I replied with a neutral demeanor.

Silvia giggled, "Ha! You definitely fell for me... in fear. Mister, are you possessed by the devil?"

"I thought you were a threat." I shrugged.

Silvia stood up, "Honestly, I imagined myself with a handsome knight!" She threw out her hands, "You are not brave enough to be a handsome knight and protect me!"

"Last I checked, you liked me. You're not exactly a princess you know." I reminded.

"True but..." she laid her back to me, "There are more ways to protect someone than with brute strength. You made sure to keep me safe from the evil eyes of the church." Silvia whispered.

"I didn't really do much." I blushed.

"You did too much for me." Silvia smiled as she changed to sit on my lap.

I blushed a bright red, "How did I do too much?"

"You took great care of me and did your absolute best to try and get me home. Any other human would have given me to the church at first try. You deserve my devotion and love in return for yours." Silvia smiled before kissing me.

"Mmph! I'm trying to- mmph- see where we're- mmhm- woman! Stop!" I demanded.

"You can't make me." Silvia grinned.

"Stop or else, no beer." I glared seriously.

Silvia's grin grew, "Oh really?"

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, "Fuck it." I kissed her hard, letting go of Tauros' reigns.

-1 hour later-

The town of Dividor finally came into view. The city was divided into three parts to represent the three main parts of our land. The North, The East, and the South. The West became a part of the north and south several hundred years ago. To represent the north, the top third of the city's buildings were painted blue. For the south, they were painted brown. For the East, White with a Cathedral in the center of that portion. Three large roads lead from the corresponding sections of the city towards their part. A large river went through the city from the west but once it hit the center, it parts three ways to separate the city equally.

"Wow!" Silvia yelled.

"I know. The town is separated to show which part its connected to. Blue is north, White is East, Brown is south." I told her, pointing at each section since he had an overview.

"Tell me, what is the south like?" Silvia asked.

"Well... half of that territory is either swamp or desert. Bandits and Raiders control those areas but the main roads are usually safe. The most famous beaches also belong to the south. The water is crystal blue and you can see the bottom easily. The fish there are used to feed about half of their population. The fish aren't really pokemon but sometimes they are. It's... strange. The fish normally caught are Tuna, Yellowtail, and Frillish. Frillish are the only fish pokemon caught, cooked, and eaten." I smiled.

"Have you ever tried to sell their fish?" Silvia asked.

"No." I replied with a half frown.

"Why? Scared of some fish?" Silvia asked curiously but still teased me.

"No! Fish decay quickly after death. The smell and taste becomes so bad after 3 days that's it's initially impossible to ship north. Over the years, they've tried to come up with ways but... none have worked well." I answered.

"Have they tried to keep the fish alive?" Silvia asked.

"Yes but once removed from their habitat, they die of hunger. I guess we humans can't be bothered to care for them like pets. If you want, we can go deep in the south so where we make our shop, we can eat freshly cooked fish." I smiled towards her.

Silvia held my hand, "Thank you. You're so sweet." Silvia smiled back.

"Uh huh. I know you well enough my dear Silvia. This is a cute ploy so that I'll buy you whatever you want." I smirked.

Silvia scoffed, "Oh! How dare you sniff out my plan."

I started chuckling, "Right. Don't bother. I'll buy you anything you want."

Silvia looked at me, "Really?"

"Yeah. As long as I can actually buy it." I smiled.

Silvia hugged my left arm, "That's why I like you." she smiled.

"Uh huh. Because I'm a stupid male who falls for your cuteness." I rolled my eyes.

"No. I like you because you're cute and weak. Maybe you'll make our babies cuter." Silvia smirked.

'Her sister did say that she likes cute helpless males.' I remembered, "Yeah. Maybe. What are the babies of your kind?" I asked.

"They're called Ralts. They're really cute. You'll love them." Silvia smiled happily.

"So... are you still going to lay an egg or what?" I asked.

"Yes. I will lay an egg. Is that a problem?" Silvia frowned sadly.

"No. I was just wondering is all." I shrugged.

"Good. Since you'll be making love to this perfect body, be prepared for countless eggs." Silvia giggled.

"I only wanted one child. Are you serious about the whole, save your species thing?" I asked.

"Yes. That is nothing to joke about." Silvia narrowed her eyes.

I sighed, "Well... you're going to throw yourself onto me anyways. So, it's not really my choice."

-3 Hours Later-

We rode into the town without any problems. I was looking for the inn I usually use when I come here. It wasn't a classy place but I usually get some interesting information there. The inn attracts very shady individuals but they always know something. Especially if you pull out a silver coin for their ear. Sadly, the inn was destroyed in a fire so it was a no go. Without it we're going to have to stay in an inn I'm not familiar with. Small shops were lines up along the buildings selling souvenirs or other useless knick knacks. One was selling a black string necklace with a small ball of Sapphire. Silvia liked it because it matched the other necklace I got her. It cost 25 gold coins but I was happy to pay since I was going to sell the salt here. If I sell that entire barrel, I can easily make about 500 gold coins. The main question is who to sell this to. The man I bought the necklace from, gave me directions to a nearby inn.

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder, humming happily, "You like your necklace?" I asked.

"Mm. I love it. You're the best mate ever." She whispered happily.

I smiled and shook my head, "You only say that when I buy you something."

"Maybe but you deserve it when I do. It doesn't matter who you are, a compliment can be the only thing stopping someone from having a good or bad day."

"True. Another bit of your wise council my trusted advisor." I joked.

Silvia pinched my arm, "You're damn right I'm your trusted advisor."

I flinched in pain, "Ow. Funny way to show it Silvia."

"I can't be nice to you all the time. You'll just get a swelled head on top and bottom." Silvia giggled.

I blushed hard, "Sometimes, you're a curse Silvia."

Silvia started laughing hysterically as we finally arrived at the inn. The inn owner was a much older fellow, probably in his 40's, with white hair. His beard connected to his moustache, making his face half covered in hair. His eyes were a deep blue with a gruff low voice. He wore a tanned shirt with a vest over it and light brown pants. His dress shoes were brown but very worn out, reflecting it's age.

"How many?" He asked.

"2 and a Tauros cart." I answered.

"Hmph. 9 Silver coins a day. You can put your cart in the stables next door." He replied briefly before going over to fireplace and sitting on a dark brown wooden chair.

After putting away the cart, I came back inside with Silvia, "Oh, my name is Rui and this is Silvia."

"Hmph. Nickoli." Nickoli responded.

"Do you know any shops wanting to buy salt?" I asked.

"...South district. They've got a shortage. ...You can probably sell high." I answered.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"...Oh. I almost forgot the key. Here." He threw it to me, "Second floor, down the hall to the left, third door on the left."

I nodded, acknowledging his words and headed towards the nearby stairs. Once we got to the second floor, I followed his instructions. One room had a very shady man in it that slammed the door shut when we passed. Once in front of our room, I opened the door and entered with Silvia. The room wasn't impressive by any means but it was clean and well dusted. In the room, there's one bed, a four drawer cabinet for clothes, and a small bathroom. The bed was in the middle of the room with the drawer next to it closer to the door. 3 windows extended across the wall across from the door. They were currently closed and locked with no curtains at all. The walls were basic wood planks plastered together along with the floor.

After setting up, Silvia was first to speak, "That man was certain anti-social."

"I know what you mean. He seemed distance but there in the conversation. It must be his old age." I guessed.

"What's the plan?" Silvia asked.

"Look around for information. Maybe I'll get involved with a special deal." I replied.

"Like the Silver coin incident?" Silvia asked.

"Maybe but it really depends on the deal itself." I smiled.

"Even if it's risky, go for it. I'll be here to help you every step of the way. Especially since I'll be the co-owner of our shop when it's established." Silvia giggled.

"Question, how have things been with Lucard Trading?" I asked curiously.

Silvia gave me a questioning look, "How should I know?"

"You haven't got any word from them?" She shook her head no, "But you're working for them now! Shouldn't you have orders or something?" I asked.

"I should but I doubt I'm a major player in their plan. Especially since I'm new and took you from them." Silvia shrugged before laying on the bed.

I checked my wallet, "Alright... 9 gold coins, 57 silver coins, and 209 copper coins. Good, nothing stolen and I think I'm ready to go hear some gossip. Bye Silvia." I smiled with a wave.

"Hurry back." The door closed so I didn't hear her say, "Please."

-Several Minutes Later-

I entered a nearby bar but saw that it was empty. Deep down, I was thankful Silvia stayed back at the inn. As I walked towards the Bartender's table, I noticed he wasn't there. Then a nearby door opened as a young man came into the room carrying a full keg of beer. He stood at 4 foot 11 with messy brown hair and tanned skin. He had a long scar from his left ear down his cheek. He wore a tacky light blue shirt with a small brown sleeveless leather jacket. His shorts were lightly tanned with black shoes. My best guess, he was 14 years old.

"Oh, hello." He greeted kindly.

"Hi. Where's the bartender?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen. She'll be out soon." He replied, walking behind the Bartender's table to put the keg down.

"I don't suppose you get much business?" I asked.

"Normally we do but that's later for our 'extravagant' dinner scene." He shrugged.

"You sound a bit sarcastic there kid. This place not extravagant enough for you?" I chuckled.

"It could be better, that's all I'm saying. Don't tell Karla or she'll kick my ass." He sighed.

"Troy! Get yo ass in here and get the other keg!" Karla yelled from the kitchen.

"Speaking of her... I'll tell her you're here." He groaned as he marched back into the kitchen.

I waited near the bartender's table as I inspected the bar. I started realizing that this place is more of a diner than a Bar. The table were arranged for either a couple or a group of 4. The tables and chairs were made of cheap wood but the flooring is brown/red carpet. Candle lamps were positioned to help illuminate the Diner during late hours. It wasn't classy in the slightest but I could see myself eating here with Silvia on a date. I'll have to take her here at least once. The door to the kitchen opened and a women came out wearing a long white dress. Her dark skin seemed to shine as she smiled at me kindly. Her bust extended for a D cup, exposing her cleavage to entice her male customers when they're drunk. Her brown eyes burned with determination behind her kind outlook.

"Welcome to our restaurant. How may I help you?" Karla asked.

I pulled out a silver coin and placed it on the table, "Well, I was looking for some interesting information."

She took the coin and put it in her bra, "Interesting information? I may know something."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out another silver coin, "What have you heard?" I asked.

She placed that one in her bra too, "Dividor is devoid of Salt at the moment. It's gotten so bad that most shops will pay any price for some salt."

"Care to point me in their direction?" I asked kindly.

"Depends, are you selling salt?" Karla smirked.

"Maybe." I smirked back.

"Well, there's a shop called Popalika. I hear the owner owns several shops throughout the South. If you play your cards right, he may give you one of the deeds to them." Karla smiled before leaning on the table, "Care to order anything?"

"No. The information was fine. Thank you." I smiled before heading towards the exit.

"Wait!" Karla yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

She threw me a cup, "Bring me a cup of Salt and I'll pay you 50 gold coins."

I caught and examined the cup, "Alright, have the money ready, I'll be right back."

Looks like I still made a profit today, despite buying Silvia that necklace. When I came back, I showed her the gold coins and earned a hug from her. While hugging, I told her what I've learned and how it could be the best deal of my life. She agreed immediately and began telling me how close we were to completing my dream. To own a shop and live a stable life... with Silvia. My lovely wise mate that drinks way too much. Good luck to my future finances.

(This story is going to end soon guys. Just throwing it out there. I did enjoy writing this story for you all though. I hope you guys like the ending when it comes.)


	25. Ch 25 The Best Deal

Ch. 25 The Best Deal

(Hello everyone. I'm here to tell you fine readers that I am doing a poll of my next story to work on. Sure it sort of spoils it but who cares? You guys get to vote on which one I do next. I'll also include other polls like who is your favorite villain or hero... if you can count Rui as either. Let's face it. He's kind of neutral in that department. XD. Enjoy and please review if you want to.)

{Rui's Point Of View}

"You have a barrel full of salt!?"

That, was the reaction I received from the owner of Popalika. He was a short fat white man wearing a clean black suit. He stood at an even 5 feet in height with sleek combed black hair. His nose looked abnormally large, with what looked like a ball tip. A large bushy mustache almost covered the entire top half of his mouth. His blue eyes shone both greed and opportunity at my words.

I stood across from him, "Yes. An entire Barrel full." I replied.

He sat behind a black desk with gold coins scattered about, "Since you probably already know, this town is in dire need of salt. That much salt is worth..."

"10,000 gold coins." I replied calmly.

He got up and walked over to a nearby window with his arms crossed behind his back, "You know... I'm a very wealthy man. I can certainly purchase all that salt off of you... in cash too." he whispered.

"I heard you own shops in the south. I was hoping you could give me the deed to one as part of the purchase." I replied.

"I could... if our negotiations go well. Rui, you have done business with several of my merchants over the years. I want to ask you something; what is your dream?" He asked suddenly.

"To own a shop and live an honest life." I replied honestly.

He raised a brow, "Is that all? Nothing higher?"

"No. I'm not a greedy person. I already have a loved one. All I need is a shop that I own to live the rest of my life in peace." I replied.

What he said caught me off guard, "When you walked through that door, I saw something in you. You struck me as the kind of person to strive for a Diamond Coin."

"Uh... well... that's my secondary dream. I know I'll never reach it but I'll damn well try." I replied, slightly nervous.

He started chuckling, " Yeah... when I first heard of the Diamond Coin, I thought it was a joke. No one is ever going to get one because that's a literal bank in their pocket. Who's foolish enough to do that? Well... I

"So..." I was getting a bit edgy.

"Hmph, you look anxious so, let's get started. I propose this. I'll give you my shop in Quirtal along with a series of payments over the next ten years." He gave me a piece of paper.

"Hm?" I began to look at the paper.

It was a deed to a shop called the Armada(R-Mah-Dah). The goods it currently owns, as well as the land and building itself, is valued at 5,000 gold coins. The personnel that currently work there will be moved to another shop. A second and third floor was added in order to create a suitable living space.

"This is perfect!" I yelled.

"I thought so. Now, the series of payments in total will be equivalent to about 20,000 gold coins." He smirked.

I did the math, "So, basically 2,000 a year."

"Correct. Your payments will be moved to your new shop if you agree to this deal. I'll give you 100 gold coins here. Carrying too much money is a hazard, surely you know that." he replied, placing 100 gold coins on the desk's edge closest to me.

"Hm..." I started thinking about this deal and decided to accept it, "I accept your proposal." I smiled, extending my hand.

He shook my hand, "Thank you for being reasonable. I'll fill out the necessary paperwork and letters."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Call me Damien." Damien grinned.

"Well, thank you Damien. You've certainly made my day." I smiled.

"You did the same for me. Just bring the salt in by sunset." Damien told me.

"I'll bring it now." I replied as I left the room, "Just wait until Silvia finds out about this." I whispered happily.

I decided to bring the salt to Damien first. I'm not a procrastinator when it comes to business. Plus, Silvia is likely to pounce on me because of this deal. I'm not really sure if Damien owns his own Association or not. He certainly acted like he did when he spoke of his assets. Then again, most owners are Earls or others of greater wealth. Maybe one day... I... can start my own Association. I've met so many people during my years of travel... what's stopping me? As I began to head back to the Inn, I saw a large commotion. A man was on a pedestal yelling at everyone.

"Everyone! The Pope has fallen!" He yelled.

"What!?"

"The Pope?"

"Did an Assassin kill him?"

'The Pope is dead?' I thought in horrified wonder.

"It was all lies! The Pope wasn't the leader of humanity! He didn't believe in the supremacy of humanity! He wasn't even human to begin with! The church filled our heads with lies! He was some kind of pokemon hiding in human skin! He just wanted to control us with his ideals! He just-!" The man was silenced when an arrow pierced his head.

After that, chaos ensued with everyone running for their lives. I made sure Tauros went as fast as he could until we reached the stables. After I put Tauros away, the first thing was to check on Silvia. The inside of the inn was a mess. Bodies were laid out on the floor with body parts missing. The old man was laying on a table with his throat cut open. It looked fresh since blood still poured out. Upon reaching our inn room, I found it open with several men surrounding Silvia.

"Hey!" I screamed, stealing their attention.

"Huh?" One with a knife asked, looking at me.

Then, as if he was possessed by the devil himself, he attacked his friends. They in turn tried to stop him but couldn't as he stabbed and cut them. Soon, a pool of blood and bodies laid on our floor with Silvia panting.

"Hah hah... stupid men." Silvia panted.

I ran to her side in order to check if she's okay, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One second, it was peaceful. The next, hell broke loose." Silvia replied, kissing me.

"While I was coming back, a man was screaming on a pedestal. Turns out the Pope was revealed to be a pokemon hybrid and ended up being murdered. If this news continues to spread, all of the religious towns will be affected. We have to get out of here." I replied.

"While everyone is panicking?" Silvia asked.

"Unfortunately. I don't want to get trapped in a burning building, do you?" I asked.

Seven men came into our room, "I knew it! He does have a pokemon with him!" One yelled.

"You guys do know that Tauros counts as a pokemon right?" I replied, unimpressed.

"Kill him!" One yelled.

He didn't live long for saying that. Silvia used her powers to rip his arm off and shove it halfway down his throat. He fell back, puking uncontrollably as he died. The other six looked at him in horror before getting ripped apart viciously by Silvia. Their loud screams for mercy and of fear rang in the room with sprays of blood. I stood there watching with horror equal to or greater than theirs. It's been so long since I've seen Silvia kill that... I forgot how dangerous she is. She looked at me with innocent eyes with a smirk.

I shivered, "Did... you need to go that far?"

"Yes. This is a statement. No one is touching you ever again. You're my mate. Mine. Mine alone. Your dick is mine. Your love is mine. Just as I'm..." She hugged me gently, "Yours." she whispered.

I hugged her back and calmed down, "We need to get out of here. The southern part of town should be safe. If so, we can drink to forget about this." I suggested.

"YES! Will you drink with me?" Silvia asked.

"To forget this? Yes. I think tonight will be eventful." I blushed.

"I'm wet already." Silvia chimed quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She chimed happily.

'Jesus Christ. She just murdered like twenty people or something and she's still so positive. Probably the incoming beer keeps her spirits up.' I thought to myself.

Silvia and I got outside and went to the stables. Women were getting raped in the streets as the entire North and East districts went into complete disarray. The news that the Pope died because he wasn't human is heart breaking. Hell, it's Earth Shattering for all these religious people. Now that it's all a lie, they have nothing left to believe in. Their entire life seems meaningless because they believe in the church. Silvia murdered a group of men raping a teen girl, allowing her to recollect herself. I felt so proud of Silvia for saving her. Once we got Tauros, it was a mad dash for the south district. Looting, rape, murder etc. All of it was happening at once. Shops and bars were completely destroyed or ransacked. The owners cut up in their own shop. Luckily, Popalika is in the southern district so they can't be affected. If they are, it's not by much due to Damien's large amount of wealth. Silvia hugged my arm, looking at the chaos with silent sadness. I didn't think she'd be affected by this but... I guess she does care about others. More likely, other women. I kissed Silvia's head in response and nuzzled her hair. A man tried to attack Tauros but Silvia blew him away with a Psychic. Overhead, men were aiming Arrows at us from the rooftops. Silvia used up more energy, creating a barrier to protect us from the shower.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

The constant use of her powers, is draining her, "Hah hah hah, yeah... I'll be fine." she panted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Not really." Silvia replied honestly.

A man jumped onto the coachman's seat but I backhanded him. The force broke his nose, causing him to fall back and off the seat. He landed on his head, possibly breaking his neck. I looked back to make sure and felt relieved when he stood back up. I'm not a killer, I'm a fucking merchant. Sure, I've had to defend myself but I've never killed anyone... I think... Once we got through the area, the arrows stopped. Silvia sat down, panting hard with sweat dripping down her face.

I rubbed her back, "We're almost in the south district. Don't worry."

"Hah... hah... wait... aren't... other... people... hah... going there?" Silvia panted.

"Most likely." I replied.

The bridge to the South district was in sight with several armed guards on it. They were allowing peopke into the district safely. As I approached, one of the guards stopped me for an inspection. We passed with flying colors and went into the south district. The first place I went to, was Damien's shop. I wanted to know if he had any idea where we could stay for the night.

We sat in the same chair in front of his desk, "So... that's the jist of it." I ended after telling him what happened.

"So... everyone went insane over the Pope dying?" Damien asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He pointed at Silvia, who sat on my lap hugging me, "Who's this?" He questioned.

Silvia smiled at him kindly, "I'm his wife."

"Wife?" Damien asked, his left eyebrow going up in question.

"Yeah... It's a long story." I muttered.

"Well, it's non of my business. So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"We need a new place to stay for the night." I told him honestly.

"Really? I was expecting you to ask for directions. If I recall, you just got your own shop and I never told you where it was. The town is called Revenza. It's close to the Southern ocean. Have you been there?" Damien asked.

"No." I quickly replied.

"You got a shop!?" Silvia yelled in surprise.

"Sh." I hushed her.

"The town is very easy to find. Head down the southern path and you'll eventually reach Zenath. Then, head right to the town of Greg. Once you reach Grag, they'll tell you to head south east and you'll reach Revenza." Damien told me.

"You didn't tell me you got a shop." Silvia whispered.

"Surprise?" I chuckled nervously.

"Do you have a place we could stay for the night?" Silvia asked, reminding us what we came here for.

"Yes. I do. I'll only charge you two 3 silver coins each if you're to stay." Damien told us.

I pulled out 6 silver coins and placed it on his desk, "Thank you." I replied.

He gave me the key to the room, "Anything else you need?" Damien asked.

Silvia got off my lap, "I have one thing. I'm a representative of Lucard Trading." Silvia told him.

"The famous trading Association from Northpoint? I am honored." Damien smiled.

"Lucard Trading wishes to conduct a series of negotiations through you in order to make trades with the south. We have access to ports, so we can sail our goods if need be." Silvia continued.

'When was she going to tell me about this?' I wondered.

She pulled out a letter from under her gown, "Here." Silvia told him.

He opened the letter and began to read it, "Hm... interesting. I will speak with my others merchants and businessmen. Your Association leader will receive a reply in the next week or so." Damien nodded.

"Please do. Where is our room located?" Silvia asked.

"Second floor. Room 5-G." Damien answered.

Silvia bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your time. Come Rui." Silvia smiled, holding my hand.

"Okay..." I followed Silvia into the hall, "When were you going to tell me about that letter?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't." Silvia replied.

"Why?" I asked, partly offended.

"I didn't wish to remind you of that... Lucario." Silvia whispered.

My eyes widened as I slowed down for a second, "Oh..." I sped up to hug Silvia, pinning her to a wall.

"Are you mad?" Silvia asked sadly.

"No. I love you Silvia." I replied kissing her lips hard, rubbing her back.

"Mm... know what?" Silvia asked.

"No, What?" I asked back.

"I'm hungry." He grinned.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Cheers!" We both yelled, hitting our cups of beer together.

Silvia immediately started drinking hers while I stared at mine, 'Can I really do this?' I wondered.

Silvia noticed my hesitation, "Rui... you don't have to if you don't want to." She told me, reaching across the table to cup my hand.

I smiled at her before taking a big sip of the beer, "Ugh. I don't know how you can drink this stuff." I grimaced.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Silvia giggled.

"Ugh... I'm already getting drunk." I groaned.

"Good. We're going to have a long night ahead of us." Silvia winked.

"Yeah... ugh..." I felt woozy.

"Rui? Are you okay?" Silvia asked worriedly.

A large blush covered my face, "Ugh... Silvia... your tits are beautiful." I reply drunkenly.

Silvia blushed hard, "Okay, I think you should lay off."

"Why? I want to pay this month's rent. I'll deposit the money into your vagina." I replied groggily.

I then fell backwards and laid on the floor, "...Rui?" Silvia asked, semi worried.

"Did I fall? I think I fell. Why did I fall? Where's my food. SILVIA! I'M HORNY! WHY?" I started screaming.

The bartender walked over to Silvia, "Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

Silvia smiled at him, "Nope. I think it's time we left. Sorry about this."

Silvia helped me stand up as I hung my head, "Ugh... Am I being kidnapped? You can't kidnap me. I'm a beast nigga up in this couch..." I whispered groggily.

Silvia gave me a weird look, "I will never let you drink alcohol again."

I smacked Silvia's ass, "Giddy up Ponyta." I whispered.

Silvia made me look at her and smacked the seven levels of hell out of me. When I woke up, I had the world biggest headache. It was pitch black in the room except for one candle that moved by itself.

I started freaking out until, "Boo!" Silvia yelled.

"Ah!" I screamed, falling off the bed.

Silvia started laughing at me, "Hah hahahahahaha! That was perfect!"

I got up blushing red, "What was that for!?" I demanded.

"You embarrassed me at the bar!" Silvia yelled.

"...I said some embarrassing stuff huh?" I asked.

"More or less. You even smacked my butt!" Silvia yelled.

"I did?" I asked.

Silvia had a deep blush now, "Yes!"

I crawled onto the bed and kissed, "Oh... maybe I should make it up to you."

Silvia flinched, "How?"

(For the first time in... I dunno forever? We have a lemon folks. Too young or you don't like, skip over it please.)

I kissed Silvia hard, laying her down and sliding my hand to her nether region, "Mm. How's this?" I whispered.

She moaned as I inserted my fingers, "Ah... it's... acceptable."

"Yeah?" I moaned, fingering her.

She started taking my shirt off, "Ah~ you get me so horny." Silvia moaned.

I started sucking on her nipples after pulling the fabric down, "Mm. You're so tasty." I moaned more.

"Hmph! Put it in Rui!" She yelled out.

"Mm. As you wish Silvia." I whispered, kissing her neck.

I lined up my member and slammed it inside of her. Silvia cried out in pleasure as I grabbed her hips. I started pistoning my member inside her with quick hard thrusts. Once I started slamming my member in hard, her vagina started getting tighter. Her voice really picked up an octive as she began screaming my name. I kissed her hard, slipping my tongue in her mouth. I wanted her to quiet down since there might be others listening in. Her wet folds began to suck my member in, making me twitch in pleasure. She began grinding into my thrusts as she felt me nearing my climax.

"Oh Rui. Fill me." Silvia moaned in my ear.

"As you wish my dear Silvia." I moaned back, slamming my entire member inside her, keeping it there.

"I feel it!" Silvia yelled, cumming as I fill up her womb, "Ah... you filled up my womb Rui." she twitched in pleasure.

I slowly pulled out before laying beside her exhausted, "Ugh. Please don't say such embarrassing things." I replied.

"Why? It's not like anyone is going to see or read this... actually hold up." Silvia says as she teleports.

-Murloc Rampage's office-

The writer of this fine fanfic starts screaming, "Everything's on fire! Oh my god! Ah hah! Why does this have to happen now! No! Noooooooo!"

-Back to what's important-

"There. All done." Silvia smiled.

"Snore." I was already asleep.

Silvia smiled and cupped my head, hugging it against her chest, "Mm. I love you Rui. Forever and ever."

(Well then... I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Remember, I hope you guys vote under the poll on what I should focus on next. I appreciate any and all votes. It's all up to you now.)


	26. Ch 26 The End

Ch. 26 The End

{Rui's Point Of View}

Silvia and I already left Dividor. With the deed to Armada, I finally have my own shop. Problem is, we need to get to the town it's in. My excitement has me gripping Tauros's reigns tightly. Silvia laid her head against mine. Excitement danced in her beautiful red eyes. I looked at her and kissed her head.

"You're so excited huh?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. My life is perfect right now." I smiled.

"Who do you have to thank for that?" Silvia asked.

"You. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." I whispered, kissing her.

"You wouldn't have said that months ago." She gently poked my side, "Mr. Negative." she teased.

"Hey, you know why I was negative. Especially with that Lucario weighing on my mind." I reminded.

"I know. Mm. How long until we reach the next town?" Silvia asked.

"A couple days. Sorry. You'll have to put up with my horrible cooking." I apologized.

"It's okay. It's only the worst thing I've ever eaten." Silvia giggled.

"Jeez, thanks." I smiled.

Silvia rested her head on my chest, hugging me, "I'm going to love these next decades with you."

"Me too. I love you Silvia." I whispered.

Silvia smiled into my chest, soon falling asleep on it. Over the next few days we journeyed in peace. Several merchants crossed our paths and sold us some decent food. On the third day, a group of bandits tried to attack us. Silvia wasn't exactly... happy... about that. I just hope no one finds their dead torn up bodies. Upon arriving at Zenath, Silvia was underwhelmed. After seeing the northern cities, the southern cities are going to look plain. Generally, cities in the south are made of stones with hay lined rooftops. The only modern like building, was a pub with kegs of beer outside it.

"...I like this town." Silvia whispered, eyeing the kegs.

"Great. There goes my budget." I whispered.

"What?" Silvia asked.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, petting her head.

Silvia glared at me, "I can tell you're lying, remember?"

"Oh yeah... the sky looks nice today." I smiled.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Silvia yelled, putting her hands on her waist.

"...Want some beer?" I grinned.

"Yes!" Silvia chimed.

"Then, you got it. Come on." I smiled.

"That's why I love you!" Silvia chimed, clinging to my arm.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled.

Silvia and I went into the bar in high spirits until the bar owner told us to leave.

"Sir, I'm asking you to leave politely." he told me.

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong." I frowned.

Silvia looked at him, "Yeah, we're paying for your food and drink just like anyone else."

"I'm sorry. We have a strict no strange couples policy. Please leave calmly." He told us.

"How dare y-" I stopped Silvia.

"It's okay, we'll leave. May I purchase a keg of beer for a gold coin or two?" I asked.

"Fine. Thank you for being understanding." he replied.

"I understand quite a bit." I fake smiled.

He didn't appreciate the love Silvia and I had for each other. Silvia was going to cuss him out but luckily, I stopped her. I gave him the two gold coins for a keg of beer to take with us. After such a horrid display, Silvia demanded our departure. We were barely here for an hour and she already despises this town. I felt bad... that's why I bought the keg of beer. We're so close to our perfect life and... that had to ruin it. I forgot that not every person we come across will be accepting of our relationship. Just like in that religious town where they made me beat Silvia... I hate that place. I bet it's burnt to the ground by now because of the pope. Stupid fake human supremist. I'm glad that fat lying fuck is dead.

"I'm sorry about that Silvia." I whispered.

Silvia hugged my arm, "It's okay. I just hope that bastard kills himself."

"Does that keg of beer help?" I asked.

"It won't be cold but... it'll do." Silvia replied calmly.

I rubbed Silvia's back soothingly, "Don't worry Silvia. When we get to our new shop, we'll begin or maternal life together."

Silvia smiled, "Mm. I hope so."

Silvia laid her head against my chest. I nuzzled her hair, taking in her scent. The next town we visited was just like the previous. These people are very hostile against pokemon and human couples. A week went by and we haven't been to a kind town since Dividor. I was starting to lose hope but then we came to a town called Solom. A kind old couple allowed us to stay at their inn. It was a huge relief for us.

Silvia collapsed on the bed, "I love this feeling." Silvia chimed.

I sat next to her, "Yeah." I agreed.

Silvia smirked at me, "Mm. Think you can give it to me on this bed?" Silvia asked.

I blushed hard, "Uh... the nice old people are just next door so..."

Silvia grabbed my collar and pulled my head closer, "They won't find out." Silvia giggled.

"I'm still not sure..." I replied.

"..." Silvia stared into my eyes lovingly, "Fuck. My. Pussy." She demanded.

I gave her a small smile before pinning her to the bed. The next morning was nice when we woke up. Silvia cuddled on my chest, sighing contently. She said I was the best mate ever. I don't know why but that made me feel so... happy. I love this wonderful Gardevoir I picked up once upon a time. Such a beautiful loving Gardevoir. We were about two days from the town our shop was located in. Silvia started feeling weird a day after we left that inn. I think I have an idea on why but I'll let her figure it out.

"Mm." Silvia smiled but groaned.

"What's wrong Silvia?" I asked.

"I'm so happy but groggy." Silvia answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mm. I'll tell you at our shop okay?" Silvia giggled.

I smiled and kissed her, "Okay."

We cuddled as Tauros pulled our cart. The rest of the road was peaceful and I felt that happiness. Being with the one I love and knowing I can survive anything with her. Silvia held back her sexual urges too. That surprised me greatly, if I'm honest, but it doesn't matter. The town our shop was in, was a peaceful mountain town. I never saw this mountain during my travels. I liked it.

"I just realized something... we never actually went to your old home to check if any other Gardevoir are alive." I remembered.

Silvia looked at me before kissing me hard, "I don't give a fuck about my race. You're mine. I don't want any of them to know about you. They might try to do what my sister did."

Silvia looked very possessive, "Whoa... you're so serious. It's kind of cute." I smiled.

Silvia grabbed my crotch, "Mm. I'm not that cute when I'm so aggressive." She winked.

I blushed hard, "Uh... people are staring."

"Let them stare. You're a respectable shop owner now." Silvia smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled back.

Silvia smiled a bit more before kissing me again. The shop we own looked better than I had hoped. It's sign was blank but it and the shop was made of polished fine wood. The inside had some goods left behind. I immediately checked them out and found some spices. They're still good so I can sell them.

Silvia explored the shop, "A little dusty but I like it." Silvia chirped.

I hugged her from behind, "Mm. I think I need to come up with a name."

Silvia made me rub her stomach, "Mm. Actually you have to come up with two." Silvia giggled.

"So you are pregnant?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I am." Silvia smiled.

I hugged her tightly and talked about prices. We had some stuff for the shop in our cart. Silvia brought it in while I explored the upper floor. Where we were going to live was fine. It had plenty of space with three separate rooms for the children Silvia wants. One room already had a small bed for the Ralts Silvia will have. When I came back downstairs, Silvia was talking to our neighbors. They must have known we were taking over the shop.

"Welcome to our town! Have you been here before?" A woman asked.

Silvia smiled, "No. This is my first time coming here. However, I have to say I do like this place already."

Both of the people visiting were white, one being male, the other female. They wore a suit and dress respectively. The man had blonde hair while the woman had black hair. She was shorter than him by a few inches but had a very upbeat attitude.

"So, how much will you be charging?" The man asked.

I walked over and hugged Silvia, "A fair amount."

"Thank goodness. The last owners charge in both money and blood. Lord was it expensive." The man chuckled.

I chuckled with him, "It's not easy to be a merchant these days. You have to charge high to make the money you need. Me, I have enough products that selling low will still be profitable." I boasted.

Silvia talked to the woman while the man was preoccupied with me, "Heh. You sound sure of yourself."

"I'm always sure of myself," I glanced at Silvia, "I have the perfect mate in my life."

"I feel the same way about my wife. Well, we need to leave now. Come on honey." The man smiled.

They said their goodbyes before leaving, "Hm... they were nice." Silvia smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah. Hey, I think I came up with the perfect name for our shop."

Silvia hugged me, "What is it?"

"We'll name it. Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir." I tickled Silvia when I said Gardevoir.

Silvia giggled from my tickles before kissing me, "Mm. That's perfect. I love it."

I smiled, nuzzling my wonderful mate, "Mm. Now for our child. What do you think?" I asked.

"If it's a girl, Alivia." Silvia chimed.

I chuckled, holding her, "I bet it will be a girl now."

"Mm. I can see the first... it is!" Silvia started laughing, jumping up into my arms.

"You're so giddy today. Too much excitement?" I asked.

"I think so. Shall we start cleaning?" Silvia asked.

"You read my mind. I love you Silvia." I replied.

"I love you too." Silvia smiled.

Silvia and I worked hard at cleaning the entire shop. Once we finished, I went to work coming up with prices. I set out letters to my friends and contacts. Now that I own a shop, I can create my own trade routes. With Silvia's help, I know we can get at least 1 diamond coin in our life. Most of the shipments were going to take days in order to arrive. My salt trading friend was having a hard time. The religious revolution caused a lot of towns to collapse. It took a few weeks but he was able to move into a nearby town. Silvia sent up a letter to Lucard Trading. They needed to know that I got my own shop. Lucard Trading was going to take some of my profit but I'm okay with that. It's for Silvia and our baby's sake. After a week passed, Silvia laid her egg. It hurt her but she was able to lay it without a problem. Now, we have to hatch the egg. Silvia was attached to it with such... I... I can't describe it. She holds it, hugs it, kisses it. I needed to see what's wrong with her.

I told her, "The egg will be fine Silvia." One afternoon."

She rubbed the egg gently, "I want this egg to be safe. It will have some of you in it. That makes it more important to me." Silvia smiled.

"Is that why you're so overprotective?" I asked.

Silvia's eyes reflected love so fierce, no one could match it, "Yes. This child, and the others I will have, are going to be the ones that reflect you. I love you Rui. I'm so happy I jumped into your cart. You're the most wonderful human I could ask for. I would never replace with anyone. I wholeheartedly believe that."

I smiled at her speech, she was so precious, "I'm happy too. If it wasn't for you I.d be... hm... I don't know where I'd be exactly."

Silvia giggled as she hugged the egg. A few days later we walked into the forest around the Mountain. Silvia had the egg while I hugged her.

"What was your old home like?" I asked.

"It reflected this forest... except there was snow. Lots and lots of snow." Silvia answered.

I continued to hug Silvia until we went back home. The next month passed and I finally opened the shop to the village. My prices began to attract everyone in the town. Several merchant organizations in the south began to reach out to me. This happened 1 month after getting settled in. Our first child hatched a day after to reveal a healthy baby girl. The small Ralts looked so cute as it crawled towards us. We named her Alivia, like Silvia wanted. Time began to fly shortly after that. Our second, third, and fourth child suddenly came into the picture. By the time I was too old to help Silvia 'Repopulate', we had 17 children. We passed on what we learned to our children and watched them grow. I was so proud of them. They took over the shop with such ease that I was envious. The peaceful and gentle nature of the Ralts made them easy to manage. Only the Kirlia stage caused us some trouble. Our children periodically danced in public and caused problems. As Gardevoirs, they were very kind and understanding. Our shop began to grow around my twentieth birthday. We added in another floor and began expanding the first floor. By my 30th birthday, our shop became a full fledged merchant organization. Silvia left Lucard Trading to become co-owner of our organization. Our sons and daughters worked for us, exploring the region. I don't think there was a day I never smiled. I was so happy... so... content with my life. All because Silvia was there. Then... I got cancer... I was dying but I still smiled. I was only 34 years old when I took my last breath.

Silvia held my hand, crying, "Rui... oh Rui. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you."

"Don't worry Silvia. Even if I die, you... you made me the happiest man on the planet. I love you endearingly for that." I smiled before coughing.

Our children couldn't stop crying. I felt bad but they will live on without me. Silvia gripped my hand tightly, crying into it.

"Please Rui! There has to be a way! Something that can stop this!" Silvia begged.

"I'm afraid there's not, Silvy. My sweet loving Silvy. You're the most beautiful female on this planet." I coughed.

"Rui... I can't lose you!" Silvia cried.

"Silvia... I need you to live though. We promised to run our organisation as best we can. If I die, I need to know that you'll do everything you can to succeed." I told her weakly.

Our oldest daughter, Alivia, put her hand on Silvia's shoulder, "We'll all help her succeed daddy." Alivia nodded.

Aitsu, our second son, stepped forward, "You did everything you could for us dad. We'll do the same for your organisation." He added.

"I'm... I'm going to miss you so much." Silvia cried.

I smiled at her, "I know but I'm so proud to have met you. You're the only one that could have helped me get where I am."

"That's not true Rui. You ALWAYS had the potential to do what you want. You ALWAYS were a kind, caring, wonderful, cute person. It's why I jumped in the cart years ago. I knew you were the one to save me. Not the other way around." Silvia told me firmly.

I died before Silvia could finish but I had a smile on my face. I knew they were going to be fine without me. They're my family after all.

-10 Years Later-

{Third Person Point of View}

Silvia and Alivia stood over Rui's grave. Silvia held something wrapped in brown cloth. Rui's grave is a specially made by the town they lived in. Everyone donated gold coins to his grave and funeral. Several indents were made into it to fit gold coins. One indent was left open with a small indent of a crown. Withered flowers and peddles laid upon the dirt with still lit candles.

Alivia rubbed Silvia's back, "Go on Mom. We worked for this ever since he died. You know he'd be proud."

Silvia unwrapped the cloth revealing a diamond coin. A tear drop hits it, making the coin sparkle in the sun. Silvia remembered everything she went through with Rui. All their hopes and dreams coming to fruition before he died. All... except one.

"I... I just wish he was still alive. He was so close. So fucking close..." Silvia muttered sadly.

"Mom. It's been 10 years since he died. We both know that's a long time to humans in this age. Some barely live to 50 years old." Alivia reminded.

Silvia wiped her tears, "I know. Sniffle. I know... I just... It's still so fresh in my mind. I loved him so much." Silvia replied.

Silvia stepped forward and slipped the diamond coin into the empty indent under the crown. A flash of the funeral reminded Silvia of everyone they met that helped them. Everyone came from across the land just to be there. To see the burial of the greatest merchant anyone has ever seen. The king of trade, Rui Santos.

"Do you think he would have liked it?" Silvia asked.

"Yes. I think he would. Look at all the coins left in his name. Now, you fulfilled your promise. You got him the Diamond coin he always wanted." Alivia smiled.

"True but... I wish I could have given it to him while he was alive." Silvia sniffled.

Alivia hugged her, "Mom. You know dad couldn't have loved you more than he already did. Giving him the coin would never have changed that."

"I wish to be alone..." Silvia told her.

Alivia nodded, "Alright. I'll head back. Don't take long. A messenger from a distant Trade Association needs to meet you."

In a flash, Alivia teleported away. Silvia stared at the grave sadly before looking at the sky.

"I wonder if there's a way to go back in time..." Silvia asks aloud.

Just then a Celebi greets her before flying back into the forest. Silvia stares in that direction in shock before clenching her fist. Does she go after it or go back to meet the messenger? We'll never know.

The End.

(That's it. Yes, I ended it on a cliff hanger. I'm not going to continue with a sequel. What happened next is up to you. Whether she chases Celebi or not. In the end, Rui died happy and she got the diamond coin like she promised. It's also an overall happy ending for the story.)


	27. Chapter 27 What's next?

Ch. 27 What is Next?

(Heh, with how wonderful this story was, I thought you would all absolutely love this. I wanted you all to know what I was planning since this stories amazing success. Well, I'll tell you all what I have been up to. I have decided to completely edit this story, every chapter, to rid it of all the obvious mistakes. That should draw in more people and I'll put in the thumbnail that this is inspired by Spice and Wolf but then I completely molded the story.)

{Third Person Point of View}

Nick opens a book titled 'Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir' before chuckling, "Interesting... this story starts with absolutely no backstory... I wonder..."

-Rui's Grave-

Silvia stood in front of it, staring at the diamond coin. Then, as if someone flipped a switch, everything begin to rewind. Night and Day began to meld as everything turned back. Silvia's sorrow filled days began to disappear as Rui came back to life. The birth of their children goes in reverse and before we knew it, Silvia was back in Yargrove. He watched the village night and day until she finally disappeared. Then...

Silvia is asleep on a Haystack. The reverse in time has stopped as she began to stir. Her eyes flickered open slowly as she looked up at the branch ceiling. She yawned loudly before stretching her arms and legs. She slowly shifted to an upright position before standing tall and stretching some more.

As Silvia stretched, a Gardevoir peaked into the hut, "Silvia, your mother is waiting for you."

Silvia smiled, "Okay. Thanks for telling me Benezo."

Benezo smiled at her kindly before leaving. Silvia brushed the hay out of her dress before walking out of the hut. Then, the following starts to burn on the page.

Coming Soon - Starting June

~~~Fruits, Spice and Gardevoir: Silvia's Journey~~~

~~~MUL: Purgatory~~~

~~~Original MUL: Cray's Lost Chapters~~~

(I hope you are excited for Silvia's journey. I said I would never make a sequel... buuuut I never said I wouldn't make a prequel. ^_^ I'm hoping you'll love it despite Rui's absence. Any and all reviews, follows and favorites will help motivate me and if I am motivated, I can finish my current stories at a faster pace. If I finish all my stories then I'll have to start these three sooner, correct? Hee hee. ^_^)


	28. Silvia's Journey 1

Chapter 1

 **(This is going to be such a journey... to write Silvia but not have any Rui for her to love... This is the beginning of the prequel, I hope you're all ready.)**

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

 **-900 years before the end of Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir-**

Why... Why did I leave? It's not hard to remember... in fact, I don't think I want to remember. My early life was long and drawn out with my sister controlling me. My mother was always on her side and never defended me. As a Ralts, I did everything I could to impress my mother. By the time I was a Kirlia, I had realized this is an impossible task and gave up on it.

A Kirlia ran from me, yelling, "You can't catch me!"

I was giggling, enjoying our game of Meowth and Rattata, "Yes I will Aigis!"

I chased after Aigis for hours as Izia watched, he was only a Ralts at the time. Our village had twenty large bonfires surrounding it during our long winters. They kept us warm and protected us from most outside threats at the time. When I was 27, we only had three humans in the village, 2 girls, 1 boy. They were discovered in the forest six months ago, freezing and alone. Their parents abandoned them there, hoping for their demise. I thought the boy was really cute, but he was only 5 years old and will age quickly.

I caught Aigis, "Hah! Got you!"

Aigis groaned, "Oh man..."

I looked at Izia, smiling warmly, "Did you see that?"

Izia nodded quickly, "Yeah! That was cool."

Izia is a quiet male ralts, he likes to watch instead of act, while Aigis is the exact opposite. She's far too impatient to sit still for an hour, and constantly wanders off. Speaking of wondering off, I noticed my sister was missing. I looked around for her, but only saw a few of our other villagers. They carried food and lumber for the bonfires. My sister told me that fire pokemon live inside the bonfires to keep them on forever.

As I was wrapped in my thoughts, my mother pat my head, "Hello Little one, having fun with your friends?"

I looked up at her, "Yes mommy."

My mother gave me a kind smile, "Good, remember, your friends should always be cherished in your heart. They help define you, make you different and give you love. If you lose them, you'll be alone, would you like that?"

I shook my head no, "Of course not mommy."

My mother picked me up, "That's one thing you understand that your sister doesn't. She ran off to see that boy again."

I frowned, "Why is that bad mommy?"

My mother rubbed my back, "She is visiting a human boy she likes. I'm worried she'll leave us to be with him."

Just as my mother said that, I saw my big sister come back into the village, "Sis!"

My sister is 103 years old with C cup breasts. I always wondered what they were so my sister told me what sex is and why Gardevoir have breasts now. Long Before my mommy was born, A human man came to our village and mated with a Gardevoir. She had three eggs with him and they were able to speak human tongue. Now, all of us can speak human words because we share that ancestry. I understood it the best I could, but I'll completely understand it in time.

My sister pat my head gently, "Hi." Then she turned towards my mother, "What? I can sense your unhappiness, I was tending to the gardens."

My mother crossed her arms, "I thought you went to see that boy again."

Catherine shrugged, "I did for a few minutes, please don't be mad."

My mother shook her head angrily, "You know why you can't see that boy! If the other humans find out we..." My mother paused, glancing at me, "Just please be careful."

Catherine sighed, nodding, "I understand, I just don't get what worries you. They're a weak species."

My mother looked at a nearby human working hard on a hut, "Every species will change eventually... I only wonder why they grow so differently from us... and yet can be so similar."

Catherine shrugged, "They're a weak species, not only that but sometimes they're too busy killing each other to advance further."

My mother said, "We Gardevoir are not so different, we still fight with our brothers and sisters from the west."

Catherine suddenly flared up, "That's only because they tried to take over the Cave of Dawn!"

I gripped my mother's dress, flinching in fear from my sister's anger, "What's the Cave of Dawn?" I asked shakily.

My mother pat my head, "It's a cave we used for centuries, in it a Dawn Stone appears once a year to evolve one of our male Kirlia in a Gallade."

Curiousity swelled inside me, "What's a Gallade?"

My mother pat my head, "Gallade is a male exclusive counterpart to Gardevoir. Only a male Kirlia touched my Dawn Stone can turn into a Gallade."

I looked at her wide eye, "Ooooh." I smiled, "What do they look like?"

My mom blushed, "Well... they're really really handsome."

I tilted my head, "Was daddy a Gallade?"

My mommy was silent for a moment, "...Well..."

Catherine scoffed, "Silvia, mom hasn't even told me who our father is, I doubt she'll tell you."

My mother looked at Catherine angrily before reverting to a neutral look, "Yes... he was."

My sister was shocked, "He was!?"

My mom raised a hand towards her, telling her to quiet down, "He is a traveler, so when he came here once, I ended up getting swept up by his kind words and handsome looks. After he left, I ended up pregnant with your sister. After she hatched I went looking for him. He settled down in a nearby village, surprised to see me again. It took many years... but he still remembered me. He didn't want to come back with me and... I ended up being swept up again. He's... a very alluring male."

My sister frowned, "So our dad skipped out on us, great."

I watched my sister walk off as my mom sighed, "I knew this would happen..."

I hugged my mom, "It'll be okay mommy."

She gently pat my head, "I hope so sweety, now go play."

I pulled back, "Okay."

I ran off to play with my friends, thinking about my dad, but as soon as he was a thought, he was gone. He was a worthless male to abandon his family like he did. He doesn't deserve a second thought...

* * *

- **3** **Years Later-**

I was still a Kirlia but I was already starting to feel a change inside me. Our village has changed as well, almost doubled in size because a family of Gothitelle joined us, along with more humans and more eggs hatching. The new company was nice and the female Gothitelle helped teach the younger children; even the human children were her students. The male Gothitelle helped the other grown ups to expand the village. My sister still visited that human boy she liked, but then I started to realize something. She talks to a lot of the males in our village too. I know that shouldn't be weird, but she does it without a real reason. With a lot of eggs hatching, it was strange to have so many eyes looking up at me. As one of the oldest Kirlia, I had to help keep them entertained. It was nice, and I feel like it helped me grow as a female. My mother said I'll become a great mother and I very well hope so. Right now, I was exploring the snow covered forest with my two friends. All three of us are Kirlia now, so we were ready to protect ourselves if anything happens.

Izia asked, "Where are we going?"

I smiled back at him, "I don't know."

Aigis giggled, "Didn't you hear her say we're going exploring? We're adventurers today!"

Aigis playfully tickled Izia, he laughed, "I just don't want to get lost."

I turned around, walking backwards with an excited smile, "You silly male, adventurers never get lost, we learn the area to make sure no one else gets lost."

Aigis frowned, "That just means we got lost on purpose. I'm scared... there are wild humans and Growlithe."

A scream earned everyone's attention. I quickly looked around before checking on my friends. Izia was cuddled up beside Aigis. He looked so scared, his frightened eyes scanning our surroundings. The screams suddenly became muffled, but loud smacks can be heard.

I turned to my friends, "Sh, we're going to see what's going on."

Izia was too scared to say anything as Aigis hugged him, "I don't think he's brave enough Silvia. I'll take him back home, but if you want, you can investigate."

I decided to tease her, "Are you sure you're not too scared?"

Aigis flared up, "I'm not scared!"

I grinned, "Then prove it, come with me. Izia, you're a male, you should be brave, not a scared Ralts."

Izia looked down, "I only evolved recently..."

I walked over, patting his head, "You're not a baby Izia, we're here to help. Come on."

Izia didn't look convinced, but his fear of walking alone made him nod, "Okay Silvia, just don't abandon me no matter what, okay?"

Aigis rubbed his back, "I would never leave you behind."

I looked at her, wide eye, 'Wait... does she like him like that..?'

Izia blushed, nodding, "Thank you Aigis."

I turned away, crossing my arms, lost in thought, 'My friends may know what love is already... what about me..?'

Aigis rapped my back, "Silvia, are you okay? Or did you get scared? Hee hee."

I chuckled from her gentle fun, "I'm never scared. Come on."

I led my friends through some bushes, heading closer to the sounds as silently as we can. We ended up watching as a human woman was tied up and gagged before laying her on the ground. Three full grown Gardevoir from a nearby village, red markings were painted on their face. The three of them looked around their surroundings for a moment before looking down at the human.

One of them said, "She's learning quickly, she's starting to get deeper into the forest with every attempt. We'll need to keep a closer eye on her from now on."

The second said, "You would think she'd stop trying to escape after everything we've done to her younger brother. The poor kid can't survive another round of punishment for her sins."

The third one growled, "Why don't we just punish her instead?"

The first one reminded him, "She's pregnant, she needs to have the child before we can punish her."

The second one shook her head, "I guess she values her own life more than his. Not surprising since their kind are naturally selfish."

The third Gardevoir started walking off, "I'll go look for meat. You two bring her back and make sure she stays working in the fields. Winter may not be around the corner, but we need all the humans working on it."

The second once thought to herself, "I wonder what makes them such good farmers."

The first rolled his eyes, "Who cares, let's go home slready."

We watched as the forced the struggling girl to her feet and made her walk with them. Once they were gone, we finally vegan to head back to our village. What we just say dwelled in my mind, it made me question my own village's relationship with our humans. Are we cruel to them, if so, why?

Aigis asked, "Who were they?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. My mom said that there are other villages, but I never thought they'd be like that."

Izia frowned, "They sound really mean."

Aigis rubbed his bsck, "Don't worry Izia, they won't hurt us."

I looked at them both, smiling, "Yeah, they're Gardevoir too. They wouldn't want to harm us."

Aigis agreed, supporting my opinion, "Silvia is right, they'll be kinder to us since we're only Kirlia."

Izia nodded, "Okay... they sounded really mean though. Like when they said they would punish that human's younger brother."

I thought about it and started walking faster. I didn't want to find out, so we needed to leave that area quickly.

* * *

- **1** **hour later-**

When we arrived back at our village, the sun had already begun to set and my mother wasn't too thrilled to see us. She was waiting for us at the entrance to the village with a stern look on her face. I knew I was in for a lecture, maybe even a spanking since we were outside the village for far too long.

However, my mother didn't yell at first, "it's so nice of you three to finally come home. Your parents have been worried sick."

The three of us hung our heads, "We're sorry..."

I glanced up to see a very unhappy mother looking down at me with a death glare that froze my spine, "Oh, are you? Are you really sorry? Well, I'M SORRY, that you three are going to be grounded. Aigis, Izia, go back to your parents. I'll happily handle my daughter."

They quickly nodded, running off to get scolded by their parents as I looked down in front of me, "We were exploring the forest."

My mother had her arms crossed, willing to hear my story or excuses, "Go on." She ordered.

I swallowed hard, correcting myself, "Well... I wanted to explore the forested. We ended up finding a group of Gardevoir from another village. They were surrounding a human."

My mother raised an eyelid in curiosity, "Gardevoir from another village? Did they see you?"

I shook my head, "We hid because we were scared and listened to them talk. They were going to punish the human for running away. Except... they weren't going to punish her because she was pregnant. They said they were going to punish her younger brother. Are... are humans really bad?"

My mother's anger seemed to dissipate, she knelt down to place her hands on my shoulders, "Of course not sweety... your father was human."

I flinched in surprise, "He can't be! You said he was the same as Catherine's dad."

My mother bit her lip, cursing herself, "Your sister must never ever know of this. Despite learning this, she's still your sister and you love her right?"

I nodded quickly, "Of course mommy."

My mother stood up, "Good. You're grounded for only two weeks. You're not allowed to leave the village for any reason, okay?"

I looked down sadly, "Okay..."

My mother took my hand and made me walk into our home. I wasn't allowed to have dinner and my sister wasn't home at the time. My mother said she was out in the forest with a few others. I guessed that they were searching for more food or stray humans. Ever since I saw how they treated the human girl, I wondered about the humans in our village. We don't treat them like that... do we?

* * *

 **-Later That Night-**

When my sister came home, I was still awake and wanted to talk to her. She was covered in sweat and smelled really weird. When I started to talk to her, she told me to wait until she finished washing herself. So, I sat on my haystack like a good little sister as I waited for her bath to end, which didn't take long, but she still smelled strange.

She beckoned me forth, "Come hither child."

I nodded, walking up yo her, "I have a question."

Catherine smiled, "Ask away."

I shuffled nervously, "Do we treat humans badly?"

Catherine's smile faded, "No. What brought this up?"

I expained everything that happened today. My sister listened to my story and nodded during some parts of it. Her eyes reflected worry until I explained how we got home unharmed.

Catherine scratched her chin, "That village consists of the slavers. They enslave others to do their hard tasks for them."

I tilted my head, "What does enslave mean?"

Catherine pat my head, "It means to subjugate someone under your will against their wishes. As a slave, your masters can do anything they want to you. Even force you to have children."

I shivered a bit, "That sounds awful."

Catherine gave me a kind smile, "There are also kind masters, also, sometimes we need slaves to do the things we don't want to. Plus... human males are too dangerous with freedom."

I tilted my head, "What do you mean?"

Catherine picked me up, "Males are stupid, easily manipulated creatures. Most of them can be tricked into doing your bidding by merely acting cute and innocent."

I looked up at her, "Can you... teach me? I want to get a nice male and keep him forever."

My sister put me down, happily clapping her hands, "Of course I'll teach you little sis!"

Catherine began teaching me about relationships and how to attract a male. I wasn't a beautiful Gardevoir yet but my 30th birthday was around the corner with thousands of years ahead of me. The years passed by and I became a Gardevoir with my friend Aigis. We were so excited and my new form caught the eye of one of the human boys in our village. He was so shy and innocent, I couldn't help, but find him really cute. Then... my hopes were crushed when my sister decided to mate with him before I could try. When that happened, I changed my focus to male Gardevoir instead. In the end, my sister stole them too and I began to realize what's happening. She's ruining all my chances by sleeping with all the males I like. I tried confronting her on why she kept stealing mayes but instead, she just laughs and says I was too slow. A hundred years passed and I finally got to mate with a few male Gardevoirs... only to be disappointed. Where is my mate? The one that will love and protect me while also being such a cute innocent male?

* * *

( **I** **hope that was** **a** **good first chapter. Please review, follow and favorite to support the story.** **^_^** )


	29. Silvia's Journey 2

**Chapter 2: Silvia's Tribe**

( **Thank you everyone for your support so far, I only hope the support with continue to grow. Please enjoy. ^_^** )

* * *

 **{Silvia's Point of View}**

( **Before Rui's death in Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir. If this story confuses you, read that one first, it'll clear up a lot. If you're caught up, please enjoy.** )

- **Year 509** -

I was sitting at our table, drinking a cold beer as Rui played with our oldest daughter. We named her Alivia, a cute female Ralts, and Rui's personal favorite. I watched as he gently tossed her in the air and caught her, the little happy squeals she released said it all. When the fun was over, Rui held her, kissing her head before looking at me.

My wonderful mate asked me, "What's wrong Silvia?"

I looked at my cup of beer before sighing, "Did I... ever tell you why I left my village?"

Rui sat down, petting our daughter, "No, why ask all of a sudden?"

I stared into the cup, thinking about the hundreds of years I spent wandering around, "I... I'm pretty sure I told you that I wanted to explore the world."

Rui nodded, "Yeah, I remember that, but you never said why."

I looked at him sadly, "I could never get a mate... my sister stole them all."

Rui looked down at Alivia sadly, "Oh yeah... She did..."

Alivia looked up at Rui with wide, curious eyes, "Ralts?"

I smiled at my daughter as she hugged Rui. She could sense his sadness already. Although speaking is still out of her reach, I'm positive she'll learn quickly. She is her father's daughter after all. Rui hugged her, kissing one of her horns before standing up with her in his arms. He walked over to me, pulling up a seat to have us sit face to face.

Rui gently rocked Alivia, "You know... you never did tell me what you went through on your journey... how long did it take for you to reach Yargrove?"

I smiled at Alivia, noticing her eyes begin to close, "I left my village when I was 408 years old... I found that village when I was 519. I was there for nearly 400 years."

Rui smirked at me, "So you're not 1000 years old like you so proudly declare."

I blushed, looking aside, "Stupid male, I can still say I'm 1000 years old. It's only a couple of years for me."

Rui's face suddenly got serious, "Silvia... you know what's going to happen to me... right?"

I flinched, 'Don't you dare bring up dying.' I shook my head, smiling, "I know everything you silly boy."

Rui looked down at Alivia, gently petting her sleeping head, "...Tell me... can you... can you withstand my death?"

I closed my eyes, feigning a smile, "What? Do you think I'd be devastated?" I giggled, adding in a playful remark, "I would never cry of you, no matter what."

Rui got up, taking our daughter to her room, but he ordered me to stay sitting on that chair. When he laid her on her bed, Rui quietly left the room and closed the door, "I'm very disappointed in you."

I was shocked to hear him say that, "Disappointed?"

Rui sat in front of me, giving me the most deathly serious look I've ever seen from him, "That was horrible to say, even if it was a joke."

I looked down, "I... I'm sorry."

I didn't notice I was crying until a tear dripped off my round chin. It fell towards my cupped hands, but didn't land on my skin. In fact, it landed on Rui's hands. He put his on mine to comfort me. I looked up to see he still looked serious but smiled warmly.

He said, "It's okay Silvia. I just want you to know one thing. I'm glad you jumped in my cart and lived with me, even if one day you and history will forget about me."

The tears came out faster as my heart skipped a beat. I pulled my hands free, standing up and shouted, "Do you think of me as a cheap maiden! Rui, you will never be forgotten! I won't let that happen! You will be remembered as the world's greatest trader! I'll never ever forget you! I love you for fuck's sake!"

I reeled my arm back to knock some sense into him, but Rui stood up. Without stopping, he gently cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I still wanted to hit him, but slowly my arm dropped to hang on my side. The kiss lasted a lot longer than I expected. My tears kept coming, my inner fears pouring out just from this kiss.

When Rui pulled back, our spit was connected for a bit before breaking, "I love you too Silvia." He caressed my cheek, wiping a few tears, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I hugged him, crying into his shoulder, "You idiot... oh Arceus... you stupid idiot..."

I felt Rui's hand on the back of my head, holding me there. His scent... body... voice... they're... they're the world's greatest comfort. I feel so safe here... in his arms... My hands gripped his back as I began to realize how much I don't want him to leave me one day.

Rui kissed my head, "I'm scared too Silvia. I won't always be there for you when you need me... but that's okay."

I slowly pulled back, looking into his eyes, tearful, "Why's that?"

Rui placed his hand on my cheek, "It's because you're brilliant, Silvia."

My heart skipped a beat at his sincere words, "You..."

My mouth wasn't able to speak, I just stared at his, blushing until he kissed my open mouth. He held my head there as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My sadness began to go away as the damn tears stopped coming. When Rui pulled back, I pulled him into another kiss.

He tried to pull back again, but I pulled him close and laid my face into his chest. I was almost crying again, "Please... please don't leave me."

I... I sounded so pitiful. I could feel more tears coming until Rui picked me up. I blushed hard, wrapping around his neck as he sat on the chair. My blush never faded as his face smiled, mere inches from mine.

Rui whispered, "Tell me more. I want to hear your whole life before we met."

I nodded quickly, sitting on his lap, "I'll tell you more, but when it's time for bed, which is soon, I'll need you to-"

Rui shushed me, "I know exactly what you want, Silvia. Please, continue the story."

I smiled, laying my forehead against his, "Fine."

* * *

\- **850 years before the beginning of Fruits, Spices, and Gardevoir -**

I was a gardevoir now, in a couple years I'll be fully trained. Our village has lived in peace for 50 years after my mother negotiated a trade with one of our rival tribes. They were human slavers, something that pissed me off because my father was human. I never ask what happened to him, but I can guess that he left my mother relatively quickly. My sister agreed to visiting the rival tribe once a week. I'm not sure what she does there, but I have the feeling it involves sleeping around. I could feel a bit of hatred form inside my heart. My sister is nothing more than a whorish bitch. My friends have already become mates, close to becoming a full family. Many disagreed with this, but I supported them. They were my friends after all.

My mother came up to me, "Silvia, have you seen Freight?"

I thought about it. Freight is a gallade that recently moved to our village. He used to live with a group of humans until they were attacked by, what they called, bandits. When they left, the entire village was destroyed. Everyone, except him, was killed mercilessly. The original humans I had known in my youth were already dead.

My mother got my attention again, "Well!?"

I shook my head, "I do not know mother."

My mother shook her head, "That's not good. I sent him into the forest to search for firewood."

I looked down, "Winter has been quite harsh lately."

My mother placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "It will be okay Silvia."

I asked her, "Will it? This Winter came so quickly we didn't get a chance to harvest any food."

She closed her eyes, putting both hands on my shoulders, "Silvia... we will be fine. I just need you to go into the forest and look for Freight. Without that firewood our bonfires will go out."

I raised a finger up to bite it gently, "We would freeze to death..."

Mother nodded, "Yes, that is why you must go."

I agreed with my mother, quickly grabbing a few mightyena pelts to keep myself warm. While I'm walking, I'll continue my explanation of what's changed. When the humans started getting older, I began to realize how... different they are from us. I never got older, and before I knew it, we were digging holes for them. I've never been so sad... one year means nothing to me, but is an eternity to humans. I find myself asking strange questions. Was I kind to them? Did I disappoint them? Did they hate me? I never wondered that, I always... I guess I always thought they'd live with us forever. That isn't the case however. I know now, a human lives every day like it's their last. If I make a friend, I'll always do what I can to make every day matter.

 **-1 hour later -**

I still couldn't find Freight, but I did find something worse. Blood. There was a fight, meaning Freight attacked someone, was attacked, or he wasn't here at all and it never mattered. Mightyena hunt in packs, always careful in a fight to never intentionally harm one member of their pack.

The search ended with Freight's body. It was mangled and twisted with chunks missing and blood everywhere. Only his head was intact. He had a shocked expression forever painted upon his face. Despite seeing him like this, I strangely didn't feel sad. Only... empty. I gripped the mightyena fur, wondering what I should do now. With a sigh, I used my psychic abilities to pick his shambles body up. It was a long walk home.

* * *

Returning with his body and no firewood was a terrible feeling. Everyone was shocked to see what had become of him. When I thought about it, even I was shocked. He was a gallade, mightyena can't beat him that easily... can they? The eldest gardevoir prepared his burial as I began to wonder what I should do now.

Catherine popped up behind me, "Hi sis!"

I looked away, unable to look her in the eyes, "Hi."

Catherine wrapped an arm around me, "Are you still made that I slept with your boy toy?"

I grit my teeth a bit, whispering, "You stole them from me."

Catherine laughed, "Silvia, if they were the type to be faithful, wouldn't they say no?"

I gasped at that, looking at her, "It's not just them, it's also you!"

Catherine shrugged, "Hey, I'm looking out for you. I don't want my sister to end up with a second rate male that cheats on her."

I stomped on the floor like a child, "So it's okay for you to seduce them!"

Catherine grinned, "Silvia, stop being a whiny bitch. The reason I came to talk to you is, I know where you can get more firewood for us."

I gave her a searching look, "Oh really? Then why haven't you gone to get it?"

Catherine laughed, "I'm too busy attracting potential mates to do such a tedious task. That's why mother, and I, are assigning it to you."

I was annoyed, but I still asked, "Well, where is it?"

Catherine answered my quickly, eyeing a male gardevoir that walked by, "Mmmmm, there's a human village nearby that has plenty of firewood. Go there and ask for some, worse comes to worse, just take it. Now if you'll excuse me."

Before I could say anything else, Catherine walked away. I wanted to attack her so badly, but I refrained myself from doing so. I could never beat her in practice, let alone in a full fledged battle. I felt a hand rub my back. When I looked over my shoulder, it was Aigis. She smiled at me, trying to sent comfort through our shards. It worked, I felt a strange warmth grow inside me.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Aigis."

Aigis hugged me, "You're my best friend, someone I'll trust until the day I die."

I turned around, returning her hug, "I'll never forget you if anything happens."

Aigis stopped the hug, smiling so coy, "You can't forget me, I'll be the mother of your favorite ralts."

I grabbed her hands, jumping in happiness, "You're going to have a ralts!?"

Aigis blushed hard, "Well... we haven't actually gotten that far, but we're close."

I smiled warmly, "Well, whenever it happens, I'll always be happy for you."

Aigis nodded, "So, what did she tell you?"

I groaned, looking aside, "She said I needed to go to a human village in order to get firewood."

Aigis gasped, "Oh! I know the one, I visited it with Izia. They're extremely kind humans... oh..."

Aigis looked down, clenching her hands together sadly. I had to ask, "Are you okay?"

Aigis wiped a tear, "I miss them..."

I hugged her, knowing who she meant, "I do too. It pains me to see them die of old age like that."

Aigis cried a little bit, "We grew up with them... do you... think we helped them live a good life?"

I held my kind hearted friend, "I sometimes wonder the exact same thing. They died so fast... I felt like we didn't have any time with them."

Aigis calmed down, pulling back, "I know... *sniffle*... I just wish we could bring them back. I miss them so much."

I shook my head, "We can never bring them back. As sad as that is, we need to accept that. Even Freight died today, that means our lives aren't as carefree as we thought."

Aigis piced her head up, hearing Izia calling her, "I'll be there in just a second! Silvia, the village is towards the great tree. Once you past it, and exit the forest, you should see it."

I nodded my thanks, "I'll see you when I come back."

I watched my friend go, feeling a bit envious of her. Then... I felt nothing but overwhelming joy for them. My wonderful friends are together and going to have a family soon. That's nothing to envy or frown upon, that's a great joy. Now, it's time I began my journey to the human village. Thanks to Aigis, I know where they are and I can pray that they'll help us.

* * *

 **(Outskirts of the forest of Tall Trees)**

 **\- 3 hours later -**

By the time I have reached the edge of the forest, I could see the sun was setting. I've never seen a sunset... it was so beautiful. It made me wonderful what else awaits me in the outside world... but then I realized it wouldn't be right to leave my home. I've been there my whole life. I know nothing of the outside world apart from a beautiful sunset.

With an encouraging breath, I began to walk towards the village I saw in the far distance. Black smoke rose from the village, making my eyes wide with happiness. I thought that meant they had firewood, plenty of firewood. The village was next to a smaller forest, one that's easier to cut down. I don't know how they cut trees down, but humans must be a remarkable species. The closer I got to the village, the faster my heart raised in anticipation to meet them. Little did I realize, things were not as I thought. The village had been attacked by bandits, the ones I've heard about.

I only realized this when I got close enough to see the buildings ablaze or destroyed. My legs never moved so fast as I ran to the village, willing to help anyway I could. I trapped the fires within psychic bubbles to deprive them of oxygen, effectively putting them out. Many of the people here were dead with cuts all over them. Then I realized, there were no children present at all. A few people were still alive, albeit, going to die without help. I went to work quickly, healing everyone I could while they were unconscious. I do not think all of them survived, but I was happy to save anyone I could. The last man I healed, looked at me in shock.

He said, "Aigis!?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm her friend. My name is Silvia."

He looked at his healed wounds, "Did you heal me?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He then tried to get up but he's too weak to stand, "What about the others?"

I stepped aside, "I healed all that I could, but I think most will make it. What happened here?"

The man panted, "They attacked us without warning."

I tilted my head in confusion, "They?"

He nodded quickly, "Men armed with sharp sticks attacked us. They were merciless, killing anyone and kidnapped all of the children."

I got up, glaring at the sky, "Where did they attack from?"

The man looked up at me, "They attacked from the east, towards where the sun is setting. Why?"

I started walking away, "It's where they must have gone now. I'll find them and save your children."

I left the village, going after the bastard that caused all this destruction. These people have done nothing wrong and they think they can get away with this!? No, they will feel my wrath for preying upon the innocent. After hearing what they did to Freight and these people, I hate any and all bandits.

* * *

I found the bandit camp after an hour of walking. The sun had already set, making a mask of darkness to hide me. The mightyena pelts helped me blend in perfectly. There were only about 15 men at the most. Two watched over the children they kidnapped. As I snuck up on them, I made sure to scab the situation as best I could. The villager was right, they were armed with sticks that have sharp rocks tied to them. This was going to be easier than I thought. After all, I didn't need to fight them if they end up fighting each other. Using my psychic influence, I made a few of them go crazy, freaking out the others. I could feel fear and confusion erupt from the camp, former friends killing each other because I merely tweaked their brain. When the tweaked were dead, I came out of hiding, shocking all of them. They spoke a language I've never heard before, possibly meaning they're from another land. Without mercy, I showed them true horror as I murdered them cruelly, letting one live to tell others what I've done here. The children were huddled toward, strange things called rope are tied around their wrists.

I approached one, tears coming down his face, "Please don't kill us."

I smiled at him, shocking everyone by petting his head gently, "Don't be silly, I'm taking you all back home."

They all looked at me wide eye, one asked, "Are you Aigis."

I shook my head, "Aigis is my friend. I came to your village to ask for firewood, but you were attacked. That's why I came here to save you."

They all seemed to cry, happy that I, an angel to them, has graced their lives. After freeing them, we walked back to their village, happy to find most of the parents waiting for us. The reunion was touching, seeing all these torn, beaten families back together made me smile. A few of them lost their parents and I gave them a kind choice. If they help me with the firewood, I would take them back to my village. The agreement was immediate, the town gave me all I needed. The eight children who followed, lived in the village for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **(Wow, that was honestly quite a chapter for me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please favorite, follow, and review to support this story. ^_^)**


End file.
